


Falling in love.

by Theonewhoquotesallthings



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Actors, Drinking, F/M, Nicknames, NoCovid, Oral Sex, Smoking, Vaginal Sex, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 119
Words: 115,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonewhoquotesallthings/pseuds/Theonewhoquotesallthings
Summary: You develop a relationship after you invite you new costar to a party. You meet his friends and flirt shamelessly... a lot.
Relationships: Dylan O'Brien/Original Female Character(s), Thomas Brodie-Sangster/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Party Time!

**Author's Note:**

> There are parts of the story that benefit from some imagery. There's a dedicated Instagram if you want to see the aids.  
> There'll be floor plans for the places we go and live in as well as the occasional picture of Thomas that I've used as inspiration for a scene.   
> -  
> You can find it by searching: Falling.In.Love.Story  
> \-   
> Also I know it seems like a lot of part buts but the chapters are quite short, some are only a few hundred words so it's not actually that long.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We wake up in the arms of someone unexpected.

"It’s party time dude!" Stacey announces excitedly as I pick up the phone.

"Yes! Looking forward to it!" I tell her

"You need a plus one?" She asks and I think for a minute.

"Actually yeah!" I reply. "You know this new movie I’m working on? That Thomas guy I told you about."

"Is he cute?" She asks

"Obviously!" I state and she laughs.

"Alright!" She says, "Bring him."

"Thanks love!" I say and hang up.

I casually invited Thomas along hoping to get to know my new co-star better and that, somehow might have ended with us, very drunk, fondling each other in his car and kissing passionately. We’d somehow seen sense to go back inside and fall asleep on my bestie’s sofa and I woke, bleary-eyed with Thomas’ arms around me pulling my back tight to his chest. Of all the things I had heard about him through coworkers on various projects, ‘cuddler’ hadn’t been on the list but I was pleased to mentally add it.

Someone had covered us with a blanket and had the foresight to place our phones, Thomas’ wallet and both our sets of keys on the coffee table in front of me. I suspected it had been the host. My bestfriend Stacey was known to throw very alcoholic parties but she always looked after her guests and without fail made sure no one drove anywhere after. We’d all just find a place to sleep. Sofas, chairs, someone in the bathtub and sometimes one guy would just curl up on the kitchen island.

Don’t ask me how that’s comfortable.

I reach forward for my phone lifting to check the time. 6:38 ugh. Early. I pull my arm back into the warmth of the blanket and twist my torso, follow by my legs so that I was facing Thomas. His arms loosen to help with moving before he pulls me back to him, I tuck my head into the crook of his neck and drape my free arm over his waist. He places a soft kiss on my forehead and I figure it was because he was still mostly asleep, some kind of subconscious comforting thing. When I wake sometime later I'm alone. Thomas’ things missing from the table next to mine. It feels cold now in my position on the sofa. I lift my phone to check the time again but see a text first.

_Thomas_

_Hey, I’m sorry I had to leave. I didn’t want to but I had somewhere to be. Don’t think I don’t remember waking up with you in my arms. Last night was great. X_

I couldn’t stop the self satisfied grin forming on my lips as Stacey walks in, giant mug of coffee and two painkillers in her hands. She settles on the empty sofa opposite me.

"What happened with you and your new co-star last night?" She asks. I pull myself into a seated position taking the mug and pills from her, with thanks.

"I uhh..." I stumble on where to start. "Booze came first then, well you know me. Booze in and inhibitions out. I woke up in his arms this morning." I say, tone laced with confusion. She raises her brows.

"Oh you went to sleep that way. But y’all disappeared for like an hour, I heard someone say you were making out in his car?"

I giggle remembering lips and hands wanting to touch all parts of each other.

"God I hope it doesn’t take us to be drunk to do that again." I admit making Stacey giggle and almost rolls her eyes. "Honestly babe, I’ve been checking him out at work every time we’re on set. I mean you saw him right, in those jeans." I joke. She nods and we sit for a moment with the mental picture of his outfit in my minds eye. I sigh. Stacey looks around and at the spaces on the table where his things had sat next to mine.

"Where did he go?" She asks I shrug but pick up my phone to show her the text he’d sent.

"I don’t know," I say "but he sent this." I turned the screen to her and let her read before a smile appears on her face and a twinkle in her eye. I couldn't help but mirror that and decide to send back a message.

_\- I didn’t know you were a cuddler but it was great. Stacey says you're welcome here anytime. Sleeping_ _with you was nice. No wait not that kind. Ugh. See you later, probably? X_

I hit send with an amused grin hoping he’d find my joke funny. I take more big gulps of coffee and continue chatting with Stacey about how the party went. More people begin waking up in the hour that followed and those who didn’t use one of the three showers, head home. All thanking their host for the alcohol, food and questionably comfortable places to sleep.

Stacey stands to hug each friend who left and offers thanks for their attendance in return. I get up to help Stacey with clean up making a second coffee for us both and in quick time we had the place (while not particularly untidy anyway) looking spic and span. A little while later my phone buzzes in my pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this intro chapter. Thanks for clicking on this story.


	2. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change of clothes and a spot of lunch.

_Thomas._

_You up for grabbing a late hangover lunch? x_

I shoot a text back with a smile on my face. I hadn’t expected his response.

_\- Name the place. x_

_Thomas_

_You still at Stacey’s? X_

_\- Yeah! x_

_Thomas_

_Great I’ll pick you up. Be there in 10. x_

I double check I’ve got all my things and I thank Stacey again before heading out the front of her place to wait for him.

"Hey! Tell me how it goes!" She calls as I get to the door.

"Will do!" I shout back "Love ya hun! See you later!"

The door clicks into the lock behind me and I reach into my bag for the pack of cigarettes and lighter. I sit down on the knee high wall lining Stacey’s front garden and stretch my legs out in front of me onto the pavement. The outfit from last night folded and tucked away in the bag now by my feet and replaced by a pair of Stacey’s dark blue jeans and a long black t-shirt I’d left after the last party. My hair was still messy but it usually was anyway so I hadn’t bothered to style it. I discard the butt of the smoked cigarette into the tiny metal bucket by my feet and stand as Thomas’ car pulls up to the curb in front of me.

He rolls down the window and slides his sunglasses down his nose. I smile and approach the car, breaking eye contact as I pull the passenger door open. I slide into the seat.

"Hey." He says. I look around the car forcing the blush from forming on my cheeks back down as the memories of the night before flood into view. I meet his eyes again. "Yeah I did the same thing this morning." He admits having noticed my reaction to the cars interior and I chuckle.

"Good morning." I say "What time did you leave?"

"Uhh a bit after 10 I think, my agent called to get me up."He explains

"What’s on the menu for lunch?" I ask retaining my composure. He smiles and his nose crinkles adorably. I turn to toss my bag into the back seat and see another flash of hands and bodies colliding. I steady my breath.

“Uh there’s a place near mine that does a great selection for lunch?" He asks

"I trust your word." I reply and he pauses for another minute as if he’s about to say something before seemingly rethinking it and instead shifts the car into gear and pulls off.

At the cafe I order maple bacon waffles and another large coffee. Thomas orders a triple stack BLT and coffee as well. There’s a few people around and one or two of them are staring. It was pretty common that Thomas is recognised these days, after The Maze Runner trilogy, but the people in the restaurant respected our privacy and aside from the looks left us alone to eat. We talk casually over the food about the party.

"How long have you known Stacey then?" He asks swallowing a gulp of coffee. I finish my mouthful and take a swig of coffee before answering.

"Oh we go way back!" I explain "to like high school. There are very few who know me as well as she does." He nods along and chuckles as I regale him with stories filled with mischief and fun from growing up with Stacey. As we both clear our plates they’re taken from the table and I realise it was still just me talking.

"God sorry. I’ll be quiet now." I apologise

"No please." He assures "I’m enjoying listening to you." Both coffee mugs had been emptied and pushed to one side of the table. I fiddle with my rings as I speak. He pushes his hair back from his face messing it up with his finger tips and smiles at me.

I couldn’t help but return it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can keep these coming, hope you're liking it so far.


	3. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Sexual Encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm likely to apologise for each time there is sex in this pic because I'm just not good at writing it.

"I uh, I’m sorry I had to leave you this morning." He says quietly. "I had this meeting and I couldn’t bare to wake you up. You looked adorable"

I can’t stop the blush rushing to my cheeks this time. "That said I will admit to just lying with you for a little before I really had to get up. I can certainly think of worse ways to wake up after that much alcohol." He says. I smile.

"Oh I did that too." I admit "it was early when I woke up so I just turned over and we went back to sleep, you kissed my forehead." He nodded then,

"I think I was vaguely awake for that."

His eyes turn dark for a second. I feel the shift in his body language from the other side of our booth.

"I’d like to finish what we started at some point. With or without alcohol." He suggests and I nod lightly. His tongue darts out to moisten his lips and I can’t help but watch it.

"Your place was near here right?" I ask, pretence of friendship gone.

He reaches across the table and takes my hand in his. He pulls me out of the booth towards the car, smirking and leaving a couple of bank notes on the table. A few of the other patrons watch us leave.

He yanks open the passenger door and I jump in, watching him race around the other side, almost in a skip. He drops in to the seat next to me and starts the car. The lust in his eyes obvious, I feel a tingle in my body, a buzz of thrill and excitement fills the atmosphere. He pulls out the parking space and almost instantly into a driveway, the garage door rises slowly and he pulls the car in. He’s out the same second the keys are pulled from the ignition. I jump out too and meet him at the front of the car. His hands find my waist and his lips touch mine, I gasp.

He pulls me through the garage, up a walled in set of stairs and by my guess directly to the bedroom. His hands in constant contact with my waist. We fall onto the bed together panting, hands exploring and only breathing can be heard. He flips us both and pulls me into his lap, the tips of his finger dance along the bottom hem of my shirt teasing to take it off. "Come on Tommy." I say, eager. My mind is filled with the exchange from the night before from calling him Tommy and begging him to touch more.

He whips my shirt of over my head quickly followed by his own. I have to pull back to admire his muscles and the delicate gold chain that rests on his collarbone before his lips attack my neck. I whine and feel his lips smile into the kisses he places along my chest.

My hands trail down to the button on his jeans and I pop it open followed by the zipper. He scoots us both to the edge of the bed, standing me between his legs before yanking his jeans down and off. He continues to places kisses down my body as he undoes my jeans and slides them down. Suddenly his movements slow and my eyes meet his. There’s fire in them, lust and mischief. I kick my jeans off my feet watching him take in the way my body looks before he pulls me back onto the bed with him. I sit in his lap once more as I trail lines down his body with my finger tips. Quiet moans escape his lips and I capture his mouth with mine. He wraps one arm around me and the other into my hair, pulling lightly. I slide my hand into the fabric of his boxers and around his member. He breaks the kiss and moans. I look him in the eye as I pump back and forth experimentally. He holds my body to him and thrusts into my hand eagerly. He looks wrecked and before I have the time to take in every detail of his face he flips us, placing kisses down my torso stopping at my panty line. He holds both sides and slides them down smoothly. I hiss at the cold air and feel my legs parted by strong hands. He touches slightly and I squirm. A second of surprise crosses his face, quickly replaced again by lust.

"Oh look at you." He says darkly. He presses my bundle of nerves and I fall apart. I moan as he works me and before long I'm a begging mess.

"Tommy, for fuck sake!" I demand. He pulls his hand away, reaching into a drawer beside the bed for a condom before quickly rolling it on and placing himself at my entrance. On his knees he lifts my hips to his and holds himself to slide in slowly. I feel him fill me and push back against his grip on my hips. He starts a steady rhythm, thrusting his hips into mine and I feel myself hurtling towards the edge. Moans fill the room and I match his thrusts with my own. Then the pace falters and I'm thrown over the edge of orgasm violently. He follows behind with a tuneful moan.

We lay together to catch our breaths for a minute before he rolls away discarding the condom into the bin. He looks over at me, hair in all directions and sweat gathered in his hair line. He looks wrecked, surely as I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Tour of his flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little domestic never hurt anyone.

"Fucking hell" he breathes out and I don’t stop myself from laughing.

"Fucking hell indeed." I reply and together we lie there giggling. "See, that's how it was supposed to go!" Thomas laughs loudly.

"Why do you get to look like that right now?" he demands and I raise an eyebrow. "Utterly debauched"

"I was just thinking the same about you." I laugh and I move to grab my thong from wherever it had been discarded and he rolls over onto his front to watch me move around the room.

"Uh, try by the door." He suggests in my failure to locate them and I spot them hanging from the door knob delicately. I stand aside before removing them and point.

"How?!" I ask incredulously he laughs in shock at his own accidental aim. I slip them on and try to find my bra. He climbs off the bed hopping into his boxers and holds my bra by the strap, between two fingers.

"Don’t get dressed." He demands. "Stay."

"Okay." I reply sweetly. He turns to the wardrobe, pulling out a long, dark blue tee, handing it to me and for him, grey tracksuit bottoms that sit low on his hips.

"Just in case we get company." He advises

"Are you expecting anyone?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Uhh not right now but I know Dylan is in town, he has a tendency to just show up and I think Will is around so if you’re up for it we could head out later and see them. For now, what do you say to a movie?" I nod and follow him through the rest of the flat.

"Oh! Maybe a quick tour?" He suggests.

"Yes!" I clap and watch as he clasps his hand together in front of his bare torso. I'm momentarily distracted by the way his muscles flex and he catches me. I blush.

"I do believe you’ve already seen the bedroom." He begins "Currently we are stood in the main living area with lounge, kitchen and dining room. Over there is the balcony but we’ll come back to that." He sweeps his arm around the room. The kitchen is separated from the dining area with a half height wall. He moves towards two adjacent doors. He slides each one back into wall consecutively to reveal the rooms behind them.

"Behind door number one, we have the bathroom! Kitted out with not one but two sinks." His tone shifts from museum curator to game show host and I stifle a laugh.

"Behind door number two is the office! In here you can find a desk and fuck all else!" He says sarcastically. He slides the door on the other side of the short hallway open and drops the game show host act.

"And that’s the guest room." He says casually. We turn back into the living room and he takes my hand pulling me to the balcony. He swipes a blanket of the sofa and tucks something else into his pocket that I don’t see. He slides one of the doors back and ushers me out, barefoot onto the concrete. He floats the blanket across our shoulders and leans on the metal railing.

"It’s not much." He says as you take in the view, looking out to the cascade of pointed rooftops. "but it’s mine." He offers me a cigarette from the packet and I notice the one perched between his lips. I take one and thank him, hes shakes off the thanks and hands me the black lighter he used to light his own. We stand in relative silence with each other while we smoke and when we’re almost done I see him drop the now darkened filter of his cigarette into a metal bucket that sits by the doors back into the flat. It’s partly filled with rainwater. 

Leading us back inside he I follow him towards the large corner sofa, repositioning the fluffy blanket. He grabs the remote from the coffee table and sits down, gesturing for me to join him. I tuck myself into him and we get comfortable. He brings up Netflix and starts to scroll through the choices when there is a knock at the door. He hands me the remote and gets up to answer it. He looks at me suggestively as he pulls back from the view finder and I’m confused. I pull over a nearby cushion to cover more of me as I watch him step back and unlock the door, pulling it open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you're enjoying it!


	5. Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Dylan in very little clothing.

Into the flat steps Dylan and they hug.

"Dude it’s like 4:30! Why aren’t you dressed?" Dylan asks him and Thomas just looks over to me. I wave shyly.

"Ahh dammit! Dude I’m sorry if I interrupted!" Dylan apologises. Thomas shakes his head

"Nah it's good man we’re done." He admits and smiles when he sees me blush.

They both come over to the sofa and I sit up, abandoning the tv remote on the cushion beside me.

"Dylan this is Y/N Y/L/N, Y/N this is Dylan o’ Brien." Thomas introduces.

"Yeah, I know who..." I say.

"...who she is." Dylan finishes at the same time. I shake his outstretched hand regardless and we all chuckle.

"You guys up for hanging out. Looks like it's been a busy day... but?" He asks suggestively

Thomas and I look at each other. His questioning look needs no words so I nod.

"Sure man!" Thomas says "Give us five minutes to get dressed and we’ll head out." Dylan nods and pulls out a chair at the dining table. I flick the tv off and follow Thomas to the bedroom. He’s smirking when I close the door behind us.

"For fuck sake Tommy!" I growl

"What?" He puts his hands up in defence. "I did say he just comes by! He asked if I’d be home today when he text saying he was in town yesterday and after the party I figured I would be!" The mirth in his tone apparent.

"Not exactly how I wanted to meet your friends!" I whisper shout. Thomas pulls me to him and parts his legs. I stand between them resting my hands on his shoulders.

"I’m sorry." He says, fingertips tracing swirls on the back of my bare thighs. "I’ll make it up to you?" I fiddle with his gold chain thinking of how we’d ended up in bed earlier that day.

"Oh yes." I announce "You will." I pull out of his grip and find my jeans the the long black tee I'd come out in, spotting the patch of sticky maple syrup I’d spilled at lunch. I make a face.

"You can wear my shirt if you want." Thomas offers. The glint in his eye obvious. "Looks much better on you than it does on me anyway." He admits. I drop the black t-shirt onto the chair by the wardrobe. I pull the doors open of the wardrobe, zipping up my jeans.

"Can I borrow a jacket?" I ask perusing the options. I hear no noises from behind me and almost turn before feeling his hands slide around my waist.

"God yes." He whispers into my ear. I smirk at his tone.

"Which one takes your fancy?" He asks, resting his head on my shoulder placing a kiss on my neck. I reach in and point to a stylish matte black bomber jacket with embroidered details around the cuffs. The rail is a touch too high to reach comfortably so he moves round me and pulls it from the hanger. He holds it out for me to slip into. I allow him to adjust it over my shoulders and the lining is cold on my skin at first but it warms up quickly. He steps back with his bottom lip between his teeth and looks me up and down.

I move to the mirror and take in my reflection. Behind me I see Thomas looking at me seductively.

I look around the room for my shoes but don’t find them.

"Tommy, where did my shoes get abandoned?" I ask and watch him think for a second.

"Oh behind the sofa I think." He replies and I head for the bedroom door. Before I can reach it a hand pulls me back and I'm pressed to Thomas’ chest he leans down to kiss me softly before letting go and pulling the door open. Dylan looks up and for a second a confused expression crosses his face. Thomas frowns at him.

"Your bag is in the car right Y/N?" Thomas asks. I slap my palm to my forehead.

"Shit yeah, it is!" I say.

"Don’t worry." He replies "you grab your shoes I’ll go get your bag."

"Thanks Tommy." I says and kiss his cheek. I head for the back of the sofa and find my black suede ankle boots strewn almost two meters apart. Dylan eyes me as I slip them on, I have one hand resting on the back of the sofa for balance.

"What?" I ask him and he shoves his phone back into his pocket.

"Uhh nothing." He says shaking his head.

"Dylan! What is it?" I demand. His brows furrow and he looks behind him to check for Thomas’ presence.

"I don’t think I’ve seen any of his old girlfriends wear his clothes before. I’ve seen him in that shirt and that jacket is basically sacred!" He explains.

"Seriously?" I ask and he nods enthusiastically. "None of them?"

"Not a one." He replies confidently. He then backs up hearing Thomas’ approaching footsteps. He stops in the door way with my bag in hands and eyes us both suspiciously. I walk over to him smiling taking my bag from him.

"Thanks handsome."

"What you two talking about?" Thomas asks. Dylan shrugs.

"The weather." I say and it looks as though he believes it. Dylan joins us by the front door and we all leave. Thomas looks the door behind us and and takes my hand in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the friends is great.


	6. Pub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A round of drinks and another friend!

"So what’s the plan?" I ask as we all stand on the driveway. Thomas turns to Dylan, eyebrows raised.

"Pint?" Thomas asks and I see Dylan grin.

"Pint." He agrees and I follow them to a pub that's just round the corner from Thomas’ place.

Thomas pulls a metal tin of pre-rolled cigarettes from one of the 700 pockets on his jacket and a small black lighter from another. He offers them around and you take one, thanking him. Dylan takes one too and the lighter is passed round, each cigarette lit one after another.

"Ahh." I announce upon arrival. "Nothing beats the local." We deposit our cigrette butts into the wall bin outside the door. Thomas smiles and guides me in side, me in front of him and behind Dylan. They quickly find us a table and Dylan hops up to order drinks. I slip my bag off my shoulder and loop it over the back of the chair twice. Thomas sits back in his and rests his arm on the back of my chair. I feel his thumb and index finger on my back and his other three fingers are over the strap of my bag protectively.

I watch as he pulls his phone from his pocket, unlocks it and taps back a few words. I presume a reply to a text but don’t ask who. It’s not my business. He looks up at me sliding it back into his pocket.

"Wills going to meet us here." He states.

"Ahh that’s great!" I reply.

"So what we’re you and Dylan actually talking about earlier?" He asks and I mentally cuss myself for thinking we’d fooled him. His thumb strokes gently. I turn my body to face him a bit more and rest my hand on his leg innocently.

"Dylan said he hadn’t seen any of your exes wear your clothes before." I explain. Thomas’ ever present frown softens and he look at me, seriously.

"They haven’t." He says matter-of-factly and it takes my brain a second to catch up to what he's said.

"But I’m not even your girlfriend." I state.

"Do you want to be?" He asks looking around the room casually and then at me.

"Uhh yes." I say nodding

"Great." He says happily and sits up somewhat in his seat as Dylan approaches with the drinks.

"Will’s on his way." Thomas says to Dylan who smiles widely before catching my dazed expression.

"You good?" Dylan asks and I’m shaken out my thoughts.

"Yes! We need to cheers!" I say distracting myself. I spot Thomas smiling mischievously in my peripheral. Dylan catches on.

"Okay. Why does something always happen when I’m at the bar?" He demands. Thomas grins. He points to you, looking at Dylan seriously.

"Girlfriend." Thomas says nodding and for a split second Dylan doesn’t seem to get it.

"I thought she already was?" He asks confused

"Oh no!" Thomas clarifies. "We just slept together." I can’t stop the laugh that bubbles up inside me from coming out. I put my hand over my mouth to disguise it, poorly.

"But you know, I like her. Have since I met her so..." he trails off. I think Dylan is about to applaud when a guy comes from behind us and claps Thomas on the shoulder. It’s Will. We all stand and he hugs both the boys before seeing me.

"Will, this is Y/N." Thomas states,

"Thomas’ new girlfriend." Dylan interjects.

"Y/N, Will Poulter." I nod and reach to shake his hand but he pulls me into a hug. I accept it happily

"Oh you’re working on that new thing aren’t ya? Yeah Thomas mentioned you." Will says. I look at Thomas with raised eyebrows but he’s looking at Will and purposefully not looking at me.

Will sits down next to Dylan who immediately hops up.

"Let me get you a drink Will." Dylan offers.

"Awhh thanks mate, that’d be great." Will replies and Dylan disappears to the bar again. "Girlfriend, since when?" Thomas lifts his wrist up to check the time.

"7 minutes ago." He says sincerely and I can’t help but giggle again. Will looks at us both smiling and reaches out to shake Thomas’ hand, it feels like his pleased for his friend. Dylan returns to the table with Wills drink and sits down. Will eyes me during the first sip.

"Tommy, that’s your jacket isn’t it? Will asks and Dylan almost spits out his mouthful. Thomas places his glass back onto the coaster gracefully and nods.

"Okay." I begin "Why is this jacket sacred? I get that no one wears it, but?" I ask. I get various looks from around the table so I focus on Thomas instead.

"It’s not sacred." He says. "It’s just that…it is the most expensive jacket I own." The air is sucked from my lungs and I slap the hand not on Thomas’ thigh onto the wooden table.

"Then why on earth would you let me wear it? How expensive was it?" I asked shocked.

"That’s the one you wanted to wear." He said casually "and I think you’d rather not know". I rest my head in hand, elbow balanced on the edge of the table and shake it in frustration. The boys across from me seem highly amused by the interaction and their giggles catch my attention.

"Oh fuck off you two!" I say and all the boys laugh happily. Thomas leans over and kisses the side of my head gently, Will coos and Dylan pulls his phone out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will is fun to write, being English has it's perks for writing these boys.


	7. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adding one last chair to the table.

"Oh fuck yeah!" He announces, reading the screen.

"What is it mate?" Will asks taking another sip. Dylan looks at us all excitedly but then his face turns serious.

"Did you guys know Kaya was in town too?" The two other boys at the table grin manically.

"She coming?" Thomas asks.

"Hell yeah she is!" Dylan announces. "Reunion!"

I can’t help but laugh at his excitement but I’m then realise that I'm nervous to meet Kaya. I’d based some pillars of acting on things she said helped her which made her a bit of an idol for me.

"Right." Thomas says standing. "I gotta pee but then it’s my round." We all nod happily. As Thomas heads to the bathrooms the other two boys eye me suspiciously.

"What is it guys?" I ask. They look at each other.

"What’s have you done?" Will asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask defensively

"What was that PDA?" He asks.

"Thomas doesn’t do PDA." Dylan clarifies. I catch on.

"I don’t know what to tell you guys." I say flatly.

"Wearing his clothes..." Dylan starts

"...That jacket!" Will continues

"And now PDA!" Dylan finishes. I don’t know the answer to what their getting at.

"And then he asks you to be his girlfriend." Thomas says sneaking up on the conversation, planting another kiss on my cheek. "He must be broken." He grins cheekily and heads to the bar. I can’t help but giggle as he walks away leaving the boys staring after him.

"He’s fine." Will says dejectedly. Dylan rolls his eyes. Over Wills shoulder I see Kaya enter and tap the table to get Dylans attention.

"Kaya’s here." I say and he stands immediately. She sees him and comes over.

They all exchange hugs. She moves to sit next to me before realising she doesn’t know who I am.

"Y/N." I say as I reach my hand out.

"Tommy’s new girlfriend." Will states

"Fuck off!" She says excitedly. Sitting down next to me and leaning into a hug. "I’m Kaya! It’s really nice to meet you. I didn’t know he was seeing anyone."

"Only been his girlfriend for like half an hour." Will explains.

"No shit?" she laughs happily.

"Great to meet you too." I say, realising that my nerves were unwarranted. Thomas comes over then with a tray of drinks and smiles seeing that Kaya had joined us at the table. He passes round the drinks, including one for her and takes the empty glasses back to the bar. On his approach back to the group he stops at a nearby table to borrow their seemingly spare chair with a quiet polite question. He places it the end of ours and Kaya moves her jacket over to the other chair.

Thomas sat back in his seat next to me. They greet each other happily.

"Why didn’t I know your were in town?" He asked her seriously.

"Why didn’t I know you had a girlfriend?" He looks down at this watch as he did before when Will brought it up.

"It’s been 29 minutes." He explains. "Dylan walked in on us cuddling this morning." He announces glaring at Dylan.

"Cuddling?" Will asks

"Oi Thomas," Kaya interrupts. "Isn’t that, that jacket? All three boys burst into laughter while I groan. Kaya is lost.

"I didn’t know about the jacket." I explain. And she giggles. "Now that we’re all over the jacket can we just move on?" I ask groaning. Thomas leans over, wrapping his arm over my shoulder comfortingly and kissing the top of my head.

We talk about all kinds of topics, why Dylan is in town and how his new movie is going. He brings up our movie too and we talk about things we’ve shot already and whats ahead of us.

"The worst thing about this business," he says "is the press junkits!" All the others pipe up in agreement and I nod too. We talk and laugh over a few more drinks before Dylan announces he’s got to head out. And Will not long after him. Kaya sat with us a little while longer.

"Look at you." She says to Thomas who raises an eyebrow. "You look happy. Happier than I’ve seen you in a while." He smiles and strokes my back with his thumb. His hand rested on the back of my chair again.

"Yeah, I am" he says. She seems surprised. Not by his statement but his admission. She calls it a night shortly after and we head back to Thomas’ place round the corner, smoking another cigarette on the way.

"They like you." He says casually, slipping his shoes off by the door.

"They’re great. I like them too." I reply.

"Stay the night?" He asks. I nod and we head to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like making Thomas cheeky. Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Thanks for reading!


	8. Checking in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we forgot to let the bestie know how it went...

I wake up the next morning even more comfortable than I had been the previous morning but wrapped in the same arms. I reach for where I had left my phone on the side table. No other notifications but a couple of texts from Stacey.

_Stacey_

_Dude, I never heard from you. He didn’t kill you did he? Oh… I guess if he did you’d never see this text._

_Stacey_

_Are you dead?_

_Stacey_

_Please dont be dead dude._

I giggle at her texts quietly and tap back a reply.

_\- Sorry babe, I meant to text but we went right back to his after lunch and after that.. a couple of his mates turned up and we went for a pint. We got back super late last night and my phone died. It’s been on charge at Tommy’s all night._

I hop over to Twitter to check the news but feel my phone buzz in my hand instantly.

_Stacey_

_Wait after what?_

_\- After we finished what we started outside your place. ;)_

_Stacey._

_Fucking hell, you didn’t! And you’ve been with him like 24 hours? :O_

_\- Yeah we did. And it was amazing. He doesn’t seem to want me to leave. :D_

_Stacey_

_Is there not something in your contract that says you’re not supposed to do that?_

_\- Nope, never has been. Come on, Miley and Liam. Brangelina. All the best couples get together on set._

_Stacey_

_Two couples that have since broken up…_

_\- Ahh, yeah. That’s true._

_Stacey_

_So what now?_

_\- He asked me to be his girlfriend._

_Stacey_

_No way?!_

_\- Yeah, in typical him fashion too._

_Stacey_

_Hows that?_

_\- So he let me wear one of his shirts out because I got maple syrup on mine from your place over lunch and let me borrow a jacket._

_\- Apparently he doesn’t let anyone borrow clothes. Especially the jacket. It’s worth like £2,000_

_Stacey_

_Fucking hell!!_

_\- Yeah, Dylan said none of his exes ever wore a shirt or really anything of his. I asked him about it and he said Dylan was right. When I told him I wasn’t even his gf. He asked if I wanted to be and I said yeah and that was it. A couple of other mates showed up for a drink and that’s how he introduced me. It’s mad._

_Stacey_

_Dylan? Not O’ Brien?_

_\- Yeah, he’s in town for a press. He walked in on us curled up on the sofa after, yesterday._

_Stacey_

_No shit._

_-Legit. I met him in little more than my underwear and a shirt of Tommy’s_

_That’s when he caught on._

_Stacey_

_Does he need a date for any parties? ahaha_

_\- I don’t know, I'll text him!_

_Stacey_

_Don’t you dare I was kidding!_

_-You’d love him, he’s basically a puppy._

_Stacey_

_And you picked the moody one over that._

_-The moody one is more my speed._

_-Besides, you haven’t seen him naked._

_Stacey_

_:O_

_-Seriously though, Dylan is single._

_Stacey_

_Since when?_

_\- About a month I think he said. When he went to film this new thing, things with him and his ex broke down._

_Stacey_

_That’s that Britt girl yeah?_

_\- That’s the one._

_\- Really you should meet him!_

_Stacey_

_When is going to be a good time for that? He’s doing press all weekend right?_

_\- I could probably convince him to come over and hang out with us later, I’ll run it by Tommy when he wakes up._

_Stacey_

_For real_

_-Yeah, I’ll ask him and I’ll text you about it later_

_Stacey_

_Babe, this is nuts._

_Anyways, when do you go back to set?_

_\- Day after tomorrow. Monday._

_Stacey_

_Is it going to be weird on set?_

_\- Nah, We’ll just talk to the director before call time and let him know. As long as it doesn’t affect work it’ll be fine. I can’t see that it would._

_Stacey_

_You’re lucky it’s you he’s kissing._

_\- Even if it wasn’t we’d be fine. It’s Thomas I’m dating…_

_\- Woah. I haven’t said that yet. Hahaha!_

_\- Anyways it’s Tommy I’m dating, not his character._

_Stacey_

_Good Point._

_So where are you now if you’re texting me?_

_\- Still in bed. He’s still asleep._

_Stacey._

_Mate!_

_\- Legit._

_Stacey_

_Go wake up your man!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this way of texting is an alright way to do it but I think it's fairly clear that the dashes are my replies. It wouldn't show my name at the top of texts so this makes sense to me.


	9. The Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy mornings before a late lunch.

I feel Thomas stir behind me so I place my phone back on the side and turn over in his arms.

"Not still asleep" he whispers.

"How much of that did you get?" I ask giggling.

"You shouldn’t play matchmaker but yeah we can have them over. I’m the moody one? And you astound me" he says, full volume. I nod along until the end and then smile.

"I’m not that astounding. What do you mean?" I ask.

He pulls me close to his chest and takes a deep breath.

"You just do." He says. "What time is it?"

I had a feeling he meant about dating him and not his character but I let it go.

"It’s a little after 9." He groans and pulls the cover up over our heads. I giggle, he was absolutely not a morning person.

"More sleep." he demand. We fell back asleep and wake a few hours later. We decide to get up and go and get lunch.

I watch from the covers as he rolls out landing on his knees next to the bed before lifting himself up and heading towards the bathroom with a groan. I take the top blanket with me to the kitchen wrapping it around me, my focus on the coffee maker. I make two large cups and carry them back to the bedroom. I hear his barefeet pad back down the hall.

"I’ve actually put the heating on." He announces

"It’s just because we were in bed." I explain. He grumbles and throws open the wardrobe doors.

"Hey I’m going to grab my bag from the car, I think I threw in extra undies. That said I do have to actually go home soon." I say walking past him placing a kiss on his back.

"Nope." he said when I reach the door so I stop and spin to face him.

"What do you mean nope?" I ask

"We’ll swing by your place later to get fresh clothes but you’re staying here until we have to go to work." His tone felt serious but it makes me smile anyway. "And your bag is on the sofa."

"Thanks handsome." I say and go to retrieve it.

I dump it on the bed dragging the stubborn zip open before turning the contents out. He walks over outfit choice in hand and spots the dress I wore to the party, he pulls it from the pile of clothes. I reach over to snatch it from his hands but he moves away.

"Give it now!" I warn and chase him around the room but he holds it above his head, too high for me to reach.

"No." He says, his tone laced with mirth "No I’m framing this!" I stop jumping to reach it from his grip and roll my eyes.

"You’re cracked." I say and move back to where I had dumped my clothes out. I fish in the pile for the undies and socks then realise I’d packed very poorly and really had not planned to have been out so long. My face drops and Thomas comes over.

"What’s wrong love?" he asks placing the black lace dress among the pile of clothes. I shake my head.

"Nothing, it’s cool. I’ll wear the same shirt as yesterday." I decide. He rolls his eyes and takes my hand leading me over to his wardrobe.

"Pick something." he offers and moves back towards the bed.

"Wait!" I said. catching his wrist. "You gotta tell me the expensive things so I dont pick them!" he laughs and comes back to me. Together we chose a new shirt and jacket to go with the jeans I had on before. The jeans remind me to text stacey back.

"What time shall I have Stacey come over later?" I ask and thomas looks up from where he's buttoning his jeans.

"Uhh, I dunno love. Aim for six and I’ll check in with Dyl after lunch." He says. He looks up at me and catches me admiring his bare chest and the way his chain sits on the muscles around his collar bone. I’m staring. "Hey?"

"Huh?" I ask focusing back on his face

"Six is good, I’ll check in with Dylan after lunch." He laughs. "Shameless." I blush and pick my phone up from the side table.

"You’re just too damn attractive." I mumble.

"Heard that." he says picking up the dirty clothes from the floor and dumping them into the wash basket.

_-Hey babe, Tommy said 6 is good to come over. Honestly we’re not long out of bed, we totally went back to sleep after I was texting you earlier. He says he's absolutely not the moody one._

_Stacey_

_Agree to diagree! ahahah_

_So you’ve spend 2/3 of the day in bed with your boyfriend and didn’t have sex again? Ahaha_

_\- He’s not a morning person_

_Stacey_

_It’s 2 ‘o’ clock!_

_-Or an afternoon person. We’re only getting up to go and eat!_

_Stacey_

_Savage. Have you even been home in the last 40 hours?_

_\- Nope, wearing more of his clothes, he says we’ll pop home later and get some fresh clothes._

_Stacey_

_Good lord. Remember to drink water and eat food. ahahah_

_Alright babe. Text me his adress and I’ll head over for then!_

_I’ll bring a bottle of something fun!_

_\- Done, sounds perfect. See you later hun!_

_Stacey_

_Can’t wait!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picture wearing one his shirts tucking the font in so it's loose and really comfy.  
> Hope you're enjoying the story so far.


	10. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning movie night.

"All good?” Thomas asks from the doorway.

"Yes, it’s great. I should actually get dressed now." I joke.

"I don’t know love, I am rather enjoying this view if I’m honest."

"Oh fuck off!" I say throwing a cushion at him but watching as it falls comically short of his position. I shrug the bed sheet from my body and dress in the clothes laid out. I go to gather all the dirty clothes that were mine into my bag to drop off at home and notice the dress is missing. I chuckle and roll my eyes. Fine, it stays. I load the rest into my bag and take it with me leaving the bedroom. I drop it by the door with my shoes, I search the room. I spot Thomas leaning on the kitchen counter with his elbows, scrolling on his phone. He hasn’t noticed me enter the room so I sneak up behind him and wrap my arms around him.

"Oh" he jumps and pulls me round to the front of him with one arm and continues scrolling with the other not bothering to hide what was on his screen. I had a cheeky read.

_Yesterday._

_Dylan_

_Dude, she’s great._

_\- Thanks buddy, Glad you like her._

_Dylan._

_Any cute friends? Aha_

_\- I’ll see what I can do._

I pulled the sleeves of the borrowed shirt down and lifted my hands to my face to hide my blush. Thomas kept typing.

_Today._

_-Hey dude, you wanna hang out later? We’re going to have movie night._

_Dylan_

_Doesn’t that usualy also involve you getting out a guitar and us fucking around for a few hours._

_\- Usually_

He saw me reading and kept typing anyway.

_Dylan_

_I’m in._

_\- Y/N's also invited her bestfriend, the girl who hosted that party the other night. Said she’s bringing a bottle of something._

_Dylan_

_Oh yeah? Wicked, what time?_

_\- What time can you escape?_

_Dylan_

_Rach says we should be able to wrap up about 5:30_

_\- Perfect, just come here when you’re done. We’ll order food._

_Dylan_

_Cool. See ya later._

_-Later man._

"Movie night/Jam session?" I ask. He smiles a locks his phone.

"Look," he says seriously "It’s not usually me that picks up an instrument first. Dylan can't help but tap on something with pens or chopsticks so really it’s him that starts it."

"Is that right?" I ask. He cages me between his arms against the counter and leans in. He kisses me and I sigh into the kiss. I slide my hands from around his waist, up his body and into his hair tugging gently. I hear him groan and pull back.

"Cheat" He whispers and rolls his eyes stepping back. I giggle. "You ready to get lunch?"

"Same place?" I ask and he nods, we move to the front door together and I hear him pick his keys up from the ceramic dish.

"Yeah we’ll just walk this time, if I’m going to have to move the car for company later than it can stay where it is." he explains "Cool to walk?"

"Of course, it’s just round the corner, lets go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of going to the same cafe, if Thomas took us there just as a casual thing because it's just a place he knows but it becomes our place.
> 
> Thanks for reading. I hope you're not hating it.


	11. Afternoon Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheesecake and questions.

By the time we sort out plans and leave the house it’s closer to 3pm than I'd intended and since he'd said about ordering we both decide to just get a dessert and head back to Thomas’. There’s more people today than there had been the previous lunch time which meant a few more had been looking at us both. The server came over.

"Afternoon Thomas, Twice in two days, what a pleasure." She greets.

"Hey Sarah, how are you?." Thomas Replies

“I’m very well thank you. What are we feeling this afternoon?" She asks looking between us both.

"I’ll just have the vanilla cheescake please. We’ve had a super lazy day and we came out for food but it’s like just a bit late for a proper lunch." I explain, needlessly. She laughs but recommends the cheescake as the perfect afternoon delight. Thomas looks up from where he’s glancing at the menu when she says ‘afternoon delight’ and the hint of a smile plays on his lips. I ignore the insinuation.

"Make that two please." He says looking at her seriously. “And two medium coffees."

"We had coffee at home!" I interject before Sarah has a chance to walk away.

"Are you saying you don't want more coffee?" He asks and I consider it for a second, of course he’s right.

"Two coffees please." I ask Sarah. She heads towards the counter giggling.

I see Thomas staring at me as I watch her walk away.

"What?" I ask him.

"You said home." he points out and I blush lightly.

"You know what I meant. It was easier than saying your place, it just came out of my mouth, ugh." I drop my head into my hands on the table. He reaches forward and pulls them away.

"Hey, I liked it." He admits and smiles softly at me.

A few minutes later she comes back with two plates and two half size mugs on a tray. I thank her as she dishes them onto the table. I wrap my cold hands around the mug and warm them.

I take the small fork balanced on the side of the plate and use it to slice off the end of the cheesecake, bringing it to my mouth carefully so that it doesn’t fall off. I taste the cheesecake and moan audibly at how good it tastes and because it’s the first food I’ve had all day. Thomas looks up at me, startled by the moan and smiles softly, already three bites into his cheescake.

"Sorry." I apologise "it’s really good." He nods in agreement.

"So what kind of crazy stories do you think I can pry out of Stacey tonight, I mean aside the one’s you’ve told me?" he asks.

"About me?" I reply and he nods, more cheesecake in his mouth. He follows with a gulp of the hot coffee. "Depends on what she brings with her and what you want to know." I answer honestly. "After a few drinks, she’ll be more likely to answer whatever you ask her. Unless she brings Tequila." He raises his right eyebrow.

“Being the owner of three bars internationally she can hold her booze well, I mean you'd assume right? And you’d be correct execpt one, tequila. She’s actually a monster if she’s had tequila.” I explain

“That does explain the amount of alcohol she has access to.” He says simply.

“She has a personal licence to sell too, on top of the commercial ones for each bar. It’s quite different in the states, getting the permit to sell booze.” I say 

“So where are each of her bars?” He asks.

“One here in London, north. One in LA but I couldn’t tell you where becuase I’ve never seen that one and one in New york.”

“That’s amazing.” He confirms.

"What worries me is” I continue " if she’s keen on impressing Dylan then that'll exactly what she has in mind. If she does, she'll sell me out so fast it’ll make your head spin."

So much for a bestfriend." He laughs

"It’s in the rules." I comment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Stacey character is loosely based on my bestie, the tequila isn't a lie.  
> Thanks for reading!


	12. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rules of our best-friendship.

"Sorry?" He asks

"Oh!" I slap my hand to my forehead. "So we came up with a set of rules way back. Like while we were in school, we were around 14 or something. They’ve been the pillars of our relationship for all these years.” I have them written down but don’t need to look to start explaining them.

"What kind of rules?" Thomas asks, both our plates empty and stacked to one side with his empty mug on top. I still have a few mouthfuls of mine.

"The one related to drinking is the corner stone, it’s brought up most." I say seriously. "Don’t hate me for what I did drunk."

I finish my coffee and as we stand to pay and leave the server comes over.

“I never got your name.” She says.

“Ah, It’s Y/N.” I reach to shake her hand, she takes it and shakes firmly.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Sarah says with a smile.

“And you Sarah.” I say, I drop a 10 pound note into the tip jar and she smiles widely. “See you soon.” She waves. Thomas takes my hand in his and we head out the door.

“What other rules?" He asks as the Cafe door jingles closed behind us.

"Never date the same guy." I offer. "Though that ones never really been tested, we don't tend to go for the same guys."

"She doesn’t like the moody ones?" he asks smiling. I snort into a laugh and shake my head.

"Sorry handsome, you’re not her type, her past type has been the cocky ones, sharing her banter-y sense of humor.” He smirks rolls his eyes.

"Nevermind," he says "I’ve got my girl anyway." He loops his arm over my shoulder still holding onto my hand. My arm crosses my body and rests on my chest, he feels warm.

"Any more? he asks as we walk up the driveway towards the front door. He unlocks it and we go inside as I think of the old rules and if any of them have been tested in our almost 2 decade long friendship.

"No judgements is the last one I can think of. No matter who the other dates, or choices they make in their lives you stand by them. That one has been tested. She’s dated some proper arseholes." he laughs and takes the jacket from my shoulders.

"Haven’t we all?" he asks. It’s my turn to raise my eyebrows.

"I dated some idiots, that’s fair but one of her exes was one of the worse people I’ve ever met. That’s the one I’m glad she finally ended honestly. I never really understood how she put up with him."

"Wow." he says glumly. We move over to the sofa and settle onto it together. I see Thomas raise his wrist and catch the time as he does. We still had about and hour and a half before either one of our guests would turn up for the ‘fun’.

"At the core of that rule was just trying to get on with him even while I hated him, for her sake. And not telling her what everyone else was saying about him. If she wouldn't listen to them, then she wouldn’t listen to me. Her finally getting perspcetive on that relationship was something she had to do herself."

"I don’t know you to be that patient." He jests and I giggle.

"Oh I’m not these days but that’s going back a few years now and I just did what I could to not make her life harder. She’s never had good luck picking nice guys. 

Another rule pops into my head. "Oh actually one more, Two wardrobes are better than one. Bar my slightly bigger feet we’ve been about the same size since the rules were made up, I mean we’ve grown obviously but at the same rate. These are her jeans after all"

"Thou shalt always share clothes." He confirms.

“Exactly! It’s a wonderful coincidence of our friendship. We made it a rule way back when, never really knowing that’d we’d still get to enforce it but it’s like a secret rule, or I mean that it’s assumed.”

“I follow.” Thomas confirms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	13. Errands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We head back to get some clothes and snacks.

"Clothes!" he says. I look at him confused until I realise. I groan as I'd just gotten comfortable. He stands tiredly and pulls me up off the sofa with him.

"We’ve got time." He says, "and actually it’s a good excuse to stop of and grab some Mixers and snacks for later." His addition of the other things made me feel less annoyed by having to go back out. I slip the jacket back on and head down to the garage. I see Thomas pat himself to check for his wallet and phone before following me to the car. He locks the house door and then unlocks the car door as I approach the car. He hops in as the garage door lifts and pulls the car out onto the road.

"If you'd put your address in, we’ll head to yours first and stop at Tesco on the way back?" He offers.

"Sounds good." I tap in my postcode and house number just realising how close to Thomas’ place it was, it was only a ten minute drive across town; or round it really to avoid as much traffic as possible. Avoiding traffic in London was somewhat of a contradiction. Like the face you make drinking orange juice after brushing your teeth, it was inevitable.

Thomas pulls into a space on the road outside my place.

"You can just wait here if you want. I’ll only be like two minutes." I offer. He pulls the keys from the ignition pointedly and moves to get out with me.

"Oh no." He says "I’ve shown you mine, now you show me yours." I shake my head at his comment. He follows me into the building and towards the lift with my bag in hand.

I unlock my door and it swings back. I shuffle in grabbing the post from the floor that must've been delivered the day before. My front door opens onto my living room like his.

"You can just put the bag there." I look awkwardly as I present my flat to him. From the front door we can see the Kitchen and living room and a door to one side. He stalks around the room checking out the decor I’d chosen and I watch him.

"Not that unlike yours," I say, I just don't have space for a dining table." He nods and smiles "And over here we have the bedroom." I move to the door pushing it so it swings inwards. It reveals a large cushy looking double bed and tall windows with fine mesh curtains. There’s another door from this room.

"And Bathroom." I indicate, pushing the door to swing inwards again. "I’m a bit jealous of your pocket doors to be honest. He smiles and looks pleased by the space. Nerves creep up inside me.

"It’s smaller than yours." I say as he approaches me.

"It’s great Y/N." He says and kisses me softly. His words calm me and I watch as he perches on the side of my bed, bouncing curiously. I move to go and grab the bag of clothes from the living room. I toss the contents into the washing basket, he watches me move around him quietly. I pull two pairs of jeans and a pair of leggings from the wardrobe followed by a couple of t-shirts and a blouse. I reach down and pull out a few sets of undies from the drawers below. I cram them into the bag on the bed next to Thomas and see his seductive grin at the number of panties I toss in. I glide into the bathroom swiping my hair brush and make up bag off the side of the sink. I grab my shampoo and conditioner. Thomas eyes the bottles as I throw them in. I zip the bag closed and before I could pick it up Thomas grabs it off the bed. He follows me out of the bedroom into the living room.

"Okay, I think that’s it. Oh actually I’ll just grab a jacket so I dont keep stealing yours." I say, mostly to myself.

"Don’t." he stares, frowning. " I like you in mine." I walk up to him slowly and stand up on my tip toes to kiss him. He kisses me back softly and I hear the thud of the bag drop to the floor he arms wrap around me and hold me to him, for a minute we’re just kissing. I find the strength to pull back and we’re both a bit breathless.

“I’ll never tire of that.” He says simply.

“You and me both handsome.” I reply, he picks up the bag and with a final look around for things I might need, I grab my phone charger and my iPad. I make a mental note to check my emails and look over the script for when we’d go back to work. I stuff them into a pocket on the bag and we head down to the car together. 

On the way back to his place we stop at the supermarket as suggested and pick up Lemonade, Coke as well as a bag of Cheetos because they’re his favourites and we don’t usually see them in supermarkets here, we grab a few other snack type things and a bag of ice. He picks up another pouch of rolling tobacco on the way out. I help him to carry the snacks back to the car. He pulls into the drive, checking the time on the dash clock I relalise that going to get clothes and snacks has taken almost and hour and that the guests were due over shortly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short, kind of filler one this time. Hope you're still enjoying it.


	14. Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shots to start the night and a very evil bestie.

I unload the two bags that Thomas had carried in and placed on the kitchen counter, I set the snacks and mixers on the side and toss the bag of ice into the freezer. I take my bag through to the bedroom, dumping it onto the chair where my long black t-shirt sat from the day before. I shrug out of the jacket and I'm mid-trying to hang it back up in the wardrobe when Thomas enters the bedroom behind and me reaches over my head for a coat hanger. He stifles a laugh as I reach to hook the jacket back onto the rail. He takes it from me and hooks it on effortlessly.

"Shoes?" I ask and he nods to the chair.

"You can kick them off anywhere to be honest but so you know where they are, under the chair?" he suggests. I tap his temple teasingly.

"Not just a pretty face" I say toeing out of my black ankle boots, he shakes his head and reaches to tickle me but I slide on the hardwood floor just fast enough to be out of reach. He slams both the wardrobe doors, his gaze turning dark. I know it’s time to run. 

He chases me round and round the sofa as I squeal slipping on the floor in my socks. He starts to laugh joyfully at the nervous noises I make. He darts quickly one way then the other, fooling me. He catches me in a lunge and stops us both from hitting the floor. His bare feet squeak on the floor and I realise his advantage.

"You cheated!" I accuse and he feigns innocence.

"You can’t cheat in a game with no rules." He defends calmly and he’s still got me trapped in his arms when there’s a knock at the door. He lets me go to answer it making sure I don't slip again. He's looking back and grinning at me as he opens the door. My bestfriend stands the other side, bag in hand.

"Did I hear screaming?" She asks, concerned and I hear Thomas giggle from across the room.

"He was chasing me." I explain with the most serious face I could make and to the look of mild shock on her face I add "and he was cheating." With that he darts past Stacey by the door towards me and I squeal nervously again. She stands watching us, laughing, as he catches me by the waist.

"Cheater!" I announce and he laughs again, untamed. Stacey moves to the kitchen counter pulling out the bottles she had bought putting them next to the bottles of Coke and Lemonade and the snacks. The clinking of the glass on the counter catches our attention and Thomas reads the label faster than I can. I feel him chuckle mischievously against me.

"Fuck." I whisper as I read the label. "You monster!" I call out and Stacey spins looking at me mirthfully. She winks.

"Oh no." Thomas whispers, his lips to my ear. "Not the tequila!"

I squirmed from his grasp and move to hug Stacey.

"Sorry babe," I say "I haven’t actually said hello yet!" She laugh and hugs me back.

"It’s alright hun." She says "Good to see you in the daylight Thomas."

He approaches looking pleased with himself.

"Wonderful choice for this evenings drinks Stacey" He compliments and I elbow him gently in the stomach. He fakes pain until he hears another knock at the door. Stacey gives me a look.

"I told him how tequila makes us, well you and he’s hoping to get the juicy stories." I explain.

"I’ll do my best," she offers "but it’s rule number one." We laugh. I hear Dylan enter and the guys hug, hanging his jacket by the door and I move to hug him to.

"Hey Dyl, how was press today?" he rolls his eyes, pulling back from our hug.

"Riveting." He laughs and looked past me to where Stacey is stadning by the bottles of drink. “This would be the friend?" he asks, pointing.

"Yeah! Dylan this is my best friend Stacey, she owns a couple of bars in the states and one here. She spends like half the year over there and throws the best parties." I introduce "She knows who you are." Their eyes meet as he steps past me and I’m not sure he’s at all listening to the way I introduce her. He pushes his hand forward to shake hers and she shakes it without breaking the eye contact. Thomas nudges me and smiles.

"Anyone for a drink then?" he offers up breaking the trance they’d been in and we all gather around the counter choosing what to drink.

"Shots first!" Dylan announces slapping the counter excitedly.

"Work tomorrow?" Thomas asks and Dylan shakes his head.

"Day off." he explains grinning madly. Thomas hears my exasperated sigh and chuckles. I can picture how the night ends with minor differences in where people end up sleeping.

"Oh, this’ll be fun." He jests. He slides the small glasses around careful not to spill the potent clear liquid inside. "No lemons in but if anyone wants salt?" He offers but no one speaks up. "Cheers then." The tiny glasses clink together and I throw the shot back feeling the fire hit the back of my throat. I follow my shot with a pained face, sticking my tongue out and groaning. Dylan laughs.

"Oooh damn!" stacey says making a similar face to mine stood opposite me. "Again?" she asks looking round. We all nod and Thomas pours another set of shots out. We throw those back too and I grip the counter as if that would somehow counteract the sharp taste of the liquid.

We decide to make up some slightly gentler drinks after that, Stacey had also bought Vodka and Thomas pulled out the bottle of whiskey from his cupboard. I mix the whiskey in double measure with coke and make the same for Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading if you still are. :D


	15. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ordering Pizza.

I grab the packet of cigarettes from where Thomas had stored them in his jacket pocket and offer them round. We all head out on the balcony, the cold air less chilling with the alcohol in my system. I flick the lighter a few times to ignite and hold it to the end of my cigarette, I inhale the smoke and exhale before I pass the lighter along to Stacey. We’re lined up resting our elbows on the metal railing that wraps Thomas balconey. We talk about our plans for the evening ahead, which movie to start with and Dylan asks Thomas where he keeps the guitars. He rolls his eyes dramatically before giving in and telling Dylan that they were in the guest room cupboard. Stacey’s ears perked up at the mention of the guest room. I promise to give her a tour.

"Call dibs on the guest room." She announces. Dylan eyes her flirtatiously.

"Will you share?" he asks suggestively and she shrugs, acting casual. I could feel the alcohol starting to affect me which meant she had to have felt it too.

We drop the used cigarette filters into the metal bucket and go back inside.

"Bollocks." Thomas stops just inside the door, the rest of us ahead of him.

"Whats up handsome?" I ask.

"I should order food now right, before this hits?” He asks in reference to the alcohol coursing through his veins. I nod

"That might be wise." I say, I turn to the other two who are stood very close whispering to each other.

"Guys!" I shout. "Pizza?" They both look over and nod eagerly.

"Pizza." Thomas clarifies, pulls out his phone and dials, he obviously knows the number by heart for a local delivery place. I zone out as I listen to him order the food. "Do we need a water break?" He asks hanging up the phone "or do you want another one?" I grin and he moves to the counter to make more drinks. When he sets the glasses down the other two appear, seemingly having previously disappeared. The frown on Thomas’ face forms as he focuses on the mixing. He looks up and sees me watching him.

"Promise me we’ll spend tomorrow in bed?" he asks. "Because this is going to hurt in the morning."

"I promise." I reply as he slides the drinks to their respective recipients.

"From now on, You make your own drinks." he announces. "I’m not going to be sober enough once this one’s down." I giggle at the admission and take a sip of my fresh drink. It’s stronger than before and the look on Thomas’ face suggests that it was on purpose. 

There’s a knock at the door a little while later and I grab a note from my bag to pay fro the pizza and garlic bread that Thomas had ordered.

“Thanks mate, keep the change.” I say to the delivery guy. He nods happily and I close the door. The boys are stood close excitedly and take the pizza from my hands. I think to grab plates before I realise it would be pointless. I follow them back to the sofa and the food is spread out before I sit down. We all dig into the food hungrily, I only now notice that music is played from speakers that sit either side of the TV and dance while I eat. I lean back groaning, the hum of intoxication dulled slightly by the food but I’m satisfyed by the pizza, we all just sit together for a little while. Another round of drinks is made in lieu of deciding which film to watch and Dylans face turns mischievous and he runs for the guest bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, another kind of short one before the next bit.


	16. Jam and Secrets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan finds the guitars and Stacey breaks a rule.

We head for the sofa awaiting his return and he comes back into the living room, guitar in one hand and heavy-looking amp in the other.

"Oh here we go." Thomas says rolling his eyes.

"It did seem somewhat inevitable." I say grinning.

"Did it?" He asks and I prod him. Dylan comes over to the sofa placing the guitar in Thomas’ lap and the amp on the floor next to us. He plugs the amp and then the guitar in and disappears again. He returns with a pair of light wooden drum sticks. I shuffle over to give Thomas room to play and Stacey scooches over on the sofa next to me.

"He plays?" She asks and before I can answer Dylan starts to tap the sticks in his hands against the edge of Thomas’ coffee table rythmically, I can tell it’s something he’s doen before because Thomas doesn’t bat an eyelid. She turns to look at him with a stunned expression on her face. I watch Thomas as he tunes the guitar and plays some experimental notes. He adjusts the volume and reverb on the amp before looking up. He catches me watching him and smirks. He starts to play along to Dylans tapping and soon they have a thing going. I’m mesmerised by his hands on the strings and the fretboard and can hardly pay attention to the sounds that swirl around the room. They keep switching up the pace and the style they play in. They start to play a familiar tune and it takes a second for me to pick it up.

"Before they’re gone in the morning ahh, I wanna know why they're gone in the morning, I..." I sing along and Thomas looks up at me startled. "I feel alone when they’re gone in the morning, I wanna know why they’re gone in the morning, oh I" I sing along as he stares at me. The boys keep playing. Thomas has to look down to check where his fingers need to go a few times but I keep to their pace.

"Gone in the morning and I oh woah oh!" Thomas strums the last chord in time with my voice and Stacey applauds loudly. Thomas doesn’t speak he just sits with his mouth open for a minute as I smile and look at the others.

"I didn’t know you could sing like that." He says. I shrug, I’d never thought much to my singing, only that if I knew the words I’d sing along to most things.

"What the hell, that was amazing!" Dylan almost yells from the other side of the coffee table breaking the eye contact with Thomas. "I didn’t think anyone knew that song. You were awesome!"

"eh." I say honestly but it seems to be affecting Thomas somehow. He puts the guitar on the floor, balancing it against the arm of the sofa.

"I uh…" he struggles and takes a deep breath. "God, that was hot." We all laugh and he nods me over. I slide along the sofa and he pulls me to him when I’m in reach. He kisses me passionately, it takes my breath.

When he pulls back Dylan and stacey are looking at us. I blush and Dylan joins us back on the sofa.

"So stacey." Thomas starts while I have a mouth full of drink and can’t stop him "What was Y/N like in school?" Stacey doesn’t even hesitate to answer him.

"She alway shad a crush on someone." She told them ignoring the glare I give her. Thomas chuckles and nudges me. I ignore him. "Even the teachers."

"Stacey!" I yell and she looks at me innocently.

"It’s not a lie, remember Mr White?" She asks.

"Ben." I recall, I couldn’t hide the grin as I see him in my minds eye

"See you know his first name!" She points out.

"I won’t lie, I’d have done anything to…" I catch myself before I finish the sentence. Thomas was looking at me with an eye brow raised. "Pass that class." I finish with a cough. "Loved maths, yeah proper nerd."

"Bend me over the desk anyday." Stacey chimes in. I let out a loud laugh.

"What else?" Thomas asks. I lunge to cover Stacey’s mouth from spilling anymore embarrassing secrets but Thomas wraps his arm around my waist and pins me to him. I look at her, the hope in my eyes fades as she takes another gulp of her drink.

"She was the last of our friend group to be a virgin!" Stacey announces and my mouth drops open. I stop struggling to get to her.

I hide my face in hands.

"Is that right?" Thomas asks.

"I hate you." I whisper and he chuckles

"Liar." He whispers back. Stacey looks afraid.

"Rule number one." She offers and I giggle.

We decide to watch actually watch a movie taking almost 10 minutes to argue the choice. Thomas, with the remote had the final say. I can tell that’s he’s not really paying attention to the film after the first few minutes elapse. He’s tracing swirls on my thigh. I struggle to concentrate on the film too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song we sing to is Gone in the Morning by Newton Faulkner if you don't recognise it.  
> Thanks for reading!


	17. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Booze fuelled bedroom times and a smoke on the balcony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's very racy for the first half this chapter - smut warning - but if you want to skip it you wont miss much plot.
> 
> * Missed story includes a cigarette on the balcony with Dylan and Stacey who have also clearly been having sex. Thomas tells us that he's falling for us.

By the time the credits were rolling I was in Thomas’ lap, our guests forgotten. His arm is wrapped tightly around my waist holding me to the erection I could feel through his jeans. I couldn’t place when I’d ended up in his lap but I wasn’t in a position to argue. I moan into the kisses but force myself to pull back. Thomas groans in frustration.

I look round the room to find the other people present and can't immediately locate them. I pull Thomas up from the sofa, clicking the TV off some of the buzz had worn off and was replaced by arousal. He follows me eagerly to the bedroom. The door clicked closed behind us and my hands roam his body freely. He picks me up resting his hands on the underside of my thighs, he walks us to the bed and places me on it gently. I watch him strip before I sat up to start taking off my shirt. When he finishes he moves over the the bed undoing my jeans and pulling them down from my hips along with my underwear. He pulls me to the edge of the bed and kneels looking up at me hungrily. He spreads my legs teasing me with a finger tip and sliding my legs onto his shoulders. Then I felt some thing softer and warmer than a finger. I gasp at the feeling and grip the covers tightly with my hands on each side, Thomas’ hands held firmly to my hips to control my squirming, his arms wrapped around each thigh. He quickend and slowed his pace, pressing the flat of his tongue against me before flicking it teasingly over my clit. I held the moans in, cautious of the company that must have been somewhere in the flat. My knuckles whiten at the effort.

"Tommy." I breath "Tommy, I can’t. I’m close." I beg for him not to stop and then I orgasm intensely. Thomas covers my body with his peppering kisses.

"What did I do to earn that?" I ask coming back down from my orgasm. He just shrugs and eyes me seductively. I flip over so that I straddle his hips and line his member up with my entrance. I lower myself onto him. A moan escapes his lips. He thrusts up from under me impatiently and I began to rock my hips, circling them and watch as he falls apart under me. He begs for me to go faster, meeting my hips with his and quickly he loses his pace. He finishes with a desperate groan digging his fingers into the muscle on my thighs. I let his vision focus and his breath normalise before I climb out of his lap and collapse next to him.

"You good baby?" I ask, he seems dazed. He looks over at me lovingly.

"Yeah." he smiles and moves to get up. "Last virgin huh?" He asks cheekily.

"It was the summer after highschool, it was literally within weeks." I explain.

"Don’t worry," He says "I’ll get Stacey back for spilling your secrets."

"Honestly, it’s a fucking miracle she never talks to the press." I realise.

"You want a smoke before bed?" he asks, coming back to himself fully.

"Post sex cigarette. God yes!" I agree. Getting up and catching the white dress shirt Thomas threw over. I examine the cliche post-sex outfit and giggle slipping it on with a pair of panties from my bag. He opens the door a crack, having thrown on tracksuit bottoms incase our guests had been around but as I crept up behind him to look for myself, I don’t see them.

"I’ve not seen them since the movie started." I comment and follow Thomas out of the room and towards the french door. He slides it open carefully and we both step out into the cold. "Not that I was paying attention to them, or the movie actually."

"If they had the same idea we did." He starts, offering me a cigrette and his lighter "We’ll either hear them or they fell asleep." He raises his eyebrows suggestively. I light the cigarette, inhaling deeply.

"I mean, either is good." I state and Thomas nods. Suddenly the door behind us opened again and Stacey appears in a different t-shirt that the one she’d arrived in and very little else.

"I heard the door open, thought I’d join you." She says

Her eyes scan my outfit as mine scan hers, when our eyes meet we both burst out laughing.

Thomas smiles at the exchange and Stacey joins us both at the rail pulling a cigrette from the packet resting on the glass top table to the left of the door. I pass the lighter along. She inhales a few tokes of the cigarette when the door slides open and our final guest joins us on the balcony. Dylan and Thomas clap hands as he approaches the railing, they're both grinning with pride. He takes the lit cigrette from stacey’s hand and inhales a draw from it.

"Well." Dylan says, amusement all over his face "Not what I thought was going to happen but either way, pretty fucking great."

"Here Here" Thomas announces raising the arm not resting on the railing into the air. I join stacey in laughter before we say our goodnights and watch as Stacey and Dylan disppear back into the guest room.

Thomas and I stand outside for another few minutes looking over the rooftops around us.

"I don’t imagine that's the last time they’ll do that." He says matter-of-factly before I drag him back to the bedroom. He throws back the covers and we get in face to face. He kisses me softly before pulling me to his chest and covering us.

"I’m falling for you. I can’t control it." He whispers in the dark.

"I’m falling for you too." I whisper back. He traces circles into my skin with his fingers and I fall asleep quickly.


	18. Lazy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping the previously made promise.

I wake up feeling Thomas’ weight in the bed next to me but hear the TV on in the other room. I pull myself from Thomas’ arms knowing I wouldn't wake him so easily and pad out to the living room. I close the bedroom door behind me with a click and Stacey turns her head to me.

"Shit, sorry babe!" She panicks lowering the volume. "Sorry if I woke you." I shake my head.

"You didn’t love it’s alright. What are you doing up?" I ask tucking myself into the space next to her on the sofa.

"Just needed to stretch my legs." She explains.

"Wanna smoke?" I offer and she nods we make our way to the balcony.

“How are you feeling babe?” I ask as I secure the door closed behind us. She lights her cigarette and hands me the lighter she’d swiped off the coffee table. 

“I had sex with Dylan O’ Brien.” she says smirking and I can’t help the little giggle that errupts from me. “The 20 year old me would’ve killed to say that.” 

“Oh keep going.” I say “I had sex with Sam from Love Actually. But it’s okay becuase he’s not ginger anymore.” He laughs into her hand so that it’s not too loud. I join her and try my best to stifle the noise. “I’m serious though, Why does he get to look like that?” She still laughing.

“How did we get here?” She asks bewildered.

“If it weren't for the way we’re both dressed right now and this fucking breeze I’d say we were dreaming.” I offer with a shiver.

“I think we might still be actually dreaming babe.” Stacey says seriously. We finish our ciagrettes quietly, deep in our own thoughts. 

We both move to head back inside at the same time and as we do I spot Thomas at the coffee maker. He smiles at us as we come back in.

"Stay as long as you want." Thomas says to Stacey who looks anxious all of a sudden. "I was promised a day in bed." He raises his brows at me and I join him in the kitchen. "Help yourselves to whatever, Dylan usually does, and knock if you need anything." I lead us back to the bedroom with two large mugs of coffee and snacks.

"If we don’t answer," I call over my shoulder “assume we’re busy." I wink and close the door, Stacey disappears back into the guest bedroom stifling a giggle.We climb back into bed and just lie in the warmth of the covers for a while.

"Hey can you remember what we’re doing tomorrow?" I ask, he ponders for a second and then realises that we’d have to go back to set and focus on working instead of kissing. He frowns.

"I really don’t." he says “This weekend has felt like a whole other lifetime, it’s been amazing." He kisses my temple.

"It’s been everything." I agree. He pulls me close to him and I can feel the lure of sleep pulling at me.

I wake sometime later to an empty bed. If he’s not here, where is he? I hear voices in the living room and decide to go and peek. I see everyone else gathered on the sofa chatting. I swing the door open and pad over to join them. They see me approach.

"I thought you said a day in bed." I said as I wrapped my arms over Thomas’ shoulders.

"One soft surface to another." He shrugs. "Come here." I'd only just now noticed the fluffy blanket draped across his lap and another across Stacey and Dylan's.

"Morning guys." I greet.

"Afternoon" Dylan corrects. I look over at the clock to check.

"Damn, afternoon." I sat down next to Thomas as he kicks the blanket over my bare legs and un pauses what they were watching. They look to be about 5 minutes into Deadpool. He wraps his arm over my shoulders and I tuck myself into him and finish watching the film with my friends. I look over at the clock again as the credits rolled. 5 pm.

Thomas stretches next to me the muscles of his chest rippling. He caught me watching.

"See something you like?’ He jests and in lieu of a reply I just prod his abs. He chuckles.

"Dude," Dylan said watching our exchange. We both look at him, Thomas is somehow frowning and raising one of his brows in question. "I didn’t ever think I'd see this side of you." He admits. Thomas’ look softens "You never been this casual." He goes on "Like last night. What that real or did I dream us stood on your balcony the shirts we were wearing on these two?" I can’t stop my giggle so I hide behind the blanket. "I’m serious!" He admonishes "I’ve known this bean pole a long time now and I’ve never seen him like this, with anyone." Thomas reaches his hand into my hair, pulling my head to him so he could kiss my temple.

"As if to prove my point man!" Dylan points.

"It’s been quite the weekend Dyl." Thomas says simply. It’s so cavalier it even makes Stacey blush.

"Now, what do we think, in or out for dinner." Thomas asks. I watch as the others ponder it. People know the boys are hanging out which meant little privacy but my interest in going out seemed to be reflected by the others.

"I think out dude, go to that bar with the roof bit and get some food.?" Dylan suggests.

"I don’t know where that is but sure, out." Stacey echoes.

"And you love? Thomas asks looking at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


	19. Highlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready to go out.

"I won’t lie to you Tommy, It would be nice to put on more than a shirt for a couple of hours" I explain and he smiles

"Out it is, 10 minutes to get dressed?" He asks

"15 for the girls,? I suggest and he smiles Stacey looks as me anxiously. "I’ve got my makeup bag." I assure her. "Get dressed and meet me in the bathroom in like 5 minutes."

"Tell me you don’t need that long to tame this mane and add mascara?" Thomas asks incredulously with a strand of my hair between his fingers.

"I don’t wake up like this you know!" I argue.

"Well.." he contradicts but I throw him a amused glare before he finishes the sentence. We retreat to our rooms and get dressed. I skip over to the guest room with a spare top Stacey can wear, she’s grateful. If need be I’d borrow one of Thomas'. I pull out the blouse I packed and black, high waisted skinny jeans, they hug my butt. I wriggle into them and tuck the front of the blouse into the top of my jeans. I pull the wardrobe doors open.

"Which one of these haven’t I worn yet?' I ask and he comes over from where he’d thrown his outfit choice on the bed and gotten dressed from there. He rests his head on my shoulder looking at the clothes.

"This one, this one’s perfect."He pulls down a tan leather jacket with quilted sections at the waist and around the elbows. It looks like a vintage biker jacket and compliments the dark shades in my outfit wonderfully. I grab my makeup bag and head for the bathroom. I find stacey waiting in the living room.

"Of course he had to pee first." she says, rolling her eyes, I assume she means Dylan and it's confirmed as he exits the bathroom. I slip my boots on while we wait for him to move and head into the bathroom closing the door behind us.

There’s enough space on the counter between the sinks to spread out everything that I have in the bag and Stacey and I pick through things, applying each one carefully with the selection of brushes. Mid application I hear Thomas’ bedroom door open and then quiet conversation between the boys as they wait for us to finish. I finish turning to stacey for approval and don't expect the frown that forms on her face.

"It’s missing something." she says. I check over the blush and evenly winged eyeliner unsure what she means. She turns back to me, mysterious product in hand and dusts the tip of my nose and my cupids bow. We both turn back to the mirror and admire the addition of highlight.

"Perfect." she says happily. I pack the things back into the bag and leave it on the counter. She slips her arm round me as I slide the door aside. we walk out together and face the boys who are leant on the arm of the sofa. They check us both out and approach.

"Wow," Thomas says shamlessly scanning my body, tongue poking out to moisten his lip. He pulls his phone from his pocket and hands it to Dylan. "Mate, take our picture?" Dylan nods and waits for Thomas to put his arm around me. He pulls me close to him and turns him head to kiss my temple as Dylan takes the picture.

Stacey coos at the pictures. He hands the phone back to Thomas and he looks at them smiling then over at me. "I’ll send them to you later so you have them too." he says. "Are we ready?" He asks the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you're still enjoying it!


	20. Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go out to get food.

We all nod and head towards the car and climb in. I’m in the front with Thomas and Stacey and Dylan are in the back. We drive for less than ten minutes and then Thomas is pulling up into a space. I pull my phone from my bag and scan the area from the parking metre. I give us four hours but remember I can always come out and put another ticket in the car. Thomas seems contented by the simplicity of me going to pay for parking without asking. He takes my hand as I return to the car and leads us down the street towards a semi busy-looking bar. We head inside and find a table. The boys both pick up a menu from the middle of the table and share it with us. We settle on what we want to order and I watch as Thomas gets up and heads to the bar.

Stacey is grinning when I turn my focus back to the table.

"What?" I ask to clarify her expression.

"I’ve known you longer that I’ve really known myself." she says "This really isn’t just sex is it?" Dylans head flicks round at the mention of sex and is now paying attention to the conversation.

"No." I admit. "He’s…" I look over at him leaning on bar with his elbows and pointing to our choices on the menu with a bartender whose writing down the order. "Everything." They both look at me smiling sweetly.

"I meant what I said," Dylan started "I’ve met his last three girlfriends. This isn’t the Thomas I know. They way he looks at you… it’s nothing I’ve ever seen." It doesn’t seem like Stacey’s smile could get any bigger and of the group she had been front row at the parade of poor choices that was my love life.

"It’s different for her too." she says to Dylan. Who has his arm resting over the back of her chair and nods.

"That’s what I’m saying." he confirms.

"What’s what your saying?" Thomas asks as he approaches the table again and slides into his seat next to mine.

"Ah, nothing man." Dylan says

"We’ll have food in about ten minutes." Thomas announces, previous conversation left. He rests his arm on the back of my chair and pushes back a loose section of my hair. He leans forward to kiss me.

"Oh dude, I meant to ask." Dylan says drawing our attention back to the table. "Whose directing that thing you’re working on now. I know most directors want a heads up if co-stars start things."

"Yeah, It’s Wes actually. I’m not worried about him having an issue. He's spent the last few weeks watching us work together on set. Which also means he’s seen my actively not flirting with Y/N." Thomas replies.

"You were actively not flirting with me?" I ask making a puppy dog face, he smirks.

"I didn’t know." He says simply "It wasn’t until you invited me out that I thought you even wanted to know my name." he explains.

"I knew your name doofus."

"You know what I mean" he admonishes. I giggle.

"Oh yeah, Wes is a good dude. As long as you’re honest with him, it’ll be great." Dylan interjects.

"Yeah I had Hannah call him and set a meeting for 9 tomorrow. Get it out the way before we get back into it, you know." Thomas says and I nod in affirmation.

"There's no way I came off that cool." I state and I hear Stacey giggling on the otherside of the table. Thomas looks at me and shrugs. "I’m just saying babe. I’m not that cool."

"I’m not clueless." He argued.

"Then I’m better at checking you out when your not looking than I thought." I joke and he pokes me gently.

The server approaches with our food and dishes it out onto the table. We all thank him and continue talking about Wes as we eat.

As cutlery is placed down on empty plates I lean back in my chair.

"Damn that was good." I announce and Stacey agrees. I look over at Thomas whose stacking the empty plates in the middle of the table.

"You’re not nervous about tomorrow are you?" he asks, ever present frown in place.

"Only that you’ve worked with Wes before, I don’t know what he thinks of me yet. You know?" I admit. He reaches over under the table and pulls my hand into his lap.

"It’ll be fine, love. I promise." he says covering my hand with his.

"I trust your word." I say not breaking the eye contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Wes Ball as a human being, he seems like he's excited all the time about everything so I wanted the director to be Wes.


	21. Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We say goodbye to Dylan for a little while.

"I’m sad to say this honestly," Dylan starts "but I’ve actually gotta head back to the hotel pretty soon. I have a flight home super early." I mirror the sad face I see Stacey make.

"Oh damn." I say "You know, it feels like I’ve known you for ages. I’m really gonna miss you being around and interrrupting us." He laughs and reaches for my free hand across the table.

"Hey, you and Thomas are comming out to LA when you wrap." He demands.

"As soon as we can mate." Thomas says. I squeeze Dylans hand and look into his puppy dog eyes.

"I’m glad to call you a friend Dyl." I say.

We all stand to leave and say our goodbyes outside. Stacey takes my hand for support and I squeeze gently. I watch as Thomas and Dylan share a long hug. I can hear them exchanging words but can’t make out what they are and I figure it’s private between them. I look over see Stacey waiting to hug Dylan too with tears in her eyes, I blink to stop them forming in mine sympathetically.

Dylan notices as I try to subtly wipe my eye.

"Oh!’ He says as him and Thomas step back from their hug. "No!" he comes to hug me. "I’ll see you both really soon. Like just a few months I’m sure." I smile as he wraps his arms around me. Thomas pulls me to him as Dylan lets go and hugs me tight. Dylan embraces Stacey next, tucking his nose into the crook of her neck. Thomas lets me go and we move out the way of some of the other bar patrons. A few meters from Dylan and Stacey as they say their goodbyes.

"I think they want a moment." he suggests. I nod and reach for the packet of cigrettes I know are tucked into the front pocket on his jacket. He smiles and takes the one I offer pulling the lighter out the pocket on the other side. "You’re actually sad to see him go?" He asks. I'm stood close to him.

"I know it’s stupid..." I start.

"It’s not." Thomas interrupts.

"He’s a puppy, you know. It’s been fun to have him around. Besides…" you smirk. "I've gotten more intel on you from him and your friends than I’d ever have gotten from you directly." He rolls his eyes inhaling from his lit cigarette.

"I like that you’ve yet to meet anyone you couldn't get on with," he smiles

"You have great friends." I state "They were very welcoming even before you introduced me as your girlfriend."

"I think I surprised them a bit with that one." He says

"Oh you think?" I ask "You surprised me too." Half his mouth ticks up into a smirk.

"You’ve been all I can think about for weeks." He admits and I just stare at him.

"Why didn't you say something?" He shrugs as a response but my glare prompts him to speak up.

"I don’t know. I couldn’t read you and it really got to me. When you invited me to that party I figured I at least had a shot."

"Alright, well what happened wasn’t entirely the point of that invite. I did actually want to get to know you better. I was honest to god surprised when we kissed." I explain "But the outcome, this spending the weekend together has been… Uhh, more than optimal?" he smiles

"This weekend has felt like another life." He confirms. I see Dylan and Stacey step apart in my peripheral and look over as Dylan waves over to us his last goodbyes and climbs into a taxi. Stacey comes over to us and takes the cigarette I have ready for her.

"You okay babe?" I ask, she looks sad.

"Yeah." She says "I think you guys will get to see him first though. I don't think I can get stateside until the summer." I move to hug her and she accepts.

"That said babe, we’re not due to finish filming until early may so we’ll see then if you’re free." I remind her.

"You know what though?" she perks up "What a killer weekend!" I laugh and nod in agreement.

"And it all started at your party" I say.

"Quite." Thomas says finally and wraps and arm over each of us.

We walk back to where the car is parked and head back to Thomas’. He offers for her to stay but she decides to head home bidding us both a farewell with promises to see each other the following weekend. Thomas unlocks the door shuffling out of his jacket on the way in. It clicks closed behind us and I take my jacket off too. He takes them both and lays them over the back of the sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, he'll be back.


	22. Tile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower Fun Times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's absolutely no plot in this -smut warning- but I promise the smut gets less for the next dozen or so chapters.

"Uhm, did you want to shower now or in the morning?" He asks. I think for a second.

"If I shower now I can let my hair dry overnight." I say

"Then it’s all yours." He offers, I move toward the bedroom but he stops me. "Unless you want company?" The dark look in his eye is too enticing and I pull him with me.

We fumble into the bathroom all hands and heavy breathing, stripping each other, I feel the tension in the air build.

He pulls away for a second to set the shower to warm up. Then his lips are back on mine, I undo the buttons down his shirt first and then the button on his jeans. I push the shirt of his shoulders revealing his bare chest, gold chain catching the light and I kiss down his torso. When I get to where his jeans rest on his hips I pull them down with his boxers, my knees hit the floor, it’s cold but I ignore it. He looks down at me, panting. I wrap my hand around him and hear him gasp. I run my tongue down his shaft teasingly before wrapping my lips around him and sliding my mouth up his length. He slams his palm to the tile to hold himself up and as I change pace and angle, I think he’s close to begging. He pulls himself from my mouth on the edge of orgasm and instead of filling my mouth, he ejaculates over my face and chest with an exaggerated groan. I stand up not breaking the eye contact and sweep a splatter of ejaculate from my cheek into my mouth and suck on my finger shamelessly. His brows, furrowed from his orgasm, somehow intensify as he watches me taste him. his bottom lip between his teeth.

I strip slowly, making sure to bend over in front on him plenty and lead him into the shower. He lifts me up as the door closes behind and stands us both under the water. My legs wrap around him automatically and without warning he slides himself into me. I gasp. I clutch as his shoulders as he start to bounce me in his arms. The sensations of his thrusts are delicious and I’m quickly moaning loudly into his ear. My body stakes to shake and I can only hold onto him to stop myself from falling. He moves to the wall and hold me against. I feel my approaching and an thrown into waves of pleasure. I almost scream. Thomas sets me down under the stream of water, panting from the effort and looks at me.

"Do you think we can go a day without sex?" I ask giggling.

"I’d rather... not need to... find out." He says between his steadying breaths. He joins me under the stream of water massaging shampoo into my hair. I sigh and rest my hands on his abs. He washes it out and adds conditioner. We switch postions after he rinses it out and add shampoo to his hair. He closes his eyes and relaxes into my touch. We head to the bedroom in underwear that I had the foresight to grab on the way to shower and climb into the bed together. I push my now cold, towel dried hair up so that it’s not touching either of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	23. Wes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boss' Office.

I wake to a loud Klaxon type alarm and it takes me a minute to figure out that it’s coming from Thomas’ phone on the side table. I nudge him but there’s no movement.

"Tommy." I groan and still get no response. I give up on waking him and instead sit up and straddle his hips to reach the phone. I snooze the alarm. I feel him shuffle under me and then his hands on my hips.

"Now that’s a good way to wake up." He mumbles "Did the alarm go off?"

"Yes but apparently the only way to wake you is to straddle you." I giggle.

I brace my hands on his chest and step off his lap onto the hardwood floor beside the bed. I turn and watch him stretch satisfyingly.

"Coffee and then clothes, yes?" I ask. He nods "If you go back to sleep Sangster, I swear to god."

"I won’t. I’m up I promise." I head out to the kitchen and return with two large mugs of coffee. He’s stood at the wardrobe when I return flipping the hangers over to see his options. I rifle in my bag for the outfit I had planned for heading back to work.

We both dress tiredly and head out onto the balcony to finish our coffees. I roll us each a cigarette from the pouch in my bag and pass one to Thomas.

"You okay?" he asks, rubbing my back gently as we lean onto the rails.

"Yeah baby, I’m good." I reply

"Still nervous about talking to Wes?"

"A bit yeah." I admit.

"Are we good? He asks nervously, I turn to him and step forward to hug him tightly and hear him sigh happily.

"We’re great. I’m sorry, just my stupid insecurities getting to me." I say  
"Just checking." He says kissing my head "I’ll be next to you the whole time, I promise." That makes me feel better as we head inside, Thomas grabs his keys and I grab my bag. I check inside for my Rolling tobacco lighter and phone. I have my keys too.

We head down to the car and climb in. Thomas backs out the garage and down the driveway. He checks for oncoming traffic and we head off to the studio.

The studio security checks our ID’s and checks us off a a list upon arrival and once thomas has parked the car we head for Wes’ office together. Thomas wraps two knuckles on the door and we enter, hearing ‘come in’ through the wood.

"Morning Thomas." Wes says before looking up.

"And Y/N! What can I do for you both?"

"Uhh morning Wes. Listen we just wanted to appraise you of a situation, something that’s occurred over this weekend. I personally promise it won’t affect the shoot but we wanted to be upfront about it." Thomas explains taking my hand in his.

"It was unexpected. But we’re looking forward to jumping back into whatever you have planned for us. We didn’t want to keep it from you." I parrot

Wes is looking between us and at our joined hands, expression unreadable. My heart rate quickens and Thomas strokes the back of my hand with his thumb. It calms me. After what was probably only a few seconds Wes speaks up.

"Okay. I’ll take you both at your word. Thank you for giving me a heads up and we’ll just keep communicating if there’s any problems."

"There won’t be." I assure him and he smiles at us with a genuine softness.

"Alright, get to work you two." Wes says smiling, we turn and head out of his office. I let out a big breath as the door clicks closed.

"See. It was no big deal." Thomas reminds me.

"So now we tell people?" I ask.

"Or we don’t hide and let them figure it out themselves. Act normal." He offers.

"Yeah!" I agree enthusiastically "it’s not really anyones business anyway."

"Exactly." He replies leaning forward to kiss me as a few crew members pass. They spot us and recover the surprise on their faces quickly. We head over to our trailers where the costumes of the day are laid out and then meet back up in makeup once we’d changed.

I’m already seated when Thomas enters and I catch his eye in the mirrors reflection. He smirks. One of the makeup artists, Jane, starts applying the makeup for the character and scene we have planned for that morning.

"So what did you get up to this weekend?" She asked casually. Jane was known for enjoying small talk during application and it always pulled me from whatever was going on in my head. I appreciated her asking even if I wasn’t sure how to answer.

"Oh my best friend threw a party! They’re always super great when she does!" I say

"Then she spent the weekend with me." Thomas adds, bouncing into the chair on my right. Jane’s actions pause for a second as she takes in what she heard. She catches my eye in the mirrors reflection, eyebrows raised in question. I nod to confirm and she giggles.

"So are you two like a thing now?" She asks.

"Yeah." Thomas says casually.

Tina, the head of makeup turns his face forward and begins applying layers.

"Have you told Wes?" Tina asks.

"On the way in this morning." I say

"Well alright then." She finishes. They both lightly tap powder on our faces around the same time. She looks over to double check Jane’s work. "And you’re both done. Get outta here" We thank them both and head out together and into the studio.

"What was that?" I prod his shoulder once were a few meters from the makeup trailer.

"What. There’s no need to lie to them" he defends.

"You said act normal! That was bragging." I admonish him. He shrugs "It totally could have been left at ‘my best friend threw a party, how was your weekend off Jane?’ " he smiles

"Yeah well I didn’t want to." He says "It’s not a secret."

"Well they’re going to know now. Everyone who passes even close to that trailer today is going to be told, you know that right?" I ask and he just nods casually. I sigh as he pulls me into a hug.

"Of course." He confirms

He pulls the main studio door open and I go inside ahead of him. The room is abuzz with people. Moving around setting things up which is when I remember that the scene we’d be shooting was where we were hiding from a monster in a very small space. Thomas realises to and looks at me with a glint in his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tina reminds of that token 'mother' type character, like she won't take anyones shit.  
> Thanks for reading, I hope you're enjoying it.


	24. Pressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shooting a scene that requires a lot on concentration.

Over on the stage is a small box without a back to it. It looks like a gym locker just big enough for us both to stand in.

"Act normal." I say sarcastically and hear Thomas chuckle. "Like it’s the easiest thing. Act normal he says." Wes spots us standing and waves us both over. He almost looks amused himself.

"So, we’ll be nice and close this morning he says." His tone full of mirth. He takes us through how the scene should look. We’ll run in from the left and duck into the locker. He tells us the angles they’ll shoot from and we run through our lines with him casually before getting into position. He calls action and we run towards the locker. I’m a step behind Thomas in the scene and improv by pulling him by the arm into the locker. _We slide into it pressed against one another. I look up at him and we hear Wes making monster noises for us to react to. I’m scared, I try to hold my breath in fear. Thomas presses a finger to my lips to make sure I’m quiet._ My lips are centimetres from his collar bone but I stay in character, letting the thought pass through my mind.

We wrap on the scene in time for lunch. Instead of darting for the Kraft services as he usually would Thomas stops me, he adjusts himself in his jeans. I look down as he does and smirk. He pulls me over to a section hidden from most of the crew. There’s a dark look in his eyes. He kisses me passionately a I sigh into the kiss.

"I’ve been pressed up against you all morning. It’s been… great but I can't take that anymore." he says and I giggle.

"Lets get some lunch idiot. Think about dead puppies or something, we dont have time to deal with that." I say pointing to the buldge in his jeans. He groans in frustration.

"I just hope for the love of fuck that it’s not in frame." He says following me out of our hiding spot and over the Kraft table.

"All right everyone!" Wes calls out "Thanks for you work today, see you all tomorrow!" I swing by my trailer and grab my bag and head out to meet thomas at his car. A few crew members pass with a knowing look on their faces and I smile innocently, leaning on the bonnet. I pull out a cigrette from the tin of pre-rolled ones in my bag and light it, inhaling deeply to rid myself of the tensions of the day. I see Thomas approach in my periphery from his trailer and smile as he notices me by the car.

He drops his bag by mine on the floor and lights the cigrette already placed between his lips.

"Hey." He says

"Hey handsome, how was your afternoon?" I ask since we’d been doing different things after lunch.

"It was good thank you. But I was pressed up against a really beautiful girl all morning so, sad I didn’t get to keep working with her." He said seriously looking ahead.

"Well if you’re lucky you’ll get to see her at work tomorrow." I retort.

"Or tonight?" He asks. I roll my eyes

"You know I do have a home to go to?" I ask

"But why would you when you can sleep in my bed instead?" He plies.

"Tommy." I admonish

"Fine." He grumps and picks up our bags from the floor. "Home then?"

"Just for a few days." I promise him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're professionals... Well I am.


	25. Time Flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We got papped.

The next couple of months fly by and we fall into a routine, I’d stay at Thomas' for most of the week. I’d leave some clothes at his but would usually borrow one of his jackets to head into work. Some days I’d get a second look from some of the other cast members who’d seen Thomas in the same jacket a few days prior.

As the warmer weather started coming back around we’d started using one of Tommy's bikes more often than taking the car, the first few times I’d been really nervous about being on the bike with him but the more we did the more comfortable it felt.

One afternoon while were taking a break at work my phone buzzes.

_Stacey_

_Have you seen this?_

_4 images attached._

I open the pictures and on my screen are photos of Thomas as I outside a pub, in front of the cafe we frequent with this arm over my shoulders and two more of us walking hand in hand.

_\- Yo! I hadn’t seen these._

_Stacey_

_Are they going to be a problem?_

_\- Nah, they’re just guessing._

_Stacey._

_The captions with them are pretty funny._

_\- Oh yeah, what is there?_

_Stacey_

_The first one: A New Maze Maiden?_

_\- Oh christ… What else?_

_Stacey_

_The next is just: Young Love On Set._

_\- Ugh_

_Stacey_

_Yeah, the other good one is: Filming Fling or the Real Thing?_

_\- Hey that ones not bad!_

_Stacey_

_That is the best of them._

_\- I’ll show Tommy, this’ll make him giggle._

_Stacey_

_He won’t be bugged by it?_

_-He’s been dealing with paps since he was like 10. If he sees them before they see us he’ll just start posing._

_Stacey_

_Really?_

_\- It’s hilarious to watch if you know what he’s doing._

_Stacey_

_I need to see those ones!_

_\- I’ll send some later_

_Stacey_

_Perfect!_

I lean over to where Thomas is reading something and show him my phone screen. He laughs at the bad captions.

"Hey save that one though." He says pointing to us outside the cafe. "That ones cute."

"Will do." I save them all anyway.

The sky was clear and bright as we faced the last day of shooting, we head out of the city to where we’d be shooting the last scenes with the windows down and sunglasses on.

"The last scene." Wes starts as he does I remember it from the script. "You’re standing on the blaconey looking over the quiet city. Thomas will put his arm around your shoulders before we cut to you getting on the back of the motorcycle and in true cliche style you’ll ride off into the sunset together." We giggle at his joke. "We’ll throw a kiss in maybe?" He asks.

"Sure." Thomas says cheerily. "What bike am I riding?"

"The important questions first." I mock him and he rolls his eyes at me. Wes points behind us to a 1970’s Ducati Scrambler and I see Thomas’ eyes light up. My costume makes total sense and I can see the scene as Wes describes it in my minds eye, we go over to it.

"Holy shit." he says "It’s perfect." Wes is laughing and I join him.

"Yeah, thought you’d like that." he says." Thomas is still grinning like a child as he checks the bike out.

"Aaaaand that’s a wrap!" Wes calls out on the megaphone and everyone cheers. Other cast members and crew around us are hugging and Wes comes over to hug us both.

"Thank you both. It’s been a pleasure working with you, I hope to get to work together again soon." He says sincerly. Tears form in my eyes, the end of shooting is bittersweet.

"It’s been pretty life changing if I’m honest Wes.’ I admit, Thomas puts his arm over my shoulders.

"I look forward to seeing you this weekend at the wrap party and godwilling, in a few weeks so we can start press on this thing but for now," Wes says "Enjoy some time off."

"Wes." I stop him before he walks away. "Who do I talk to about keeping this necklace?" I ask tongue and cheek. He smiles and just nods over to the head of wardrobe, Julianna. "Yes. Jules loves me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	26. Jules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chatting with the head of wardrobe.

Thomas giggles and we agree to meet back at his car before we head to change back into our clothes. I swing by wardrobe to drop the costume off.

"Hey Y/N." Julianna greets as I step up into the trailer.

"Heya Jules, Listen I’ve got a favour and Wes has already okay’d it." I start

"If boss man says yes, it’s yours." She confirms. I reach for the characters silver feather pendants on the chain around my neck. She giggles.

"I had a feeling you might want that one." She jokes. I move forward to hug her.

"Thanks for everything Jules." I say "Will I see you this weekend?"

"Of course, I’m looking forward to it! It’s been my pleasure. Are you coming with Thomas?" She asks with a waggle of her eye brows.

"I’ve all but moved in to be honest Jules." I admit and she laughs

"How have press not labelled you yet, they can’t seem to pin you down which is crazy if you ask me, ya’ll aren't exactly subtle." She says

"Honestly Jules, not a clue. We’ll see in a few weeks though when press starts, maybe I’ll start a tally and see how many times we’re asked about our relationship." I say

"More than 5, less than 20." Thomas says from his position in the doorway.

"That’s quite a difference there babe." I mock and he grins.

"Thanks for everything Jules." He says handing over his clothes, or the most of them.

"What’s missing?" She asks inspecting the folded pile.

"Am I that predictable?" Thomas asks, Julianna rolls her eyes. He looks down, "Boots."

"Alright then." She accepts his hug, smiling.

We pop into the makeup trailer on our way out too and thank them all for being so amazing and hoping to see them at the wrap party that weekend. As we head to where the car is parked Thomas pulls two cigrettes from the packet in his jacket pocket.

"That’s it." He says leaning on the bonnet next to me we look over towards the studio where people are starting to pack things away, gear and lighting equipment.

"Where did that time go?" I ask.

"You know what that means though?"

"What’s that?"

"You wanna go hang out in LA for a couple weeks?" He asks and smiles widely. "Text Stacey, though... See if she wants to come with?" I pull my phone out still grinning.

"Bring her to the wrap to? As my guest." I ask.

"I’m your guest." He states.

"You are your own guest." I remind him.

"Yeah go on then, invite her, Maybe I’ll text Will." He says smiling.

_\- Hiya love, so that’s us wrapped. It feels so odd. This time has flown by._

_Stacey_

_No way. Dude that’s nuts._

_\- Wrap party is this weekend, you wanna be my guest?_

_Stacey_

_Can’t break tradition now!_

"She’s in for the wrap party." I tell Thomas as we get in the car.

"So’s Will. What about LA?" he asks.

_\- Oh and we’re flying out to LA early next week, you free to come with?_

_Stacey._

_Lemme move some things around._

_\- No rush love we won't book tickets until Friday anyway._

Thomas pulls away from set and we head back towards the city.

_Stacey_

_I’ll get back to you before then, where's the wrap party?_

_\- If you head to Tommy’s for like 8 ish Saturday night the studio has a car picking us up._

_Stacey_

_Oooh fancy! I’ll head over for 7:30 and we can get ready together._

_\- Perfect babe, see you then!_

"She says she has to move some things round for LA but will let us know by friday. She’s also coming over before the wrap party so we can get ready together." I explain.

"Sounds great. Will said he’ll meet us there." Thomas replies.

"Awh, great. It’ll be nice to hang out again." I say


	27. Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for the wrap party!

We sing along to his music choices happily and before long we’re pulling into his driveway.

Thomas grabs our bags from the backseat and carries them into the flat.

"Can we order in tonight?" I ask when we settle onto the sofa.

"That’s a great idea." He replies and pulls his phone from his pocket tapping on the screen a few times. "Pizza or Indian?"

"Mhhhm, Indian." I decide and he taps a few more times adding the usual things to our order.

"Do you think I should tell Dylan we’re coming or just show up at his door when we land?"

"Hmmm." I think "You know him best baby what do you think?"

"I feel like I should just tell him that we've wrapped and see what he says. If he demands we go and visit then I’ll say we’re thinking about it and just surprise him." He decides.

"And if he doesn’t bring it up?"

"I’ll text him Sunday and let him know that we’re planning to be in town for a couple of weeks." He says

"That sounds great." I reply.

-

We spend the following two days relaxing at home and then Saturday comes around. We’re just putting our dinner plates in the sink when there’s a knock at the door and I go to answer it.

"Hey love." Stacey greets. Over her shoulder she has a dress bag. Her handbag and makeup bag in the other.

"Here, lemme take that." I reach forward to help her with the bags. She follows me and drapes her dress bag over the back of the sofa with mine. Thomas appears from the bedroom with slim black trousers on and no shirt.

"Evening Stacey." He greets.

"Hey Tommy."

"What time is the car due handsome?" I ask him, he lifts his watch to check the time.

"Is 25 minutes enough time for you two to put faces on?" He asks "Not that either of you need it."

"It’s plenty of time." I say and pull Stacey to the bathroom. We stand side by side in the mirror with all our makeup supplies spread out over the counter as we had months before. We advise each other on eye shadow and lipstick choices throughout the process before she adds highlight to my face.

"You remember last time we went to a wrap party?" I ask her.

"God, wasn’t it.. Harpooned?" I laugh at the memory of the last filmed I’d worked on. It was about the world of whale hunting and while it had been an amazing project, Stacey and I had gotten black out drunk at the wrap party.

"Oh shit yeah!" I reply. "The film I remember, the wrap party not so much." We both laugh. I catch Thomas watching us from the door way. He’s now wearing a pale blue shirt under the suit jacket to match his trousers. The shirt is unbuttoned to the third button and his chain rests in it’s usual place on his collarbone. We present our faces and hair styles to him and he smiles.

"Very nice, ladies." He comments. 

We leave the bathroom and Stacey takes her dress from the sofa to the guest bedroom to change. I slip my jeans and shirt of in the living room, throwing them through the bedroom door missing the chair altogether, they land on the floor. I wriggle into my dress.

"Zip me up?" I ask Thomas who had been watching me change. He pushes my hair away from the zipper and I shiver from his touch across the top of my shoulders. He places a kiss on my neck as he pulls the zipper up. Stacey emerges from the bedroom with her dress pulled round her, she’s holding it up. I go over and zip her dress up.

"I was hoping..." she says "to borrow those peep toes you have?" I take her hand and lead her to the bedroom where I had several shoe choices lined up at the end of the bed.

"Which ones?" I ask and she giggles.

"I’m still not sure you needed that many choices." Thomas scolds.

"I really did though." I confirm and pull the Oxford style black heals forward from the line up and sit back into the chair by the wardrobe. I lace each one up and then stand up in them. I still stand shorter than Thomas but only by a few of inches now instead of the usual 8. The shoes match the style of my black and white dress perfectly. I lift thomas wrist and slide back his sleeve to check the time, I turn back to Stacey and she’s standing upright in my nude peep toe heels.

"You should just keep those, you know." I tell her "They fit you becuase they’re just a fraction too small for me." She giggles and pulls me over to the mirror to check us out. Thomas comes over to look too and I see him pull his phone from his pocket.

"If you’d induldge me ladies?" We face him with our hand on each others waists as he takes a few pictures.

"Beautiful." He comments. "And that’s our car." I hear the beep outside and guide Stacey from the bedroom. I sweep the jacket I grabbed from the wardrobe and my bag from the kitchen counter. Thomas locks the door behind us and follows us out. We climb in and the driver pulls away. The venue for the wrap party is across town so we huddle in the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you're enjoying the story so far.


	28. Wrap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wrap party! Introducing Will and Stacey.

"You look stunning." Thomas whispers in my ear.

"Not so bad yourself baby." I reply resting my hand on his thigh, his arm is across my shoulders.

"Can you two keep the flirting down until we’re not in such a confined space?" Stacey asks and we both laugh. "Single as fuck over here, you know."

"Well, you wont be in LA." I remind her. She smiles and we all know why. We pull upto the venue and get out of the car one by one. Thomas takes my hand and I hold his as I stand on the uneven cobble. He helps Stacey out behind me and slams the door closed. We head inside, showing our passes to the security guys.

I spot Will just inside the door and he comes over. I hug him happily.

"Hey." He greets. "It’s good to see you."

"You too Will." Thomas hugs him too. "This is my bestfriend Stacey." I introduce and he hugs her too. She hugs back and smiles.

"Babe," she turns to me “Why are all of your boyfriends friends so nice?"she asks, Thomas chuckles and Will smiles.

"Who else has she met?" Will asks

"Actually, she met Dylan first and you're more of a hugger than he is." I explain.

"She did sleep with him though. So you know, quite friendly. " Thomas adds casually and Stacey blushes. Will laughs loudly and we head into the main hall of the venue, I recognise Thomas’ comment as the payback for spilling my secrets and squeeze his hand gently.

We find Wes gathered with a couple of the producers a few metres inside the interior doors, Wes is in dark blue trousers paired with a white shirt, his worn baseball cap atop his head as it had been every other day. He’s surprised to see Will with us and smiles as we approach. 

"Evening Wes." Thomas says first and they shake hands.

"Hey Wes." I say, he moves past us to shake Wills hand too and they exchange greetings happily.

"Whose your guest?" He asks and I pull Stacey from behind me.

"Wes, this is my best friend Stacey, she’s been my guest to every wrap party. Babe this is our director, Wes Ball." He reaches to shake her hand and she shakes his firmly.

"Ah yes." she says. "You directed The Maze Runners too."

"That’s Right, nice to meet you Stacey. So whose guest is whose?" He asks

"Ahh, Will is mine." Thomas says "Stacey is Y/N’s." Wes nods in understanding.

"And here I was thinking you’d be each others guests." he says smiling. "Well, you kids have fun tonight, you deserve it." We thank him and head to the bar. We make our way round the room chatting to various crew members and introducing them to Stacey, some of them recognise Will from their work on The maze runner and it’s nice to see them catching up.

Everyones talkative and as the evening progresses the drinks get stronger and the music louder. Our jackets are abandoned and we head for the dance floor. I convince Thomas to dance with me for a few songs and I dance with Stacey for the others. When I catch Thomas watching me from where he’s stood talking to Will I wave my hips more and he pulls at his collar jokingly.

As the venue starts to empty we agree to head back to Thomas’ as a group and hang out there. The only way we squeeze the four of us back into the same car we arrived in is if I’m in Thomas’ lap, I dont’ mind. The driver pulls up at the end of his driveway after a short trip across town and we all get out. Thomas slides me off his lap and I land solidly on his drive. He climbs out behind me and the other two follow. Thomas unlocks the door and we file in behind him. I kick my shoes off two steps inside the door and kick them to one side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to keep brining friends back. They're fun to write.


	29. LHR - LAX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flight to LA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I've not been on a plane for like 12 years so I don't explain much of the flight.

"Oh god." I groan and Stacey kicks hers off too.

"Fuck me." she says and the boys laugh.

"You try wearing stilts for 6 hours and come back at me." I scold them, Will puts his hands up defensively. He looks around Thomas’ flat and a suspicious look forms on his face. He claps a hand on Thomas’ shoulder.

"Mate. There’s girl stuff all over this place." Will acuses. I know he’s kidding so I don’t say a word.

"I know, I like it." Thomas says casually. He looks at me seriously. " I can’t seem to get her to actually move in but maybe if it happens slowly then she won't notice." I scowl at him and he winks.

"We’ve been together like 5 months." I remind him

"That’s fair." Will agrees.

"You do spend most of your time here though." Stacey says and nods to Thomas who smirks.

"It’d be cheaper babe." he says.

"It’s two against two." I say. "It’s a stalemate."

"Fine then, I’ll just ask Dylan what he thinks." Thomas says seriously.

"No. You’re not having that puppy dog gang up on me, if Will isn’t there I wont have anyone on my side!" I whine. Will laughs.

"So you’ll move in and sell your place when we get back from LA?" Thomas asks, eyebrow raised, I roll my eyes. I walk away from the conversation and stacey follows me out onto the balcony. I hand her a cigarette and the boys come out to join us.

"I’ll think about it." I say finally and Thomas smiles feeling like he’d been victorious. Thomas smoke a cigsrette with us and Will stands as bit further away so he doesn’t get smoke on him. He’d always been set on not smoking which was really admirable.

There’s paparazzi at the airport when we get out of the car. They snap photos of the three of us as we ignore them and head inside and towards the check in desk. I also notice a handful of commuters take notice of us as we go by. We head towards the lounge and hang out for a while before the flight and soon they call us to start boarding. Thomas and I have joined seats and Stacey’s seat is seperated by the aisle, I notice her pull her laptop out shorty after take off and she types away furiously.

"Some of us still have work to do." She states when she notices me watching. I giggle and lean back into my seat. I see a hand reach over from my right and the divider between the seats folds back.

"It’s not a short flight." Thomas explains.

"That’s great, I’ve got some reading to catch up on" I reply I pull out my book and find the page I’d left it on. Our lunch is delivered and we chat as we eat, I pull my book back out and keep reading. A little while later I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Wanna nap with me?" Thomas asks, I check the time and nod. We recline our seats and he reaches for my hand. I fall asleep quickly.

When I wake up Thomas is sat back up in his seat.

"Hey." I say, I’m still groggy from my nap. I pull my seat back up and adjust how I’m sat.

"Hi there." He says "So we’re landing shortly, I was actually just about to wake you." He’s tapping on his phone.

"You never did say if Dyl knows we’re coming." I say and Thomas looks over.

"Oh no. No he doesn’t." Thomas replies which meant Dylan had demanded we fly out when Thomas had told him we’d wrapped. That also meant he had no idea that stacey would be with us.

"He doesn’t know?" Stacey asked from across the aisle, suddenly there is a worry in her eyes. "What if..."

"He wants to see you." I finish her sentence.

"He does." Thomas echoes "He was just saying, not two days ago that he really missed us all, you specifically." Stacey seemed to relax somewhat. "Besides, it’ll be far more entertaining to see his reaction."

I smile at his mischievousness. Then a voice came over the tannoy system.

_Please return your seats to the upright position and clear away your things. We will be landing soon._

I pack my book and phone charger back into my carry on bag. The seatbelt light comes on and shortly after we land gently.

"We’ll pick up an Uber outside." Thomas explains, "I’ve got Dyls address written down."

"You can be our guide babe." I say. We get off the plane and head to customs. Stacey gets through ahead of us due to her Travel visa and we join her in baggage claim. She’s already pulled our bags from the conveyor.

"Awh, thanks babe." I say as I pull up the handle of my bag.

"Perks of spending a third of the year here." she states. We head towards the entrance and Thomas taps on his phone screen calmly.

"It’s about two minutes." he says. "Then about 25 minutes in the car."

"Sounds great. Thanks handsome." I reply.

Theres more paps outside the airport here too and they take a couple of pictures of us as we wait for the car, I purposefully don't look but in my periphery I see thomas rest his hand on his hip in a pose and flick his head to them sassily, I stifle a giggle but nudge Stacey so that she can see what he’s doing. She covers her mouth to laugh, a car pulls up to the curb.

Thomas lifts our bags into the boot of the car and we all climb in. Thomas relays our destination to the driver and we pull away from the airport. I sit between him and Stacey and Thomas rests his arm on the backrest. I look out the window past him at the city skyline as it comes into view.

"I’ve only ever been to LA for work." I admit

"Really?" Thomas asks.

"Yeah, I’ve got friends from old projects here but I’ve always just been doing press in LA."

"You’ll love it babe." Stacey says. I watch the streets fly past and rest my head on Thomas’ shoulder. My body is still waking up from the nap on the plane.


	30. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend hops out the pool...

The car slows to a stop and the driver turns.

"This is you." he says and Thomas pushes the door open, it creaks. I get out onto the pavement behind Stacey and look around before moving to the back and taking my bag from Thomas.

The car pulls away and Stacey and I follow Thomas across the street. He leads us up a path approaching a modern looking building and stops at the door. He knocks loudly three times and we wait. The door swings open and Dylan appears in his swim trunks, he freezes.

"What?" he screams and leaps at Thomas and wrapping his legs around him. Thomas catches him, laughing.

Dylan spots me and lets go of Thomas to hug me next. Last he spots Stacy behind me and runs to her, lifting her up and spinning her around. He cheered and we all laugh.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asks her.

"We picked up a hitchhiker." Thomas jokes and I notice that Stacey looks calmer than she had the entire journey from the airport to his place. Dylan takes Stacey’s hand and leads us all through the house - instructing us to leave our bags by the door - and out to the back garden. Someone jumps out from the pool and comes over to us.

"Y/N?" A familiar voice asks.

"Posey?"

"Long time no see man!' Tyler says moving forward to hug me and apologises as he moves back. "Shit sorry, I’m still wet." I laugh.

"It’s good to see you." I say

"What a small fucking world man. What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Here to see this shithead." I say nodding to Dylan. "I’m not sure if you’ve met Thomas," I say whose stepping forward, hand outstretched.

"Not officially, but I’ve heard a ton about you man, good to meet you." Tyler says.

"Likewise." Thomas says politely. "How do you know Y/N?"

"Ahh we worked on a thing together way back, When was that?" Tyler explains

"Uhhh, god…" I start" uhh, 2014?" I offer. "You were doing Teen Wolf."

"Fuck, was I?" Tyler says and I nod. "Different fucking lifetime man." he looks back over to Dylan who had started kissing Stacey at some point during our conversation and coughs to get his attention. Thomas and I laugh.

"It’s been a while since they've seen each other." I explain "They got it on in London a few months back." Tyler catches on. Dylan and stacey look over at us, not an ounce of embarrassment on their faces.

"On that note." Tyler says."I’m going head to out dude." He claps a hand with Dylan "Let you catch up with these guys."

"Yeah cool man, thanks. We’ll hook up later." Dylan says and Tyler grabs his shirt from a nearby chair.

"Hey," he says to me before following Dylan to the door. "You look great.” and he winks. I look at Thomas as Tyler disappears back into the house, He’s frowning and he has his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oi," I say and he looks at me, I reach to him and pull him to me by his hips. "What’s that face?"

"Did he just flirt with you?" Thomas asks.

"I don't even know when _you_ flirt with me." I admit which makes him smile a bit. "And you’ve seen me naked."

"Many times." He reminds me. Dylan rejoins us in the garden.

"You could’ve told me you were coming!" He says excitedly.

"The surpise is more exciting." Thomas says cooly and Dylan laughs.

"Let’s get you guys unpacked, then who fancies a swim?" Stacey cheers and we head back to where our bags are at the front door. "If you’d all care to follow me..." He leads us up the stairs having picked up stacey’s bag. "You two," He points to a room on his left as he passes it. "Are in there and Stacey is with me."

We walk into the room he indicated for Thomas and I to share for our time in LA. In the middle of the room is a large comfy-looking bed and on either side is a small table. Just inside the door to the left is a Chest of drawers and on the right is another door, we lift our bags onto the bed. Dylan appears in the doorway.

"Those drawers are empty and that bathroom has just been reno'ed." He says pointing, "Throw your things in there and meet me by the pool." I eye the door excitedly as he leaves the room I skip over to look. It’s walled with white subway tiles, there’s a double sink vanity under a long horizontal mirror, toilet and large shower. We turn back to our suitcases and pull out the stacks of folded clothes. Thomas pulls the top drawer out tossing his underwear in. I add mine before he closes it and pulls out the next. I put in the handful of tees and a couple of loose blouses I’d packed next to Thomas' shirts and a couple of his plain tees too. The third drawer houses our jeans. I have one pair of jeans plus the pair I had on, a couple of pairs of shorts and skirt. The final, bottom drawer is for the one jacket that we each bought and I add a couple of strappy summer dresses. We put our wash bags on top of the set of drawers and my makeup bag next to it. Thomas takes our empty suitcases and slides them under the bed. Our swimwear is left on it. Thomas drop his trousers and then yanks his shirt over his head in one smooth movement, he slips on his Trunks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubt I'll bring him back (unless it's asks for) but it was fun to include Posey in this bit.


	31. Pot, Kettle, Black.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas impresses yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pot, Kettle, Black is a shortened term for "The pot calling the Kettle black." Which is just a very English way to say, "If I am so are you."

"I’ll meet you down there." I say and he kisses me sweetly before he leaves the room. I watch him walk out and down the stairs. I shimmy out of my jeans and shirt and tie my bikini round my back and slide the bottoms up my legs. I go to check on Stacey whose doing the same.

"You need a hand?" I ask as I watch her struggle to tie her bikini top and she giggles.

"Yes please." she says. I go over and tie a quick bow at her back, she adjusts the front and turns to me. "He moved space in his wardrobe." she says quietly. "I’m basically moving in to his bed for two weeks." She smiles innocently.

"Come on, lets go join the boys." I say and take her hand, we head down stairs and out to the garden. As we reach the doors I spot Thomas running towards the pool and diving in gracefully. I look at Stacey and lick my lips, she chuckles.

"You are shameless." She says.

"Pot, kettle, black, bitch." she laughs loudly and this catches the boys attention.

"Nice of you two to join us." Dylans calls out and Thomas lifts himself onto the edge of the pool. He comes over dripping wet and he sweeps his hair back. He kisses me and I feel his hands on my waist. He moves round me as he pulls back, his hands on my body.

"Baby, you’ve seen me naked, this is nothing new." I remind him

"That doesn’t mean I've stopped admiring your body." He states. I sit down on the edge of the poole next to Stacey and hang my legs into the water, it’s warmer than I thought it would've been. Dylan is leaning on the edge of the pool next to stacey and they’re chatting about something. I don't really follow so I watch Thomas instead. He dives under the water at the other end of the pool, swimming the whole length. He comes up to the surface in the space between my legs sliding his hand up them as he does. There's a flirty look in his eye as he wraps his hands around my hips. He suddenly yanks me towards him and pulls me in. I squeal making Stacey jump, I plunge into the water. When I resurface he’s chuckling and when he comes to me I wrap an arm around his shoulders. I kiss him passionately, whilst aware that we have company, not that they seem to be paying any attention to us. I feel down his chest with my free hand and he sighs.

"No sex in my pool!" Dylan suddenly shouts over. We break the kiss and look over at him giggling. "Bedroom only. House Rules." He clarifies.

"Since when?" Thomas asks.

"Since… Well I didn’t think I’d ever have to tell you to be honest man." Dylan admits. Thomas nods.

"Yeah that’s fair mate." he says. "Where’s your speakers Dyl?"

"Oh shit yeah." Dylan says and pushes out of the water. He disappears into the house and returns with two large waterproof speakers. He connects his phone and shuffles a playlist of songs. Music plays out at a medium volume, it's loud enough for us to hear over moderate splashing.

"What do you think, get a nice tan while we’re out here?" Thomas asks

"Great idea." I agree. Thomas hops out the pool and offers me his hand to help me out I take it and he pulls me from the water effortlessly.

"Help yourselves to the kitchen guys. I feel like I should’ve offered to make drinks or something. You know where everything is Thomas." Dylan says and waves a hand towards the house. Thomas raises his eyebrows. I nod and and follow him to the kitchen. He pulls open Dylan’s fridge and takes out the things needed to make a Mojito. He walks over the the door leading out to the pool.

"Mojito’s?" He asks, Stacey smiles.

"I have the shit for that?" Dylan asks and hops out to come and see. Stacey follows behind him and perches at the island next to me. Dylan leans on the end and we all watch as Thomas moves around the kitchen. He pulls out a jug into which he adds the juice from three limes, sugar and mint leaves that he tears a few times, he stirs the mixture with a chopstick before pivoting on his heel to the cupboard behind him. He pulls out 4 tall glasses. He fills each one halfway with Ice and then dishes out the mixture from the jug. He looks up to wink at me. From the cubby below him he pulls out a bottle of white rum and pours some into each glass not quite enough to make the ice float but to cover it. He tops up the glasses with Tonic water and stirs them with the chopstick before sliding them to each of us. He looks around at us and I snap my mouth shut. It had fallen open somewhere around squeezing the lime and I was transfixed on his movements. He smirks as I lift the glass to my lips and taste it.

"Fuck me." I say. The others take a sip too and Stacey moans shamelessly.

"Since When?" Dylan asks not needing to finish the sentence.

"Scott Frank. When I was working on The Queens Gambit." Thomas says casually and tries the drink for himself. "Could use more rum actually but it’s not half bad." He confirms.

"You are a marvel." I say still dazed by watching his graceful movements. He smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did a bit of research for this one, Mojito seemed like an easy one to make and describe without too much hassle. It's true to a recipe. I hope you like this chapter.


	32. Convincing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganged up on and what to do in LA.

We all head back outside and Thomas and I lay out on towels on the grass section of Dylan's garden. He’s resting up on his elbows.

"Mate I wanted to ask someting too, before I forget." Thomas says to Dylan who turns his head to us. He’s laid out on his back on the edge of the pool. Stacey sits by him with her glass balanced between her feet. She’s rolling cigrettes and putting them into a little metal tin. I turn onto my front and face them so I can pay attention to the conversation.

"What’s up man?" Dylan asks.

"So, since we got together Y/N has been staying at my place 5 days out of the week." Thomas starts, I look at Stacey and we can both see where this is going, she smirks. "She’s also been leaving clothes at my place and a handbag or two. My bathroom is unrecognisable."

"What’s the question?" Dylan asks.

"I want her to move in." Thomas says finally. "We came to a stalemate in London when Will agreed with her so I said I’d ask what you thought."

"What’s the reason not too?"

"We’ve been together for five months!" I chime in.

"What even is time?" Thomas jokes

"Move in with him." Dylan confirms. Thomas looks at me, I ignore his pointed look. Stacey is waggling her eyebrows.

"I said I’d think about it!" I remind them.

The conversation turns to what we want to spend our time on while we’re in LA.

"Didn’t you want to check out the Peterson when you were here last Thomas?" Dylan asks

"The museum!" Yeah I forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me, I’ll add it to the list." Thomas says, he’s writing a physical list of things to check on his phone for our two weeks here. He’d allotted a number of days in which we’d just hang out by the pool. "I also wanna rent a bike and take this one along the coast." He nods to me. Dylan and stacey smile in agreement.

"That’s a great idea and we have to do Universal! It's a must for the newbie." Stacey added and nodded to me.

"Totally." Dylan agreed. "Add Black Rabbit Rose to the list Thomas. A friend took me last week and it totally reminded me of that dive we went to my first time in London."

"Sounds great." Thomas says.

"I think the rest of the time, we hang out here or head down to Venice?" Stacey suggests. They are my guides so I keep quiet. I’m just happy to be here. The boys nod and thomas puts the list aside.

"What I’ll do." Dylan says "is give you guys my set of keys for the days I’m on set and you can just come and go. Maybe I’ll see if you can visit one day, come see what we’re working on."

"Thanks man, yeah that’d be great." Thomas says.

I turn back around and take a few more sips of my drink as the sun melts the ice in the glass. I lay back onto the towel and feel as the sun heats my skin.

I feel thomas take my hand and look over to him laid out next to me, I have to squint to see.

"You good?" He asks "You’ve been a bit quiet?"

"I’m great love, I gotta let you guys lead. But I’m super happy doing so. I wish we had this sun in London right now." I explain

"I can imagine you laid out like this on the balconey." He says smirking.

"I’m sure you can." I tease him.

"I know it’s a bit early to consider it." Dylan calls over from his place onthe edge of the pool. "But what do we want for dinner?"

"You got the stuff in for your Chicken Parm?" Thomas asks.

"I always do!" Dylan admits, "Chicken Parm is is."

"His chicken parm is great." Thomas says to Stacey and I.

"I’ve heard this." I admit. We lay out in the garden for the rest of the afternoon and as the sun sets we think to head inside.

After dinner we help Dylan clean up. I’m stood at the sink with my hands in the water washing plates.

"You didn’t have to do this you know." Dylan says "I have a dishwasher."

"I know, but it’s just as nice to wash them and put them away now." I remind him, handing a dripping plate to Thomas who dries it and passes it to Dylan who puts it away.

"It feels very domestic." Stacey points out from her seat at the island. "It’s very cute watching you all move around this kitchen, it’s like you’ve done this before."

"I have." Thomas says, "I spent most of the summer here between Scorch Trials and Filming for Godless. Say what you want about English summers, they’re still better in LA."

"That summer was fucking great." Dylan smiles as he remembers.

"And in fairness," I add "I’ve gotten so used to doing this kind of thing with Tommy that it’s mindless."

"It’s still very cute." Stacey reaffirms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaya once said Dylans Chicken Parm was Really good and the places are actual places. The Peterson Automobile Museum because we know Tommy likes vintage things and Black Rabbit Rose is bar with a super cool vintage style.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	33. Zombie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's sleeps like a log.

I hand the last dish over to Thomas and dry my hands on a spare dish towel. We head over to the living room and all settle on the sofa, something’s playing on the tv but I’m not really focusing on it. It’s not long before I start to yawn, the jet lag weighing on me.

"I think I'm headed for an early night Dyl." I admit and he smiles sweetly.

"That flight east to west is a bitch." He confirms, "Don’t stay up on my account, I’m around all day tomorrow." I looked up at Thomas' face from where I’m leaning on his chest, he’s already asleep. Dylan notices and laughs. "Looks like he beat you to it. You want help getting him upstairs?"

"Nah, I’ll never wake him. I’ll just leave him here." I decide "He’ll figure out where I went when he wakes up."

"I’ll let him know if he wakes up before we head up to bed."

"Thanks Dyl, goodnight guys." I say getting up from the sofa and heading up to bed.

"Night love!" Stacey calls as I stand.

I head up the stairs and undress before getting into bed. It takes me a little longer to fall asleep than it does when Thomas is in the bed but I just take out my phone and scroll on whichever social was already open, my eyes start to feel sleepy pretty quickly. It was a tried and true trick for the few nights I slept at my own place.

When I wake up Thomas is in bed with me. I feel his steady breaths and my body pulled tight against his, as I open my eyes and blink the sleepy haze from them. My head is tucked under Thomas' chin, my arms curled in the space between our chests, I close my eyes focus on every part of my body that’s touching Thomas. There’s a light knock on my door and I open my eyes to look over as it clicks open.

"Fuck, I didn’t wake you did I?" Dylan asks and I slide out from Thomas’ arms as he comes over and leans on the end of the bed.

"No, it’s alright Dyl, I was awake." I reply "What time is it?"

"It’s a bit after 11, I was just coming to check that he’s alive, I guess the jet lag really knocked him out."

"Shit, I didn’t realise it was that late! Any idea what time he came up to bed?" I ask

"It’s not like you need to be anywhere today." Dylan reminds me " You went up around midnight right?" I nod, I remembered checking the time after I’d gotten into bed. "We came up about half one and it was definitely after that."

"That explains this zombie state." I comment and he smirks, I wave my hand casually. "He’ll wake up eventually."

"Stacey and I are going to head out for lunch in about an hour, you’re welcome to anything in the house. If he’s awake by then maybe you'll join us?" Dylan explains.

"Play it by ear?" I ask

"Yeah, no worries." Dylan confirms.

"Hey, I never did say thanks for letting us stay with you, I know Tommy has before but…"

"It’s great to have people around here, honestly. It’s my pleasure." Dylan finishes. "Don’t think anymore about it, my place is yours." I cant help the smile that forms on my face.

"FYI, rainfall shower head." He nods pointing to the en suite door and I giggle. He leaves the room. I lie back down into the warmth for a minute until the idea of a rainfall shower overpowers my brain. 

Thomas is still dead to the world, his face buried between the pillows on the bed. I slide out and head over to the drawers. I pull out a strappy summer dress and clean undies, grabbing my wash bag on the way to the bedroom. I push the door over but don’t close it, if Thomas wakes up when I was in the shower he’d hear the water and know where I was. I pull my shampoo and conditioner from my bag and while the shower heats up, I brush my teeth over the sink on the right. I lay out some of my other toiletries around the sink. I undress and leave my clothes in a wash basket by the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By all account Thomas is impossible to wake so it felt right to include that detail.


	34. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking the sleepy boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is untamed fluff and I'm not sorry.  
> Plot who? Don't know her.

I sigh as I step in under the shower head and use the water to slick my hair back over my shoulders, it’s warm and relaxing so I just stand for a few minutes letting the water hit my face. I open my eyes when I hear the door swing open, the zombie walks in stripping his boxers from his body missing the wash basket with his aim. He slides the shower door back and steps in under the water without a word. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me to him.

"Mmmmm." He groans and finally opens one eye.

"Morning baby." I say and his frown softens.

"You left me." He says sadly.

"I wish you could try waking you when you’re asleep Tommy." I remind him and he chuckles. "Dyl even offered to carry you but it was just best to let you wake up and come to bed in your own time."

"Jet lag puts me down everytime I fly this far west." He justifies

"It’s okay handsome, no one minds that you were tired." I explain. I reach for my shampoo from where I’d put it on the shelf inside the shower and squeeze some onto my palm. "Head down please."

Thomas looks to his toes so that I can comfortably reach the top of his head and I start to massage the product into it.

"Mmmmm." He groans again and his hands lift automatically to my waist.

" I know baby." I sooth him and pivot our position so that he’s under the water, I continue to massage the product and rinse it out of his hair. He’s starting to really wake up and when the water runs clear over his head he lifts it.

"You want conditioner today or do you want it wild?" I ask.

"I’ll be wild today." He says quietly. "Your turn." We switch our places again.

"I can wash my own hair Tommy, if you need more time." I tell him.

"No." He replies, adamantly "I wanna." He reaches past me for the shampoo and squirts some into his hand. I moan as his hands massage into my scalp. I watch as his tongue pokes out between his lips in concentration.

"You think you might be up for some food in a little bit?" I ask as he rinses out the shampoo and grabs the bottle of conditioner to repeat the process. "Dyl said that him and Stacey are heading out for lunch soon and that if you were up in time we could join them." Thomas makes a non commital noise. "He also said we could just stay here and make lunch."

"Whatever you want to do babe. I just want to be where you are." Thomas says sweetly.

"Well how are you feeling? You wanna take it easy today and go do things tomorrow?"

"Honestly," He says "That sounds kind of great. I also wouldn’t mind the house to ourselves for a few hours."

"I mean." I say and my mind turns dirty. "House rules can be broken if there’s no one here." Thomas chuckles and mirrors my flirty look.

"You don’t mean?" he asks jokingly, I shrug.

"Plausable deniability." I say seriously, holding my hands up.

We wash our bodies and wrap ourselves in large fluffy towels. Tommy’s is wrapped at his waist tightly and mine under my arms when there is a knock at the bedroom door.

"Are you decent in there?" Stacey calls through the door. I giggle.

"Yes love, we have towels." I shout back and she comes in.

"Not joining us for lunch then?" She asks and theres a hint of hope in her eyes. I know I made the right decision to stay back when I shake my head and she smiles widely.

"Go and spend some time alone with him." I say and she skips out almost shutting the door behind her before poking her head back in. "Thank you." The door clicks closed.

"That was cute, I’m glad we’re staying here." Thomas says and wraps his arms over my shoulders.

"Did you see how excited she was?" I ask and I feel him nod against my head. " I guess I forgot how little time they’ve spent just them in comparison to us, we’ve had so many days at work and at home where we’ve been each others company."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in the top five of my favourite chapters and I always think of that one picture that (I think) Gzi posted where Thomas is just out bed is a long cardigan or something. It just makes sense that after sleeping for so long it always takes him a while to function.


	35. Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas lays out what he wants.

"You called it home." Thomas whispers into my ear.

"It is home." I say

"Move in with me." He says

"Are you demanding me to move in with you now? It’s no longer a question." I ask mirthfully.

"Mmhmm."

"What if it’s too soon?" I ask, insecurities creeping up from the pit of my stomach. "What if you hate my stuff at your place, what if you get sick of me?"

"How could I get sick of you?" He asks sweetly. "I want more of your things around. You make my flat so much more alive." I have to turn to face him to admire the words that came out of his mouth and tears form in my eyes. "I want you with me. I want to wake up with you everyday, I want to come home to you and even if you’re not there I’d feel your presence in your things. Your hairs in the sink.." I giggle trying to stop the tears from falling. "Your coffee mugs in the cupboard, your jacket on the back seat of my car, your own bike helmet," A tear falls and he catches it with his thumb before it reaches the edge of my mouth. "and I was going to say your clothes in my wardrobe but I managed that one the first night we spent together." I’m confused for a second until I rememeber the dress, the one from the party. The one that I chased him to get back and ultimately forgot all about. "Move in with me."

"I’m scared." I admit.

"It’s okay to be scared." He assures me "Just don't let it stop you from living this life with me. No more pressure from me I swear, please just think about it."

"I will, I promise." I say and he kisses me softly.

"Now, we should put on clothes of some form?" He asks and my stomach grumbles and I giggle. "And get some food." He says laughing with me.

I go back to the bathroom and get my strappy summer dress from where I’d hung it from the towel rail take it back to the bedroom, I slip into my bikini and put the dress on over it. Thomas is dressed in swim shorts and loose shirt. I grab his towel from the bed and throw it into the wash basket in the bathroom. We head down to the kitchen and pull out ingredients for chicken salad wraps, we grill the chicken and I add dressing to mine before we take them to the dining table.

"howdyouthnkisgongwithem?" he asks with food in his mouth.

"One more time." I say frowning "Less salad" Thomas smirks and swallows.

"I said, how do think it’s going with them?" he asks.

"Hopefully good? The look on Stacey's face before they left was pretty posative but also shes never really had to deal with paps." I explain

"Not even with you?"

"I’ve never really been papped. They don't really know my name." I say "I like not worrying about it but I worry about her. A lot of people know his name and his face."

"You think it’ll be a problem?" he asks pushing his empty plate to one side and gulping from his glass of water.

"I don’t know. I just know when we got papped in London, she sent me the pictures of us. I can only hope it won’t be." I stack my plate on his and take them over to the sink. Thomas follows me out to the garden and brings two refilled glasses of water with added ice. I notice two lilos in the pool that hadn’t been there the day before and figure Dylan must’ve set them up for us. "Bollocks, hold on." Thomas looks at me frowning and place my drink on the table near the pool. I run up the stairs and into our bedroom. I unzip Thomas’ washbag and take out the sun cream. I skip back down the stairs and hold the bottle up as I head back out to the pool.

"I knew I brought you for a reason." He says, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it to one side, he turns.

"Ha Ha… I spotted a little redness on your shoulders in the shower." I explain. I squirt some out onto my hand start rubbing it across his back. He hisses.

"Cold." Thomas complains and I smirk. I rub the sun cream in and he turns back to face me. He licks his lips and tenses his jaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you're still enjoying the story. Also I'm re-reading and triple checking for spelling or grammar issues but I always miss something so I'm sorry for that.


	36. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This oogling thing is getting old... or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Gets a bit racy in this chapter and the next one is just plotless-smut. Feel free to skip if that's not what you like to read, you wont miss an ounce of story.

I add more to my palm and spread it over his chest and down his abs slowly as he watches me. He takes the bottle from me and adds some to his bare arms and legs. I watch as he twists and flexes his body to reach. He stands up and I’m still staring. He clears his throat and I look up.

"Don’t." I say. "You do it to me." He smirks and twirls his finger in the air above me to turn around. I turn and pull my hair over my shoulder. I feel the cold sun cream a the top of my back and his warm hand as he massages it into my skin. His hand on my waist indicates for me to turn back and he hands me the bottle to finishing covering myself.

"You have to do the rest." he says in response to my raised eyebrow. "If I touch you anymore, I’m going to loose it." I giggle as he walks inside and returns with one of the speakers that Dylan had bought out the day before and something peeking from his pocket. As he sets it down and connects his phone to the speaker I’ve put sun cream on my chest and arms. I hear a tapping on his phone screen as I bend over and apply suncream to to my legs, there’s a few too many seconds of silence and I have to look to see what he’s doing. When I look behind me he’s stopped, his phone down by his side and lips slightly parted. He’s looking at my butt. I finish massaging the cream into my skin and stand, snapping the lid of the bottle closed, he jolts.

"Are we going to get used to seeing each other in swimwear anytime soon?" I ask " Because we’ve been at this for two days and it’s going to be a long two weeks if we can’t stop staring at each other."

"Good question." He replies and Ballad Of You & I plays over the speaker. He puts his phone down on the table next to it and reaches into his pocket. He pulls a packet of cigrettes and lighter. He hands me one and I grab the ashtray from the table, he follows me and we sit on the edge of the pool. I put the ashtray between us and light my cigarette inhaling deeply. I feel the nicotine calm my system immediatley. I’m tapping my feet in the water along to the song and I hear thomas humming beside me.

"I love this." I say "This just, relaxing. I want a pool. And a climate warm enough for a pool." Thomas chuckles and flicks ash into the tray.

"I always love coming out here." He explains "It’s just nothing, there’s nothing we have to do, nowhere we have to be, no one we have to answer to and now with you… it’s perfect." We sit in comfortable silence until I stub my cigarette butt out in the ashtray. I slide it back from the edge of the pool and scoot forward, I fall into the water and I swim to the other end. I pop up to take a full breath and swim about halfway back. He finishes his cigarette too and hops into the pool with me. He bobs under to get his hair wet and as he comes back up he flicks it back out of his eyes. He steps toward me with a hunger in his eyes and as he reaches me he bends, I feel his hands on the backs of my thighs and he lifts me.

I wrap my legs around his hips and my arms around his shoulders to hold on. He kisses me suddenly and it takes my breath, I press myself to his body and feel him moan into the kiss. He places kisses across my jaw and down to my neck.


	37. Urgency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just can't take it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot who? *smut warning*

"Tommy." I warn.

"I know." He says simply. I feel him move us to the edge of the pool and the cold tile on my butt as he places me on it.

"Bedroom." He instructs. I spin and stand as he lifts himself out of the pool. He’s a step behind me as we run up the stairs. He lifts me again as I reach the top step and he pins me to the wall next to our door. I feel the erection in his shorts. I fist one of my hands into his hair and he groans loudly. He opens the door carrying me inside ans throws me onto the bed. I laugh in surprise and watch hungrily as he pulls my bikini bottoms from my hips. He drops them on the floor next to his discarded swim shorts.

"Wait." I say and he’s frowning at me confused. "Over the end." His mouth drops open and he doesn’t close it until I’ve shuffled to edge of the bed and turned round, my butt in full view. I’m holding onto the footboard

"Really?" He says.

"Just fuck me would you? " I ask and he takes my hips maneovoring them into a position that suits him, I feel him slicking himself up in my wetness before sliding himself in. I moan loudly and grip the footbaord tightly either side of my head. He doesn’t hesitate and is thrusting into me quickly. I feel that familiar tightness in my stomach and it grows as Thomas’ pace doesn’t slow. His hand is on my lower back keeping me in place and I almost scream as I fall over the edge of orgasm. I feel his pace stutter and He ejaculates intensely. I feel him pull out to discard the condom. I grab my bikini bottoms from the floor and slip them back on. I’m still panting so I hold onto the bed for balance. Thomas suddenly looks guilty.

"What’s that face?" I ask him

"Was I too rough?" he asks. "It felt like maybe, I don’t know..." I go over to him slipping his swim trunks back on and kiss him. I reach my hands upto his neck and his hands find my waist.

"Baby, I’d tell you if it was too much but after the two days we’ve had… I don’t know about but you that's exactly what I needed." I explain "Now I feel like I can look at you, still admire your body but not get uncontrollably turned on." he smirks and I can tell what’s about to come out of his mouth, he straightens up.

"I hope you still get a bit turned on." He says. I roll my eyes. "I needed that too. I get what you’re saying."


	38. Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacey and Dylan return from lunch.

"You wanna head back down to sunbathe?" I ask.

"Yeah, just don’t let me fall asleep." He replies.

"Don’t worry baby, I'll just roll you into the pool" I giggle.

"Charming." He sighs and we head back downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs Thomas springs into a run and I watch as he dives into the pool energetically. He looks up at me as he hops out. The music is still playing through the speakers and for a second it feels like we’d never even been upstairs.

"Better?" I ask and he nods happily. Just then I hear keys in the door and it swings open to reveal Stacey and Dylan, they see us and head over kicking off their shoes by the door.

"Hey guys." Dylan greets us, his arm is over Stacey’s shoulders.

"Hey how was lunch?" I ask and staceys grinning.

"It was great." She explains. "I think I’ll go and change and join you by the pool."

"Great idea." Dylan confirms and they disappear up the stairs.

"They look posative." Thomas says quietly.

"Yeah…" I reply "I’ll see what I can pry from Stace later." he smirks.

They return a few minutes later in swimwear and Dylans holding a couple of fresh towels under his arm. We spend the rest of the afternoon laying out in the sun.

"Hey have we decided on plans for tomorrow?" I ask, Stacey turns over on her towel and rests her head on her crossed arms.

"What do you say to going on a ride?" Thomas asks from his place next to me. He’s on his back with his eyes closed and if he hadn’t spoken I wouldn’t have known if he were awake or asleep.

"That’d be great actually." Stacey says "I’ve gotta go and check in on the bar tomorrow, When I told Emiel I’d be in town when we were still in London he mentioned needing a hand sorting out some book keeping. Sounds boring and actually it might be but I always make a point of checking in with the team when I’m here."

"And I’m on set most of tomorrow." Dylan adds.

"So we’ll head down and rent a bike, we can drive a few miles along the Pacific Coast highway, down to San Diego, pick up some late lunch and comeback?" Thomas explains.

"If you aim to be back around dinner, I’ll take you guys to my usual spot and head to the bar for a few drinks? Stacey offers.

"I’ll meet you there when I get off." Dylan adds.

"Sounds perfect." I say finally "Planning things with you guys is so easy when I hardly know LA."

"It’s time to let me plan things." Thomas says and I smile. I flip on to my back and listen to the music that’s playing. We head inside as the sun starts to set as resume the routine of washing the dishes together after dinner. This time Stacey has her hands in the sink and passes the plates to me to dry, Dylan clicks a cable into his phone and music starts to play over some hidden speakers. I recognise it immediately and wave at him excitedly. I start to move my hips as the sound winds up, Stacey joins in.

I rap along to Eminem, Without me with Dylan whose dancing around the kitchen island, he pulls my hand and I join his frantic dancing. Thomas watches us with an amused grin putting the last plates away.

I fall asleep that night looking forward to the following day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you're still enjoying the story!


	39. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas makes breakfast and Stacey waxes philosophical.

I hear movement in the hallway and down the stairs as I blink awake, the sun mostly blocked by the curtains but a few streaks leak into the space. I lie in the warmth of Thomas' embrace and for some reason I’m reminded of the first time I’d woken up this way, the morning after Staceys party. A smile forms on my face and Thomas stirs behind me, I turn to face him as he opens his eyes.

"Good morning." I greet.

"You’re smiley." He comments his ever present frown in place.

"I was thinking of the first time I woke up in your arms." I admit and as if he’d shared my thoughts he smiles too.

"The night that started it all." He states

"What time did you want to head out today?" I ask as he seems to wake up more.

"What time is it now?" He asks. I reach over to tip my phone toward me so it would light up.

"It’s a little after 10." I tell him.

"Are the others still here?"

"I think I just heard Dylan leave but I’m inclined to think Stacey is still here, as far as I know she’s not in any rush to head to the bar today." I explain.

"If you wanna go see if she wants some breakfast I’ll meet you downstairs?" He offers.

"You’re making breakfast?" I ask

"You know very well that I can cook." He scolds and I try to wriggle from his grip. "Five more minutes."

I tap a few times on Dylans bedroom door and hear a quite ‘come in’ from the other side, I swing it open.

"Morning love." Stacey says as she looks up from her laptop, she’s leant up against the headboard with pillows round her.

"Morning babe, look at you hard at work in Dyls bed." I giggle.

"I probably wouldn’t be," She comments " But he had to be up and out to set today, said he’s left his keys on the dining table."

"It’s all very domestic." I say, she smiles. "I was thinking, you should hold onto the keys if Tommy and I are heading down to San Deigo for the day."

"That’s a good idea actually." She agrees.

"We can swing by the bar when we get back. That way we can come back here and change before dinner. Speaking of…" I say "Tommy’s making breakfast, asked if you want to join us." She closes her laptop pointedly and tosses it to the side.

"I’d love to, what’s he making?" she asks.

"No idea, can't figure out what it is I can smell." I reply "But he’s good at breakfast." She pulls a shirt from the floor and a pair of shorts, she smooths her hair slightly before following me down the stairs.

Thomas is stood at the stove in his boxers and loose vest as we take a seat the island, I can’t see what he’s making until he turns to place a pancake on a nearby plate.

"Pancakes." Stacey says excitedly and Thomas turns.

"Would you ladies lay out some plates, I’m almost done here." he asks. We both stand getting plates and glasses for juice from the cupboards, I glide my hand across Thomas’ back as I pass him and he smiles. We lay out the places at the dinner table and I spot where Dylan had left his keys. Stacey goes back over to the kitchen and I hear the familiar hissing of the coffee machine. I pull open the fridge and take out the jug of juice to fill the glasses.

"Ready when you are." Thomas calls and lifts the plate filled with English style pancakes to the table. Stacey follows behind clutching three mugs of coffee. We all sit and eat happily.

"You know what's so strange?" Stacey asks and I have to finish my mouthful with a gulp of coffee.

"What’s that babe?" I say

"How we’ve all gotten so fucking domestic." she explains. "Even from that first night, when we got really drunk…"

"and you spilled all my secrets." I interject, she giggles nervously.

"It’s just... like just then when we were all moving around each other, the last few nights after dinner. It’s just comfortable you know and I don’t really know how we got here."

"I think Y/N is the glue." Thomas comments and I look to him surprised. "Well, since you two have known each other a long time, you two are a great example of how, truly growing up together. forms this impenetrable bond." Staceys ‘awhs’ and I smile at him sweetly.

"It’s a domino effect." I add "You’re comfortable with me babe, I’m comfortable with Tommy and Tommy and Dylan have done this kind of thing before, moving around in each others spaces."

"Dylan, for the length I’ve known him anyway, always makes his place feel inviting whether he's here or not." Thomas explains, our plates are stacked to one side now and only Stacey and I have coffee left in our mugs.

"Trusting you with his keys is different though no?" I ask

"He knows I’d offer him the same if I had to be somewhere else." He says simply. We clean the plates into the sink vowing to wash them later and head back upstairs to get dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dream of that kind of domesticity with a group of friends.


	40. Harley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ride begins.

"Jeans yes?" I ask Thomas as I pull the drawers open.

"Definitely," He agrees "It looks a bit cloudy today so we shouldn't get too hot."

"I wish I’d have bought the bike jacket you got me." I moan.

"Maybe we can get you another one?" He offers jumping into his jeans. "When you wear it, where ever we are, you’ll think of this day and of our time here."

"Really?" I ask him and he smiles. I bend to roll the bottoms of my jeans up and push my feet into my Vans. He follows me down the stairs with his leather jacket slung over one shoulder he has his phone to his ear and he’s talking to someone, I don’t bother to ask after I hear ‘What kind of bikes do you have for rent?'. Staceys sat back at the dining table with her laptop in front of her.

"Alright babe, we’re heading out." I tell her "You’ve got the keys, I’ll message you later."

"Or if you need anything." She adds, "Have fun!" I go over and hug her with one arm.

The door clicks into the lock behind us and a car pulls up at the pavement.

"Sangster?" The driver asks and we get into the Uber and head towards downtown. We pull up at a smallish warehouse type building. A man greets us as we pass a selection of bikes towards a set of double doors.

"Are you Thomas?" He asks. Thomas extends his hand forward to shake his and nods.

"Yes, I think we spoke on the phone." He says

"We did." The other guy confirms "I’m Art, what kind of thing are you looking for today, you certainly sounded like you know your way around a bike."

"We were looking for a Harley ideally." Thomas tells him "The plan is to ride down to San Deigo and back." Art nods and leads us over to a selection of Harley’s with a variety of paint jobs. They’re all leaning to the left. I stand back and let thomas examine them.

"Your choice love." He tells me and I pick out a matte black Harley, the seat at the back has a higher rise and looks more comfortable than a few of the others. Thomas turns back to Art. "Do you also have jackets here?" He asks

"Follow me." Art offers and we head into the building he’d emerged from originally. We push the doors in and the dark grey walls are covered with vintage motorcycle signs, there’s a selection of tools on one side of the room, a checkout towards the back and a full wall of jackets. They’re divided into size.

I start to flick through them conscious of the price and find one with a few vintage badges. I pull it from the rack and slip it on, zipping it up and tucking the strap into the buckle at the bottom. It fits perfectly and I turn to show Thomas who is smirking.

"This one then?" I ask, he nods eagerly and I head over to where Art is watching from the checkout.

"What do you think Art?" I ask.

"Looks great." He replies "You can just leave it on if you like, I just need the tag to scan it." I reach for the tag hanging from the buckle, he pulls it, snapping the string and scans it with a beep. Thomas is pulling his wallet from his pocket to pay for it but I beat him to it and he frowns.

"If we just get your info." Art says "We can find you guys helmets and get you on your way." Thomas stays at the counter and gives Art the information he needs. I look around the store moving the things from my jeans pockets into the ones on the jacket like my phone, the fold of cash and baccy tin. I see them both move over the display of helmets I join them.

When we each have a helmet we head back outside to the bike, Art moves the kick stand and wheels the bike forward.

"We’ll see you this evening." Art says and Thomas takes the handles of the bike from him

"We’re aiming to be back before 5" Thomas explains.

"You’ve got my number if you need anything." Art adds. "Enjoy the ride."

"Thanks Art." I say and he heads back into the building.

Thomas lifts his leg over the body of the bike and he sits down into the seat confidently. I lift my leg over the bike and feel my butt hit the seat at the back.

I bend to find the footrests in line with where one of Thomas’ legs is rested. I push my hair back and slip the helmet and onto my head. I clip the closure in and flip the visor down. I feel the bike sway as Thomas gets comfortable in the seat before he slips his own helmet on. His voice comes through the com system clearly.

"You ready?" He asks.

"This is bigger than anything we’ve been on." I comment.

"Good choice." He replies. "You can either hold onto me or the handle." I feel behind myself for the metal bar and test how it feels to grip that.

"I’ll switch it as we go I think. I don’t usually have the option." I explain

"As you wish love. If you wanna stop for anything let me know, we’ll pull up at some places along the way anyway if only so that I can stretch my legs." The bike revs loudly and we pull away from the lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know enough about bikes but the next couple of sections were inspired by a couple of pictures of Thomas on a matte black Harley... in a suit.


	41. Highway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first stop on the trip.

Our first stop is around 50 minutes later, Thomas takes the exit from the I-5 and the sign reads Dana Point. The bike rumbles to a stop as we pull into a car park. We head over to a grouping of benches in view of the bike and I sit down, I lift my helmet, placing it on the table and unzip my jacket. Thomas removes his helmet too and sets it on the table by mine. I pull the tin of pre-rolled cigrettes from one of the pockets in my jacket, and he fishes out a lighter from one of his. I hand him a cigarette form the tin and he lights it before passing the lighter to me.

"The next little stretch is still down at beach level," Thomas explains between inhales "We’ll stop again at San Onofre, get some fuel and probably a drink or something if you're feeling it."

"That sounds great." I confirm.

"After that stop we head up onto the cliffs, maybe a quit pit stop at the Las Flores viewpoint."

"Yeah." I agree.

"The other stop I had planned was then back down from the cliffs, we can pull off the I-5 and into South Ponto Beach. We should reach San Deigo by around 1, We’ll find some lunch and maybe take a slightly different route back."

"I’m just here for the ride baby." I comment "but I really appreciate that you’ve got it all mentally planned."

"I know how you like to know what’s going on." He explains

"I do, thank you." I say

"How are you liking the ride?" Thomas asks.

"It’s beautiful so far! You remember the first time I got on a bike with you I was so nervous to move, I always thought that me moving would like throw you off balance or something."

"I do remember those first few rides, you’ve come a long way in being comfortable on a bike with me." Thomas confirms "The Harley is quite a bit roomier than anything we’ve been on."

"I’m rather enjoying that." I joke and smile sweetly. "That said, I know how passionate you are about bikes and I just think that, well I don’t know if we’d have the relationship we do if I never got on a bike with you."

"I wish I was smart enough to say it wouldn’t matter, that we’d just drive most places and time apart would just be when I wanted to ride. I’m just not above that." Thomas explains

"You’re smart enough to recognise it." I remind him

"I’m just saying that I agree with you. It’s obviously not a deal breaker if you didn’t want to ride with me, I wouldn’t hold it against you. I just think that we have a stronger relationship because you do." Thomas says finally.

"When I was growing up there was a weekly gathering of motorbikes in the area and they’re just park up on the prom. We’d always go down and check them out." I say

"I didn’t know that." He replies, smiling. "We should totally take a trip when we get back, if there’s time before press for Central or after if there isn’t. You could show me where you grew up."

"You wanna see where I grew up?" I ask innocently.

"I mean…" He starts "If you’re moving in, I should probably meet your parents." A smirk formed on his face as I failed to hide the surprise on mine.

"Who are you?" I ask giggling.

"Are you trying to hide me from your parents?" He asks, theres a serious expression on his face and I’d have thought he was serious if not for the twinkle in his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually used a map and if you wanted to track us on the map you actually could.


	42. Type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mothers huh? What can ya do...

"I think it’s a bit late for that no? What with the pictures paps have already taken of us?" I laugh "There’s no way mumma would’ve not seen those. She text and asked about you the day we were cast together, she sent me a picture of me and you side by side."  
"I didn’t even know you then?" He reminds me.  
"I know, but…" I say nervously. "You’re a bit my type." He smirks and reaches over to stub out his cigarette on the bin between tables, I do the same.  
"I’m your type?" He asks  
"Skinny blondes." I say simply and he laughs.  
"It’s not always blonde?" He jokes  
"I know." I reply. "You used to be ginger but I like you anyway." I cant stop my giggle at his grumpy face before he smiles.

"So your parents know about me, about us?" Thomas asks.  
"Yeah baby, they do. Well I told mum, I assume at this point dads seen pictures and mums told him." I explain "I’m pretty close with mum, she already knows that I’m thinking of moving in, I called her the day after the wrap party."  
"What did she say?" He asks leaning forward on the table.  
"She said that at 27 I needed to stop asking her to tell me what to do." I explain, he just looks at me. "Then she told me that if I spent that much time at your place then I should probably just move in with you." I roll my eyes and he smiles.  
"The one person on the planet who knows you better than anyone else... who raised you, and even she said you should move in with me." He says.  
"It’s a personal attack." I joke.

"Wanna get back on the road?" Thomas asks and I nod. We make a few more stops on the way to San Diego and at every stop I take a few pictures, some of the scenery and of thomas sitting on the bike. As we approach the city my stomach starts to grumble.  
"You craving anything for lunch?" Thomas asks over the com.  
"Italian, but not pizza." I say, I’ll take a look at a map when we stop, see if something jumps out."  
"Sounds good." He replies and we follow signs for a few more minutes to find somewhere to park. I bring up maps on my phone and filter places to eat within a ten minute walk from where we park. I stand from the bike and take the offered cigarette from Thomas’ hand.  
"Thanks Handsome. I take of my helmet and balance it between my knees shrug out of my jacket and hang it on the back of the bike.

"Here I’ll hang the helmet from the handles." Thomas offers and takes my helmet from me. He takes his jacket off too and spins round on the seat to face me lifting his leg and resting his foot where the rear lights attatch to the bike.  
"The Old Spaghetti Factory." I announce "That sounds like something I can sink my teeth into. It has everything pasta and turn of the century decor!"  
"That sounds perfect. Is it close?’ Thomas asks.  
"It’s right around the block apparently." I explain  
"Awesome, lets go!”

-

"Ugh." I groan on our way back to the bike. Thomas chuckles.  
"I did say that you didn’t have to clear the plate." He reminds me. We reach the bike and shrug back into our jackets.  
"But it was too good." I whine  
"It was great, we’ll have to see if they’ve got one in LA or if we have to ride down here every time we’re stateside." He adds "Let’s get back to LA." I climb on the bike after him and we pull away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calling myself out a teensy bit with some of that but they do say write what you know...


	43. Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in LA we meet Stacey at her bar.

We stop at the same beach at Dana Point as we had on the way out, I buy a bottle of water and we smoke a cigarette on the same bench.

"Oh damn, I should text stacey. Find out where she is with the keys." I say

"Yeah thats a good idea. We’re about an hour out of the city here, hour an a half if traffic is bad." He explains and pulls the sleeve of his shirt back to check the time.

"Which it will be buy the time we hit Anaheim."

"You’re so knowledgeable." I compliment and he rolls his eyes. I pull my phone from my pocket and start to tap at the screen.

_\- Hiya love, We’re about an hour out of the city, Tommy says an hour and a half with traffic which is rather akin to where we grew up. Traffic is unavoidable. Where do you think we’ll be able to find you? xx_

There’s no repsonse for a few minutes so we sit and admire the area. Then it buzzes.

_Stacey_

_I’m likely to still be here babe. Head to the bar. xx_

_\- Everything okay there? xx_

_Stacey_

_The books were haywire, I’ve had to let a dude go for stealing from me and this place isn’t nearly clean enough to be my bar. xx_

_\- Shit, babe I’m sorry that sounds like a nightmare. xx_

_Stacey_

_Thanks hun, I just want to chill with you guys after this day. I’ll see you guys in a bit. xx_

_\- Alright, see you soon babe. xx_

Traffic starts to get busy when we reach the Santa Ana Freeway and we only really get held up when we’re about 15 minutes from Stacey’s bar. The bike purrs loudly as we pull up outside under the backlit sign ’Sultry’. As I stand and slip my helmet off , the door swings outwards and Stacy appears.

"Hey guys!" She greets happily and pulls me into a hug. Thomas flicks out the kickstand on the Harley and leans against it having also removed his helmet. He pushes his hair back from his face. "Wait, Y/N go and stand with Thomas, you guys need a picture with this bike." I go back over to where thomas is with the bike and lay my jacket over the seat. He undoes his and pulls me against him, I wrap my arm around his waist and look at him and he looks off the left as Stacey snaps a few pictures.

"Hey send me those?" I ask her and she nods. She fishes in her pocket for the keys to Dylans place and I take them from her outstretched hand.

"So we’ll go drop this bike off, head back to Dyls to change and Uber back here for dinner?" I ask.

"Yeah, My usual restraunt while I’m here is atually just round that corner." She answers. Behind me Thomas pulls his phone from his pocket and answers a call.

"Hey Dyl." He greets and Stacey and I look over even though we can only hear one side. "Yeah we just got to the bar to get your keys from Stacey… That’d be great mate, yeah I’ll text you the address. Alright, thanks. Yeah we’ll see you in like ten minutes." Thomas pulls his phone from his ear.

"Dylan’s done with work early and is going to pick us up from the bike place. Stacey, do you want to change before dinner or are you good here until we get back?" He asks.

"I could do with a fresh shirt actually, some idiot spilt something on me earlier." She says and Thomas taps on the screen for a minute before he looks back up.

"We’ll meet Dylan the bike place and swing back by here to pick you up." He confirms.

"That sounds perfect." She confirms and Thomas and I put our jackets and Helmets back on, we head to drop the bike off.

Thomas pulls into the lot, the bike rumbling loudly and as I swing my leg over the back of the bike to stand, Art appears from the building.

"How was your ride?" He asks happily. I pull the helmet off my head and shake my hair loose.

"It was perfect," I say.

"It’s bigger than I’m used to." Thomas adds and I giggle at the euphemism.

"I got a bit more space than I usually do to and I’m thinking we might need to get one of our own." I joke nudging Thomas. Art laughs

"I’m not against the idea." Thomas says "Thanks for everything Art."

"It was my pleasure guys, you know where to find me next time you need a fix and I’ll see what I can do about making this your go-to bike." Art says and we hand out helmets back to him

"Thank you Art. I hope we get to come back very soon." Dylan pulls up onto the curb at the end of the lot. "That’s our ride."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe if I go long enough we'll see Art again?


	44. Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas says something in his offhand way.

"Hey Dyl." I greet as I slide onto the back seat behind Thomas in the front.

"You two look thoroughly wind swept." he comments "How was the ride?"

"One of my favourite ever." I say confidently and Thomas smiles as he turns to clip in his seat belt.

"It was amazing man, something we definitely need to do again, maybe next time we get to be stateside we’ll fly in to San Fran and ride down." He adds.

"Hell yes!" I reply and Thomas laughs. We park up outside Stacey’s club and she comes skipping out the door round the Dylans side.

"Hey!" she greets and kisses him casually through the window before pulling the back door open in getting in next to me. "You guys never told me how the trip went?" she asks me and Dylan pulls away, heading towards his place.

"It was amazing babe," I start "I took about a hundred pictures, I’ll show you the good ones later." I reply

"I know you’ve always liked looking at bikes but I never pictured you loving the ride as much as Thomas seems to. You really love it don’t you?" she asks

"We were actually talking about this earlier, when we stopped at Dana Point. It’s just amazing being on the back with Tommy, a bike is so much more freeing than a car." I explain.

"It’s one of the many reasons I love her." Thomas chimes in the from the front seat, his gaze on the road ahead.

"You what?" I ask, Stacey is holding in a squeal next me and Dylan is giggling but my brain can’t compute what he’s said. We pull into Dylans driveway.

"You heard me." He admonishes, pushing his door to get out, I get out and just look at him.

"I just think I need to hear it again to be sure." I say, the other two head towards the door while Thomas and I stand by the car.

"Watching you today, just comfortable with whatever I wanted to do, cheering when I sped up and looking around at all that we could see. I realised that I love you." Thomas says softly.

"Once more baby. It’s not going in." I say.

"I love you." he replies and steps towards me.

"I love you too Tommy." I reply and feel his smile as he kisses me. When he pulls back I feel him take my hand, we head into the house.

Stacey is sat at the kitchen island while Dylan fills a glass with water from a dispenser on the fridge door, it would be a normal scene if I hadn’t known Stacey for 2/3 of my life, the door clicked closed behind us.

Stacey span in the chair with the biggest grin on her face, they had been waiting for us.

"Babe." She starts, "That was literally the cutest thing I’ve ever seen."

"It’s so him to just casually pull that." I chide. "It was asking me to be his girlfriend all over again."

"I’m glad I was there this time." Dylan adds, Thomas smirks.

"If we want to eat before the sun goes down, we should go and change." Thomas comments and shows me the time on his watch.

"He’s right." Dylan adds and we skip up the stairs one after another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read! Hope you're enjoying it.


	45. Pick Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and A beer at the bar.

"Oh remind me to ask Dyl if I can do a load of washing tomorrow." I say as thomas closes the bedroom door behind us "I could do with getting out of these jeans but I’ve only got this and the other pair."

"I’m sure he’ll say that you didn’t need to ask." Thomas explains.

"I will anyway." I clarify

"You know what I miss?" Thomas asks as he pulls the drawers open.

"What’s that?" I reply

"Me and you standing in front of the wardrobe and figuring out which of my jackets you want to steal." He says simply.

"We can do that here." I comment and stand to join him in front of the drawers.

"Pick something" he says, parroting one of the first times I borrowed clothes.

I shuffle my finger through his shirts and spot that he’d brought on of the ones I wore the most.

"Tommy." I whispered

"Yes dear?’ He asks softly, already knowing, I pull it from the stack and I stand up again he places a soft kiss on my temple.

"You know it’s my favourite one." I scold him.

"That’s why I brought it."

"I love you." I say

"I know." He replies and pulls out a shirt for himself. He closes the drawers and pulls out the one below, handing me my jeans over his shoulder and then his own.

"Easy there with the romance, Han Solo." I comment and his head flicks around to me, he's grinning.

We change into the fresh outfits and throw the dusty clothes from the day into the wash basket just inside the bathroom door. Dylan and Stacey appear in the hallway as Thomas pulls the door open.

"What good timing." Stacey comments and we head back downstairs. "Oh! He bought the shirt." I turn to Thomas and giggle.

"Yeah he did." I confirm. "I’ve just found it."

“You know, it wasn’t until the wrap party that Thomas told me it was his." She adds "I’d seen you in it so many times."

"Guys." Dylan chides. "Dinner."

"Right sorry Dyl." I apologise and head out the car. We pull up around the back of Stacy’s club ten or so minutes later and she leads us round the block and into a place called Darren’s.

"Stacey?" A man I don’t know greets her happily as the bell jingles above the door. A few of the other patrons look up at the noise but don’t seem to be too bothered by our presence.

"Hey D." Stacey greets the guy.

"Guys, this is Darren." she introduces.

"Junior." He adds "Dad built this place not me. Glad to see you again dear, what can I get for you and your friends today?"

"You know what? It’s your choice D, me and my friends are in your hands." Stacey says simply and he smiles before turning back to the kitchen.

"Only the best then!" He yells and swings a door back. "Sit anywhere guys!" Stacey leads us over to a booth and we shuffle in.

"Who is Darren?" I ask, confused

"Darren was my first customer at the bar, he used to come in before his dad passed, when they used to work here together. He runs this place now. He’s an excellent cook!" Stacey explains "Trust me."

"You know I do." I confirm.

As we each clear our plates of the delicious meals Darren had presented, Thomas stacks the plates and lines up the cutlery on top. He lifts the stack and takes them to the counter.

"Ahh thanks man!" Darren says happily.

"My pleasure. Thank you for such a wonderful meal." Thomas replies.

"Here here!" I cheer and Darren laughs.

"Ya’ll welcome here whenever, I’d be happy to whip something up for ya." Darren says.

"We’ll be back soon D." Stacey adds and we follow her out the door. Dylan takes her hand and we walk back to the bar.

"Anyone for a drink before we call it a day?" Stacey offers.

"Never say no to a beer." Thomas admits and she leads us round to the front of the building. It’s starting to get dark so the neon sign above the main doors lights up impressively. We’re waved past the bouncer who inspecting ID’s from the first few patrons of the night and once inside we’re greeeted by a large main room occupied by a DJ booth and impressive dance floor. "Please take a seat." She offers and disappears off to our left. A door swings open behind the bar and she appears with a black apron around her waist, seemingly conjured from thin air. We sit with the drink she’d prepared and chat happily about all we’d all done that day, in more detail. The bar starts to fill and we settle for one more dirnk before deciding to head out.

We finished out our evening back at Dylans, the tires of the days for each of us wearing and sleep calling as he put on a show I was too tired to focus on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always wonder how people see the characters I throw in given that I Haven't described Darren or Art...


	46. Post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We post out first picture together and Stacey reminisces.

Thomas pulls the cover up to our shoulders and we lay face to face in the dark, sleep pulling me in.

"Will you help me pack my place up?" I whisper.

"Really? He whispers back "You’ll move in with me?"

"I’d love to." I reply

"When did I get so lucky?"

"I know we were both drunk but I’m fairly sure we were sober the day after that party." I joke and he giggles adorably.

I wake in Thomas’ arms. I turn over to check the time and see that Stacey had sent me the pictures that she’d taken of Thomas and I next to the Harley outside her bar. I scroll through the few she had taken and find my favourite one.

I stop on one where Thomas and I are looking at each other, his arm is around my waist and I’m leaning my full weight on him and the bike, my toes just balanced on the edge of the curb. Our faces are just centimeters apart and we’re both smiling happily.

"That’s a really great picture." I hear from behind me so I turn back over to face him.

"It’s the best one. Listen baby, I know you don’t do socials but I was wondering if it’s okay to post this one of us. It’s probably going to cause some chatter but… " I ramble

"You don’t have to ask me." Thomas says simply "You can post whatever you like of us, we haven’t been a secret since we went out to hangover lunch."

"It’s just... it’s going to give them ideas." I say

"It’s not like it’s the wrong idea." Thomas reminds me.

"Thank you hansome." I say, I swap over to the app and tap on the picture. I post it

_A great ride._

_Photo by Stacey Cooper._

I giggle at the implied euphemism in my caption.

Immediately theres a bundle of comments but the only one that matters is Stacey’s heart emoji. My phone buzzes with a text a moment later.

_Stacey_

_Morning smoke?_

_-I’ll meet you by the pool_

"I’m going to go and have a cigrette with Stacey." I tell thomas who only grunts in response, letting me slip from his arms. He pulls the covers up to his face and rolls over. I grab his shirt off the floor, slip it over my head and pad down the stairs. She’s a few paces behind me but we wait until we step out into the garden before speaking at full volume.

"Does he know you posted that?" She asks.

"Yeah, I asked him first, Miraculously he was awake enough to tell me I didn’t need to ask at all and then roll his eyes at the caption." I explain

"Genius caption though." she compliments

"Yeah I thought so." I giggle and watch as she lights the cigaretter between her lips offering me the lighter afterwards. I light my own and inhale deeply.

"What is this life?" She asks suddenly.

"What do you mean babe?" I reply

"I mean us. Look at this standing in Dylan O' Briens garden in t shirts that don’t belong to us and very little else smoking and talking about your boyfriend. This isn’t a future I could have even dreamt of but now that we’re here… some moments feel impossible." she explains.

"Could you imagine if we could’ve seen this future, some magical tent lady showed us that this is where we’d be?" I ask, she giggles.

"In bed with very handsome guys, by the pool in Los Angeles on vacation from making movies and owning bars?!" She exclaims and then squeals as I pinch her. "Ouch!"

"Oops, I guess it’s real." I joke and she rubs her arm in mock pain.

"Fucking mad mate." She says finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really all that active on my instagram but this is totally something I'd want to post.  
> Thankies for reading!


	47. Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of in between-y goofs and Dylan being a puppy.

The majority of the rest of the days we spent in LA consisted of relaxing by the pool and it was exactly everything I had hoped to be doing after the few months we’d had on set and before any of the press for the new film started. It was a rare window of not needing to do or worry about anything and I was utterly milking it. Before we knew it, our last night before we had to head back to London came around and we decided to finish it with the same meal that started it, good ol’ chicken parm.

"So I’m thinking of staying a bit longer." Stacey explains, lifting the glass of wine from the table between us.

"You are?" I ask.

"I actually really need to be here to train up the new assistant manager because I’m not entirely sure Emiel can handle it on his own." She explains, Dylan leans back in his chair and lifts his arm to rest it on the back of hers. "Besides…" she grins,

"I asked her to." He interjects.

"You did huh?" I ask suspiciously and he nods "Well then you best take care of her."

"I think she’ll be taking care of me to be honest Y/N." Dylan admits which makes me smile.

"You may be right." Thomas adds. After dinner we settle onto the sofa.

"Oh my god!" Stacey announces "Harpooned!!"

Dylan scrolls over what to watch and the familiar name of an old project comes up.

"Hell no." I object "Not a fucking chance. Dylan please" He looks at me mischievously and the screen flips on to where my character is kissing her crush on screen. I hide my face in a cushion and groan loudly.

"Guys!" I whine "Anything but this!" They’re all giggling. "Fine we’ll watch the Maze Runner next then." Dylan looks at my serious face and seems to want to challenge me. I dive for the remote in his hand without disturbing where Thomas had settled but Dylan pulls his arm out of reach. I crawl across the sofa energetically. Dylan screeches and jumpes up from where Stacy had been laying against him.

"Y/N" SHe admonishes

"Sorry babe!" I call out as I chase Dylan round the sofa and towards the kitchen, he’s still holding the controller high in the air. I chase him round the kitchen island and back towards the sofa, the other two seem unfazed by us running around them until Dylan suddenly trips and falls into a pile of discarded cushions with a yelp. I’m confused by what he could’ve possibly tripped on until I spot Thomas’ extended leg. I spring for the remote, yanking it from Dylans grip before I hop back onto the sofa next to Thomas.

"Thanks baby." I say and kiss him on the cheek sweetly. Dylan rolls over, defeated and sees where Thomas had tripped him.

"Dude!" He complains "You’re suppose to be on my side!"

"I don’t sleep with you." Thomas says simply and Stacey and I both burst into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one is short, it just works to break it up in certain places.


	48. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out final morning in LA before we head home.

I wake the following morning with a sad feeling rushing in. I turn over to face Thomas who is still sleeping soundly, I lie still for a litte longer and try to memorise the way the room looks and the way the sun leaks into room in the morning before it gets too high in the sky. I decide I want to use Dylan's rainfall shower head once more before we have to head back to London. I attempt the wriggle out of where Thomas has me pinned to him but his arms tense as I do and I realise he’s awake.

"Where are you going?" He mumbles.

"I was just going to take one last shower under the rainfall shower head." I explain

"Oh that’s a good idea." He replies and opens his eyes slowly.

"You wanna join me?" I ask, he raises his eyebrows suggestively. I push the covers down our bodies and pull Thomas towards the bath room. He reaches in and turns the taps for the shower to heat up.

-

Thomas shuts the water off and I slide the door back, stepping out first. I reach for a towel and wrap it around myself holding it under my arms and pass Thomas a towel too. He wraps it around his hips and tucks it into itself firmly. I grab a hand towel and start to use it to dry some of the water in my hair, moving to stand in front of the sink. Thomas joins me and looks at me in the mirror.

"We’ll have to get a new shower head." He says simply, I smirk. "I am going to miss this time though. But I suppose we always miss vacations at the end of them, eventually we’ll all have to go back to work."

"At least back to work, for now, is still just you and me." I remind him.

"It certainly is making the transition easier." He agrees.

"What do you think happens next?" I ask, he comes over and puts his arms around my shoulders, I feel the heat of his chest on my back.

"Next," He says, I feel his breath on my ear. "You move in."

"I know that Tommy, I mean for work. So far we’ve not had to be away from each other." I clarify.

"We’ll figure it out." He says confidently "That or every future project has to have us both on it."

"Yes, I’ll write it into my contract, that my boyfriend has to be with me a all times." I joke and he smiles.

"That’s the first time I’ve heard you call me that." He says

"I usually make sure you’re not listening if I’m talking about you love." I reply

"Ha Ha." he says, no actual humor in his tone. "Honestly, I don’t know what’ll happen, no one really does but I do know that I love you and that we’ll make it work. I have faith in us."

"I love you to." I say "We’ll make it work."

"What time is it?" He asks, we move into the bedroom and I look at the clock.

"8:45" I say.

"Ugh!" He groans "Which idiot got us the flight that was early?"

"That’d be you handsome, you wanted to leave here and be home in the same day." I remind him. "I’ll even pack for you if that makes you feel better." He goes to the end of the bed an pulls the suitcases out from under it lifting them onto where I had made the bed.

"You know I love you right." He says

"In exchange, you make breakfast?" I ask "I wanted to for our last morning here to thank Dyl but your pancakes are always better than mine."

"Watch out, I might just make waffles instead." He offers.

"Are you attempting to threaten me with waffles?" I ask, he smiles and comes to kiss me before he spins on his heel and pulls the drawers open. He heads for the door once he’s dressed.

"I’ll meet you downstairs?" He asks. I'm still standing in my towel but I have the suitcases laid out on the bed and I’m folding clothes ready to tuck into the bags.

"Yeah baby, I’ll be down in like 10 minutes." I reply.

"Thank you for not hating packing more than me." He says sweetly and disappears down the stairs. I separate the clothes into mine and his and start with putting the two other pairs of shoes we’d bought, I put his Converse and my Vans in front of the now empty chest of drawers. Next are our bike jackets, I fold the sleeves in and put them on the far left of each of our bags. I work through trousers and t-shirts making sure I leave myself something to wear on the plane. Making sure to add our washbags and my makeup bag I fill the last spaces with underwear. I look around the room and the bathroom to check that I’d gotten everything before getting dressed and zipping the suitcases closed. I straighten up the covers again and move to open the curtain, the sun comes flooding into the room, it’s warm on my skin and I sigh happily. There’s a tap on the door.

"Morning love." Stacey greets. "You’re all packed."

"Morning babe, yeah. It’s super sad that we’re leaving today" I say, she comes into the room and stands with me by the window. I put my arm around her.

"What do I smell?" She asks and I remember that Thomas had gone down to start breakfast.

"Is Dylan awake?" I ask.

"Yeah, we’ve just been talking, I heard you moving around." She confirms

"Thomas is making waffles for breakfast." I say simply and she grins.

"I’ll go tell Dylan, we’ll meet you downstairs." She says.

"Perfect." I confirm. I follow her out the room and skip down the stairs where I see Thomas pouring batter into Dylans waffle maker. He turns at the sound of my feet on the kitchen floor.

"All packed." I tell him "It smells fantastic in here."

"Thank you. Yeah I added some vanilla to the batter." He explains "Did I hear Stacey upstairs with you?"

"Yeah, apparently they just been cuddling for a bit, they’re coming down to join us in a few minutes." I answer "I’ll go set the table."

"Morning guys!" Dylan greets on the bottom of the stairs. Stacey giggles at how Thomas is reaching to pass me glasses from a high shelf in the cupboard, his other hand on the waffle maker. We look over as they approach.

"Good morning!" I reply excitedly. "By way of final thanks, we made breakfast." I announce.

"We?" Thomas asks jokingly, they both laugh.

"I packed the bags and you made breakfast." I correct myself.

"You totally didn’t have to do that." Dylan admonishes "but they smell so good." I smile

"Go sit, they’re almost done." Thomas commands, I follow them over to the set table with the jug of juice and the glasses pinched between my fingers. I head back to the island and grab two of the four plates that Thomas had deposited waffles onto. We head to the table and each place one of our plates down in front of Dylan and Stacey. "Dig in" Thomas says, we sit opposite them and get started on our breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting addicted to this domesticity thing. Thanks for reading!


	49. Goodbyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More hugs, so many hugs and lots of thank yous and see you soon-s.

"Where has the time gone?" I ask sadly, we stand by the front door with our bags lined up. "I don't want to go home."

"I wish you guys didn’t have to go, it’s been just the best time having you guys here and you know you're both welcome anytime. You don’t have to be with Thomas to come and stay with me Y/N, if you’re ever in LA without him, you know where to find me." Dylan says, the tears start to fill my eyes.

"I appreciate the shit out of you Dyl," I say and he pulls me into a hug.

"I’m going to miss you guys around here, making coffee and cleaning up after yourselves." He jokes as we part and he hugs Thomas tightly. "Hey, I better see you both soon. I’m serious."

"You will Dyl," Thomas says seriously "You know you’re always welcome at mine, ours."

"I’ll see what I can do about being in London before Christmas." Dylan explains

"We’d love that." I confirm. A car horn alerts from the road in front of Dylans place which signifies our Uber to the airport. We grab the handles of our suitcases and head for the door.

"It’s strange to be leaving without you coming with us babe." I tell stacey as I embrace her in a hug

"I want what you guys have." She says simply, the tears in her eyes threatening to fall with the ones in mine.

"I just got really lucky." I tell her, we hug tightly before we part and head out the door to the car.

"Text me when you’re home safe!" She calls out as I lower myself onto the back seat next to Thomas. I blow her a kiss.

As we board the plane and find our seats, I think back on the two weeks we’d spent in company of friends, I’d grown really close to Dylan and watching him with Stacey, watching them get closer had been such an amazing thing to be witness too. Vacationing in LA with my boyfriend and my bestfriend had been the highlight of the year and we were heading back to London in time for the weather there to really start getting hot. I was looking forward to being home.

"You okay?" Thomas asks as I had zoned out as I was staring at the screen embedded in the seat in front of me.

"Hey." I greet "Yeah, sorry I was just thinking back on our time our here."

"It’s been pretty special huh?" He asks and reaches for my hand.

"Back to London in time for press." I complain. The plane engine roars to life and we hurtle down the runway, the plane lifts and the ground disappears under us.

"How are you feeling about that?"

"My saving grace for all the press stuff is that we’ll probably always be paired right, there might be a few interviews where we’ll not be together…" I explain

"… I doubt it." Thomas interjects.

"Yeah exactly," I continue "given the relationship our characters have, it doesn’t make much sense to split us up. So I’m feeling pretty good about it."

"I’ll be with you the whole time, I can deflect if you get baited but honestly I know you can handle yourself." Thomas says sweetly.

"I’ll be thankful to have you with me anyway handsome." I reply. We settle into our own things and the flight passes by quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking forward to being back in London.


	50. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home from the airport, we decide on what to have for dinner.

By the time we land at Heathrow it’s starting to get dark, thankfully passing through customs this end is endlessly easier than trying to get _into_ the States. There’s a few paps as we exit and head to the Uber that Thomas had ordered while we waited for our bags to appear along the luggage conveyor. We breeze past them hand in hand before jumping into the car. It pulls away from the airport as we head back to Thomas' place, the driver is playing light music in the front of the car. I rest my head on Thomas’ shoulder, our hand still joined, and he places a kiss on the top of my head sweetly.

I feel a hand stroking my arm gently sometime later and realise that I’d fallen asleep in the car.

"We’re home love." Thomas says, I unclip my seat belt and stand gently onto the driveway in front of Thomas’ place. He moves to the back of the car and lifts our bags from the boot. Thanking the driver we head towards the door, we stop in front of it and Thomas fishes the keys from the front pocket if his suitcase. The door unlocks with a click and swings open into the familiar room.

I pull the suitcases inside and sigh happily.

"I loved LA." I begin "You know that, but nothing beats coming home."

"Ahh yes, home." He says grinning "Where you’ll be moving all your things in."

"As soon as the press is done for Central, I’ll be packing up my place." I explain

"It’d be sooner if press didn’t start tomorrow." He moans, I take his hand, abandoning our bags, and pull him over to the balcony.

"I miss smoking on the balcony." I explain as I slide the door back and catch his confused expression. He smirks and pulls the familiar metal tin from his jacket pocket and I dig in mine for one of a few lighters I’d picked up in LA after thinking I’d lost each one. He offers me a cigrette and I take it handing him one of the other lighters and we light them at the same time. I inhale deeply and then blow the smoke out with force, looking over the familiar sight of the pointed rooves and smile. Thomas puts his arm over my shoulders as we lean on the rails.

"Oooh, I have a good idea for dinner but I need to check the freezer." I say

"What did you have in mind?" He asks

"If we’ve got any mince, I might be able to put together a decent Spag bol." I offer, his eyes go wide.

"Oooh that’s a brilliant idea!" He compliments , smiling happily.

"I know you love a home cooked meal, I was thinking that tonight would be a great time. I want to make it less of a treat for us to cook something here." I explain "It’s like what Stacey said about being domestic, moving around this kitchen with you, taking our plates to the table, shit like that."

"You know I love watching you cook and I always appreciate when you want to but I never want to make you cook for me, I’d always rather treat you to someone else cooking for the both of us than, I don’t know... making you feel like you need to do this for me." Thomas says.

"You haven't and I know you’d never expect me to ‘have dinner on the table’ or anything baby, I know that. I’m just saying I want to cook more," I reply" I love the time we spend out and the food we’ve tried since I met you has been amazing, please don’t misunderstand that." I put my cigrette out in the metal bin, he follows me back inside after discarding his own. "I appreciate everything you’ve done for me."

"Everything we’ve done together." Thomas corrects. "If you say it like that, you discount everything you’ve done for me."

"What have I done for you, except steal your jackets and the covers." I joke, he rolls his eyes.

"Very funny." he admonishes.

"I might need you to spell it out for me actually." I say walking upto where he'd moved to lean against the counter in the kitchen and wrap my arms around him. He stands up straight and wraps his arms around me. I rest my chin on his chest and look up to him.

"Oh you do, do you?" He asks smirking.

"Mhmm." I confirm.

"You’ve given me love." He says simply "That sounds like a cop out, I know but I didn’t know if I’d ever feel that way again, I didn’t think I was capable of that. I never expected to meet someone like you." A smile had slowly spread on my face as he spoke and I now couldn’t hide it if I were paid to try. "That day when we rode down to SD, at one point I caught your reflection in the mirror, arms out like you were flying…"

"Damn, I didn’t think you’d seen that." I say nervously.

"That’s the moment I fell in love with you." He says with finality.

"I love you so much." I reply, he inhales suddenly as if he’d been in a kind of trance.

"Let’s make some dinner." He says

"That sounds great baby." I agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I use baby too much? Don't mind me inserting myself into the story.  
> *nervous laugh*


	51. Knowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacey wants to know how we know we love him.

I grab my phone from where it had been forgotten in my jacket. I tap out a text to Stacey having forgotten to let her know we were home safe.

_\- Hiya love, Sorry I’ve just remembered I was suppose to text when we got home. Honestly we got home, made some dinner and now Thomas has fallen asleep on the sofa. Can’t decide if it’s the food, the flight or whiskey we had with dinner._

_Stacey_

_Hey stranger! Just kidding, glad you’re home safe. I imagine it’s nice to be home after two weeks away?_

_Bless him, I guess flying east makes him tired too._

_\- I loved LA and I’m mad we dont have a pool here but yes, it’s really nice to be home. I missed smoking on the balcony, that’s the first thing we did when we got in. I’ve stuck a sticky note to his forehead._

_Stacey_

_I miss your balcony too!_

_Hahaha!! That’s a great idea!_

_\- How long are you planning to stay out there?_

_Stacey_

_I think I can only stay for about another week or so, then I’ll be pulled back to London so it doesn’t all go to shit there._

_\- I can go and check on the bar if you need to me too love?_

_Stacey_

_I’m hoping they can manage but keep that door open for later in the week?_

_\- You got it._

_Stacey_

_I miss you guys here already and you only left this morning._

_\- I bet it’s kind of quiet there now?_

_Stacey_

_It is a bit but I’m not hating it. I love you but having the place just to us is nicer than I thought, I get what you mean about the domesticity._

_\- You started that, don’t pin your sappy shit on me!_

_Stacey_

_It’s different though, isn’t it? When it’s just you and him._

_\- It is when you find a routine. I think it’s going to be strange for Tommy and I when we have to be going to different sets or if one of us is away, it’s still so early in our relationship that we still don't really know how it’s going to go._

_Stacey_

_Does it worry you?_

_\- Worry is too strong a word. I’m mindful of it. We talked about it in the shower this morning, he said he has faith in us. I know that it might change how we spend the time we will have together but at least we’ll go home to the same place. At the end of the day I love him with everything I have, I know we're strong._

_Stacey_

_Did you ever think you’d be saying that about the cute co star you invited to my party all those months ago._

_\- It was only 6 months ago._

_Stacey_

_Still?_

_\- No, I never imagined… That’s a lie, I imagined, not quite that I’d fall in love with him maybe but I never thought he’d even want to come to the party let alone hang out the entire weekend after it. It’s mad to think how much of myself I’ve found in him. They always say ‘careful not to loose yourself’ but it’s opposite when it feels like this, with him._

_Stacey_

_See that’s what I want._

_\- You think you could with Dyl?_

_Stacey_

_How do you know you love Thomas?_

_\- He’s my first and last thought everyday and when I look at him my heart sings. I don’t know how else to explain it, He makes it all better, he’s just everything._

_Stacey_

_Who are you? What did you do with my serious and detached bestfriend?_

_\- Ha Ha._

_Stacey_

_When does press start?_

_\- Tomorrow, I’m going to hop in the shower now so that I get to lie in bed a bit longer, we’ve gotta head to his agents office for 10. My agent’s meeting us there, she’s sorted a makeup artist so at least I don’t have to do that._

_Stacey_

_Bonus!_

_-Yeah innit. Anyway I’m going to shower, I’ll text you tomorrow._

_Stacey_

_Alright babe, Love ya!_

_\- Love you too!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're still enjoying the story, we start on the press stuff soon. There's plenty more story and I'm posting as I go. Thanks for taking the time to read it.


	52. Coffee and Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up for the first of two press days.

I grab some pajamas and head to the bathroom. I put my phone on the counter by the sink and start up the shower. I begin to shed my clothes, dropping them into the wash basket as the room starts to fill with steam. I pull the shower door back and step into the warmth. When I’m done washing my hair and body I shut the shower off, I reach out for a towel and step out of the shower ready to wrap it around myself. My hair, now cold and wet tickles my back, I dry my body off and slip the long pyjama shirt over my head. I slide back the bathroom door as Thomas comes through to the bedroom, he sees me.

"Hey sleepy head." I greet, he blinks and smiles softly.

"I fell asleep again." He confirms "Nice sticky note use."

"You did, time for bed?" I ask, he nods and begins to remove his travel clothes. We climb into bed together and he pulls me close to him. "At least you woke up before bed this time."

"I love you." He states simply.

"I love you too baby. Tomorrows going to be long, let gets some sleep." I suggest

"Mmmm." He groans and I fall asleep quickly in his arms.

I wake, hearing the familiar klaxon of his alarm and sit up to reach over and stop it. Unsurprisingly it hasn’t woken him and I think the morning would be smoother with a nice strong coffee. I push the covers from my legs and head for the kitchen. I spot the plates from the night before and slip them into the dishwasher. I fill and set the coffee maker going before turning to the fridge for breakfast food. I grab the loaf of bread and throw a few slices into the toaster. They pop up a couple of minutes later and I slather them with butter, dishing them out onto two plates. I take out a tray and add two large mugs of coffee to the two plates. I carry it through to the bedroom, Thomas is still, breathing even. I sit on my side of the bed, the warmth of night dissipating.

"Tommy," I say loudly "I’ve got coffee and toast." No response. I place my hand on his cheek and softly stroke his face, he inhales deeply and starts to blink awake. "I’ve got breakfast handsome, time to wake up." He groans and opens his eyes fully.

"Mmm, I smell toast." He confirms and slowly sits up. I take his mug from the tray and offer it to him, he accepts it with a smile. "Waking up to do press is much nicer with you here."

"What would you do without me?" I joke.

"I’d probably be late." He says simply before taking a long mouthful of the dark, hot coffee.

"Lauren said our clothes would be here…" I check the time "in like 10 minutes. Then we have to leave here by 9:40 to get to Hannah’s office. She’s dealing with transport after that. We’re touring a couple of studios around the city and then some hotel I don’t remember the name of for the rest of it. Hannah got us a room so we can just crash when we’re done."

"Sure babe, I’ll take your word for it." He smirks.

"I’ll organise you and they can organise me." I joke. We eat in a comfortable silence before I get up to at least brush my hair. There’s a knock at the door a few minutes later. I hear thomas get up to answer, thanking who ever had been on the other side of the door and a light crinkle. I leave the bathroom and join him in the living room, two clear clothes bags are draped over the back of the sofa. My outfit is a deep grey knee length dress with black lace deatils all over and a co-ordinating cropped black cardigan. In the other are slim black trousers and bold patterened shirt with a wide collar.

"Ahh I’m wearing patterns today." I joke I as I join him in examining them, he puts his arm round me.

"Shame, grey isn’t my colour" He says and I giggle.

"Everything is your colour and I bet you’d look great in a dress." I say

"I beg to differ." He argues. We each grab a bag and carry them through to the bedroom to change. I have Thomas zip my dress up as I answer my ringing phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toast because there's that one picture of Thomas on Gzi's Insta - I think, she calls him a toast goblin... ehehe


	53. Dashing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Agent, Lauren checks in before we start the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, it's another short in between-y one but the next bits are a good bit longer.

"Morning Lauren." I greet.

"Good morning Y/N." she replies "I presume you’ve got your clothes, sent to the right place?"

"Yeah, we’ve got them Lauren, this is a great choice, congrats to whoever made that decision." I comment.

"Ah thank you, yes I thought you’d like that. How does your counterpart look?" She asks and I hear the grin in her voice.

"Dashing as ever." I comment and Thomas looks up from where he’s tying his shoes. He smirks.

"She looks better!" He shouts over and Lauren giggles over the Phone.

"So, I’ll meet you both at Hannah’s office in about 25 minutes and we’ll go from there." She confirms.

"Yeah, we’re leaving very shortly." I assure her.

"Then I’ve got a couple of ladies, Anna and Maureen for your hair and makeup, I’ve instructed someting very, VERY light for the day because it looks like it’s going to be a warm one" Lauren replies.

"You know how I adore you." I say and she laughs.

"See you both soon."

"See you shortly, bye." I say and hang up the phone.

"Dashing?" Thomas asks smirking

"Well I couldn’t exactly tell her that you in that shirt has me thinking filthy things." I smile innocently.

"Quite right." He confirms. "That thinking is retaliated by the way."

"Good to know." I say, as he approaches me he places his hand on my hips gently. I stand up on my toes to kiss him and feel him, sighing softly.

"Okay, I just need shoes and then we need to be going." I chide. He heads out into the living room and starts to put the necessary things into his pockets. Phone, keys, wallet. I pull a pair of simple black wedges from the wardrobe and slip into them and on my way to the living room grab a small, black, crossbody bag for my phone, purse and pack of cigrettes that I’d brought home from LA. We head down to the car.

As we arrive, a little while later, at his agents office I see Lauren outside to greet us and she waves. Thomas parks the car and we get out together. He meets me at the back of the car and takes my hand, we head to the front door.

"How are we feeling today?" Lauren greets.

"We’re good." Thomas says "We got this."

"Yeah we do." I agree

"Let’s head up and check in with Hannah." Lauren says, we follow her inside and up a few floors in the lift.


	54. Pressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first interview.

"Morning guys!" Hannah greets us a the reception outside the lifts door.

"Morning Hannah." Thomas greets and steps to her to shake her hand. I stand behind him with Lauren.

"Hannah, I’m Thomas’ publicist, We’ve spoken on the phone a few times. Nice to meet you." She extends a hand towards me and I shake it.

"It’s so nice to finally meet you." I tell her and she smiles. Thomas comes back to stand next to me and places his hand on my back.

"I wanted to check in with you both before we get started today…" Hannah begins and Lauren joins the conversation. "How do you want me to direct the questions?"

"In regards to us?" Thomas asks and Hannah nods. "How many times do you think they’ll ask if were together? Is it not common knowledge yet?" She sighs and looks at him.

"I hoped it would be after the pictures that were taken in LA, even the ones you posted Y/N but they just keep speculating, neither of you have confirmed an official relationship. I just have a feeling that it’s going to be in the questions today and I can have them talk only about the film or I can let them tire themselves out." Hannah says.

"I’m fine talking about us." Thomas admits.

"We do have to keep a mental tally of how many times they ask though." I explain "Theres a bet on it." Hannah and Lauren giggle.

"What can I do to get in on that bet?" Lauren asks nudging me and we laugh.

"Let them ask then?" Hannah asks finally Thomas and I nod.

"Let them ask, just pray I don’t say anything stupid." I confirm. The lift doors open behind us and two women step out with large cases on wheels in tow.

"Ah!" Lauren exclaims. "Anna and Maureen." I follow her and greet them with smiles an hand shakes. We head over to Hannah's office where they set up and get to work on making me pretty. When I emerge from the room I see where Thomas has been waiting. He’s pulled his phone from his pocket and was tapping away at the screen quietly. He looks up and then stands as I approach.

"You look wonderful." He comments and kisses my cheek.

"Less of that." Anna scolds jokingly and he smirks. "Don’t ruin my work before anyone even sees her." Hannah appears from behind them and ushers us all back into the lift.

"Alright." she says smiling. We pile into one car and drive across town. We pull up at a building of studios that I’ve passed a hundred times.

"Lets do this thing. Young Hollywood UK is up first." We’re lead into a studio with a recognisable half circle, cream sofa with bright red plush cushions and the interviewer is sat at one end with a few cards in her hand. She stands to greet us and introduce herself.

"Louise Clayton." She offers "It’s lovely to meet you both." We both shake her hand and mirror her greeting. We head over to the sofa and sit down. The camera starts to roll as she adjusts her position on the sofa.

"I’m lucky to be joined by the stars of Wes Ball’s new film Central Rush, how are you both doing today?"

"Doing very well Louise. Yourself?" I ask politely, Thomas nods

"I’m very well, thank you." She replies "First off, for those who aren’t aware of the film what is it all about?"

"It’s about a couple who are essentially trapped in New york, and are trying to get home amongst the degrading world. When we meet them, their relationship is well established but they go through some things, you know and really have to fight to hold onto each other and they always say that it’s in the hardest times you discover who you are." I say, the synopsis of the film ingrained into me by Wes for exactly this purpose.

I wanted to ask you, Thomas, what it’s been like to work with Wes again?"

"It’s been great you know. He’s just an amazing director and really gives us all the tools we need to give a good performance" Thomas says

"I now really understand what Tommy has always said about Wes giving actors the space they need to get the shot." I add and then internally cuss myself for calling him ‘Tommy' on Camera. She picks up on it.

"You seem very close, almost as if a romance bloomed on set?" Louise asks "You shared pictures yourself Y/N, of you and Thomas in LA looking very cozy." I think back to the picture I posted that Stacey had taken of us on the motorbike outside her bar. The post from my instagram appears on the screen behind us.

"Yeah we rode that bike along the coast. That was a great day." I say casually avoiding the point of her question.

"It was." Thomas agrees, a smirk playing at the edge of his lips.

"Y/N, this has been one of the first big budget movies you’ve been a part of, what has that been like for you?" Louise asks skipping over not getting the answer she wanted.

"It was a bit intimidating at first to be honest but being on a set with all the crew and filming scenes with someone like Thomas, who just makes you feel comfortable was great. Wes was really patient with me and really let us experiment with some of the takes and some of the film will be a surprise to us just based on which ones he decides to use." I answer and she picks up again on my mentioning thomas.

"There’s quite a few scenes in this film where you get up close and personal with each other, was that uncomfortable doing take after take?" she asks. I focus on not smirking.

"Not at all." Thomas answers, "It’s just part of the job and I think those scenes were actually very fun to shoot. The small spaces really make me use my brain." Louise laughs falsely and crosses her legs.

"What was your favourite scene to shoot?" She asks

"Uh, I don’t want to spoil anything." I say casually "but theres a scene, one of those where we’re in a very small space that I remember us spending a few mornings on and there was a lot of laughing, mostly at Wes." She nods and looks to Thomas.

"I know the one you’re talking about." He says, sitting more upright and resting his arm on the back of the sofa "I imagine they’ll be a few in the blooper reel of that one."

"What would you hope for young people to take away from the movie?" She asks, I feel Thomas' thumb on my back, grazing lightly against the fabric of my dress.

"For me, the film is all about teamwork and about knowing that you can overcome some really hard things if you put your mind to it and if you have someone you trust by your side." I explain.

"That’s lovely." Louise says sweetly. "Did either of you get to keep anything from set?"

"I got to keep my characters boots, he has a very distinctive pair of combat boots that you can see getting beaten up over the course of the film and Julianna, the head of wardrobe let me hold onto them." Thomas explains.

"I got to keep Amy’s necklace, it was my absolute favourite piece of the jewllery she wears."

"Ahh wonderful." Louise comments. "Thanks for coming to talk to us today, the movie is out in two weeks."

"I’m really looking forward to everyone seeing it." I comment and lean forward to shake her outstretched hand. The crew behind the cameras start to move around and I know the cameras have stopped recording.

"Lovely talking to you both." She says as we stand.

"And you Louise." I say. We’re ushered from the room into another studio style setup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if Young Hollywood even has a UK branch and I'm not an interviewer so I don't know how the questions would go. I hope these make sense.


	55. Most Likely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The old 'whose most likely to' interview technique.

We’re directed to our seats and meet the next interviewer.

"So we’re going to do a little game of ‘Whose most likely to." The interviewer who had introduced himself as Daniel Moss states "We’ve got little paddles here with an arrow on, so the up arrow for yourself and one arrow for the other person. We take them and make sure that we have the right ones.

"Who is most likely to break in the scene and start laughing?" Daniel asks. I sigh jokingly knowing that Thomas has already flipped his paddle to point to me. I point mine to me too.

"Y/N really? Why’s that?" Daniel says

"As if it’s always my fault." I chide Thomas who grins next to me. "He makes faces at me sometimes and I just can't not laugh."

"Next, Who is most likely to be late to set?" He asks

Thomas flips his paddle and I leave mine on me.

"Both of you?"

"We usually turn up to set together so either we’re both late or I make sure he’s out of bed on time." I confirm, Daniels eye twinkles.

"Who is most likely to use a bad pickup line to get a date." He asks. I flip my paddle to point to thomas. He frowns in return pointing his arrow to me.

"I’ve never used a bad pick up line!" I defend.

"Agree to disagree." He jokes and I giggle.

"Who is most likely to make an impulse purchase?" He asks Thomas is still and I flip my paddle.

"Y/N?"

"Yeah, to be fair..." I defend myself “,define impluse because I’ve definitely thought about a couple of major purchases but I’ll admit that it’s still probably me who’d just go and do it, between us."

"I just wouldn’t be at all that surprised if you turned up at my place with a puppy one day." Thomas comments, I nudge him laughing, Daniel chuckles.

"Who is most likely to know where the nearest pub is at any given moment?" Daniel asks. We both point our arrows to Thomas.

"Perks of growing up in the city." He adds, Daniel nods in understanding.

"Whose most likely to forget something imoportant?"

"I don’t think thats either of us actually." I say "We’ve both got pretty good memories for important dates and events."

"You’re quite a bit more organised than me." Thomas adds.

"Maybe but you do pretty well." I compliment.

"Alright last one." Daniel announces "Who is most likely to cheer the other one up when they’re sad?"

We point our arrows to each other.

"It’s both of us." I confirm "Thomas makes sure I’m never sad and he’s always doing something silly to make me laugh. He’s not as cool as he wants people to believe."

"Yeah, we spend a lot of time making sure the other is okay, all through shooting so it’s really both of us." Thomas adds.

"You guys seem like a great pair." Daniel finishes "Thanks for talking to me today, we all look forward to the movie, when is it coming out?"

"16th of June." I announce.

"Can’t wait." Daniel says.

The next room has three chairs lined up and another slightly off to the side. Wes appears from the other side of the room, it’s the first time we’ve seen him since wrapping.

"Hey guys!" He greets

"Wes!" I shout excitedly and go over to hug him, he returns it happily.

"Good to see you both." He says "how’s it going so far?"

"Yeah good." Thomas comments "Y/N is doing a fantastic job of regurgitating what you’ve drilled into us but even more so of answering just part of the question." I giggle.

"If they’d stop trying to get us to confess something and baiting me into questions then I’d give them the actual answer to the question." I explain with a grin which Thomas mirrors with pride.

"That’s my girl." He says.

The day progresses mostly the same, we do interviews with many of the same questions, some with Wes and other’s without. We head over to a hotel to finish up some of the other interviews. We were set up in room with the filim poster blown up really big behind us. The interviewers and camera crew would switch out periodically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this story!


	56. Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas lets out a thing.

"How important is chemistry between the actors for you Wes?" The interviewer, Andrew asks.

"Oh it’s really important, on and off set Y/N and Thomas have a really good friendship and I feel that it really shows in the scenes."

"I was lucky enough to get to see the movie yesterday and there’s a lot of scenes where you’re both quite up close and personal, how were those scenes to shoot?" Andrew asks.

"They were really fun actually." Thomas stars "After the first few days in a tiny box, it’s a bit less awkard to be pressed up against each other for several hours." I giggle at his response.

"What about you Y/N?"

"I won’t lie to you Andrew it wasn’t a chore." I joked, he catches on.

"There’s a lot of pictures floating around of the two of you looking cosy on set and around London. Were there maybe some hints of a set romance there?" He asks " Any comments?"

“Why do we have to always relate it to set if it’s romance? No hints Andrew." I joke "We spent a lot of time together you know? On and off set and it was really important for us to get to know each other, knowing how strong the relationship between our characters is."

"What did you guys do after the wrap party?" He asks.

"We uh, we flew out to LA with my bestfriend and we just hung out with some friends for a couple of weeks, it’s already so much warmer over there and I will chase the sunshine whenever I can." I admit.

"Some photos emerged of you two and Dylan O Brien?’ Andrew adds pointedly.

"He’s a very good friend of mine." Thomas answers.

"He’s really sweet, we actually stayed with him for the two weeks, he has a really great place." I say "We did an awful lot of sunbathing by the pool and even a few touristy things given that I’m never really in LA on holiday. My best friend took us out to dinner and showed us around the new bar she’s opened there this year, it’s called Sultry and it’s stunning."

"We rode down to San Deigo on a beautiful Harley too." Thomas says smiling

"That was an amazing day, such a good ride." I confirm. "The weather was perfect and we rode down to San Diego and stopped for lunch before heading back."

"Somewhere along the line, I fell in love with her." Thomas adds, it takes me a second to catch up. I hide my shock in the bottle of water I’d decided to take a sip from but it seems to take Andrew almost a minute to process what was said. Wes is grinning.

"Is this your official announcement?" He asks pointedly.

"Is it really a surprise to anyone?" I ask smirking. He wraps the interview with a couple more questions actually related to the movie and he thanks us as we leave.

"Tommy." I admonish him.

"Aren’t you sick of them bringing it up, We’ve been dodging it all day?" He asks

"Of course, You could’ve warned me though babe."

"The surprise is more fun." He states, proudly.

"I think Andrew might have had a mild seizure when you told him you loved me." I say, Thomas chuckles. "I’m vowing to not look at twitter for the next several hours. If theres a hashtag, I’m going to beat you."

"What’s that? he asks, tone full of mirth and I roll my eyes.

"Come on, fool. Let’s get out of here." I say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's toss up as to whether he'd actually do this, but the Tommy of this story would becauseI made him a touch more sassy.


	57. Hashtag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of day one, we head up to the hotel room.

We find Lauren and Hannah chatting quietly at the end of the corridor.  
"Where did the tally get to?" Lauren asks jokingly as we approach.  
"I believe it was 12." Thomas says simply "Unfortunately with that last one I don’t imagine they’re going to let up." Hannah face crumples.  
"What did you do? I stepped out for two minutes!" She asks.  
"He just outright told the interviewer that he loves me." I explained. They both giggle.  
"I’m so sick of them trying to bait an answer, they might aswell just know for sure." Thomas says  
"I’ve already told him that I’ll beat him if there’s a hashtag. He surprised me to and I had to play it cool like it was planned." I say, rolling my eyes.  
"I’m sure that went down well." Lauren says, Hannah smirks.  
"She did wonderfully." Thomas confirms as he places a kiss to my temple.  
"Alright, I have a room key for you." Hannah starts. "Go get some rest we’ll be back at it tomorrow. Everyone's coming to us tomorrow so we’ll be back down here until around four, or at least that’s what I’m aiming for."  
"Thanks for everything guys." I say as we take the key from her and head to the lift to find our room. The doors close on the lift with just Thomas and I, and I yawn quietly.  
"It’s certainly been a long day, what do you say to room service, smoke on the balcony and an early night." Thomas asks hugging me.  
"We have a balcony?" I ask  
"I requested one." He say simply "I can only hope Hannah managed to swing it." The doors open on the 8th floor and we head to our room. Thomas takes my hand in his as slips the plastic keycard in and back out, the LED goes green and I hear the door unlock with a click. The door swings back with a gentle push and reveals a bright modern looking room with a set of sliding doors at one end. The bathroom is on the right and in the middle is a king size bed.  
"Balconey." I confirm and head to slide the door back, Thomas finds the room service menu and joins me as we step outside. The lights from the tall buildings that surround the hotel shine dimly as the sun sets over the city.  
"Hey that’s a nice view." Thomas comments.  
"Nicer than yours." I joke and he crumples his nose adorably.  
"What do you think you might want for dinner?" He asks thumbing through the pages of the menu to find Dinner foods. I lean my head on his shoulder to read the pages but have to stand again so I can cover my yawn with my hand.  
"That’s twice in five minutes." Thomas says and rubs my back gently with his free hand. "Bed soon, I promise."  
"Hunters chicken sounds perfect." I decide  
"Fries or rice?" He asks.  
"Fries, it’s worth if after this day." I say  
"Agreed." Thomas confirms "I think I’ll have the same. I’ll order now if you wanna change, Hannah had some PJ’s delivered along with tomorrows outfit."  
"Oh, remind me to ask Hannah to marry me." I joke and he chuckles.  
"Will do." He replies as he picks up the room phone to order our food. I head over to the wardrobe, where I assume the clothes are and find two folded piles of pyjamas and two plastic covered outfits hanging from the silver coloured rail. I grab the piles of folded clothes and toss them onto the bed near Thomas. I shrug the croppped cardigan from my shoulders and toss it onto the bed next to the foled PJ’s. Thomas puts the phone down and comes over to where I was tiredly struggling with the zip on my dress and pulls it down gently before he starts to button down his shurt, untucking it from his trousers as he does.  
"Thanks baby." I say and pull it forward over my shoulders. I hop into the short pyjamas shorts and longs blue tee that Hannah had picked out and fold the clothes I had been wearing. Once thomas was finished chnaging into the sweatpants, I fold his clothes too, stack them on mine and out them where the PJ’s had been inside the wardrobe.


	58. Room Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and rest before getting up for the next day of Press.

There was a knock at the door and a strangers voice.

"Room service." They announce and Thomas moved to open the door for them. A person in a deep blue suit enters the room with a silver coloured cart. Our meals placed neatly on top along with a bottle of wine and two glasses. I thank them as they leave the room and Thomas flicks the lock to engage behind them.

"This smells great." Thomas says and we take our plates to the small table near the sliding doors. He tucks the bottle of wine under his arm and picks up the glasses on his second trip. We settle and eat quietly, I know Thomas can see how much the interviews have worn me out and doesn’t press me for conversation.

"Thank you." I say quietly.

"What for love?" He asks washing his mouthful of chicken down with wine.

"For getting it, for getting me." I say simply and he smiles reaching for my hand over the table.

"It’ll always be tiring, no matter how many times you repeat the same answers." he explains

"I love you." I say

"I love you to." He replies. We finish eating out meal comfortably. Thomas stacks our plates and I take our wine glasses, tipping in the last drops from the bottle, out onto the balcony. He follows me out having swiped the tin of rolled cigarettes and a lighter from the coffee table. He offers me one and I place it between my lips, lighting the end and inlahing deeply. I look over the city, the darkness encroaching and being replaced by the streetlights and late night office workers.

We extinguish the finished cigarette butts out in the glass dish on that rests on the table by our wine glasses. I lean on the metal railing and sip at the liquid in the glass.

"The wine was a stellar idea my love." I compliment. I see thomas finish his glass in my periphery and nod happily.

"I’m not sure we’d have needed it but it seems to exellerate sleepiness in us both." He says.

"Lets get some rest." I suggest. we head back inside and lock the door before climbing into bed. I fell asleep soundly feeling his arms around me.

I wake the next morning to his alarm, on days we were working I’d learnt that he meticulously set an alarm so I never needed to worry about it. The klaxxon sounds and predictably Thomas doesn't wake.

I reach over to turn it off and lay back in the warmth of the bed. I lift his arm and snuggle against him for a little while before I knew we’d need to be up and moving. I start placing soft kisses on his chest and up to his neck before I push myself up from the matress and lift a leg over his hips. 

"What will it take to wake up with you on top of me for the rest of my life." He asks quietly, his hands slide up my legs.

"Not much." I admit "Come on baby, we gotta be up." He opened his eyes and looks at me sweetly.

"Good morning." He says with a sweet smile.

"Good morning handsome." I greet him "I’ll go make some coffee."

"Wait." He says his hands on my hips to hold me to him. He sits up slowly so I'm in his lap and I wrap my arms around his shoulders. He kisses me and I sigh into the kiss.

"Tommy." I beg "I promise, tonight, at home you can have whatever you like but we have to be downstairs in like 45 minutes…" He groans and releases my hips from his grip.

"Tonight?" He confirms

"I promise." I say standing and heading over the coffee machine in the corner of the room. He still doesn’t move for a few minutes and just watches me make two large mugs of coffee and bring them back over to the bed.

"Thank you." He says and I smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	59. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready with the sleepy boy.

I swallow several long mouthfuls of coffee before I really feel awake. From his position still in bed he flicks the covers on my side so that they lay flat. I stand and head over to the wardrobe, I slide the door open and pull out the two plastic covered outfits. I’m pleased to see that I’d be in jeans that day with a strappy cream camisole. I head to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face ready for Anna. When I return to the bedroom he’s still sat up in the bed with the now empty coffee cup between his hands. There’s a sudden knock at the door which seems to bring him back from where his mind had wandered. I move to the door, revealing Anna and Maureen with their cases rolling behind them, I greet them both and invite them in, when I turn back Thomas has disappeared into the bathroom with his clothes bag. Anna pulls a chair from the table and sets it in front of the balcony doors.

"Same again?" Anna asks and I nod.

"What about your hair dear?" Maureen asks.

"Whatever you want to do Maureen, can we just keep it from falling in my face?" I ask

"You got it." She confirms and I feel a hair brush on my scalp detangling the knots gently.

I heard the bathroom door click open as Anna is applying a nude lipstick to finish my look.

"Morning ladies." Thomas greets.

"Good Morning." They say together, Maureen adjusts the last few strands, sealing my hair with what tastes like an entire can of hairspray and steps back to admire her work.

"You okay baby?" I call over and hear him approach and feel his warm hands on my shoulders.

"I’m great." He confirms. He steps out onto the balcony and lights a cigarette, I check him out shamelessly. He’s wearing a another patterned shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and navy blue straight leg trousers. He leans forward onto the metal rail which stretches the fabric over his butt. Anna catches me with an eyebrow raised.

"I get it." She says simply before I can defend myself "You’re very lucky." I blush. "Just setting spray then we’re done." I close my eyes obediently.

"The way you two look at each other..." She goes on, "I’d think you’d get used to looking at him."

"I’ll never get used to how gorgeous he is." I admit and she giggles. Anna and Maureen leave together with my 'thank you’s' and I push the chair back under the table. I join Thomas on the balcony and rest my head on his shoulder.

"I’ll never get used to how gorgeous you are either." He says.

"I didn’t think you heard that." I groan. "Anna caught me staring at your butt. She said I’m very lucky."

"Do you think yourself as lucky?" he asks.

"I do, yeah. Lucky Wes gave me chance to prove myself, lucky I met you, lucky that my bestfriend throws the greatest parties." I joke "Everything else is just a dream."

"A dream?" He smirks.

"I see how other girls look at you Tommy. They see it too, how handsome you are. I’m not blind to it." I explain. He stood suddenly and put his hands on my cheeks.

"And you’re the only one, among these girls that you see. They aren’t you. You’re my girl, I’m the lucky one." He states and kisses me intensly, I wipe the lipstick from his face when he pulls back.

"I love you Thomas." I say

"I love you too Y/N" He replies "But we should probably be downstairs."

"Yes we should." I agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mornings are our biggest fans but at least we have coffee.


	60. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shutting down invasive questions.

We meet Lauren and Hannah in reception who guide us to the boardroom where we’d be set up for the day. The second day of press goes much more smoothly, it seems like there are a good deal less questions about our relationship, until one particular interviewer.

"Eddie." He introduces reaching to shake both our hands.  
"Nice to mee you Eddie." I say politely. The camera starts rolling.  
"How are you both?" he asks.  
"Very good thank you for asking, How are you?" Thomas asks.  
"I’m great thank you." He replies " I wanted to get started today with just a question to confirm something that was said in an interview yesterday…" I can see where he’s going and fight the urge to roll my eyes. I look at thomas who returns my knowing look subtly.  
"Yes." Thomas says simply before Eddie finishes the question.  
"It’s confirmed that you’re a couple now?" He carries on anyway.  
"Yes." I parrot "Is it still news?" I ask forcing a joking tone into my voice.  
"I promise I’ll move on, I just wanted to ask how it happened, and when?" Eddie says. I see Thomas bustle and understand how tired he is of the questions. Hannah steps in from the side to have them edit out the question and move on but I wink and she stands back.  
"It’s been like any other relationship. We met at work and became really good friends over time, the when doesn’t really matter." I explain, I see thomas with a small smirk at my answer. Lauren is fully smiling.  
"That doesn’t sound like the whirlwind on set romance that we’ve all heard about." Eddie says seriously.  
"Quite honestly Eddie, It’s not really anyones business." I finish with the sweetest smile I can manage. I knew I’d get flack for shutting him down, with the media and amongst Thomas' fans online but I’d just hit a certain point where I didn’t want to talk about it anymore. I could tell that after we’d finished that interview Hannah had put an embargo on bringing up our relationship and is why I had to stifle a laugh when Thomas shuffles his chair closer to mine and takes my hand into his lap. The interviewer had looked to Hannah and Lauren who had simply shaken their heads. It wasn’t brought up again and if it hadn’t been in service of me I’d have been scared of them both. Back in the reception at the end of the day we gather to ‘debrief’.  
"I owe you both a bottle of wine and a box of chocolates." I say.  
"Nonsense." Hannah replies simply "Although I’m not against gifts." Thomas laughs.  
"What you did was ballsy." Lauren complements  
"I’m sorry." I apologise "If I've caused any problems for you, I really didn’t mean to."  
"Don’t think anymore on it." She says " I can’t see that there would be any backlash on this, certainly since you’ve now labelled yourself as someone who takes no shit."  
"Fuck, is that bad?" I ask.  
"It’s great." She explains "It’s absolutely a positive I promise, there’ll be talk but it’ll be good." My heart rate returns to normal.  
"It was pretty hot to be honest." Thomas says, with his fingers still entwined with mine, we all giggle.  
"Alright, I’ll get the clothes upstairs sorted out, you two can go home and we’ll talk later in the week." Hannah says.  
"Thank you both for everything." I say and step forward to exchange hugs. We head out to a car which drop us back at Hannah’s office where Thomas’ car was parked. We change vehicles and I’m suddenly looking forward to going home. Thomas unlocks the front door and I head in behind him. He picks me up with a sudden burst of energy, pinning me to the nearest wall and closing the door with his foot, he kisses me eagerly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'd actually answer the first time but I'd totally lie and not tell god knows how many people that we were drunk the first time we kissed him...


	61. Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super, super shot smut section because I still don't how to write sex well.
> 
> No story here.

"Tommy." I exclaim he kisses me again before I can speak.

"I’ve wanted to do that all day." He says between breaths "The way you shot that Eddie guy down was one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen." I laugh at his admission "I’ve never seen anyone handle a stupid question the way you did."

"He was asking for it…" I trailed off as Thomas moved his kisses to my neck. "Tommy, bedroom." He carries me through and puts me on the bed gently coming with me resting on his palms. He starts to unbutton my shirt, following his hand down my body with soft kisses, I bite my lip. When he reaches the waistband of my jeans he undoes the button and slides them down as he stands, ready to shed his own clothes hurriedly.

I watch as he tosses his shirt and then trousers and boxers into a pile on floor. He climb back over me parting my legs with his knee and I see his member stood to attention. He runs it along my wet folds before pushing into me without warning. I gasp at the sudden intrusion and grip his biceps.

"Sorry." He says

"Don’t be." I moan, he starts to rock his hips and I see the pleasure contort his face. He leans down to kiss me intensely and moans into my mouth. I match his increasing pace with my hips and watch carefully as his resolve breaks. I feel the familiar fire in my stomach as I approach orgasm.

"Don’t stop." I beg between moans, Thomas reaches above with me with one and braces agains the headboard for support, theres usually a point during intercourse in which he almost forgets I’m there, when both of us are on the edge and in chasing his orgasm usually brings mine with full force. This time is different, he’s watching me intently and I can’t look away from his eyes. My body starts to shake under him and he doesn’t slow.

"Tommy." I beg.

"Come for me." He demands and I orgasm intensely. He continues to thrust gently through my orgasm and I feel his pace stutter quickly after and he finishes with a shakey moan. He hold himself above me steadily to catch his breath before he pulls out gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that one... aha


	62. Chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's still asleep, is anyone surprised?

He falls onto the bed next to me.

"Why…" I say between breaths "does it feel like it’s the first time, everytime we have sex?" He smirks at me.

"Does it?" He asks.

"It does for me." I confirm

"I wish I had an answer but I think sometimes we just need to feel connected, more than with anyone else. It’s less about the pleasure and more about the intimacy." He explains

"Fuck you." I say.

"What?" He asks.

"You know how annoying it is that you can be so fucking eloquent and I’m still trying to breath properly. It’s definitely a bit about the pleasure." I admonish, he laughs loudly and I shove him, he catches my wrist to stop himself falling off the bed and I join his laughter. I get up and head for the bathroom to clean up and swipe one his shirt off the chair on my way past, I shrug it on and return to the bedroom.

He's under the covers waiting for me and I climb in next to him.

"Hey?" He says

"Mmm?" I ask

"You can move in now." He reminds me.

"I do plan to start that whole thing, I need to call an estate agent and look at getting the place on the market." I tell him

"We can go over to yours tomorrow." he suggests.

"Okay," I relent "but can we go for lunch at our favourite spot first. Lie in, lunch and then we can pick up some boxes and head to mine."

"That sounds perfect." He replies and pulls me to his chest. His gold chain glints in the light and I can’t stop my hand from reaching to fiddle with it.

"Why am I so fixated on your chain." I whisper.

"I don’t know." He whispers back. "I didn’t know you were."

"I can’t count on both hands how many times I spot it, resting on your collar bone and I just want to taste you." I admit. He inhales suddenly.

"And you never said before because?" He asks.

"We don’t need anymore reasons to have sex." I remind him

"That’s a good point." He says full volume.

"Or stare at each other." I add. He chuckles and I feel the vibrations in his chest. Sleep starts to call me and I let myself fall.

I dont feel his arms around me when I blink awake but when I look over to his side find that he’s sprawled out, the covers only over one leg. His other leg and left arm are dangling off the side of the bed, his foot actually resting on the floor. I admire the interesting position for a minute before I get up, phone in hand and move round to take a picture.

I snap a few, including one of his face and chuckle as I scroll back over them. I check the time realising it’s almost 11 and take it with me. I pick up a pair of soft fabric shorts from the chair, hopping into them and pad across the apartment to the bathroom. On my way back I spot a pouch of rolling tobacco, filters and papers on the coffee table. I drop down onto the sofa and spread them out in front of me.

"Alexa. Play Gone in the Morning by Newton Faulkner. Volume three."

_Here’s Gone in the Morning by Newton Faulkner._

The familiar song starts to play out over the speaker from where it sits on it’s own small table by the tv. I start to hum along to the music as I lay baccy into the papers, roll and seal each cigarette with a lick across the adhesive strip. I lay them side by side onto the metal tin. I roll as many as I can in the time the song plays and when it finishes I pick the best rolled one, grab a lighter and head out onto the balcony. I hear the traffic roar as I slide the door back and frown to keep the bright sun from eyes.

The sun is warm on my skin as it nears its peak for the day and It makes me smile widely. I place the cigarette between my lips and light it, stepping forward to lean on the familiar metal railing. I stand still while I smoke and just listen to the sounds of the city around me. There’s an occasional siren, a few car horns beeping and the slight breeze rustles a few leaves in nearby trees. It’s home.

I discard the butt of my cigarette into the metal bucket and step back inside, heading for the coffee machine. I scoop ground coffee and tip into the top before refilling the water tank. I flip it on and it gurgles, I reach for the mugs from the cupboard above, my hand landing on Tommy’s favourite mug first and then mine where they sit at the front. I poor the coffee from the now full jug into the two mugs, milk in mine. I carry one in each hand back to the bedroom and place his mug on the coaster on his side. I walk round, putting my mug down on my side, and tucked my legs under the still warm covers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not really over the fact that Benny wears the chain.
> 
> I know where it comes from and why he wears it but it's just a thing for me ok!


	63. Article

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at socials and someone writes up the confirmation of our relationship.

I lean back against the headboard and scroll through my socials. I’d realise I never looked at any of the comments on the picture I’d posted from LA and decided now could be a fun time to look.

_Oh My God Look at them!_

_Woah! That bike!!_

_Okay but why do they get to look that good?!_

_Whose that girl with my husband? D:_

_I want someone to look at me like he looks at Y/N…_

_They look so happy._

_They’re totally a couple!_

_\- No way, they’re just friends!_

_\- I don’t know about you but I don’t usually look like I’m about to kiss my friend._

_I want more pictures!_

_When’s Central coming out?!_

_\- 16th June Eeeeek!_

_-Oh My God That’s like 10 days!_

I go through and like a couple of them, I have to giggle at one comment where someone called Thomas their husband because I think it’s adorable. I even reply to the wanting more pictures comment.

_More will come I promise._

There’s an immediate response.

_Holy fuck! You replied! We’re so lucky that you post pictures of Thomas, Thankyou!!_

I like the comment and decide to head over the twitter. One of the first things I scroll across is is a picture of Thomas and I from the hotel with the tag line ‘relationship confirmed.’ I click through the link and find an article.

_Maze Runner and Love actually star confirmed in new relationship with his co star in Wes Ball’s new film Central Rush._

_Sources say that he confessed his love for Y/N during press interview for the new movie yesterday confirming rumours that they had been dating for sometime._

Had to smile, I scrolled down the comment on the articles casually.

_Knew it! won that bet!_

_Wasn’t it obvious when they went to hang out with Dylan?_

_Y/N Posted pictures herself, why did they still ask?_

_Who is this nobody?_

_She’s not pretty enough for him._

_\- He clearly doesn’t think so!_

_\- Are you blind? She’s gorgeous._

I smiled at the people standing up for me knowing that they didn’t need to, the thick skin already in place. "Can’t please everyone." I mumble. I flip back to the photos I’d taken of thomas asleep and giggle. I choose one thats just his shoulders up and add a caption for my instagram.

_Oh, I think he’s dead..._

There’s immediatley a bundle of comments and I like the first few who pick up on the Maze Runner reference. 

_Is he sleeping?_

_It’s a boy… Oh I think he’s dead! She’s a fan!_

_OMG He’s so cute!_

_I sure he doesn’t want people to see him sleeping!_

_\- I’m sure he doesn’t care!_

_Thankyou Queen!_

_Best reference! Clap Clap_

_Oh I think he’s dead?!! I’m totally dead!_

_Stacey: WOaw, so handsome. Hahaha_

I reply _\- Isn’t he, SO lucky! ahahaha_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wildly uneven mix of how nice people would be online I'm sure, but still..


	64. Sasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calling the Estate Agent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer. I don't know how selling a house works or how long it would typically take so for the sake of story it'll be simple and accelerated.

I pick up my mug and take a large gulp, slurping louder than intended. Thomas stirs next to me, lifting his left leg back to the bed and turning over to face me. He blinks open slowly.  
"Good morning handsome." I greet looking down at him from my phone in my hand.  
"Been awake long?" He asks  
"About 15 minutes." I say "There’s coffee behind you, it’s fresh."  
"God, I love you." he admits which makes me smile.  
"Easily pleased aren't ya." I joke and he smiles before heaving himself into a seated position leaning on the headboard next to me. He swallows a mouthful with the predictable deep breath in that we all do, unsure of how hot it’ll be, followed by a couple more.  
"What you looking at over there?" He asks, spotting the pictures of us taken around London and in LA in a collage frame.  
"A very well written article about how we’re confirmed."I say  
"So it’s posative?" He asks  
"Yeah, these comments are so cute." I say and lean to show him the few that I’d found funny. "I always think it’s so cute when the teenagers call you their husband. It’s the kind of shit I used to do when I had a huge crush but knew I’d never meet the person." He smiles  
"Never say never," Thomas replies simply "Not in this business."  
"You should make that your motto." I joke, he raises an eyebrow. "What time do you want to head over to mine?"  
"We’ll head out soon. I’m going to be finish this and then we’ll go get some lunch. Have you called an estate agent yet?" He asks  
"No, actually that's what I picked my phone up for." I say and tap away from socials to google. I scroll for the name of the estate agent who'd sold my place to me, knowing that they’d been really helpful and hoped they’d guide me through selling my first place. I tapped the number on the screen and put my phone to my ear.  
"Good Morning, you’ve reached White Rock Real Estate, how can I help you?" a Polite voice answered quickly.  
"Hi there." I started "I’m looking to sell my place, it’s the first time I’m selling and I bought the place through you guys in the first place so I was hoping that I might be able to go through you guys again to get it on the market?"  
"Okay, we can definitely work something out, what's the address?" a female voice asked. I gave her my address and heard keys typing on a keyboard.

"Oh! Y/N! She announced, I frowned in confusion. "I sold you this place! It’s been a few years so I’m not sure if you remember me, Sasha."  
"Oh Sasha! Of course I rememeber you! Oh I’d love to work with you again, I’m moving in with my boyfriend so sadly we can’t search for a new place together but I’d love if you helped me sell my place." I explain.  
"Oh you do remmeber! That's really cool news! We can absolutely work on selling your place. Have you started packing yet? Sasha asks.

Thomas smiles following what he could of the one sided conversation and noticed how I’d eased hearing the familiar name. He puts his mug down and heads for the bathroom.  
"We were actually going to head over today and start tidying, packing away the personal bits. I wanted to get on the phone first and see if there was anything I needed to get started right away, I’m not desperate to get shot of my place but once some pictures are taken I can be out within a few days." I explain  
"This’ll be a quick turn around then." She offers, "It’s in a good location and I don’t imagine we’ll have any issues getting a new tennant in there within a couple of weeks."  
"That’s great." I say "Anything you need from me off the bat?"  
"Not for the moment, I know the place so I’ll get started on the paperwork and get back to you in a few days." She explains  
"Perfect." I thank her and hang up the phone, Thomas appears from the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you're still enjoy the story. I know there are a lot of parts but they're not that big.


	65. Steal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We talk about moving things in, if there's space for all our clutter.

"That seemed posative." He comments.  
"Yeah it was, I managed to get on with the same chick who sold me the flat when I bought it. She said it’s going to be super easy to shift my place within the next couple of weeks and she’ll get back to me about taking some pictures by the end of the week." I explain  
"What great luck." thomas says  
"Yeah we can go over today and start moving the personal bits over here, the kind of clutter…" I explain  
"And your clothes." He adds, "you’re basically moving in today." The smile on his face is one I’d only seen in the presence of a particularly attractive motor cycle, one of absolute joy and it made me smile too.  
"I still have to sell like all of my furniture." I explain, "But for all intents and purposes, I’m moving in today."  
"Is there any furniture things you really want to keep?" He asks. "Because I want this place to feel like yours too, we can make room for it."  
"Uhh, theres nothing that jumps out but I think we might need my bookcases and If you’re not using the desk in the office then can I use that to set up my computer?" I ask  
"The office is yours." He says simply. "I never use it and we can put your books in there and have one of yours in here for the few books that are in there. We can even repaint the office if you want, really make it yours." My heart swells at the offer and his excitement, he hops back onto the bed, sitting on his knees like a kid at christmas.  
"I’d love that baby." I say. "But lunch first."  
"Good idea." He agrees. We head over the wardrobe and each pull out a a comfy pair of jeans. I grab a worn band tee and he pulls a loose patterned shirt from the hanger. We get dressed chatting about where some of the other decor items would go, he suggests maybe getting some shelves for the living room.  
"There’s a space on the wall above the tv and there’s that gorgeous print that you have above you rbed that I want on the wall and there’s even that bit over there." He points to the empty wall next to the wardrobe. "If we need it we can have shelves everywhere. I’ve kind of always wanted a gallery wall but I’m not good at that stuff." He explains.  
"I dont want to clutter your space though." I say nervously.  
"I want your stuff here, I want you to be at home here." He counters.  
"I do feel at home here." I confirm  
"But your pictures and stuff, They’d look so good on the wall, we could get some of those one you took in LA printed." He says  
"Where do you want the gallery wall?" I ask "In here?"  
"No, it’s too hidden in here, the wall above the dining table. That whole left wall." He says, he’s rambling excitedly and I can’t stop the smile forming on my face in reaction.  
"You’re adorable." I say and he seems to catch how excited he sounds.  
"I never really decorate in here and I remember the first time we went to your place and how alive it looked in comparison and ever since I’ve wanted that here, I’ve wanted the pictures on the wall and the nic nacs you have." He explains.  
"That’s why you’ve been systematically stealing things." I joke.  
"I didn’t know you’d noticed that." He says simply.  
"Noticed my things appearing here all of a sudden everytime we stayed at mine?" I ask "You remember after the wrap party, when Will said how there were girly things everywhere, I realised that it wasn’t just like my jacket on the dining chair the odd handbag hanging over things but that the key dish by the door was mine, the toothbrush holder in the bathroom even fridge magnets from my kitchen and I didn’t know how they all appeared here. I didn’t want to ask you about it because I didn’t want it to come out rudely and when we went to LA I kind of forgot about it." There's a hint of pink on his cheeks, knowing he’s been caught, his eyes flick from the bed as we make it together, to mine.  
"Busted." He says simply and I giggle. "I got sad a couple of times becuase I didn’t think you’de noticed me trying to slowly move you in." My hearts sinks suddenly.  
"Baby, you should’ve said something if it made you sad." I say. He moves round the bed and wraps his arms around me.  
"I knew it was stupid though to feel that way," he argues "certainly now I know you’d noticed."  
"I love you." I say simply "Of course I want to live with you, I knew I wanted to from that day you stole my dress, I was just scared."  
"You never had anything to be scared of." He reminds me.  
"Well I know that now." I justify. "Promise to tell me if ever make you sad again?"  
"I promise." He confirms and captures my lips sweetly. "I love you to."


	66. Rent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are we supposed to do with the money from selling my place?

Thomas swipes his keys from my dish by the door and we head out, walking towards the familiar Cafe. He offers me a cigarette from the packet he pulls from his pocket and I pull the lighter from my jeans to light it. I inhale and sign on the exhale.  
We extinguish our finished cigaretts in one of the ash trays placed on the tables outside the cafe and Thomas swings the door inwards making the bell jingle. Sarah looks up from the counter and smiles.

"Hey!" She greets with a warm, genuine smile on her face. "It’s been a minute since I’ve seen you guys in here!"  
"Hey Sarah!" I reply excitedly "It’s good to see you." Thomas leads us to a booth with a hand on my back gently and Sarah comes over, notepad in hand. She pulls the pen resting behind her ear, the end is chewed and pulls a loose strand of her hair from where it’s tucked.  
"We went on vacation." Thomas explains simply.  
"Yes I saw some photos of you both in LA, how was it?" She asks.  
"I came back wanting to get a pool. Maybe I’d settle for a hot tub on the balcony?" I joke and she chuckles.  
"What can I get you guys for lunch today?"  
"Can I get the chicken and bacon wrap." Thomas says decisively  
"And I’ll have the ham and cheese panini please and add two coffees." I say.  
"Great choices guys, your food will be with you shortly and I’ll bring the coffee right over." She confirms.  
"It’s nice to be back on our territory." I say, Thomas smiles.  
"It is indeed." he says.  
Sarah comes back over with our coffees and heads back to the counter. I blow on the surface of mine gently so I don’t burn my mouth when I take a small sip.  
"Hey did Sasha say anything about interest on your place?" Thomas asks.  
"Oh she said she should be able to shift it easily it’s a nice enough neighbourhood, and I did a good amount of reno’s when I moved in so I think it’ll look good to buyers, I’m not worried about making money on it, given that I got it for such a good price when I bought it four years ago.I was thinking that with the money from my place, we could look at a new bike." I suggest. He’s nodding along as I talk and a grin spreads across his face at the end.

  
"You wanna use the house money to buy a bike?" He asks  
"I have the income to help with rent, I’m not worried about any of that. And sure we’re unemployed right now but that’s not forever, it’s never forever with us. I always find a project I’d love to do." I explain.  
"You think I’d charge you rent?" Thomas asks.  
"No. I really don't but If there’s two of us paying the morgage then it’ll be cheaper. I knew you wouldn’t ask me to but I’m going to anyway." I say. "The idea with the bike was just that baby, if you had plans to move then we can save the money and use it later. I was just thinking if I took a bike test, then you wouldn’t have to have me on the back all the time."  
"You want your own bike?" He says, surprised. "For the record, I like you on the back of mine."  
"I know you do, and I love being on the back with you." I state " I was just thinking."  
"I like your thinking baby." He confirms. Sarah appears at the side of our table with two plates and sets them in front of each of us.  
"Thanks sarah!" I say  
"My pleasure, you guys enjoy." She replies and heads back over to the counter.  
"You think it’s a good idea?" I ask  
"As long as you still get on the back with me sometimes." He justifies. I giggle.  
"Of course I will baby, in my mind it’s for the longer trips we want to take.

I could pick my own Harley next time, tell me all that space doesn’t appeal?" I joke. He smirks taking a big bite of his wrap and chews a few times before he swallows to speak. "The only thing I’d worry about is slowing you down."  
"I think I’d be the one to reign you in." He says finally "You know I support you if that’s what you want to do and I have no plans to move for right now, unless for some reason you don’t like my place." He explains.  
"I love your place, you know that."I scold. "But do you think it’s a good idea? To take the test so I could ride if I wanted to."  
"Yes I think it's a good idea, if you want to do it then of course it's a good idea. I…it’s kinda hot to be honest, I can picture you on my Ducati, meeting me in town or whatever, standing from the bike and doing a sexy hair swoosh as you remove the helmet." He explains and I giggle this time.  
"Hey, I could get my own bike you know!" I remind him,  
"Yeah but it’d be even hotter on mine." He explains  
"Thing is." I start "The money from the house is going to be a lot more than I’ll ever need to take the bike tests so Even after that we could get a new bike, for the both of us… like the Harley we road in LA."

  
"Like it or that one." He suggests.  
"Do we know if it was for sale?" I ask  
"Do we have enough left to make an offer Art can’t say no to?" He asks. "I know you liked the bike but did you love it enough to want to take it home."  
"Did you?" I ask, he stacks our now empty plates on one side and looks around the the cafe. We make eye contact for what feels like a few minutes before he replies.

  
"I don’t know enough about Harley's to know if we couldn't get something like it here and make it ours but… the memories that come with that bike could be worth it alone." He confirms "If you want to do this, I can't sway you. I need you to decide if it’s worth it."  
"You know what, we have until I sell my place at the very least to make a decision on that." I surrender "but I will think about it."  
"No pressure from me I promise." He says.


	67. Boxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little reminiscing of the start of filming and how far we've come.

We stand to leave the cafe and head home, I leave money for lunch on the counter and thank Sarah for the food. Thomas takes my hand in his and we amble slowly home. Instead of going inside we climb into the car and head for the nearest storage facility knowing that they would sell boxes for moving. I pick out a selection of boxes for various things around my flat to go into including an extra strong one with a built in plastic rail for clothes hangers. We head to my place next.

Thomas pulls the car up outside and we each take an armful of boxes, he locks the car with the fob over his shoulder. He heads to the lift and as we appraoch my floor the boxes, even empty are starting to hurt my arms. I drop them as I pull my keys out to unlock the door.  
"Just drop the boxes anywhere baby." I instruct Thomas and he drops his stack so that they lean against the sofa and flops down next to them.  
"What’s first?" He asks. I move to the desk and pull out the roll of packing tape that I’d stored in there since I’d moved in. I head back to where th boxes are by the sofa and pull a smaller one from the stack.

"First, anything that’s personal, that’s so obviously me. Pictures and and stuff of family and friends." I suggest.  
"Do you have bubble wrap around or are we using kitchen towel?" He asks.  
"I’ve got a bit of bubble wrap somewhere." I admit.  
"What can I do?" He offers  
"If you would make up a couple of the smaller boxes, I think the bubble wrap is in a box under my bed, if I go dig that out we can start wrapping things." I say, he nods and stand from the sofa taking the tape from where I’d balanced it on the arm.  
"I can do that." He confirms "Shout if you need help finding the bubble wrap."

We finish wrapping the framed photos in bubble wrap and place them all succesfully into one box, we fill the next box with some of the more personal decoration things, The plastic plants and my shelf of records remain the only things to decorate the space.  
"I always wanted this." Thomas admits, stood in front of my record player.  
"You want my record player? It fits you, you know." I reply.  
"Yeah, it go where Alexa is and I’ll put her in the kitchen."  
"You’ve planned where you want to put my record player?" I ask.  
"Our record player." He corrects and I chuckle. "We could expand the collection."  
"Whatever you like baby. I feel like, the vibe I get from you,, you’d already have one. That’s one of those things that surprised me when I came to your place for the first time. After the sexy stuff." I explain  
"Anything else that surprised you?" He asks

"If someone knows you well, it’s easy to make you laugh but your laugh is usually a giggle."  
"I do not giggle." He argues.  
"I’m sorry baby but you do." I confirm "You don't show that side of you that much in the interviews, the ones I watched anyway." We continue moving around and putting some things into boxes as we talk.  
"You watched interviews?"  
"When we were cast together, I wanted to know if you were going to be a dick or not, the interviews I watched, the maze runner ones and Godless just made you seem serious. Discount any where dylan makes you laugh because they were adorable but you seemed kind of intimidating." I explain, he raises an eyebrow.  
"Intimidating?"  
"Well, you know… the little boy from love actually," I say and he rolls his eyes. "Acting since you were ten and I’ve only been doing this full time for 6 years. Getting cast in Central with you was a huge opportunity. Besides, cast opposite you, knowing you’d play my boyfriend was definitely a decider for me to even audition."  
"I suppose that’s a perk of Wes just asking me to be in this, you’d know it was with me." he suggests.

"You remember the chemistry read?" I ask, taping another box closed.  
"Very well." He says simply. "Wes was so genuinly impressed with you."  
"I remember being so nervous while I waited outside and just forced myself to drop it as I came into the room. You shook my hand, all professional and introduced yourself."  
" ‘I know who you are.’ " He imitates me. "I hadn't expected you to be so formal and it threw me for a loop."  
"I felt like I had to be, stood next to you." I justify.

"How far we’ve come from then." He says with finality, his hand on my back to make sure I dont fall from the chair I’m standing on to reach high shelves.  
"It’s funny to look back on those first couple of weeks, I was still treadding round you… so unsure if we could be friends, I wonder if that’ll come across on screen?" I say.  
"I guess we both tiptoed for a little didn’t we?" He asks then a soft smile crosses his face. He continues putting things into a box.


	68. Past Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we came from and how we danced around each other. who kissed who first?

"What are you thinking about?" I ask  
"That party." He says "I wasn’t that drunk, bordering tipsy maybe but I saw you so differently that night, when you opened the door, in that fucking dress… like the ideas that I had formed of you vanished in a second." I smile at the memory as it appears in my minds eye. "The first time I saw you smoke, I felt stupid for not having noticed it sooner."  
"It’s not your fault actually, that one. I try not to smoke on set just incase someone around hates it." I explain.

"Aside from the obvious, I changed that night. Something about witholding judgement on a person until you really get to know them. I saw you, actually you, for the first time since we’d started working together…" He trails off and realises I’d stopped handing him things to pack, he looks at me and come sover to where I’m standing, I’d moved the chair and instead was on a step stool to reach a shelf, I’m the same height on the stool.  
"I was done for." He finishes and leans forward to kiss me. I sigh and wrap my arms around his shoulders.  
"Is that why you kissed me that night?" I ask, he scoffs.  
"I kissed you?" he asks, teasing edge to his tone. "You kissed me!"  
"I think you’re remembering it wrong handsome. I tried to get my drink from behind you and you leant froward."

"Getting your drink was a ploy!" He defends, I giggle and he moves back to where the box was folding the flaps closed and taping it.  
"I mean we can tell people that I kissed you if that makes you feel better." I tease and step off the stool dragging the wardrobe box to the bedroom, he stalks after me and tackles me onto the bed, the box collapses to the floor. I squeal in surprise. Thomas rests on his elbows over me. "It’s less clear for me after that, like I remember going out to your car and all the kissing and the hands but I don’t remember going back inside." I admit.  
"That was my doing." he explains "Somehow, I found the resolve to stop. It felt wrong, thinking you were ten sheets to the wind so I pulled you back inside and you fell asleep pretty quickly once you laid down."  
"You could’ve slept on the other sofa?" I ask.  
"I didn’t want to, there was space for me with you. God I felt like such a dick for leaving you the next morning."  
"I was sad when you weren't there." I admit "but I saw your text, the very sweet apology and I just couldn’t be mad at you." He smiles snd stands pulling me up off the bed. "Getting back in that car with you was wild. I still see us fondling each other sometimes."

"Do you?" he asks  
"Only on the days I’m reminiscing or feeling particularly frisky." I explain and then frown "then the first thing you said to me was that’d you’d remembered too, being in the back of your car and I blushed so hard and hoped that you hadn’t seen it."  
"I did, it was very cute." He admits

"And it’s in these moments where we think about where we started and despite it all I still wonder how we ended up naked at your place not an hour later."  
"How or why?"  
"Why actually." I confirm “I'm sure I looked like a mess in Stacey's jeans, over lunch I’d dribbled maple syrup and for the life me I don’t know what you saw in me." He chuckels lightly at the memory.  
"It’s just you." He says simply "We’ve talked before about how I was activley not flirting with you but I was watching. Not in a creepy way! I just mean I saw the way you interacted with people, From Wes to the gaffers and their assistants. Not everyone I’ve come across treats everyone the same way, it was refreshing and I admired it." He explains, I don't stop my soft smile as he speaks "I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable though and I didn’t know you well enough to see how you wanted to work, whether you wanted to be in character all the time or whether you could drop in and out. That’s always the thing to pick up when you work with someone new. I’d planned to ask you if you wanted to hang out or get dinner or something but I got nervous."  
"I made you nervous?" I tease.

"I didn’t want to fuck it up, the movie or this friendship that I thought we could have at the very least."  
"And all the while, I was there thinking you just wanted to get the work done." I explain.  
"It’s not as if it matters now." He says with finality "We still ended up here, together, starting to build a life.  
"That’s an excellent point my love."  
“That’s all your clothes?" He asks and I turn back to double check.  
"Yup, all in one box." He raises his eyebrows. "I rent premiere dresses"  
"That makes sense. I wear one of three suits to all of them." He admits.  
"That’s it then." I say "That’s everything I can take for now." He smiles  
"You’re moving in."  
"I’m moving it." I confirm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's another favourite of mine, Instead f describing all that happened before this story starts we just reminisce. It's cute way to see how the other felt during a time when we knew nothing.


	69. Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving is exhausting.

We carry the smaller boxes down to the car together knowing that the clothes box would be the heaviest and it might just take both of us to manoeuvre it. I place my boxes on the pavement next to Thomas as he pulls the boot door open.  
"Drop the seats?" He asks.  
"I think so." I confirm. He goes round to the left of the car and I got to the right rear passenger door. I open it as the same time he opens his and watch as he reaches for the toggle by the seatbelt and tugs firmly. I find the one on my side and do the same. the seats lurch forward with a click and thomas folds them down and forwards. They rest against the back of the front seats neatly and the space in the back of car the more than doubles. I grab the boxes and tuck them in behind the front seats. We head back upstairs for a second run, lining the boxes up with the others.  
"Just the clothes." I confirm as we head up in the lift once more.  
"You do a double check. Your clothes aren't that heavy and I’ll meet you back down stairs?" Thomas offers.  
"You sure?" I ask and move to hug him from the side  
"Yeah I got it." He assures and rubs my arm with his hand gently.  
"Okay, thanks baby." I say. I push the door open and walk through the flat checking that I’d gathered everything I needed and wanted to keep out of the photos. I checked the bathroom, bedroom and kitchen for anything we may have left behind. I hear a grunt from the bedroom as I moved. Thomas appeared with the heavy-looking box of clothes balanced on his hip.  
"It’s not actually as heavy as I thought." He explains  
"I’m done here." I confirm.  
"I’ll meet you by the car." He says and heads out, towards the lift. I look around at the place, the thought of leaving my first home starting to make me sad. There was a bittersweetness in moving. I was excited to live with Thomas but there’s always sadness in leaving somewhere.  
I grabbed my bag and locked the door behind me. I rode the lift down and headed out to the car. Thomas was learning against it cooly, cigarette between his lips. He looks up as I approch and puls the tin from his pocket to offer me on. I take it and leant against the car with him. I light the cigarette and inhale.  
"Sad to be leaving?" He asks casually.  
"A little." I admit "But more excited to move in with you." We finish our cigarettes and climb into the car.

"Hey I had a question." I say  
"What is it babe." He asks  
"Is there space for my clothes?" I tease, he smiles knowingly. "What?"  
"I ordered another wardrobe, identical to mine when we were still in LA, I’m haiving it delivered today, in fact it might even beat us home." He explains "If we turn the one that’s there to it’s against that back wall the other one will fit in and we’ll douuble the space we have."  
"Thomas!" I scold "How do you think of everything?" He chuckles, "you had the foresight to buy another wardrobe."  
"Yeah, I actually thought you’d have more clothes but that just means we can expand." He teases "We’ll find a place for everything. I promise"  
"I love you." I say simply and he smiles softly. "I’d kiss you if you weren't driving."  
"I love you to." He replies. He pulls up his drive shortly after having had to manoeuvre around a delivery van. The driver is leaning against the cab of the van and notices us as Thomas parks up. He gets out and goes over to the driver, they exchange greetings and move to the back of the van. I wait by the car.

"Babe!" Thomas calls out "Can you get the door and we’ll get this upstairs."  
"You got it! "I shout back and watch as they appear from the back of the van with the wardrboe balanced between them, it looks heavy, much heavier than the box of clothes we’d loaded into the car. They don’t seem to be struggling to lift it only that it’s large and hard to get around corners. They settle it in place in the bedroom and the delivery driver heads out.  
"Thanks mate." Thomas says and we hear the van pull away shortly after. "We’ll go grab the other boxes, then take a break?"  
"Sounds good baby." I drop my bag on the sofa and we head down to bring my boxes up, we place them in their relevant rooms before collapsing onto the sofa.  
"If I worked out." I puff "That would be it for the month." Thomas laughs, his breath heaving too from the up and down the stairs.


	70. Drilling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We plan a gallery wall.

"So for now." I say picking up a box that I’d put by the guest room door, "I’ll just stack my boxes for the office in there and then when my place sells and we can bring the rest over we’ll sort out the bookcases?"  
"Sounds good babe, they’re out the way in there and it’ll only be a few weeks max." Thomas agrees. "I do want to put up some shelves I think for some of your decor things in here. What do you think?"  
"Where were you thinking?" I ask  
"Above the tv, and by the front door. I said about one of your bookcases in the bedroom for the things on the bookshelf in the office but maybe the other one can go by the front door, instead of that side table and we can have more things on that, that way the key dish can also go on top."  
"Where will we put the side table?"  
"Maybe we’ll find a place but I’m not that attatched to it, we can always sell it." thomas confirms "That said if we slide the TV left and move that plant, it could fit there." He points from where he’s stood to join me at the dining table.  
I'm unpacking frames photos and laying them out on the table.  
"The plant that’s there would probably fit on top to be fair handsome." I say  
"How does one go about making a gallery wall? I could just start randomly hanging them?" Thomas asks.

"No! I gotta plan it, I don’t suppose you have any brown paper?" I ask. He walks away and returns with a rolld of brown paper from the office. “Colour me inpressed."  
"I use it to wrap things." He commetns  
"You wrap things?" I joke and he rolls his eyes.  
"So what we do, a little trick I picked up from this Youtube channel called The Sorry Girls, is that you trace and cut all the sizes of the frames out then you can plan how they’ll look and where you need to drill before you commit to making holes in the wall." He looks impressed.  
"That’s such a good idea." He agrees. I’ll grab a pen and some scissors then and we can get to it. He disappears to the office again.  
We move around each other with ease, I pass him a frame, he traces and roughly tears around it before handing it back for me to cut. I mark the holes as I go and stack the pieces ready. Once they’re all ready Thomas hands me a roll of masking tape, I start with the two biggest shapes placing them side by side in the middle and work out from there. Before long all the pieces of paper in in place on the wall with a piece of tape at the top and bottom. The circles on them indicate where to drill.

“What do you think?" I ask Thomas, who’d stepped back to let me arrange the frames. He’d balanced a drill on the back of the sofa. “You have a drill?"  
"Everyone should have a drill, I bought it when I built the bookcase."  
"The one in the office?" I ask  
"Yeah and the desk." He says simply.  
"Why didn’t I know that?" I ask  
"I don’t know baby. This wall is going to be amazing though, final placement?" he says. I step back to join him and survey how the wall would look.  
"Final placement." I confirm.  
"Okay if we just pull the dining table away from the wall a bit I’ll start on the left and you can add rawl plugs as I go." He explains.  
"I’m following babe, lets do this." I say. He pulls the trigger of the drill a few times before he lines it up over the first marker, it grinds loudly into his wall and he moves along to the next one. I pull the peice of paper from the wall exposing the hole and grab the hammer he’d also pulled out. I twist one of the rawl plugs from the cartridge and bang it into the hole so it sits flush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have planned how everyone places look and how the gallery wall looks if you interested in seeing them, There's a dedicated instagram: Falling.In.Love.Story.


	71. Screwing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Innuendos are always funny.

I follow him along adding them to each one and on the last, he goes over to the kitchen returning with a box of screws and two screwdrivers.

"I assume you know how you hang a picture," He starts handing me a screwdriver "but we’ll screw all the holes."

"Will we indeed?" I ask feining innocence, I see the smirk that forms on his mouth before he catches himself.

"Or you can just screw yourself." He says simply, I can’t help the laugh that bursts from me.

"No matter how old you are, innuendos are funny." I explain.

"You’re not wrong." He agrees. He grabs a handful of screws and traps them in his mouth for easy access. He drives the first screw 2/3 of he way into the wall leaving a notch to hang the frames from. I follow suit and we work out from the middle.

"Ready to hang?" I ask

"Lets do it." He comfirms and we move to get the frames from their spot on the sofa. Thomas hangs the higher ones, each time pressing his face to the all to line up the hook with the nail. He hangs the last one as I step back, perching on the side of the dining table to admire the wall. He joins me and slips his arm around my waist.

"What do you think?" I ask.

"It's perfect." He confirms, he places a kiss to my temple and we stand there for a minute looking at the pictures. most of the pictures are ones that I had taken of the places I’d visited which included a few of the both of us from the trip to San Diego.

We spend the rest of that afternoon and evening finding more places for my things, in the kitchen and bathroom. The last box that we have to unpack was the clothes box.

"Save the easiest for last." I comment, Thomas follows me through to the bedroom. He flops onto the bed and watches as I transfer the hangers from the box to the wardrobe. The shoes in the bottom of the box had been the bulk of the weight and once I had lined them up on the racks the box was empty. I hear a yawn from behind me.

"That’s it love. We’re done." I say "Thankyou for all your help." I kick the box away and join him on the bed, I tangle my fingers in his hair and he sighs.

"It’s looking so much better here already he comments and yawns again. "Cigarette break?"

"Oh, yeah!" I agree, he stand slowly from the bed and we head ou the the balconey, the sun is low in the sky and I have to check my watch becuase I hadn’t noticed how late it had gotten. "Shit, it’s almost 9!" I announce.

"Fuck, is it?" Thomas asks. I offer him a lighter and he lights his cigarette. We both inhale deeply and blow the smoke out satisfyingly.

"We should eat something." I say

"Order in?" He asks.

"Pizza or indian?" I reply

"Pizza." He decides and looks for my reaction, I nod.


	72. Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick chat with the bestie, whose still in LA with Dylan.

He pulls his phone out to order and I feel mine buzz in my pocket.

_Stacey_

_Hey love, just checking in. How did the press days go?_

_\- Hey babe, sorry I totally meant to text you when we got back yesterday. Yeah it was pretty predictable. Aside from me blowing up at one guy for asking stupid questions._

_Stacey_

_No way, what happened?_

_\- It was mostly fine, you know… lots of baiting us to tell them we’re in a relationship and when Thomas did, the interviewer almost had a stroke. The second day though there was one guy who, I mean... it started out stupid anyway when he didn’t ask about the film but then he starting being really invasive so I shut him down._

_Stacey_

_Damn girl. I’d love to have seen that._

_\- You just might if they decide to actually release that interview. It would be fun to watch back, I knew Thomas was smirking through the whole thing anyway._

_Stacey_

_It was alright, besides that?_

_\- Yeah nothing I’ve not heard before. Hey you know if you’ll be back in London soon?, I called an estate agent this morning, my place is going to be listed in the next few days. I want to show you our gallery wall._

_Stacey_

_No way! Yeah I hope to be back by the end of the week. Gallery wall?_

_\- Tommy and I put up a gallery wall today, above the dining table. It was his idea but it looks amazing._

Thomas stands and goes to extinguish his cigarette butt, in the bucket.

"Stacey?" He asks and I nod, following him inside.

"Yeah she was asking how press went." I reply

_Stacey_

_I can’t wait, don’t send me a picture, I want a full reveal!_

_\- Okay babe! ahaha_

_Stacey_

_How’s Tommy?_

_\- I’ve been working him hard today. Power tools and everything but he’s other wise good. Oh! He bought me a wardrobe. I’m basically moved in, there’s still my books and stuff at my place for the pictures but more than half of what I own is here now._

_Stacey_

_‘Bout damn time too. How are you feeling?_

_\- So fucking happy. How you guys doing over there, it’s like 400 degrees right now._

_Stacey_

_It’s like mid 40’s which is absolutely too damn hot but we’re great. Leaving will be bittersweet but Dylans added me to his security feed for the house. He said it’s so I can see him whenever I want and that we’ll facetime as often as we can. I’m dreading the time difference._

_-Dude, that’s cool! The cam feed not the weather, that’ll melt people! How do you feel like it’s going between you guys?_

_Stacey_

_I wish I could be here more. It’s only really been a few weeks of spending time together whereas you and Thomas have had months. I’m not trying to rush anything but you know me. I want the long term feeling three weeks in._

_\- Don’t compare yourself to us, we also worked together for months._

_Stacey_

_No, I know babe. I do feel good with him, I’m just not sure yet._

_\- You’ve got all the time babe. You never know, maybe you’ll move out there one day and come back to visit your bar here! aha_

_Stacey_

_I don’t know if I could be away from you for too long. <3_

_\- Awhh, I love you too babe. Besides you’ll have to be back soon anyway for the premiere of Central and for our housewarming party. When are you flying home?_

_Stacey_

_End of the week babe._

_Housewarming?!_

_\- Tommy doesn’t know yet but when my place sells and everything is moved in here we’re having a party._

_Stacey_

_Don’t sell your place until I’ve said goodbye._

_Oh that’ll be so fun._

_\- I wont, I promise, I know how many memeories we have there together._

_I wonder if I can plan it to get Dylan in town for the housewarming. He said about being around befor christmas, we could delay it a couple of months and try and get together as many as possible._

_Stacey_

_You know I’d love to have him in town._

_More of the Maze Runner Cast I’ve not met yet?_

_\- Shit yeah, well you know Will already and you’ll love Kaya I met her way back in when Tommy and I first got together!_

_Stacey_

_Awesome! Oh Hey I meant to ask if you guys had a free evening to go and check on Scenic._

_\- No problem babe, We’ll swing by tomorrow night for a drink, I think Will is still in town or back in town and you know Tommy..._

_Stacey_

_Doesn’t say no to a beer! ahaha_

"I resent that." Thomas says mirthfully from where he's resting his arms on the sofa behind me and was reading the conversation.

"You’re free to contest it my love." I reply, he smiles

"Party sounds great by the way, I’ll give Dylan a call this week and see if he has a schedule set for anything yet."

"Give Will a message too, see if he wants to grab a drink tomorrow." I ask

"You got it." Thomas confirmed and hopped over the back of the sofa landing on the cushions next to me with a bounce. The doorbell dings and I stand to get the food.

_\- Alright love, I gotta run but I’ll text you tomorrow._

_Stacey_

_Love you to babe, talk then!_


	73. Intel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer this one, but we go and check on Stacey London bar to see how it is and introduce a few passing characters.

I spot Will as the taxi pulls upto the curb outside Stacey’s bar. The familiar lighting and font of the sign that could be seen on her bar in LA but this time it reads ‘Scenic’. 

I push the car door open and Thomas pays the driver before scooting across the seat and stepping out behind me.

"Will!" I shout and he turns and sees us. He comes over smiling and immediately pulls me into a hug followed by hugging Thomas tightly.

"How are you both?" He asks excitedly. It’s been a few weeks!

"We’re good thanks mate." Thomas answers "How are you?"

"Yeah I’m good mate thanks. Hey I’ve never been here before." He comments and spins to point at the sign.

"Oh it’s Stacey's bar." I explain "She’s still in LA with Dylan and wanted me to check in and make sure it’s not gone to shit while she's been away. I figured it was a great time to catch up."

"Stacey owns this place. How many bars does she have?" Will asks.

"Three as of today but I know she’s always got her eye on a new spot." I explain

"Damn that’s cool." He says finally.

"Come on, there’s air con inside." I say. I lead them toward the doors and spot a familar bouncer. 

"Danny!" I greet

"Y/N!" He replies and kisses my cheek innocently "It’s been a minute how are you?"

"I’m doing great Danny, youself?"

"Living the dream thanks sweetheart." He says and looks at the guys with me.

"Two guys?" he asks suggestively before laughing.

"Ha Ha." I laugh sarcastically. "This is Thomas, my Boyfriend and our friend Will." I explain "Danny’s been bouncing this bar since it opened.". Thomas reaches forward to shake his hand followed by Will, they both smile.

"Say, Where’s Stacey at?" Danny asks

"She’s still out in LA, apparently Sultry was having some book keeping issues, she had to stay behind when we went out there three weeks ago." I explain

"Damn, I hope she sorts them out." Danny says "Anyway, you guys go on inside, it’ll surely be cooler. Any friend of Stacey’s is a friend of mine, I’ll get you guys in anytime you want." He looks to both the boys at the end and they nod appreciatively.

"Thanks mate." Will says and we head inside.

"Perks of knowing the owner." I say as Will gives me an impressed look. We head into the main bar area and it’s moderately busy, I spot an empty table at the back with three chairs and bee line for it, I hang my bag on the chair.

"The first ones’ on me." I offer as the boys take a seat at the table.

"You sure babe?" Thomas asks

"Yeah, as a thanks for all of yesterdays hard work." I remind him and kiss his cheek before heading to the bar, I hear Will ask what we’d been upto as I walk away from the table.

"Uh oh! Here comes trouble" I hear as I approach the bar.

"Bash!" I greet the bartender whose polishing a glass, theres only a coupole of people at the bar and they look deep in conversation.

"It’s been a fucking minute cutie, where you been?" Sebastian asks

"On the grind my dude." I reply

"Shit yeah that new thing you were working on, Central summit?" He asks

"Central Rush. Yeah it’s been a busy 7 months man." I confirm "Hey how's things here?"

"You checking in on us for the boss lady?" He asks and I move down the bar to flap and lift it to step behind the bar with him

"You know it. Gimme the gossip Bash." I beg.

"Honestly darlin’ It’s great, we’re just tickng along here. Everyones happy and since Stacey hired Deano last year I’ve never seen a speck of dust. The only thing to report is that he was a great hiring choice." He explains.

"For real, no bullshitting?" I ask

"Would I lie to you?" he asks and winks at me.

"You know she’ll be glad to know it’s all good here." I confirm.

"She’s a good boss, she aint got nothing to worry about." Sebastian says.

"Alright, I'm just gunna pull three beers and then I’m outta your hair. First round is always on Stacey." I say

"You lucky fucker." He jokes and hands me the glasses. I look to over the boys at the back of the bar and catch Thomas’ eye, he's watching me move behind the bar. Will is talking but it’s obvious he’s not paying attention. I wink and Pull the handle of the tap, the glass at an angle. I fill the other two glasses and trap them between my fingers to carry them to the table. Sebastian lifts the flap for me and it slams back down.

"Cheers Bash." I call out and he smiles. Thomas has a look in his eye as I reach the table and put the glasses down.

"Did you just pull these yourself?" He asks and I sit down next to him, I slide Wills glass to him and he thanks me.

"Yeah. There’s something I never told you." I say "Two things I guess" Both guys raise an eyebrow questionningly.

"When Stacey started up this bar I used to come in a work shifts for her between jobs, I’ve pulled a few pints in my day." I say

"And the other thing?" Will asks

"If you’re with me, in any one of Stacey's bars, the first round is on her."

"Fuck off." Thomas says and I almost spit out my first mouthful laughing.

"Scouts honor." I admit "9/10, especially here I’ll just get it myself."

"So whose that bar tender who was chatting you up?" He asks

"Bash? Oh god no!" I say screwing up my face in disgust. "No, Bash is just intel, it’s not the first time Stacey’s had me check in on the place when she’s been out of town and he’s just the one I trust to tell me the truth. See Stacey took on a new general manager, end of last year and it’s been his first kind of stint where she been away since he started. I’m told he’s doing really well and I’m sure Stacey will be glad to hear it." I swallow a gulp of my beer.

"I’d have been jealous but that face you just made was precious." Thomas comments and I elbow him gently.

"You know a lot about Stacey’s Bars then?" Will asks

"I know a lot about her everything to be honest Will" I explain "We grew up together and in fairness she knows a lot about my everything to. Besides, starting up a new waterhole in London isn’t easy so I helped out where I could, it was hard even for this place let alone franchising to two major cities stateside."

"What’s she’s done is very impressive." Thomas comments "One here, one in LA and you said the other is in New York?"

"Yeah, she doesn’t get to that one as often but she trusts the chick who runs that one like it’s her own mother. Meredith is a saint with the mouth of a sailor. They go back almost as far as we do." I explain.

"We should head out there sometime so I can see that one too." He adds

"Yeah." I agree "I’m never at that one enough but it’d be great to go. I’ve never done christmas in New york, maybe we could put that on future plans?"

"Definitely." Thomas replies

"So we were just catching on what you’ve been upto." Will says "You’re finally moving in?" I smile knowing that Thomas had told him.

"Yeah." I admit "I’m selling my place, We actually moved a bunch of stuff in yesterday so I guess it’s official."

"Tommy told me about the gallery wall." He says

"Oh Will! It looks so good!" I say excitedly "When my place sells we going to try and get everyone together and have a proper house warming. A little birdy told me that hasn’t happened at Tommy’s yet.”

"I can’t wait." Will confirms.

"Another drink?" Thomas offers and stands from the table.

"That’d be great, thanks babe." I reply, Will nods swallowing the last mouthful of the first pint. He heads over to the bar and greets Sebastian happily.

"Oh I meant to ask how the press went for Central." Will says clasping his hands together on the table.

"Oh you know how it goes." I start "It’s all fair and good until one guy pushes too hard." I say

"Oh no." He says

"Honestly mate, they tried to bait us so many times that by the time we got this one guy I was so done talkign about our relationship and then he goes and asks stupid questions." I explain “I just shut him down."

"Damn, nice one." Will cheers. "They’ll know not to mess with you anymore."

"I sure hope so." I agree "It wasn’t helped at all when Tommy just decided to tell one interviewer that he loved me while I had a mouthful of water." Will laughs loudly and pats the table a few times.

"Fucking hell. That’s so him" He says

"Isn’t it?" I joke and roll my eyes sarcastically.

"What have you been upto these days anyway, we’ve been talking about us for like an hour." I ask

"Oh we’re uh a couple of month into a new thing with uhm Malachi Smyth." Will explains

"Oh I’ve heard that name." I say "What’s he like to work with?"

"He’s a quirky dude but he’s been a great director so far." Will says.

"Well that’s good." I say "Listen I was thinking about the first time we met the other day, and how you said Thomas had told you about me. Do you rememeber that?" Will smiles.

"I do remember that, and the jacket." He confirms

"What did he used to say about me?" I ask cheekily.

"I dont remember that much but I do remember one time he called me to go and get a drink, you guys can’t have been more than a week into shooting now that I think about it. Anyway, we met up for a beer, did the usual catch up stuff and then he just came out with it. He said, pardon my paraphrasing ‘Mate I’ve got to tell you about this girl I’ve met, she’s my Costar on Central and I’ve been trying so hard to get her to like me.’" Will explains "I remember being surprised that he’d cared about someone liking him, he’s never really bothered but I guess you’d had some mystical effect on him." I stifle a giggle.

"He had the same effect on me." I explain.

"I asked him what you were like, if you’d gotten to spend much time together and he launched into a monologue on everything he knew about you." Will says

"I was nervous that first week. Wes just threw us into being a couple and I didn’t want to mess up." I admit

"I was with him when you invited him to that party." Will states.

"No way?" I ask

"I remember how he’d been genuinely surprised to get your text." Will explains

"He’s coming." I whisper.

"I’ll deny telling you any of that." Will jokes and I wink in confirmation.

Thomas returns to the table with the drinks and sits down with us.

"You seeing anyone then?" I ask to divert attention from me and he grins.

"Not at the moment, But you’ll be the first to know." Will jokes.

"Promise?" I ask and he nods laughing.

We wrap the night up after that drink and say goodnight to Will.

"Hang out soon yes?" I demand.

"You’re welcome over anytime mate, you know that." Thomas adds.

"Yeah, I’ll come and check out the gallery wall next week." He says simply and hugs us both. We hail a nearby taxi and head home. We fall into bed that night after a busy week. I wake to a text, Thomas is still asleep next to me so I open it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bash isn't a love interest, not in the slightest.. but if he was he'd be Bash from Reign.


	74. Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relaying the info To Stacey.  
> Comparatively a very short chapter.

_Stacey_

_How’s my bar holding up?_

_\- Morning babe, I was about to text you. The place is clean and tidy, no one was lurking or being lazy and Bash says Deano is the best hire you’ve ever made._

_Stacey._

_For real?_

_-That’s what I said. I trust Bash though, he’s my intel. Says Deano’s kept everyone in line. Oh and I got to see Danny! I’ve not been by Scenic in ages!_

_Stacey_

_Bash always says he misses having you around, like the good old days. Did you remember to have the first round on me?_

_\- I never forget my darling, I actually pulled them myself this time so that I didn’t have to steal Bash away from making other drinks. Thomas and Will were both very amused that you bought the first drink. I forgot that they don’t know that rule._

_Stacey_

_Oh you did? I guess it’s so normal for us, did you tell them that you used to work there sometimes?_

_\- I did yeah, I had to to explain how I knew how to pull our pints. Oh and I told them about the bar in New York and Merideth!_

_Stacey_

_Damn, yeah I guess we never talked about the bars much._

_-Thomas is very impressed by your business woman skills. He said it much cooler but you get my jist. Said that we’ll have to go check out 'Savour' at somepoint, its in the future plans._

_Stacey_

_Oh, Let me know when you make those plans, I need an excuse to see Merrideth!_

_\- Will do babe!_

_Stacey_

_Whens the Premiere? That’s coming up isn’t it?_

_\- Yeah, it’s Friday._

_Stacey_

_Shit, I’m flying friday, I won’t be able to make it!_

_\- You know, it’s alright babe, there’ll be other prems, besides you’ll see all the pictures and shit online._

_Stacey_

_Send me a picture of the dress you wear!_

_\- Of course!_


	75. Rafi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Rafi, my Pansexual Enby Stylist.

The sun shines through the windows. My phone buzzes on the arm of the sofa and I have to lean away from where Thomas and I are curled up, the breeze sweeping into the room from the open balcony door.

"Hey Lauren." I greet my agent happily and lean back onto Thomas' chest.

"Hiya! I just wanted to check in and see if you’d spoken to Rafi yet, in regards to what you’ll be wearing to the premiere Friday night?" She asked.

"Bollocks, I’ll give them a call when we’re done here, they’re probably losing it. Thanks Lauren."

"No worries, Hey send me a picture when you’ve settled on something, I just want to see!" She replies

"You got it." I confirm and hang up immediately dialing my go to stylist’s number. They pick up on the third ring.

"Hello dear, I wondered when I could be expecting your call." They greeted.

"I’m so sorry Rafi, Lauren just called and I realised I’d totally forgotten about what I’m going to wear but I feel like you’ve got a few choices. I know you usually do." I reply.

"You free to come down the studio tomorrow?" they ask "I have options but we need to try them on."

"What time is good for you Rafi?" I ask I hear a faint hum and the flipping of pages.

"I’ve got about three hours tomorrow afternoon, that’ll surely be enough time." They suggest.

"Perfect, I’ll be there Rafi." I confirm

"Will you be bringing that handsome fellow with you?" They ask I look up at Thomas who’d been listening in.

"I’ll let him off this time Rafi." I say "He’ll have to wait to see what we choose."

"Ah shame. I had a few ideas for a new suit." They comment.

"Next time Rafi I promise." I giggle.

"I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon then my darling." They say.

"See you then Rafi." I reply and hang up the phone.

"You’re going to make me wait?" Thomas asks

"Yeah,besides I was thinking that we could use a few hours apart. You’re probably sick of me after these last two weeks." I suggest. He scoffs and kisses my head.

"Never." He corrects

"Go hang out with Jack or something, You could go for a ride." I suggest.

"That’s not a bad idea." He confirms, "I’ll text him, see if he's free tomorrow. I wouldn’t have minded coming with you ya know."

"I know handsome, and I almost said yes on the basis that Rafi would totaly flirt with you and it be hilarious. But I’ll let you off this time."

"He likes guys?" He asks

"Rafi is Enby, so they/them please and yeah they're Pansexual, they like everyone." I explain

"Shit, sorry. I don’t think I know anyone whose non binary." He adds

"Regardless it’s good practice to use they/them if you dont know or you can just ask pronouns." I explain.

"Gotcha." He says and taps his temple. "From now on." I smile and he frowns "What?"

"You didn’t get defensive." I state

"About what?" He asks

"About being corrected on the pronouns." I explain

"Why would I? It’s 2020 and I only dont know becuase I’ve never had the pleasure of interacting much with the LGBTQ+ community. I don’t know and how will I if you don’t tell me. I know your bisexual and that means you like girls too but I don’t know what’s different between Bi and Pansexual." He explains. "If you dont educate me, no one will."

"I’ll educate you handsome and actually on that… to me, it's just about how people want to label themselves. There aren’t definitions, that I know of anyway so it’s personal choice." I confirm "and I love you." He smiles.

"Thank you and I love you to." He says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no doubt that Thomas would be respectful of pronouns, this is just for story sake; to introduce Rafi as their true self.


	76. Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We try on a few dresses for the premiere and get an unexpected visitor.

The door of Rafi's studio swings back with a jingle and they appear from behind a rack of clothes.

"Y/N" they greet.

"Hey Rafi, it’s good to see you." I greet them.

"You too my darling, I’m excited to show you what I’ve picked out." They say

"Show me what you got Rafi." I say and smile happily. They disappear behind the same rack of clothes, pulling 4 hangers and then appearing through the hung clothes dramtically. They hang the hangers on the bar to present the dresses and step back. I slip my bag off my shoulder and into a nearby vintage coat stand. I look over the dresses admirably.

"First, which on jumps out?" they ask.

"That one." I say pointing to a sleeveless dress with a densely beded bodice and silky teal skirt. "That’s stunning."

"Next choice?" Rafi asks smiling.

"This one." I say pointing to a 3/4 length sleeve shirt dress, it looks to sit right abouve my knee on one side and just below it on the other. "But I’d wear that any day, I don’t think it’s fancy enough for the Premiere."

"I agree. What’s next?" Rafi asks moving the shirtdress to one side.

"Is red my colour?" I ask "I love the idea of that one," I point to a thin strapped simple red dress with a high thigh slit. " I’m just not sure I can pull it off."

"Promise to try it on." Rafi scolds

"Promise." I confirm

"Next choice." Rafi instructs.

"You know my colours Rafi." I compliment. the last dress on the rack is a lace sleeved lacy blue dress with another high thigh slit."I love the lace here."

"We’ll start with that one." Rafi says moving to the rack and handing me the dress. I take it to the changing room and start to change into it, I hear Rafi’s kitten heels pacing the floor on the other side of the curtain.

"Zip me up Rafi?" I ask and they come push the curtain, I have my back to them. I feel the dress close around my body and spin to reveal the dress.

"Come and look in the big mirror." They instruct me.

I follow them back out into the main area and stand in front of the large framed mirror leant up against one wall.

"Reserve judgements and comments," They say simply "Just take look for a minute and see how it feels." I turn my body, checking out the angles I could in the mirror. I pose for a quick picture that Rafi takes, with hand on hip.

"Okay, next?" I ask and Rafi already has the red dress draped over their arm ready. I take it and head back to change again.

I emerge a few minutes later and Rafi smiles widely when they see me.

I don’t look at myself until I’m centered infront the mirror. I gasp when I see my reflection, the dress hugs the curves of my body nicely and flatters my wide shoulders with the long skirt. The door suddenly jingles. I turn to see who had entered.

"Holy fuck." Thomas says as he takes in the dress and I can’t speak.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask accusingly

"Couldn’t resist." He offers with a smirk "That dress…" Rafi steps up.

"You must be Thomas." They greet. "I didn’t think you’d be joining us today."

"Neither did I." I mumble.

"Nice to meet you Rafi, I’ve heard lots about you." He greeted, rolling his eyes at me. They pull Thomas into a hug and he returns it before coming over to greet me with a kiss on the cheek.

"I told you that you had to wait." I scold him.

"I didn’t listen." He replies

"Didn’t you make plans with jack?" I ask

"He’s got an energency shoot for the magazine today. He had to cancel, I’m heartbroken, can’t you tell?" He asks sarcastically and grins. "Besides, you said that I should absolutely meet Rafi." Rafi preens with pride and comes over to where we’re stood by the mirror.

"Are you ready for the last option?" they ask, making eye contact with me in the mirror.

"I missed one?" Thomas whines.

"Go sit down, pretty boy." I demand and he laughs before heading over to the sofa and perching on the arm gracefully. I look to Rafi who has the camera in hand and takes a picture of this dress. The captured photo shoots from the front of the camera quickly and they add it to the other one on the table. They hand me the last dress and I retreat to the changing room for the last time.

"Rafi, zip me please." I call out and the curtain is pulled back. The dress tightens around my body and I adjust the bodice before turning and following Rafi to the mirror. I can feel Thomas’ eyes on my as I walk by but I try to ignore him.

"Teal is your colour." Rafi says.

"It really is." I add "Is this too much sparkle though?" Rafi scoffs

"A bit of sparkle never killed anyone, it looks lovely." They admonish

"Tell that to Edward Cullen." I remind them and they laugh loudly, I hear Thomas chuckle too. I’m surprised he got the joke.

"It’s your choice my darling." Rafi says with finality.

In the reflection of the mirror I can see thomas who has the other two photos in hand, inspecting them.

"Last photo." Rafi instructs and I face them to take one last picture. They hand it to Thomas so he can see it side by side with the others."Go change and we’ll go over what you thought." Rafi says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These dresses can look however you want them too, as long as they're all bit different.


	77. Milestone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We make a dress choice.

I slide back the curtain of the changing room in my regualr clothes and grab all three dresses, carrying them to the rail they’d hung on prior. Rafi and Thomas are sat on the sofa, the three pictures splayed out in front of them.

“What's the verdict?" I ask, joining them.

"I vote against the red one." Thomas says

"What? Why?" I ask.

"It’s too sexy, I won’t be able to concentrate." Thomas says, I roll my eyes and nudge him.

"Invalid reason." Rafi adds.

"Thank you Rafi." I say. "What do you think?"

Rafi has their forefinger over their lips in thought.

"Navy is out for me, it’s between Teal and silver or the red."

"I agree." I say

"Which did you feel better in?" Rafi asks.

"Both were great Rafi, that’s my problem. I guess if I want to base it on how it might feel in 25-30 degree heat then, I guess the red one would be better, it has less layers."

"Yes, the beading does add that extra, You’re right the red one would be better. It’s going to make you stand out…" Rafi explains

"I don’t think I get to hide anymore Rafi, not next to this one anyway." I remind them and nod my head to Thomas who’d been sat watching the exchange quietly.

"Don’t blame me, you’re there in your own right." He says.

"Are you convincing me or yourself?" Rafi asks

"Myself?" I admit.

"You want to try it on again with heels?" Rafi asks, "I’ve got a plain black pair in the back in your size?"

"Yes please Rafi." I say "You think of everything." Rafi smiles sweetly and disappears to get the shoes. I grab the red dress again from the rail and head for the changing room. Rafi meets me as I come back out and hands me the shoes. They put their arm out for me to use as balance while I slipped the shoes onto my feet. The dress lifted off the floor as I stood into the shoes. I lifted it and moved back infront of the mirror again. I see Thomas stand and join me at the mirror, he wraps and armm around my waist. His leather jacket and jeans clash with the fanciness of the dress.

"Imagine I’m in a suit." He whispers.

"Tie or no tie?" I ask with a smirk and he squeezes my waist gently. "I want to like this dress."

"What stopping you?" He asks, Rafi looks on patiently.

"Is it too much?" I ask

"For a premiere?" He confirms.

"It’s just that’s this is the first like big premiere I’ve been too." I explain. "You’d think I’ve gotten used to people staring but this is begging for attention."

"They’re going to be looking at you baby. I know I can’t take my eyes off you in this dress." He says cheekily.

"I think it’s perfect." Rafi adds. "You look stunning."

"You think?" I ask and they nod. "Okay" I go to change and retun with the dress draped over my forearm.

"Then I’ll take it." I say "Buying this one."

"Buying this time?" They ask

"It’s a milestone dress Rafi, if you don’t mind?" I ask nervously.

"Of course I don’t mind!" They say excitedly.

They come over and untuck the label, I’d already peeked at the price so it wasn’t a surprise. I head to the sofa to get my card to pay. I hear the bleep of the card machine while my back is turned. I spin quickly, confused and see Thomas, his card pressed to the machine. He pulls it back and shoves it in his pocket, hoping I’d not seen.

"Tommy!" I yell. "No, I was going to pay for that!" He puts his hand sup defensively.

"My gift." he justifies. I scowl at him angrily. He comes over sensing my irritation.

"I’m sorry, I wanted to get you your first Premiere dress to own. I didn’t mean to upset you." He says

"It was my milestone Tommy." I explain "I know you meant well but I don’t need you to buy me everything."

"I know. I know how capable you are. I’m sorry." He’s stood infront of me with a truely apologetic look on his face. Rafi has disappeared somehwere to give us space. I find that i can’t be mad at the gesture knowing he just wanted to do something nice. "I promise I’ll keep my card in my wallet next time." He says, I dont fight the soft smile that forms on my face.

"I’ll hold you to that." I say and he relaxes when I smile. "Thank you for my dress. I am grateful."

"It’s okay my love." He says and we hug tightly. Rafi appears from the office door at the bag, the dress is now in a plastic sleeve to protect it.

"Everything okay here?" They ask carefully.

"Yeah Rafi we’re good." I confirm

"Alright, I’m going to have this dress cleaned and pressed for Friday, I’ll have it to you that morning at the latest, I recommend silver jewellry and black shoes if not red ones." They say.

"Thank you for everything Rafi." I say and move to hug them. "You’re always so patient with me, I couldn’t thank you enough."

"It’s always a pleasure working with you my dear. You know I’ll always give you the truth." Rafi says "Now go on, get out of here, I’ve got a dinner."

I smile and grab my bag before heading out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He can't always pay for things when we're able to. It's annoying.


	78. Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacey and Lauren agree with the dress choice and we try to wake a zombie.

I spot Thomas' Ducati out front and I’m suddenly glad I’d put leggings on instead of the flowy dress I’d almost worn.

"Are we okay?" Thomas asks as the door to Rafi’s studio swings closed behind us. I adjust the strap of my bag so that it across my body instead of just over my shoulder. He looks nervous, I take his hand in mine.

"We’re great baby. I promise." I say and he relaxes. I let go of his hands and his eyes follow me as I grab my helmet from where it’s hung on the handlebars with his. He smiles.

"You bought the bike." I state.

"I knew you wore leggings." he replies.

"Long way home?" I ask

"Home who, we’ve got the rest of the day." He explains, there’s a twinkle in his eye that screams mischief.

"I’m in your hands." I say and he smirks, I yank the helmet down over my face and he wait to hand me the jacket from the storage chest under the seat.

"He thinks of everything." I joke and he smiles before pulling his own helmet on and clipping the chinstrap. He climbs on and I sit down behind him wrapping my arms around him tightly.

"That’s why you moved your bag." He says over the coms.

"What?" I ask

"You moved your bag from your shoulder to across your body, you spotted my bike from inside." He states

"Yes I did. It is bright red baby, bit hard to miss." I say, I hear him chuckle.

"Indeed." He says. He pulls out onto the road and just drives, I don’t worry about where we doing or what were doing for a while, just happy with him on the bike, the tension and aches from the day leaving my body. I watch as things zoom by us, occasionally slowing into clarity when we stopp at occasional traffic lights.

We kept driving until the streetlights come on and then decid to go home. I remember that I’m supposed to show Stacey and Lauren my dress. I bring up the picture I had Rafi take on my phone at the studio and send it to both of them with a heart emoji. I take my jacket off and hang it by the the door, Thomas has already gotten comfy on the sofa having made a drink for each of us, mine is next to his on the coffee table. I head over to join him toeing out of my shoes. My phone buzzes with a reply.

_Lauren_

_That dress is stunning. Rafi at it again with the excellent dresses!_

_\- They killed it with this dress, they’re having it cleaned ready for friday._

I settl onto the sofa and Thomas brings up Netflix he starts to flick through some shows. He settles on the second series of Poldark, we’d finished the first season before we’d left for LA and he’d just remembered that is was what we were watching.

"Oh shit." I notice. "That’s what it was."

"Wanna watch some more?" He asks

"Yeah!" I agree. It starts to play and my phone buzzes again.

_Stacey_

_Fucking hell. You look banging babe!_

_-Thanks love, you know Rafi and their choices._

_Stacey_

_Rafi always has the best ideas. I didn’t think red was your colour?_

_\- Dude! me neither but it’s a great dress and it’s summer._

_Stacey_

_I can’t wait to see photos from the premiere!_

_\- You want to get breakfast saturday?_

_Stacey_

_Definitely, text me when you get the zombie out of bed and we’ll meet up._

_\- Awesome, fly safe on friday. Can’t wait to see you._

_Stacey_

_Me neither!_

The Premiere of the film had finally come around and in true form Thomas was refusing to get out of bed.

"We don’t have to be anywhere until 5. It’s 9 o’ fucking clock!" He argues.

"It might well be baby," I look at the clock "Actually it’s almost ten but I wanted to make you breakfast before Anna and Maureen Turn up and we both still have to shower. Tommy please!" I beg, he groans.

"Why?" He asks

"It’s premiere day, I’m excited okay. Get up so I can make you breakfast!"

"Ughhhh" he exclaims, I lay back down and cuddle up to him, he pulls me tight to him and sighs happily.

"Compromise?" I offer, he grunts softly. "Half an hour. We’ll cuddle for half an hour but I’m going to set an alarm for 1pm becuase the girls are turning up at 2 and I at least need to have showered by the time they do."

"Mmhmm." He moans simply. "I won." I jab my finger into his ribs.

"You did not win, We’re going to get up in half an hour and I’m going to make breakfast." I state.

"Sure we are." He confirm, I feel his hand slide up my back and into my hair, he started to rub at my scalp, I sigh into his touch.

"Cheater." I whisper and felt him chuckle. I felt the pull of sleep and before I know it I hear my alarm song playing loudly.

I blink awake and roll away from Thomas who still has me trapped in his arms. I reach over to stop the alarm and realise that it was the one I had set to got off 1 pm.

I wriggle free of thomas grip taking all of the covers with me in hope of waking him and getting to shower before the ladies turned up to get started on getting me ready. I shake them off my shoulders and pile them onto the chair so that he’d have to get up to get them back.

I head to the bahtroom to set the shower going and and head back into the bedroom to gather clean clothes. I grab leggings and shirt of Thomas’ as well as under where. The shower is hot and starting to stream the roomwhen I step in and as I reach for my shampoo I hear groans and movement from across the flat. I giggle quietly before the noise stops, and footsteps approach the bathroom, the door slides open and I catch Thomas’s glare in the reflection of the mirror, He stalks into the bathroom and once stripped of his boxers, into the shower with me.


	79. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower sex because morning glory needs to be attended to.   
> No story here, feel free to skip for the cute bits.

His member is stood to full attention.

"Oh." I state checking him out.

"That’ was cruel taking the covers." He states "I woke up with this, you weren’t there." He says and I know he’s referring to his erection

"I think I can help with that." I say. He raises and eyebrow and watches as I run my hands down his body and thighs and I sink to my knees. I hold him in my hand and pump experimentally, he holds the wall to keep himself steady with one hand, the other tangles into my hair. Not pulling or pushing just holding. I slip him into my mouth and hear the satisfied moan from above me.

"Fuck." He whispers. I suck at him eagerly, the water still coming from the shower head trickles over his body and down to where I’m kneeling. I don’t stop my ministrations until he starts to pull at my hair forcing himself into my mouth to chase his orgasm. He finishes forcefully into my mouth and groans loudly as he does. I stand slowly s he catches his breath wiping the side of my mouth seductivley. 

He reaches down to pump himself a few times as he looks over my body, Impressively he’s erect again. I watch him carefully as he bends his body to pick me up and I feel my feet leave the floor unexpectedly. He slides into my already wet folds and starts to thrust into me, I gasp at the feeling of how he fills me, the stretch is delicious. I hold myself to him to keep from falling. He lifts me in his arms and thrusts into me repeatedly and the steam around us easing the heavy breathing from effort. Thomas’ hands grip my butt cheeks firmly, his arms tense from holding me. I feel the familar heat building inside me.

"Tommy. I say between moans "Don’t stop."

"Would I?" He asks, mirth in his tone, almost masked by his own moans. I tighten my legs around his waist, feeling the build of pressure and I orgasm suddenly, stopping myself from screaming with pleasure into Thomas’ ear. I breath through it heavily and Thomas slows to ease me through it.

"Can you stand?" He asks and I nod. “Turn"

I turn obediently and bed forward to expose myself to him. He slides in, my wetness still apparent and thrusts eagerly. I moan each time he slides in, his grip on my hips is tight and I can feel how deep he’s penetrating. It’s one of those times where he just wants to chase his orgasm and I accept it happily. I brace my hands against the wall and feel as his pace falters. He finishes with a satisfied groan and pulls out carefully.

"Does that mean I’ve won twice this morning?" He asks arrogantly, still catching his breath.

"You got me to go back to bed and?" I ask "What... came first?"

"No." He says defiantly so I stare at him whilst massaging shampoo into my hair. He smirks "Arsehole." I state and shove him out the way so I can rinse. We wash our bodies and get out the shower together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Would I?"
> 
> Yes arsehole, that's why I said it.


	80. Hair & Makeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for the premiere.

I check the time and realise I have 5 minutes to put clothes on before the ladies get here to start getting me ready.  
"Shit." I say suddenly and all but jump into my clothes  
"What is it?" Thomas asks worriedly.  
"It’s 5 to 2." I state, "They’re probably on their way up."  
"Bollocks. I’ll got put something on so I’m not naked when they get here." He says and there’s a knock at the door as he’s between the bathroom and the bedroom. I’d fortunately shrugged into the shirt so I wrapped the towel around my hair to hold my hair up and run to answer it.  
"Hey ladies come on in, sorry it took me so long to get to the door." I greet Anna and Maureen at the door. Anna gives me a look.  
"Have you just gotten up?" She asked joking.  
"Blame thomas." I state "We barely had time to shower after he dragged me back into bed. Getting him up was a nightmare." They both giggle and follow me into the apartment. "It’s like having a toddler. Where do you want me?"  
"If we can steal a chair and a plug, anywhere is good." Maureen states. I grab a chair from the dining table and drag it over to the balcony doors so that they have light. I point Anna to the nearest plug and she rolls out an extention cord to plug in. As I sit down ready for them to get to work thomas appears from the bedroom in tracksuit bottoms and a loose t shirt.  
"Morning ladies." He greets.  
"Good afternoon Thomas." Maureen corrects  
"Good afternoon ladies." Thomas says.  
"Tell me he’s got clothes on." I joke not looking and he comes over.  
"Yes he has clothes on." He says and smirks. Maureen pulls a hair dryer from her bag and plugs in into the extention cord they've plugged in by the TV. Thomas heads the the balconey and light s cigarette. I’m immediately annoyed that I’d not had time to have one myself. Maureen switches the hairdryer off for a second.

“You can have one when your hairs dry." She states as if she’ read my mine and if fact had probably seen me looking.  
"Bless you." I say and hold still ofr her to finish drying my hair. By the time she’s done Thomas has come back inside and is sat on the sofa comfortably. I head out the the balconey but leave the door open.

"I can dry your hair while this is in my hand." Maureen asks Thomas who takes my seat happily and sits still for Maureen while she brushes his hair back and forth with the dryer blowing strands all over. It dries much quicker because of the length and Maureen Pulls it back from his face with a cylindrical brush, it holds wave as she does. She finishes his hair with a light coat of hairspray and he stands as I extinguish my finished cigarette into the metal bucket by the door.  
"I hate you." I joke and he smirks.  
"I can’t help that my hair takes little effort." he defends and kisses my cheek I sit back into the chair.  
"What’s the plan with your hair?" Maureen asks, I think about the dress that I’m wearing and how my hair might look best with it.  
"I think curl it because it alway seems to be easier to keep cute, but fancy curls that are a bit vintage if that makes sense." I bring up a picture of my dress on my phone and show her.

"Wow." She says simply. "That’s stunning. I’ll do a loose curl and we’ll load it with hairspray so it doesn’t fall too fast."  
"I’m in your hands Maureen." I state and scroll through instagram as she gets to work. Anna is still setting a few things up before she wants to make a start on my makeup. I put my phone down and sit still so I don’t make her job harder. She starts with cleanser, then primer before pulling an eyeshadow pallet from behind her. She applies a couple of shades of grey to bring out the shape of my eyes. Next is eyeliner and lastly mascara before she gets to mixing a shade on the back of her hand to cover the bulk of my face, then a just barely lighter shade for the dark circles around my eyes and a spot that’s threatening to appear on my chin. She taps my face with a sponge and then with a brush to blend the lines together. Finally a setting powder over the top and she finishes with the setting spray to hold it in place. 

It’s quickly approaching 4 when there’s a knock at the door. I hear Thomas get up to answer it and take the bags from the person on the other side. He lays the clothes bag over the back of the sofa to stop them from creasing and comes to see how I look. Maureen is forming the last few curls on my head and he smiles as they fall into place around my face. He steps back so he’s not in her way as she grabs a few pins and drapes back some of the strands at the front, holding them to my head tightly. She grabs the hairspray can in one hand and a visor for my face in the other. She holds the visor and sprays what must be about half the can all over my head.  
Both women come back to inspect their work and nod confidently.


	81. Boob Tape.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To go braless, one must assure the ladies are supported and held in place.

"You’re done." Anna says, "You look stunning."

"And in this dress." Maureen adds from behind me.

"Thank you both so much!" I say and they both pat my arm sweetly as hugging might squish the hair.

"Have fun." Maureen instructs.

"Don’t let him ruin the lipstick." Anna jokes and points to Thomas casually. He smirks, they starts to pack up and I follow Thomas to the bedroom who has both clothes bags in hand.

"How are you feeling?" He asks "I feel like I’ve not checked in with you today."

"We did have sex in the shower this morning." I remind him. "I’m good baby, I know the answers to the questions, and I have faith in Lauren for everything else."

"And I’ll be within arms reach should you need me." He confirms

"I appreciate that." I say and unzip the clear bag from my hanger lifting the skirt of the dress out. A sudden wave of panic washes over me. Thomas looks at me confused. "Where did I put my boob tape?" A burst of laughter springs from him and for a solid minute he’s just laughing at me, it infectious and calms my sudden nerves. He disappears from the bedroom and returns with the roll of skin safe tape.

"Bathroom." He supplies helpfully.

"I love you." I say and he smiles.

"I love you to." he replies and unzips his own bag. I dont recognise the suit that he pulls from the hanger but I recognise the white collarless shirt that he must've had cleaned.

"I’ve not seen that one?" I ask

"New suit." He plies simply. "New dress, new suit." There doesn’t seem to be a tie in sight but I watch as thomas bends and reaches into the bottom of the bag, pulling a small box from it. He throws it onto the bed casually. I pull the shirt off over my head and drop my bra to the floor so I can start to hold my boobs in place with strategically placed lengths of tape. It was soemthing I had made a point to learn how do early in my career so that it’d wouldn’t be daunting to do when I needed to, for fancy dresses. I’d been known to Wear tape instead of a bra a few times over the years so that it wouldn’t be uncomfortable later down the line. I was glad for this as I was glad for the practice of walking in heels that my mum had drilled into me when I first moved to london to properly persue acting. It had gone strangely quiet behind me so I tunred to check if Thomas was still in the room. I saw him watching intently.

"How do you know how to do that?" he asks, having been caught watching.

"Youtube has tutorials on everything." I say simply "I knew one day I’d need this as a skill so that I don’t need someone else to tape my boobs." I add the last pieces of tape and I'm happy with how secure they feel. Thomas starts to move again and I hear him changing. I pull the straps of the dress from the hanger and lower it so that I can step in. I pull it up over my body and slip my arms into the delicate straps, I zip it closed myself and head for the mirror to adjust it. It hugs my body nicely and I double check to see whether you can see any lines from the tape, there aren’t any and it looks good. I start to feel the excitement for the eveings proceedings fluttering in my stomach. I pull the wardrobe door open and pull out the simple black shoes, not unlike the ones I had worn in Rafi’s studio. I pull them on to my feet using the wall to balance. The dress lifted from the floor as it had in the studio and swooshed elegantly behind me as I walked to the other side of the room to pick out jewellery, I pass thomas at the mirror who was adjusting his own outfit and we move around each other with ease. I pull out a couple of delicate chains and rings to stack on my fingers and add everything to the outfit.

"You ready baby?" I ask clasping a necklace around my neck, with some difficulty. I feel the chain taken from me and it’s clasped quickly.

"Ready when you are." He says taking the ends of the other chain and clasping that one too. "You look incredible." I turn to check out his outfit and spot a red paisley pocket square sitting neatly in the pocket on his chest. It’s a shade darker than my dress but you can tell it was so that we coordinated. I realise that that was must have been in the small box.

"You look pretty fucking great yourself, handsome." I reply and move back over to the wardrobe.

I think that I should grab a light jacket in case it gets cooler but summer in London could be hot too. The last thing was a simple black clutch to carry my phone and cigarettes in. I checked the time, 4:40.

"Hannah and Lauren will be here in a few and someone should take our picture." He says and I follow him out of the bedroom. Anna and Maureen have packed up their things and there’s a knock at the door as we emerge. Anna looks through the peephole before opening it to Hannah and Lauren. They see us both and someone gasps.

"Holy fuck." Lauren says and Thomas and I laugh. "You two look amazing. Let me get a few pictures and we’ll get going." Thomas wraps his arm around my waist and I place my hand on his chest. We smile and I hear the telltale click of the phones camera a few times.

"Can you send me those love?" I ask and Lauren nods happily.

"Right lets get out of here." She says. We all head for the door and Thomas locks it behind us after he checks for his phone and wallet in his pockets. I follow Hannah who leads Lauren, Anna and Maureen down the stairs to the car that waits for us on the drive, Thomas follows behind me. We say our final thanks and goodbyes to Anna and Maureen who wish us luck an a good evening before getting into a car parked nearby by the road. Hannah ushers us into the car and gets in last, it pulls away from Thomas' place and he takes my hand in his, stroking with his thumb comfortingly.


	82. Premiere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pictures, posing and then we get to watch.

"How are we feeling?" Lauren asks.

"Butterflies, if I honest Laur." I admit.

"I promise I’ll be with you the whole time." she says, "I’ll be less than 3 feet away if you get stuck."

"I said the same thing." Thomas adds.

"You can do this." Hannah says confidently, "In fact the minute youre seated you’re going to think back on the whole walk up and wonder why you were even thinking about it." Thee confidence in her bolsters me and as the car slows I feel much less nervous. Hannah shifts to the door and as she pushes it open I hear the roar of the crowd, the press and the fans that had been lucky to get tickets to the red carpet. Lauren gets out next and Thomas behind her. I smirk at the screams I hear when he stands from the car and take the hand he offered to help me from the car. His other hand was buttoning his jacket. I turn and place my feet on the pavement and take his hand. He pulls me from the car and I hear more screams. Flashes of cameras flood me but I keep the slight smile on my face as my eyes and ears adjust to the onslaught. I step away from the car and the door is closed behind me.

Thomas leads us toward where I can finally see Lauren and Hannah, his hand intertwined with mine tightly. We’re guided to specific areas where we need to stop and pose, First together and them Thomas had to move on so that he was a step ahead of me. The press photographers call my name from a crowd in front of me, I look around slowly maintaning my smile and the sassy hand on hip pose, my other arm keeping my clutch pinned to me.

Lauren leads me to the next section where I rejoin thomas, he smiles as I walk up and wraps his arm around my waist. We repeat the stop and pose several times, together and apart for various online news outlets before reaching the doors of the venue finally. Lauren hands over my pass and ID’s for us both to the security who also ask to check in my bag before allowing us in. I show them happily and am nodded inside. Lauren stays close by at all times which keeps me keep calm. Thomas had been let in a few minutes earlier and I spot him just inside the doors. He takes my hand.

"How was that?" He asked sweetly.

"Good, yeah not as bad as I thought. That advice you gave me about just like a slow sweep with your eyes really helped, thank you handsome." I say

"I’m glad it did. We actually have time for a cigarette if you want one, this venue has a open courtyard bit where they let people smoke and then we should get ready to introduce the film, We’ll find Wes along the way." He explains.

"God yes." I say happily and he smiles. I see Hannah off to one side and she nods her head to her left, I let thomas lead me over to her and out to the courtyard. I fish in my bag for the metal tin and a lighter once I see others smoking and realise that this is the courtyard thomas had just said about. I pass him one and off Hannah and Lauren on aswell, they both decline but stand with us. I think I recognise a few crew memebers around us but wait to say anything.

"As bad as you thought?" Hannah asks, I shake my head before exhaling smoke upwards so that it’s not in her face.

"You were right, as usual." I say and she grins happily, Lauren smiles too.

"My favourite words." Hannah jokes. I feel the nictotine calming my system and it allows me to take some bigger breaths to calm the vibrations in my body. Thomas seems to notice.

"Better?" He asks.

"Much." I confirm. We extinguish our cigarette butts in one of the wall bins and head inside, following our agents diligently. I spot Wes appear from my left and he joins in step with us.

"Wes!" I greet, he half hugs me as we have to keep moving.

"You both look fantastic." He says with a smile, he’s in a suit too and missing his familiar hat.

"Wes, It’s like your naked." I joke and look to his head pointedly. He laughs happily at the joke and sweeps his hair back.

"Not allowed for the premieres." He clarifies as we duck into a corridor that I assume leads to the stage in front of the movie screen.

"You scrub up nice Wes." I say and he smiles sweetly. Lauren and Hannah stop ahead of us and we join them to wait.

"Now," Hannah starts "all that you need to do is intro the film. Wes will go on first and he’ll introduce you both. You’re very excited for everyone to see it and see it yourselves, then you can hide back here and we’ll get you to your seats quickly and quietly. There’s a quick message from sponsors so you’ll be seated in time for the film to start." she gives us a microphone each.

Thomas squeezes my hand gently to assure me and doesn’t let go until Wes calls his name from the stage, I follow him a second later when I hear mine, I offer a bright smile and slight wave to the crowd of seated people that I can’t see for the lights that are on us. I join them in the middle and mirror Thomas' smile.

"We’re thrilled to welcome you all to the Premiere of Central Rush." Thomas says confidently, the crowd cheers.

"I can’t wait for you all to see it and to see Wes’ brilliant work for ourselves." I add as instructed. There’s more cheering, some laughs and clapping as we head back off the the stage. We’re ushered quickly to our seats and sit down as the lights in the theatre dim. The film begins. 

As the film plays out I recognise various scenes from filming and I’m fascinated to see how they’ve turned out. The reactions of the crowd around us add a thrilling element to viewing the film and I can’t help smirking at the scene inside the locker. I remember how Thomas had pulled me over after that one and we’d kissed behind the set, the first scene we filmed after we got together. I have his hand in mine, pulled into my lap for the majority of the film and I feel him stroking my thumb when that scene comes up. As if he’d read my mind. I’m amazed at how the monsters look and remind myself to compliment Wes afterward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you if you're still reading this monster. I think I see an end in sight, I just need to build a bridge.


	83. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The studio puts on an after party at a familiar bar and we makes some drinks.

As the credits roll, the lights start to brighten and there’s applause from some people in the theatre. Some start to leave, guided by ushers and we stay in our seats. I turn in my seat to where Lauren and Hannah are sat behind us.

"Hey, is there an after party or are we done here?" I ask, Lauren smiles

"There’s an after party, The studios done a little one." She explains

"We’ll go and get a drink or two." Thomas says "Take some pictures. I spotted Jules earlier and Tina too. It’d be nice to see some of the crew again."

"Awh, you did? Yeah that’d be soo nice!" I agree.

"We’ll just hang on here while it clears a bit and then we’ll head over. Are you guys familiar with a bar called Scenic?" Hannah asks. I look at thomas with a look of utter shock. He laughs.

"Did you say Scenic?" He asks, she seems confused but nods anyway.

"My bestfriend owns that bar." I state, "I literally spoke to her yesterday but I’m absolutely not surprised that she didn’t mention a booking"

"Your best friend owns a bar?" Lauren asks joyfully.

"And two more in the states." I tell her.

"That’s fucking awesome." She says and we all laugh.

"And she didn’t tell you that the studio bought out her bar for the night?" Hannah asks.

"Memory of a fish, that one." I state, Hannah and Lauren giggle. The theatre is now half empty and we decide to stand and head for the car. We pull up to Scenic about 25 minutes later and there’s a small crowd of folks hoping to get inside and being turned away by extra security the studio had hired. Thomas takes my hand protectively and I hear a loud wolf whistle as we approach the door.

"Look at you in that dress." Danny comments and I flip him the bird.

"Kiss my arse Danny." I say and he laughs loudly. Thomas smirks next to me and we head inside. There’s more studio hired security to check our ID’s. He nods us all past and we head for the bar, unsurprisingly Bash is also there but he doesn’t see us for a minute due to the amount of people trying to get a drink.

"Hold my bag for a sec baby?" I ask Thomas who nods "I’ll get us drinks." He smirks. "Beer?" I ask Lauren and Hannah who are stood behind him.

"Please." They say in chorus. I duck under the bar flap and Bash spots me, he freezes for a minute unsure of how to proceed.

"Need a hand?" I offer and he smiles. I start making drinks and pouring pints for the patrons at the bar, most of whom look at me confused when I set the drink in front of them and tuck their bank notes into the till. My dress flutters around me and I spin and reach for bottles.

"Wes." I say as I see him approach "Beer?"

"I’d love one." He says. I grab a glass and he looks confused as I fill it, pulling the tap slowly to avoid excess head.

"Pray tell me why, you’re pulling my drink?" He asks

"I used to work here sometimes." I explain, "My bestfriend owns this bar. I’m helping out for a minute."

"No way?" He asks

“Whole truth." I say simply and put his glass down, he reaches for his wallet. "First one’s on me Wes." He smiles happily and raises his glass. There’s a lot less people at the bar now.

"You’re like a blur." Bash says in passing. "A red blur, I’ve missed having you behind this bar with me. Where’s your boyfriend?" Thomas seems to appear on cue and leans over the bar to kiss me, it feels dominant, to make a point, but I kiss him back eagerly.

"Evening mate." Bash says as Thomas moves back. Thomas nods to bash.

"Four beers on Stacey." I say to bash, who nods in understadning and I pull each one from the tap before ducking under the flap at the end of the bar and finding a table to sit down at. Thomas rests his arm on the back of my chair and takes a big gulp of his beer. Hannah and Lauren sit opposite us.

"You used to work here?" Lauren asks.

"I used to help out Stacey, my bestfriend, when she first started this bar and when I needed money between acting jobs." I explain

"Oh." Hannah says "that explains the drink thing."

"Oh yeah, uh when Stacey bought her first bar stateside she said that everytime I’d come to drink here, the first drink for me and whoever I'm with is on the house. Said it was her eternal thanks for being her support, for stepping in when she needed help." I say.

"That’s amazing." Lauren adds.

"I wanted to thank you both, sincerely and before there’s too much beer in me for everything you've done for us over the last few weeks." I say. I hold my beer up. "It’s meant so much how much you care about us."

The four glasses clink together ans Hannah and Lauren smily sweetly.

"It’s been our pleasure." Lauren says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bartending parts are fun tor write, it would be my nature to surprise people and in a fancy red dress and heels pulling pints would be fantastic.


	84. Basically

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to catch up with some crew members.

I’m about halfway into my second drink when Julianna coms over to the table.

"You never did tell me the tally from press?" she says simply.

"Jules." I yell "It’s so good to see you!" I stand to hug her happily, Thomas does too.

"The tally was 17." I Explain. Jules sits opposite me where Lauren and Hannah as sat, they’d since said goodnight and headed out one about ten minutes after the other.

"Technically I was right." Thomas says.

"Baby, there was a 90% chance you would be, given the wide range you offered." I say

I spotted Tina and Jane who where the main makeup artists on the film and waved them over to join us.

"Hey guys!" Tina greets and sit in the other chair, Jane stands at the end of our table. We exchange greetings happily.

"How have you been?" I ask Jane, Thomas has Tina engaged in conversation. Jane smiles happily and sips her drink.

"I’ve been really good, I’m working on a new show!" She says "Tina has taken me under her wing permanently and is teaching me everything she knows."

"That sounds incredible." I offer

"It really is, she’s such an inspiration." Jane says " I can tell that she has a lot to teach."

"I can only imagine." I say sweetly.

"I’m not a teacher." Tina says having heard us. "You’ll still have to be patient with me dear."

"I promise to do as I’m told." Jane jokes and Tina laughs.

"So I saw that interview…" I know the one she referring to, with little stublety.

"Oh shite, they actually published that?" I ask, she grins. "Why would they, that poor interviewer damn near had a heart attack."

"Oh you can see it too." Tina says. I look at Thomas who looks smug.

"I hate you." I say and he leans over to kiss my cheek.

"Liar." He says simply, the women around the table coo.

"Did you ever think," Julianna starts, adressing the other two ladies "That these two idiots were actually going to get together?" Tina and Jane laugh.

"Huh?" I ask, confused.

"We were watching you make googly eyes at each other for weeks." Tina clarifies. I struggle for the words, their casual tones addressing the situation had massively thrown me off. I could see the surprise on Thomas’ face too.

"That’s why you weren’t surprised that day we came in and Thomas casually said we’d spent the weekend together." I say.

"Not in the slightest, I knew when he looked at you that day walking into the trailer. This boy rarely smiles for no reason." Tina confirms. I have to laugh at Thomas’ indigence. "I’ve known him a long ol’ while now. I have fond memories of trying to cover those boys in dirt." She laughs. Thomas, if he were capable, would’ve blushed.

"She’s not wrong." Jane clarifies.

"I was relieved if anything, "Tina continues "it meant you two would pay attention to something besides each other." I hear Thomas scoff next to me and I fight the blush rushing to my cheeks.

"We weren't that bad!" I argue and the thre ladies opposite all giggle. "Come on. We concentrated on those first scenes well enough. Baby back me up here!" Thomas just smirks and I stare at him, open mouthed.

"I’m sorry." He says "A lot of my concentration for that first, almost month? Was trying not to make you uncomfortable by staring."

"At least you were _trying_ to do your job." Wes cuts in from behind us and I giggle.

"I’m sorry Wes." Thomas says. "Pairing us together was your fault anyway."

"Fault?" I ask and Thomas freezes.

"I mean, golden opportunity?" He offers, eveyone laughs.

"Uh huh. At least you can’t tell on film how awkward we were." I say

“You two came in to my office that one morning and told me how you’d gotten together and I had to act all surprised as if I hasn’t seen it coming." Wes adds.

"So everyone knew before we did, Everyone knew that we liked each other?" I ask.

"Pretty much"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Basically." Julianna, Tina and Jane all say at once.

"Why didn’t anyone say anything?" I ask

"It’s not our place." Julianna says simply

"Would you have believed me if I told that he was making eyes at you?" Jane asks and I can feel Thomas waiting for my answer.

"Not at all." I scoff. "I’d have thought you were playing tricks on the newbie."

"We couldn’t have told you." Tina explains "You had to figure it out for yourselves and thank god you did." Everyone laughs

Thomas unlocks the door and I kick of my heels with a groan. We all but fall into bed that night after stripping ourselves of our clothes. I fall asleep quickly in the comforting feel of Thomas’ arms around my body.


	85. Skipping Breakfast.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new plan being put in motion.

I can tell that it’s early when I blink open the following morning. I reach for my phone to check in with Stacey. I see that she’s sent me an article with a video attached. Her message with it is just a high five emoji and I’m worried to look.

The title of the article reads _Interviewer shutdown on Central Rush for overstepping._ I sigh and scroll down.

_Y/N, The star of Wes Balls new cinematic marvel Central Rush stands up to interviewer who asks invasive questions about her relationship with co-star Thomas Brodie Sangster. The rumors of their relationship were confirmed just a day prior and while this particular interview seems to have started on fair grounds, it quickly becomes invasive and rude until Y/N puts a stop to the questions. Sitting beside her you can see Thomas’ amusement and support for his girlfriend as she stands up to the interviewer. Colour us impressed. You can watch the interview below and make up your own minds but to us… She’s tough and not to be trifled with._

I click on the section of the interview that they’d shared and as it plays out I hear the creepy tone of the interviewer that I’d missed that day and I’m even more annoyed that he’d even tried and a little bit proud that I stood up for myself, for us. I flip back to my texts.

_Stacey_

_What a creep. You handled that like a pro._

_\- Mate, I was done. I’m glad this came out but even more so that people don’t think I’m stuck up for not just giving all the answers._

_Stacey_

_It’s not their business. I’m the only one who knows that it took you both to be drunk to kiss. Ehehe_

_\- I just needed the confidence boost._

_Stacey_

_Uh huh, what was his excuse?_

_\- I’ll tell you when he’s conscious._

_Stacey_

_I know it’s early for you guys given that the Premiere was last night. How was that by the way? I’m so sorry I missed it. I only got in a few hours ago, I took a nap but I’m fighting jet lag._

_\- Don’t apologise my darling, business first always! The premiere was great, I’m really proud of how the film came out and I could tell Wes was too. He was great._

_Stacey_

_I need to see more pictures of you in that dress. Without a doubt the sexiest dress I’ve ever seen you in._

_\- Honestly babe I was so nervous to wear it. I took some convincing to even get it but I also bought it._

_Stacey_

_It’s yours?! You’ve never bought a premiere dress._

_\- I know, but this ones big you know. It could take me places._

I get up from the covers and head out to the balconey, I grab a cigarette on my way out and feel the warmth from the morning sun on my face as I inhale.

_Stacey_

_I know it will._

_\- What time do you want to get brakfast?_

_Stacey_

_Does 10 work?_

_-Yeah I want to get this zombie out of bed before noon. How did you leave things with Dylan btw?_

_Stacey_

_Ugh, I miss him. It was so much harder to say goodbye this time._

_\- You’re so much stronger than me._

_Stacey_

_That’s not true, you could do it too. You have to when you know you love someone._

_-You love him?_

_Stacey_

_Yeah I do._

_\- But he’s a puppy_

_Stacey_

_He’s also smart and kind and talented… oh damn… He’s a labrador._

I send back three laughing emojis.

_\- Hows your schedule looking for the next few weeks?_

_Stacey_

_Unclear right now, you thinking housewarming._

_\- Yeah I’ve gotta put in a call and check in with the estate agents, you remember Sasha who sold me the place?_

_Stacey_

_Yeah!_

_\- I managed to get her when I called about selling! She’s helping me sell._

_Stacey_

_Any idea what you’ll do with the money?_

_\- How do you feel about me getting my bike license?_

_Stacey_

_Oh my god! You totally should! You’d look badass on your own bike!_

_Is that the plan? Does Tommy know?_

_\- Yeah we’ve talked about it._

_Stacey_

_What did he say?_

_\- He said he thought that it would be really hot for me to pick him up on his bike. If it’s not obvious he can totally be a show off sometimes. The way he said it was very like "Yes… that's my girlfriend, stare all you want."_

_Stacey_

_Fuck sake! Get your own bike!_

_\- That’s what I said! The jist though was that he said it was my money and that If I wanted to use it to get us a Harley, maybe even the one from LA then it would have to be my decision. He’s just suporting what I want to do._

_Stacey_

_That would be insane! The. Bike._

_\- I can tell that he wants it and I’m really considering calling that guy from the rentle place and seeing if he’ll sell it but I want it to be a surprise. I love that bike, in it’s own right it’s a fantastic ride but the sentimentality on top of that makes it perfect for my first bike. I’d probably never ride alone but between that and two other bikes Tommy has I’d never be short of choices._

_Stacey_

_Can you even get away to plan that surprise?_

I extinguish my cigarette butt but stay on the balcony.

_\- I just had an idea!_

_Stacey_

_What?!_

_\- If my place sells this week and I can get the funds quickly… What if I can get the bike for the housewarming?_

_Stacey_

_Holy shit!_

_\- I don’t get to surprise him anymore, he knows everything about me. I miss his surprise face._

_Stacey_

_How can I help?_

_\- I think, just… I need to distract him long enough to call Art from the rental place and see if this can even be done, I don’t know if he’ll even sell it to me. I don’t know what shipping a bike across the pond is going to cost. But I have to try._

_Stacey_

_Okay, look I’ll call Dylan, If we’re planning the house party around his schedule to some extent then it might be that it’ll need to wait a few weeks anyway, it might give you that extra time._

_\- This is why your my best friend!_

_Stacey_

_Also stay calm. We can do this._

_\- What if my place doesn’t sell that fast?_

_Stacey_

_If your place hasn’t sold by the end of next week, I’ll front you the money you need._

_\- Don’t be ridiculous!_

_Stacey_

_I’m serious. I’ve got it and I know you’re good for it._

_\- Are you kidding?_

_Stacey_

_Deadly serious!_

_\- I love you so much!_

_Stacey_

_I love you to! This is an amazing idea!_

_\- I need to call Art ASAP._

_Stacey_

_Do you have a distraction plan?_

_\- Go for a drink tomorrow? I’ll prentend I have to pee, if I can get Will in on it too, you guys can keep him occupied._

_Stacey_

_We could do it tonight. Tell him I’m jet lagged and wanted to change it to getting a beer later, meet up at the place near his we’ve been to a hundred times and you can call that guy. The timezones will match and the sooner we find out if it’s even plausable, the better._

_\- Are you sure?_

_Stacey_

_Text Will!_

I swap over on my phone.

_\- Hey mate, I know it’s kind of early. I’m sorry. I need a favour._

_Will_

_What can I do for you?_

_I have an idea and I need your help distracting Thomas. You free for a drink tonight?_

_Will_

_Only if you let me in on the thing._

_\- You know I’m selling my place. Well Tommy and I discussed me getting my own bike and taking the test so I can ride on my own. When we were out in LA we rode down to San Deigo on a Harley._

_Will_

_That one from the insta post?_

_\- That very one. I want to see if I can buy it for us but I want to surpise him with it, for the housewarming party. I don’t know if I can even do it until I call the guy we rented it from but I need 5 minutes away from him to do so. That’s where you and Stacey come in._

_Will_

_You’re too good for that boy._

_\- You in?_

_Will_

_Hell yes! When and where._

_\- 8, the usual spot?_

_Will_

_Done. I’ll see you tonight._

_\- Hey! I can trust you to keep this a secret right?_

_Will_

_Pinky Promise._

_\- Thanks will._

I swap back.

_-He’s in and he knows the whole plan. Tonight at 8._

_Stacey_

_Perfect!_

I hear the balconey door slide open.

_\- Gotta go, talk later._

"I thought the point of living together was so that I could wake up with you." Thomas jokes and he wraps his arms around me. I lock my phone quickly.

"Sorry babe, I was just texting stacey. She asked if we can move breakfast to a beer tonight instead?" I lie. "She said she only got in a few hours ago and is having trouble sleeping alone."

"Yeah of course." Thomas says sympathetically.

"I should see if Will’s around too, we’ll just go to the pub round the corner and get a drink." I offer

"That’d be great baby." He says. "Does that mean we get to go back to bed?" I smirk.

"Yeah it does, I just want a wee first." I say

"Cool, I’ma have a smoke and I’ll meet you back in bed?" He asks.

"Plan." I say and kiss him softly. I go inside and drop Stacey another text.

_\- He bought it, plan in motion. See you tonight._

_Stacey_

_Phase 1 begins._


	86. Phase One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a chat with a friend and get some good news.

It was past seven by the time we decided to actually get up and while we hadn’t actually slept _all_ day we hadn’t spent more than five minutes out of bed. We get dressed in fairly casual clothes, both wearing jeans and t shirt with one of Thomas’ jackets on top.

"You ready to go handsome. I call through to Thomas from the living room. "Will and Stacey will meet us there." He appears with a sweet smile and we head out the front door together. We smoke a cigarette on the walk and I see our friends as we approach. Thomas embraces Stacey warmly in a hug

"It’s good to see you back." He says and she smiles happily.

"It’s good to be back Tommy." she replies "I’m sorry about moving breakfast."

"Oh don’t be!" He says casually "I needed the extra time in bed after the premiere last night, so thank you actually." We all head inside and sit down at a table. I recognise it as the very same table we’d sat at the first time we’d come here together. I can tell that Will does too.

"The jacket." He says simply, it takes Thomas a second to catch on but he realises when he looks around.

"Asking you to be my girlfriend." He adds.

"What?" Stacey asks and we laugh.

"This is the same table that we sat at when Thomas asked me to be his girlfriend. The day after your party, when I met Will and Dylan for the first time." I explain. "I told you about that stupid expensive jacket."

"This same table?" She asks

"I came in from that side." Will says and points over my head.

"And Kaya from that side." I point over his.

"You held your own that night." He says proudly "Dillie and I basically interrogated you on that bloody jacket." Thomas is just smiling at the exchange.

"Tommy managed to pick the one minute we were alone to ask me to be his girlfriend." I say and place my hand on his thigh. "and it was so fucking casual, I was so annoyed at how cool he is." Thomas laughs.

"Let you in on a secret?" He asks and we all nod.

"I didn’t think you’d say yes." He explains.

"Are you kidding?" I ask and he smirks "After I’d seen you naked?" Everyone laughs.

"Let me go grab some drinks." Thomas announces. “And we’ll toast Stacey’s return." She smiles sweetly.

"You do that, I gotta pee and then we’ll toast. " I clarify.

"Okay." He laughs and we both stand.

I head for the bathroom and once I’m sure the door is closed I pull my phone out. I dial the number on the card that Art had given us, I’d swiped it from the key dish by the door which is where it had sat since we got home. I dialled and it rang a few times.

"South LA Rentals, Art speaking. How can I help?" The familiar voice answers.

"Art, Hi. I don’t know if you remember me, it’s Y/N, my boyfriend and I rented a bike from you a few of weeks ago."

"Y/N!" He says excitedly. "How are you?"

"I’m great thank you, how are you?" I ask

"Very well thankyou, what can I do for you?" He replies

"I actually have something really important to talk about." I say

"Okay." He says "I’m listening."

"You know the Harley…" I start. "If you would consider selling it, what kind of price would you be looking for?" I can hear his surprise in the ‘oh’ that follows and then some kind of humming noises.

"Given the modifications and the paint job I’d be asking about $70,000 for that specific bike." He says seriously. "That said, I know how attatched you and your partner were to the bike, I could see it on your faces. If we’re not talking hypothetically here, I’d knock off a few grand." I have to stop the tears forming in my eyes at the excitment.

"Are you serious?" I ask, my voice wavers. "You’d sell it to me?"

"I’d be happy to." He says. I start to tell him about the plan to surprised Thomas with it, cautious of how much time is passing.

"What an incredible girlfriend you are." He says happily and I giggle. "I have an idea to add if youre up for it?" Art asks

"What if I fly the bike myself and I’ll drive it up to your place as the surprise, will you let me be a part of it?"

"Art!" I say "That would be the fucking cherry on my sundae!" He laughs on the other end of the line. I have to say my goodbye quickly with a promise to get in touch again when I had put the money together and hang up. I hear someone enter and panic until I realise it’s Stacey. She’s looking at me expectantly and sees the tears in my eyes, looking sad.

"Good tears." I say quickly. "He’s going to sell me the bike and he wants to deliver it himself!" It’s hard to stop myelf from crying again as I watch stacey bounce around the bathroom with excitement, cheering as quietly as she could.

We head out once we’ve both calmed and I thank whichever god looks over us that I act. I have to hide my excitement as I rejoin the boys at the table.

"You okay?" Thomas asks. "I had to send Stacey in after you?"

"Yeah." I lie "I think one of the things they use to clean in there aggravated my nose, I figured I’d just stay in there and sneeze it out, I’m good now." Thomas chuckles and I lift my glass to my lips to take a gulp of my beer, he kisses my head sweetly and I smile at him happily.

"Shit. Sorry. Stacey Toast." I say "It’s good to have you home babe." I lift my glass and clink it together with the others glasses.

"What were you talking about while I was sneezing my brains out anyway?"

"Not much to be honest." Will claims and Thomas smiles.

"Will asked if you have any more cute friends you can hook him up with like you did for Dylan." He admits.

"Mate." Will moans. Thomas is smirking.

"I’m sorry Will, just the one cute friend." I say and Stacey smiles.

"I’m spoken for." She says apologetically.

"No one you’ve got your eye Will?" I ask and he blushes.

"Maybe." He says sweetly "But I don’t know yet."

We sit with our drinks and talk about What we had all been upto, like we’d spent months apart instead of little more than a week.

"How was Dyl when you left?" Thomas asks Stacey and she looks sad.

"We both definitely had a bit of a cry." She admits "It’s hard leaving someone you love." Thomas is smiling

"You love him?"

"Yeah I do. It feels a bit dumb sometimes because we’ve only really spent a few weeks together but we facetimed a lot after that night at your place and before we went to LA. Like you guys have spent month together." She explains

"You shouldn’t compare yourself to us. We also worked together for months and it took a while to figure each other out. There’s a lot that even you didn’t see." Thomas says.

"That’s what I said. God those days we just came home and went to different rooms?" I offer "There was a solid month where all we did was have sex and eat." Stacey giggles

"Really?" She asks

"Oh god yeah, they always say that it’d be hard to work and live together and they say it for a reason." I explain "I’m terrible at letting the work stuff go so any of the days where out characters had a fight or had to be mad at each other for more that five minutes, I’d end up carry it."

"I got so mad at you for that some days, it took me a minute to figure out why you were being so weird with me." Thomas says

"I was nervous some days not really knowing if you’d keep putting up with my shit." I reply, Stacey looks shocked.

"For fuck sake! And in my head I pictured bliss, the perfect couple… never wanting to be apart." She moans

"Babe," I start "No ones perfect. I do still want to be with him most of the time, just not if were also working together. It’s exhausting."

"You think you’ll ever work together again?" Will asks.

"Yeah, I’d be up for it. Just if we’re a couple again, I don’t want to fight." Thomas says

"I second that." I agree.

"That said, by the time we were finishing up those scenes you were starting to let the feeling go much quicker than when we started them." Thomas compliments.

"I’m learning everyday." I offer "It’s one of those things that you mastered a long time ago."

"I’d only say in the last 7 or so years." Thomas admits.

"Really?" I ask "Basically since Maze Runner?" He nods. "I love learning from you." I lean to kiss him sweetly.

"If you two are done talking shop," Stacey says and I giggle, "I should head out, I still need to unpack."

"You need any help or are you good?" I ask and she smiles. "I should be okay thanks babe."

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" I ask

"I’ve got a team meeting with the Scenic staff but apart from that, nothing big. Why?" She replies

"Did you wanna go by my old place and see it before everything is gone?" I ask

"I’m really going to miss that place." She says simply "I’d love to, Oh and I want to see this Gallery wall you told me about!"

"Yes. That’s a great idea. We can head over to mine for like 11 ish? Meet Tommy for lunch because he doesn’t know what mornings are." I joke and he nudges me playfully.

"That is false." He defends "I’ve heard of them." Everyone laughs.

"And come back here so I can show you everything that we’ve moved in so far!" I say finally.

"Sounds great love." Stacey confirms and stand from the table, Will half hugs her and she moves round to hug Thomas and I, "I’ll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow babe, Get home safe and get some sleep." I instruct. She salutes jokingly and waves her way out the door.

"So how much of your stuff have you moved in then?" Will asks

"You want to come and see?" Thomas asks and looks to me. I nod

"Now? Yeah I’d love to." Will accepts.

We stand together and the door of the pub swings closed behind us. Will walks in front, stepping backwards and trying not to fall. We get home quickly and Will waits behind us for the reveal. There’s still a handful of, now empty, collapsed boxes leaning against the back of the sofa. He sees the gallery wall first, it’s the biggest change in the space and hard not to be drawn to.

"You guys!" He comments. "This is amazing. Oh look at that one!" He points to a cast photo from The Death Cure and smiles. In one way or another all of our friends are all on the wall and it’s like a game of 'Where’s Wally' to find themselves. Will surveys the rest of the wall.

"Is that from LA?" He asks pointing to one of several pictures of Thomas and I with the Harley.

"Yeah that was the trip we took down to San Deigo." I clarify.

"God, I miss that, that bike was so smooth." Thomas adds and I see Will concealing a smile. He steps away from the wall and starts to see some of the other frames, plants and nic nacs around the room.

"It’s not done yet." I explain "this layout is very transitional. There’s a plan for where the rest of my things will go."

"I don’t doubt it." Will says happily "It’s getting bit late though, I should be getting on."

"You wanna ride home?" thomas asks.

"That would be great man, if it’s not too much trouble." Will replies

"I’d be glad to mate." Thomas says. "I’ll be back in a little bit babe."

"Yeah no worries." I say and return his chaste kiss. "I’m not going anywhere."

"A pleasure as always William" I tease and we hug.

"The pleasure is all mine." He replies and I chuckles. "Hang out next week?"

"I’ll text you." I confirm and close the front door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The starts of it's own little arc within, Thanks for reading!


	87. Blog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A positive review of Central rush and an opportunity.

I head over to the balcony and slide the door back. I pull a cigarette from the tin in my pocket and light it. I take out my phone to check my emails, deleting several Junk ones and a reading a few from Lauren with the more positive reviews from the film. I click on the first and a new window pops up, it looks to be a personal blog, it's super cute.

_My first premiere,_

_So, I had the incredible opportinty to get to see Central Rush on premiere night! I was invited to cover it for the blog. I don’t even know where to start!!_

_Breath Kase! Duh._

_Let me start by saying that hype is real ladies and gents, the film was incredible, Wes’ special effects talents are unparalleled, his casting choice and the work of makeup, hair and wardobe was absolutely top tier! Getting to see Y/N taking on something bigger than anything she’s done before was a true pleasure, I’d even say it was her best work in this film and it’s a real departure from somehting like Harpooned, I’m looking forward to her next project. I also wanted to mention the sexual themes of the film, that Y/N’s character Amy is Bisexual and I think it was a wonderful addition to who she was, it’s even talked about in relation to another character they meet along the way but the best part is that it’s not a main focus of who she is. I’m sick to death of sexuality being a personality trait and I was so glad to see that it’s just part of who this character is as a whole. Reinforcing the idea that bisexuals are still bisexual even when dating the opposite sex is so important. I really wish it was talked about more and that I could’ve heard more from Y/N in the interviews about this._

_That said, working alongside Thomas Brodie Sangster… her officially confirmed boyfriend! Must have been so much fun and I really can’t wait to see if Wes is going to give us bloopers. I need a behind the scenes at least! They all looked so good all dressed up. I need to know where Y/N got that dress it was incredible and I saw a good amount of PDA from our favourite couple making the crowds (me included) swoon just a touch._

_It’s my dream to interview them one day! They’re at the tippy top of the list of people I want to talk to and really get into conversations with._

_Thomas, was of course totally amazing! Adding yet another grown up film to his roster, the little boy slowly being left behind and being replaced with this multi faceted, talented, grown-ass man. Their characters take on this rollercoaster of a journey that while not directly correlated to anything I’ve been through, I can certainly relate to some of the feelings that came across and I think that everyone will find something in this film that hits home, head or heart. A true piece of modern cinematography for the ages._

_This has been Kasey Stuart._

> > _… You’ve just been filmed in._

I click back to the email and read what Lauren had added.

_Any interest on making this kids year?_

_Give me a call if you can spare some time this week to meet with her._

_Lauren. XO_

I dial her number immediately and she picks up on the second ring.

"Y/N!" she greets happily.

"Hiya love, you busy?" I ask

"Not for you." Lauren jokes "What’s up."

"That blog you sent me." I say simply.

"What did you think?" She asks

"I think it was super sweet and I’d love to sit down with her, I think the points she made about Amys sexuality are really valid and absolutely weren’t talked about enough in the interviews." I explain

"I can get in contact with her in the next few days and we’ll see if we can sit down this week. Think Thomas might be interested in joining you?" She asks.

"I imagine he will be, he’s just driving Will home but I’ll ask him when he gets back." I say "Do you think this is a good time to come out?"

"What do you mean?" Lauren asks.

"Shite." I say nervously. "Lauren, I’m bisexual, just like Amy... I thought you knew?"

"Oh." she says, her tone pitched a little high. "I’m sorry, I didn’t know that."

"No need to apologise love, I’m sorry actually... that it’s never come up." I reply.

"You have no need to apolgise either." she scolds "I think this would be a great time. It might want confirming another way. "

"What if I share it on my twitter and Insta with a Bi flag and hashtag?" I ask

"That would work, very you, very lowkey but direct." Lauren compliments "You don’t have to answer this but does Thomas know?"

"Oh yeah." I say casually, "The whole time we’ve been together. He’s very supportive and actually has always said he wants to get more involved in LGBTQ+ stuff, at least learn more."

"Do you know what giving this kid that exclusive on is going to do for her?" Lauren asks

"I think I do." I say "I enjoyed that piece and if sitting down with her is going to help her, get her name out then that a bonus. That piece was sweet and smart and more poeple should read it."

"It’ll sky rocket her, with the press still coming out from the premiere and the interviews." Lauren explains

"Any chance you can portray that when you talk to her?" I ask

"That this’ll really boost her, yeah I can. Let’s see if she’s ready. Hey let me know if Thomas will be joining you." She says, I hear the keys in the door.

"Oh hang on a sec Laur, he’s here now." I add and she waits as I pass the info along.

"He’d said he’d love to, I’ll have him read that blog too." I confirm.

"Excellent, I’ll talk to you both in a couple of days then after I’ve spoken to Kasey."

"Thanks so much Lauren." I say finally and we hang up. Thomas is leaning on the balcony next to me, his own cigarette lit and balanced between his lips as he reads the blog post. I watch as he reads and smiles at various parts.

"This is well written." He comments "It’s very sweet and I have to applaud her outro line. How old is this kid?" I swap back to where the blog was up on my phone and tap the about me section. I read it aloud to Thomas.

_Hi there, my name is Kasey Stuart, I’m 19 years old and my dream is to be a journalist. Specifically I want to be a film journalist so I started this blog as a way to share my reviews for film and the occasional book. Thanks for your time!_

Below are some contact details and a picture.

"19." Thomas exlaims. "She’s 19 years old. She writes like someone much older, this is well informed and funny and it’s not just becuase she likes us." I smirk. "Do you think this could be a good time to… come out publicly? Given what’s she’s written about how important Amy’s sexuality is." I smile sweetly at him.

"I love you." I say, he frowns in cofusion. "I spoke to Lauren about that just before you got in. She thinks it would be a great time to put it out there, not that it’s even been a secret but it’s never been announced either. You and I both know that it’s not real to people unless we say it is."

"Indeed we do. So that’s in the plan?" He asks

"Yeah, though I actually had to come out to lauren too." I say

"She didn’t know?" Thomas asks

"I guess not. I don't talk about it enough and maybe I should be talking about it more. Just because I’m with you, I’m no less bisexual." I offer.

"Of course you’re not." he agrees. "That poor girl..."

"Yeah, Laurens going to warn her that I’m dropping an exclusive apparently, test how ready this kid is to handle the big time." I explain.

"And if she’s not?" he asks

"We'll burn that bridge when we get to it." I say and Thomas chuckles

"I believe you might mean that you’d like to cross the bridge and not burn it?" He asks, I slap my hand to my forhead.

"Oh duh!," I laugh "Actually bollocks to it, burn the bridge." He laughs with me and we extinguish our cigarettes before heading inside.

"Anyway Laurens going to let us know when we can meet with her this week." I say, he nods in understanding.

"Have you thought any more on how you want to decorate the office?" He asks, I follow him to the bedroom and catch how late it is on the clock as we pass it.

"I think I have a couple of ideas. Will the desk fit on the other wall, in front of the window?" I ask, he seems to ponder for a minute and pauses where he’s changing to picture it.

"If not we can make it fit, or I can just build you another desk." He offers.

"I don't need a new desk, I just want to turn that one and then have the bookcase on the wall closest to the door. Then I was thinking on those walls, around the window and whats left of the wall the bookcase will be on can be dark the other two just leave the off white that’s in there. And perhaps a peg board on that inside wall? Or more shelves?" I ask

"I think I follow." He states "There’s only one way to find out. We’ll just have to try it, we can see if it all fits that way and then go find a paint colour?"

"I was thinking just a dark grey or maybe a dark brown, I’ll have a little scroll on pinterest later but that sounds great." I say.

"Whatever you like babe." He replies

"Oh I also meant to ask you." He starts "You have a drivers license yeah?"

"Oh! Yeah I just never got round to replacing my old car when it died last year." I explain, "I found that I didn’t need one enough."

"What if I just add you to my insurance? Then you can use either of mine when you want to." He offers.

"Are you sure?" I ask and he nods happily, we climb into bed and lay face to face.

"Yeah, why not?" He asks

"No ones ever asked if I want to use their cars before." I say simply.

"It’ll save you thinking about getting a new one, besides I have enough vehicles." He states. "You might at well be using them too."

"Thank you." I say.

"You’re very welcome." He says, I yawn suddenly.

"It been a busy couple days huh?" He asks. I cuddle close to his chest and hum softly. He wraps his arms around me tightly and I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd definitely want to drive the DS btw, it's adorable.


	88. Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My old place and breakfast at our spot.

"It’s so empty here, it’s missing all of your clutter." Stacey states as we stand in my living room, looking around at all the things that used to be there. "It’s mad though isn’t it? How many things changed in this place?"

"Really all of the furniture." I state "Over the last six years, was replaced. Remember all the shit I moved in with?"

"The stuff from your parents, the bookcases that were actually falling apart?" She jokes

"They had to be screwed to the wall and to each other just so I was sure they would hold the weight." I laughed

"That ratty old sofa! I don’t have enough digits to count how many times I crashed after we worked at Scenic all night. God, When I was still actually working shifts there." She reminices, I see the tears start to fill her eyes and feel them in mine too.

"This place was everything to me." I start " There’s so many memories here."

"Bad ones too though." Stacy reminds me "That whole mess with Ryan."

"Oh damn yeah, I’d kind of forgotten about all that. I’d thank him for how much stronger what he did made me but he doesn’t deserve anything from me." I say "That and he is the reason I bought an entirely new bed." She chuckles

"Even pricks have their uses." She jokes and I have to laugh. "I know you shouldn’t compare guys or whatever but Thomas is not only better looking but he’s a better human being by far."

"They’re not even on the same scale." I say "I love those questions that we’re always asked, the ‘where do you see yourself in five years?"

"I hate those ones, I always have to work out how old I’ll be then." Stacey jokes.

"If you'd have asked me a year ago, just after it was announced that I was cast to Central with Thomas, where I thought I’d be... I’d probably have said here, alone or going to the next auditions or something. How does anyone think they know what five years would bring them?" I say.

"And now?" She asks "What do you see in your future?" I can’t help but smile, I picture Thomas and I reuniting from having to be apart for work, I see wearing ring and talking about whether we want kids. "What are you thinking about, what’s that face?”

"He’s my future." I say simply "However I see it, he’s there. You and Dylan visiting from LA, Thomas and I on that bike touring whichever country we take it to, probably back to the states. I see road trips and…" I blush "Maybe a ring one day." She squeals.

"You want to marry him?" She asks, the grin on her face, the biggest I’d seen in some time.

"I want everything." I admit. She moves to hug me and I squeeze her back tightly.

"You deserve everything." she says simply.

"Oh I didn’t tell you that he offered to add me to his insurance yesterday so that I can drive his cars." I add.

"No way?" She asks.

"Yeah, I know. That’s what I said." I reply

"He’s going to let you drive that old tin can?" She jokes

"I love that tin can." I defend "I can’t wait to drive it."

We spend a little more time looking around the place, Stacey occasionally reminds me of a moment that happened in various places, like us talking while I showered for one thing or another, the first time she did my makeup for a press event and the countless times we’d hauled my entire wardrobe out onto the bed to find something cute to wear out after working at Scenic the whole night before. I pull my phone out to check the time and decide to check in a make sure Thomas was up to get some lunch.

_\- Morning handsome, have you managed to find consciousness yet, I think we’re almost done here._

_Thomas_

_What time is it?_

_\- Just gone 10 to one babe._

_Thomas_

_Hows it going there?_

_\- She keeps making me cry, there are a lot of memories here._

_Thomas_

_I’m sorry to be making you leave._

_\- It’s my choice handsome, there’s no sorry needed. I’m glad to be moving in with you but I can be sad about leaving too._

"Is he alive yet." Stacey asks as she joins me on the sofa.

"Like a lost cat, if you offer food he’ll be there." I joke. "You wanna go get some food in a minute?" As if it heard, Stacey’s stomach growls and we giggle.

"Let’s assume that was a yes." she says.

_\- You think you might be able to find your way to our spot?_

_Thomas_

_I promise I will try but if I’m not there by half one then I’m dead._

_-We’ll meet you there love._

_Thomas_

_You can tell me all about the memories._

_\- I’m sure Stacey would love to share all my secrets!_

"Hey I saw that." She moans and I grin at her sweetly and she pinches me. We stand and head down to her car. We pull up at the café just less than 10 minutes later and I see thomas sat inside as we get out. "He actually got out of bed!" I push the door open and the bell jingles inside the cafe.

"I told you he would for food." I say, Thomas looks round at the sound of my voice and scoffs indignantly.

"I resent that." He says simply and turns back round in his booth. I kiss him on the cheek as we reach the table and he smiles.

"Afternoon Sarah." I greet and wave, she comes over. "This is my best friend, Stacey."

"Nice to meet you Stacey." Sarah says sweetly.

"Sarah was witness to our first date." I explain and catch her smirk.

"Nice to meet you too Sarah." Stacey says.

"I remember how you two rushed out of here that day." Sarah says. I smile at the memory fondly and Stacey looks shocked.

"Is that when…" Stacey trails off, Thomas looks up from where he’s been pretending to read the menu intently.

"Yes." He says simply.

"Fucking hell." Stacey says "You didn’t wait long did you?!" I have to laugh at her surprise.

"Simply, my dear," Thomas states, aware that Sarah is still part of the conversation "I didn’t want to." Stacey and Sarah blush and I don’t bother to hide my smug grin.

"What can I get you to eat?" Sarah asks to divert the path of conversation in her presence.

"I think I’ll have the maple bacon pancakes in honor of that day." I say simply and she writes it down.

"Ham and cheese panini for me please." Stacy adds.

"Make that two please and three coffees." Thomas finishes. Sarah jots down the points of the order and smiles before heading to the counter.

"Did you really have to do that to her?" I ask Thomas incredulously, he smirks "She’s never going to look at us the same now."

"She knew." He defends, Stacey giggles. "I remember with crystal clear clairty how you were looking at me that day."

"How I was looking at you?!" I ask "Were we at the same table?" Stacey is fully laughing now. "This is who kissed who all over again!"

"I can actually clarify that one." Stacey interjects and we both spin our head to look at her so quickly she freezes.

"Woah." She says, Sarah places our coffees on the table and we thank her waiting on Stacey to continue "Uhh, from where I was standing at least. I’d say Y/N kissed Thomas first." I bang my fist on the table in mock annoyance and fight the smile that wants to form on my face. Thomas cheers victoriously.

"I knew it!" He announces, "I told you."

"Such a humble and graceful winner." I state and he continues to laugh, a few other patrons in the cafe are looking at the commotion. "You supposed to be on my side." I scold Stacey who throws her hands up defensivley.

"I didn’t know there were sides!" She argues and joins the laughter. Thomas kisses my cheek sweetly.

"I knew you couldn’t resist me." he says

"I hate you." I moan. Sarah appears with our food and dishes out the plates.

"What was all that?" She asks

"Who kissed who first, the debate has been settled." Thomas explains.

"Can I file an appeal?" I ask jokingly.

"No." He replies.

"I’m sorry babe, but you kissed him." Stacey adds.

"If everyone was drunk how well can we really trust that." I argue "Eye witness testimonys are the most unreliable." Sarah laughs.

"I see." She says "He won."

"Oh don’t tell him that!" I say indignantly and roll my eyes at his laughing, she’s laughing too. She puts her hands up and leaves the table.

"I won." He whispers triumphantly and takes a bite of his steaming Panini burning his mouth just a little, he hisses at the heat.

"Karma baby." I say simply. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket suddenly, I see that Sasha’s number is on the screen.

"Hey Sasha!" I greet upon answering.n

"Hey Y/N! Sorry that’s it’s been, wow almost a week since we spoke, is this a good time" Sasha starts.

"Yeah if you don't mind occasional eating noises, and no worries. I’m not in any kind of rush." I clarify, Thomas looks over a few times to see if there’s news.

"Oh sorry for the timing, I can call back." Sasha offers.

"No, it’s fine dear, go ahead." I reply

"I was hoping that you might be around tomorrow to let us in to take some photos." She asks, I mentally think about any possible plans.

"As far as I know, I’m free. What time do you need me there?" I ask

"Anytime between 12 and 1?" she offers, mirth in her tone.

"I’ll meet you there at 12?" I ask

"Perfect, I’ll see you then." She replies.

"See you tomorrow Sasha." I say and hang up the phone. Thomas and Stacey are looking at me expectantly.

"Photos of my old place being taken tomorrow." I say simply and take another bite of my pancakes before they start to get cold.

"I love it when you do that, that’s the second time." Thomas says

"Do what?" I ask

"Your old place." He clarifies "It’s not even sold yet and you’re calling it your old place." I smile.

"It’s not been my place for a while now handsome." I state simply.

We finish up our lunch and start the short walk back to Thomas’. I pull out the tin of cigaretts and offer them round, we smoke them on the walk. Thomas unlocks the door and lets stacey inside first. She's immediately drawn to the wall the same way Will was when he saw it.

"Woah." She says standing in front of it. Thomas and I stand with here, our arm around each others waists proudly.

"What d’you think?" I ask cheekily.

"This is amazing. Oh hey I took that one!" Stacey says pointing to one a of photos of Thomas and I with the bike outside her bar in LA and then pointing to another of her and I from our highschool prom. "Holy fuck that one is old!" I have to laugh.

"12 years." say simply.

"I love that one." Thomas says with a smile. "It’s proper history."

"Guys this is amazing, I can’t believe you put this up yourselves." She adds.

"It turns our Thomas is actually really handy. I didn’t know he even owned a drill!" I explain, she smirks.

"That sounds like a euphemism." Stacey says and I have to join her giggle.

"Well…" Thomas adds with a smirk and I nudge him. She starts to notice some of the other things around the living room and turns to us, smiling. "I can’t wait to see it with everything else moved in."

"Oh." Thomas says suddenly "You’re officially a named driver by the way."

"That was fast." I comment "I thought it would take a few days."

"Nah I called this morning and sorted it all out." He explains

"Did it bump it much?" I ask

"Nope, not enough to call much. It’s only and extra £9 to add you. It’s negligable." He says.

"Oh that’s cool." Stacey adds.

"I might take one to my old place tomorrow then to meet with Sasha." I ponder.

"As you wish love." Thomas says finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone still reading, been a minute since I updated by my main computer broke and I've been continuing to write by hand. Hopefully I can get it fixed soon.


	89. Estate Photographer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting with Sasha and a photographer to take photos of the old place.

I placed Thomas’ favourite mug, filled with coffee on the table on his side. I bend to kiss his head.

"Coffee baby." I say loudly and he stirs.

"Thank you," he mumbles.  


"I’ve gotta go and meet Sasha to let her in, Can I take the DS? I’ll put fuel in it." I ask

"Sure babe, you don’t have to ask, Just watch the handbrake, it’s stiff." He says "How long will you be?"

"I’ll be extra careful and I’m not sure but I’ll text you." I say, he starts to sit up and reaches blindly for his coffee, I pass the mug to him. "See you in a bit, I'll call if I have any issues." I say and stand to put shoes on.

"Ok, I love you." He says sweetly.

"I love you too handsome." I reply and head down to the garage. I pull the keys for the Citroen from the rack and unlock the door, flipping the switch for the garage door to open, I climb in. I have to slide the seat forward to reach the peddles comfortably. I clip the added seatbelt in and grab the handbrake. It creaks as it lowers and I feel the car move slowly, I start the engine and pull out onto the road.

I pull up outside my old place shortly after and see where Sasha and Photographer are waiting outside. I reach for he handbrake and pull up as hard as I can, it takes both hands to click it into place and I take my foot off the break slowly just to make sure the car isn’t going anywhere. I grab my phone from where I’d tossed it onto the passenger seat and check the road for oncomming cars before moving to get out. I lock the door, tuck the keys into my pocket and head over to join Sasha on the other side of the road.

"Whose car is that?" She asks, she looks impressed.

"Oh it’s my boyfriends." I explain.

"It’s very cool." She adds. "This is Steven." the Photographer steps forward and I shake his offered hand.

"Nice to meet you Steven." I say

"You to," He replies "I’ll just admit now that I’m a bit of a fan. I saw Central Rush last night."

"Oh thank you, what did you think?" I ask curiously.

"Your best work yet." He states

"Flattery will get you everywhere Steven." I joke with a smile.

"Shall we head up?" Sasha asks

"Good idea." I confirm and they follow me up in the lift to the door. Sasha and I move around behind Steven to make sure we’re not in his way for any of the photos.

"How is the rest of the moving going?" She asks casually.

"Really well, we’re in a bit of a limbo now where we’re just waiting to get whats left here over to his place." I explain "We’ve mentally set a home for everything but it’s never set until you actually put the pieces in you know?"

"Oh sure. Pardon if it’s overstepping, but your boyfriend?" She asks "Is Thomas Sangster isn’t it?"

"It is yeah." I confirm, I hide the caution in my tone for what she might ask me for next but her next words just seem curious.

"What’s he like?" She asks. I smile at her question.

"He's wonderful," I start "and not nearly as grumpy as he likes to come across." She giggles.

"He does seem quite grumpy." She jokes

"He likes to come across all stoic are nonchalant but he also has a wicked sense of humour." I explain. We have to move again for Steven and she seems satisfied with what I’ve said.

My phone buzzes in my pocket and I excuse myself to the bedroom to answer it.

"Hey Lauren." I greet.

"Hi Y/N, are you with Thomas?" She asks

"Not currently" I say

"Okay, let me add him to the call and I can talk to you together." I states. I wait while she dials another number number and it’s connected to our call with a cute jingle noise.

"Hello Lauren." Thomas greets.

"Hi Thomas, I have Y/N here too." Lauren clarifies.

"Hey baby." I say and hear the smile in his tone.

"Hey."

"So I wanted to check in with you both about Kasey." Lauren starts "Are you both available tomorrow?"

"As far as I know, I feel like you know my schedule better than anyone." I explain, Lauren giggles.

"Nothing on my end, but I thought I’d ask incase you had personal plans." she explains. "Thomas?"

"Nothing on mine either, that I know of." He says. I hear a keyboard tapping.

"I’ll just check with Hannah but if youre both free around 2, I’ve got you a meeting/chat with Kasey. She sounds unreasonably excited which was very cute." Lauren says, I have to move rooms again as Sasha follows Steven into the bedroom. I lean against the kitchen counter.

"Yeah that sounds good, where are meeting her?" I ask

"I offered up our boardroom." Lauren says proudly.

"Oh that’ll be great." I confirm, Thomas hums agreeably. "Are we filming this too?"

"That’s the plan." Lauren states.

"Okay. I’m looking forward to this." I say.

"Me too." Thomas adds.

"Excellent. So I’ll see you both tomorrow?" Lauren asks

"Tomorrow at two." I confirm. "Thanks Lauren."

"My pleasure, See you then." She says and hangs up.

"Hey baby." I say, knowing Thomas is still there.

"Hey beautiful how’s it going there?" He asks

"I think the photographer is almost done." I explain "You weren’t kidding about the handbrake on the DS."

"Did you manage it okay?" He asks

"It took both hands." I explain and I hear his chuckle.

"You’re welcome to use the Audi instead." He reminds me

"It’s not as cool as driving this car round. I’ve seen more A5’s in life than I’ve seen new born babies and with my family thats a lot." I explain. He laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :D


	90. Handbrake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to start introducing family.

"I still think I should actually meet your parents before you fully move in." Thomas reminds me.

"We never did get to that road trip huh?" I ask "We could have them over this weekend, Mum always wants and excuse to be in London."

"I’d love that." He states. "What of you moving in do they know anyhow?"

"Oh they know about the gallery wall, I text mum a picture the other day. she was impressed that you own a drill." I say

"Everyone should own a drill." He states incredulously. "It feels ridiculous that we’ve been together for almost 8 months and I’ve still not even spoken to your parents."

"I’ll call her when I get back, you can talk to mum, Dad will likely be at work… if you want." I offer.

"Yeah." He says confidently "Let’s do it."

"Okay, I’ll be back in a bit." I say Sasha and Steven come back into the living room.

"Alright, Love you." He says

"Love you to babe." I reply and hang up the phone, I slide it back into my pocket.

"So we’re all done here." Sasha states.

"I’ll get these looking extra pretty and have them sent over to you Sasha in a couple of days." Steven says. Sasha offers a hand and I shake it formally.

"Thank you both for everything, I look forward to seeing the pictures Steven." I shake his hand too and they both head out.

I look around the flat for a few more minutes before heading out myself, I stop to fill the car with fuel on my way home.

The garage door slides up as I pull into the drive and I park the car in it’s spot next to the Audi. Thomas is stood at the door to the garage and I beep the dinky horn when I see him. I pull up hard on the handbrake with one hand unsuccessfully and have to use both to make sure it clicks into place, again. There’s a smirk on his face when I stand from the car.

"Shut it." I say seriously as I head over to him, he puts his hands up defensively.

"I did say." He reminds me, I hang the keys on the hook and we head in. "Did you want anything to eat?’

"What did you have in mind?" I ask

"Chicken wrap?" He offers, I smile at the memory they invoke, of time in LA making wraps in Dylans kitchen.

"Yes please." I confirm. We spend some time grilling the chicken and building the wraps before we head out to eat on the balcony. Thomas takes my plate as I finish my last mouthful and returns with two glasses of water, ice cubes floating inside and a baccy tin filled with rolled cigarettes. He offers me one.

"Oh, I should call mum. I almost forgot." I say. I pull my phone from my pocket.

I put it on speaker phone and rest it on the table between us. It rings

"Hello love." Mum answers quickly.

"Heya mumma." I say "You’re on speaker, Tommy thinks it’s stupid that he’s never spoken to you." She chuckles

"Hello Thomas." she says formally.

"Hello Ma’am." He says nervously.

"Oh please, call me Julia. How did the photoshoot go?" she asks.

"Oh yeah, it was over pretty quickly, the photographer was a fan." I explain

"Oh really?" Mum asks amused.

"Yeah, said Central was my best work." I brag.

"That’s what I said." Thomas asks.

"Yeah yeah. " I groan

"Hey now, you listen to that boy. Now what can I do for you both anyway." Mum asks

"What are you and Dad doing this weekend?" I ask, I hear her hum in thought.

"He’s not working actually so probably nothing. Why?" she asks

"We were thinking," I start "Did you want to come and stay for the weekend?" She gasps dramatically on the other end of the line.

"You mean finally meet the young man who stolen my duaghter?" She asks

"I’d argue she stole me." Thomas comments which makes mum laugh happily.

"I’ll check in with your father but I’m sure he’ll say yes. That would be wonderful dear. You can take me to that cafe I always see pictures of you two at." She offers.

"I was actually thinking that." I reply.

"I’m looking forward to it darling." She says.

"Me too mumma, talk later?" I ask

"You know where to find me." She says seriously

"Thanks mumma, love you." I say.

"Love you too dear, lovely to speak to you Thomas."

"And you Julia." Thomas adds, the line goes quite and I hang up.

"Now that wasn’t so bad was it?" I joke "I’m actually really excited to show mum our life."

"I’m really looking foward to it." He adds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characteristics of the family member from here on are heavily based on mine and it was just fun to write.


	91. Kasey Stuart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We spend a couple of hours with our favourite blogger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kasey is a totally made up character but she's so cute.

I swing my leg over the back of the bike and pull the helmet from my head, Thomas stands too and applies the steering lock to the bike. I lift my wrist to check the time and see we’re about 10 minutes early. I shake my hair loose and unzip the front of my jacket, sliding it off my shoulders, I trap in under my arm and Thomas holds his over his shoulder cooly. Thomas shoves the key in his pockets and we head towards the door of the agency building, He follows me through the spinning door and takes my hand on the other side. We leave our helmets with the receptionist and are about to head towards the lift when I hear a voice.

"Hello, My name is Kasey Stuart, I’m here to see Lauren Graves, I’m a little bit early but I believe she’s expecting me. I pull Thomas to a stop and he looks at me confusedly. I nod over to where Kasey is stood.

"That’s Kasey." I whisper "I just heard her tell the receptionist." He smiles. The receptionist spots us and smiles mischievously, she points to us.

"Those two are on their way up to Lauren's Office, why don’t you follow them." Kasey looks over and freezes.

I can see her mouth ‘Oh my god’ before she nods confidently and comes over. She squares her shoulders and holds out her hand to shake. I can’t help the impressed smile. I shake it formally.

"Y/N." I greet her and return her firm handshake, Thomas introduces himself too.

"Oh I know." She says, a trickle of excitement in her tone. "I’m Kasey."

"Very nice to meet you Kasey." Thomas says, "Shall we head up?" She nods and follows us to the lifts. She’s calm as we ride up the few floors to Laurens office. The doors slide open and we all head out. We approach the next recpetion desk.

"Hey Joanie." I greet the woman sat behind it.

"Hey Y/N, Hello thomas." she replies, he nods in greeting.

"We rode up with Kasey Stuart." I say and she steps out from behind me with a wave.

"Do you just want to take her with you?" Joanie asks.

"Office or board room?" I ask

"I believe Lauren is in the board room now." She replies and I nod.

"Thanks Joanie." I say and we head over to a large rectangular room. Part of the wall to the corridor is glass and I see Lauren inside setting up a camera and a few glasses for water. I tap on the door and she spins to face us with a smile.

"I have Kasey Stuart." I announce jokingly. Lauren looks surprised and Kasey steps into the room. "She rode up with us." I add. Lauren comes over and shakes the hand Kasey offers to her.

"Kasey Stuart." she greets.

"Lauren Graves, it’s lovely to meet you Kasey." Lauren says "If you want to get yourself set up and comfortable here, I just need a word with these two in my office." Kasey nods conifdently and moves ot set her messenger bag down. Lauren tips her head and we follow her to her office which is four doors down the corridor.

"Remind me to scold Nichola later." Lauren jokes. "How was she on the way up?"

"Very prosfessional." Thomas states "I’d expected a bit more squealing."

"I second that. She had a moment of internal panic but she schooled herself really well." I add "I’m certainly impressed."

"Well that’s a great start, I wanted to give her a second to fangirl about meeting you two in the lift." Lauren explains

"Ahh that’s why were in here." I say and she nods.

"Also if you wanted to leave your jackets here." Lauren adds and it seems like more of a suggestion than a question. We each drape out jackets over the back of the guest chairs in Laurens office and adjust our clothes ready for camera. Thomas sweeps a hand into his hair and messes the ends with his fingertips.

"Think she’s ready for this?" I ask.

"Let’s go find out." Lauren states and we head back down the corridor to the board room. When we enter Kasey is sat on the same side as the camera, her jacket draped over the back of her chair and her bag is next to her neatly. She’s filled all three glasses with water and she has a notebook filled with illegible writing. She stands as she hears the door, I can’t help the smile at how professional she seems for a 19 year old. Thomas raises his eyebrows at me subtly and I can tell he’s thinking the same.

We sit in the chairs opposite and Lauren reframes the camera so that we’re centred in the frame. She nods to Kasey who looks over her notes before speaking.

"First off," Kasey starts "How are you both doing today?"

"Very well Kasey, Thanks for asking." Thomas says

"Yeah, I’m great thanks, how are you?" I ask

"I’m wonderful, thankyou" she says happily. "I’ve got a ton of questions today so lets get started."

"Please fire away." I say with a smile.

"I’d like to start by asking where you heard about my blog?" she asks

"I heard about your blog from my agent." I say looking to Lauren "She sent me a link to the review you wrote up for Central Rush. I thought it was very well written and since you mentioned that having questions you hoped to have answered in other interviews I had her set this up. I showed your blog post to Thomas who loved it as much as I did." He nods in confirmation.

"When Y/N told me you were only 19, I felt like we needed to meet. The review was so incredibly well written, smart and funny." He adds, Kasey blushes adorably before refocussing.

"I wrote in that review specifically that I wanted to know more about Amy’s sexuality and how you felt about how that was communicated in the film Y/N." Kasey states

"I wanted to agree with you Kasey. I loved how it was brought across in the film and I know it was really important to Wes that while it was brought up that it wasn’t the key part of the character, that she wasn’t the token LGBTQ+ character. Being Bisexual myself I felt that it was doubly important to be able to offer representation to young people watching the film." I explain, Kasey catches on in a flash.

"I didn’t know that about you." She says calmly.

"You’re my official announcement." I say clearly. "I’ve been out to my friends and family for years but with this character I felt it was important to clarify."

"Thank you for trusting me with this information." she says sweetly. "Thomas how do you feel about representation in this movie?"

"I think it’s really important, representation in the film industry, while it's getting better for members of the LGBTQ+ community, I feel that it still has a long way to go. How Wes chose to portray that in the movie, I think is definitelty a step in the right direction. I’ve not had many interactions with too many LGBTQ+ actors, Y/N has been teaching me a lot in the time we’ve known each other and I think that she’s an amazing role model." He replies, I mirror Kasey’s smile at his compliment.

"I agree." she says simply. "Biphobia is still very real unfortunately."

"And I’m no less bisexual while I’m dating a male, it’s that simple" I say.

"Couldn’t agree more." Kasey agrees. "My next few questions are a bit more personal, and are about your relationship but please let me know if you like to opt out of answering them, I don’t want to pressure either of you." We both nod in understanding.

"Go for it." I say and she smiles excitedly.

"I had a lot of questions from my readers who were keen to know what you thought of each other the first time you met." She starts and I chuckle.

"We knew of each other before we met." Thomas says simply, I spent some time after the casting news came out watching some of the thing Y/N’s been in before."

"You did?" I ask cheekily, he smirks

"I mean, he’s Thomas Brodie Sangster." I joke, Lauren and Kasey both laugh. "In all seriousness, when I auditioned I knew that he was already attached to the film and that he’d worked with Wes on the Maze Runner films and I remember being quite nervous to meet Thomas for the first time."

"I certainly couldn’t tell." Thomas adds "I just remember thinking that you’d be quite serious."

"I’d be serious?" I ask "You surprised me, really quickly with how funny you are."

"And what were the first few weeks of filming like?" Kasey asks, I can’t stop my smirk.

"He made me nervous." I state "He’s obviously very attractive and while it doesn’t show in the movie, forging a friendship in those first few weeks was really hard for me because I didn’t know how to be around him."

"We did quite a bit of dancing around each other." Thomas adds. "We’ve since been informed that the attraction to each other was obvious to everyone but us." Kasey looks nervous before the next question and I understand why when she asks it.

"What ultimately lead to the start of the relationship?" She asks, I look at Thomas and Lauren who each nod.

"My best friend was having a party one weekend and uhm, well I invited Thomas hoping that we could get over this kind of awkwardness that I felt was there. Some alcohol was involved and uhm, well he kissed me." I explain. Thomas lets outs an annoyed huff.

"That’s wrong." He says seriously. "We’re not going over that again. Y/N kissed me."

"I disagree." I say and Lauren is giggling. Kasey looks tense until she also hears Lauren.

"It’s been confirmed!" Thomas argues.

"And I said eye witness testimonies are the weakest form of recollection." I reply. He crosses his arms defiantly.

"She kissed me first and I asked her out for lunch the next day." Thomas corrects.

"I had the maple bacon waffles, he had a BLT." I say simply. "I won’t relent on who kissed who." Thomas scowls at me adorably.

"What was it like taking time off in LA?" Kasey asks next.

"You know what they don’t tell you?" I ask and she shakes her head. "LA is four thousand miles closer to the sun" She laughs "My main focus was making sure someone didn’t get a full on sunburn." Thomas Scoffs.

"Not quite how I rememeber that either." He argues.

"I loved the picture you posted Y/N of that motorcycle and I noted that that's how you got here today?" Kasey says

"Oh that bike." I say softly. "Without a doubt the best day of the trip."

"Followed very closely by the Peterson." Thomas adds

"Oh, the Vault at the peterson! You could spend an entire day in the vault alone, it’s incredible! it’s an entire city block, which is like an entire football pitch and it’s packed with cars, some seriously incredible cars." I say, Thomas smiles. "And what are you smiling at." I jest

"Nothing dearest." He jokes.

"You just want them to add yours." I say and he laughs.

"I’d be happy to do a trade." He says.

"What would you say was your favourite thing about each other is?" Kasey asks

"His smile, if I need to keep it PG." say with a grin and Kasey burst out with laughter. "He has two kinds of smile, his 'thats actually quite funny' smile and…" I look at him. "That one." He has his bottom lip trapped between his teeth.

"And if you don’t need to keep it PG?" Kasey asks boldly.

"Have you seen him without a shirt?" I joke and he huffs.

"For god sake." He moans.

"What about you Thomas? What's your favourite thing about Y/N?"

"She’s completely herself" He says simply "and she’s never apologised for it." Lauren and Kasey coo.

"He’s much more romantic that he’s let people believe." I finish. Lauren waves and inidicates that it’s time to wrap up.

"Unfortunately that’s all the time we have for today. I’d like to thank you both for talking to me today and being so open about yourselves and your relationship. I can’t tell you what this means to me and hope to get to talk to you both again soon." Kasey says confidently.

"It’s been a lot of fun." Thomas says.

"I hope to see you soon Kasey and thank you." I add. Lauren moves to turn off the camera and Kasey takes a deep breath.

"You want to freak out now or in the lift on the way down?" I ask and she giggles.

"I’ll freak out later." she jokes "I was just wondering if I could have a picture with you both for the blog?"

"Of course!" I say "Lauren, would you mind?"

"It would be my pleasure." She says. We stand Kasey comes round to our side of the table. Thomas and I stand her between us and he winks at me. We take a couple of pictures and on the last one hug her tightly between us, she squeals in shock and laughs happily.

"I can’t wait to read your write up of this chaos." I say as she takes her phone back from Lauren. Kasey giggles "I’d love to post one of those pictures too, would you send them to me?"

"Of course!" Kasey says and airdrops them to my phone.

"Is there anything we can sign for you?" Thomas offers, Kasey beams.

"I didn’t want to ask." she says "But I would love that." We each sign the front of her notebook and Lauren takes her back to the lift. she thanks us again as she leaves and waves excitedly on her way out.

"She’s adorable." I say as the lift doors close.

"Wait, I want to see if we can hear her screaming from here." Thomas jokes.

“I'm genuinely interested to see what she writes to go with that video." I add

"Oh me too. I honestly forgot that she’s only 19!" Lauren says, rejoining us.

"Oh my god yes!" I agree.

"What prompted that much sharing?" Lauren asks

"We talked about it last night. There’s something about this kid, she reminds me of a younger me." I explain

"She’s very likeable." Thomas adds.

"The fans are going to love this." Lauren adds. "You’ll be the peoples favourite couple."

"I can think of worse things to be." Thomas says simply.

“You guys can go." Lauren comments "Go enjoy the sun or something." I move to hug Lauren.

"Thanks for setting this up." I say and she hugs me back. We head back down in the lift, collecting our jackets from Laurens office and our helmets from the reception desk on the way out.


	92. The Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre parental stressing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a short one but then we finally meet my parents.

_Stacey_

_So when is it going down?_

_\- They’re on their way now, about an hour away yet. He’s been moving things ever so slightly all morning but won’t admit to being nervous._

_Stacey_

_Oh I miss your parents._

_\- You want to join us for lunch tomorrow?, Mum demanded to see 'our’ cafe._

_Stacey_

_You sure I’m not butting in?_

_\- They would love to see you!_

_Stacey_

_Okay, text me the time and I’ll be there._

_\- Will do babe, hey can I call quickly?_

_Stacey_

_Sure!_

I dial her number and she picks up.

"Whats up?" She asks

"You’re on speaker. Can you tell him to sit down please? The place looks great. It’s like watching him play chess with our decor." I ask

"Tommy! Sit the fuck down, everything is good." She shouts over the phone to Thomas who is in front of the gallery wall, straightening the already level pictures. He looks over, startled by the shouting and frowns. 

"No." He yells back and I sigh. I stand and head to the balcony to smoke.

"Why’s he so nervous?" She asks, I rest my phone on the widest part of the metal railing and lit the cigarette I’d taken from the tin on the table outside.

"I wish I could tell you, I’ve never seen him like this." I explain "How are you doing babe?, We’ve not spoken properly for a couple of days."

"I’m alright love." She says with a sigh "take me off speaker a minute I have a question." I take the screen and put the phone to my ear.

"Okay, not on speaker.” I say and look behind me to where Thomas is still adjusting the frames.

"How likely is it looking that your place is going to sell soon?" She asks

"The pictures have just gone up aparently and Sasha says there’s a couple of interested parties. I think the end of next week to close it and then I need to get back on with you know who to talk about the thing." I say vaguely.

"And he still has no idea?" She asks

"Not a clue." I confirm

"Thank god." She replies.

"Hows Dylan by the way, I want to plan the housewarming soon just so I can get everyone together." I ask, I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Yeah he’s good. We video call everyday, I miss him a lot." Stacey explains "On that, he says his schedule is clear for right now so anytime is good."

"Oh that’s good news, I need to text Kaya and check in with her about when she’s free." I add

"Have you met Ki Hong?" Stacey asks "He was hanging out with Dyl the other day."

"I haven’t yet no, but I wondering now if I should have Tommy invite him to the housewarming to, he was away filming something when we were in LA and I’m sad I’ve not met him yet." I explain

"Met who yet?" Thomas asks leaning on the balcony next to me. I tap the screen and put stacey back on speaker.

"I’ve not met Ki yet." I clarify "Apparently Stace met him on a call with Dyl the other day."

"Yeah he’s super sweet." she adds

"It was sad that he was out of town when were in LA. We should invite him to the housewarming, see if he’s free when we get to organising it." Thomas says, Stacey laughs.

"I was just saying that, apparently Dylan is free for right now so we should sort it soon." I say

"We’ll set a date as soon as your place sells." Thomas says finaly. He lights his own cigarette next to me.

"Okay," Stacey says over the phone speakers "I gotta run but see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, love. I’ll text you when we’ve set a time. See you tomorrow." I say and she hangs up.

"Tomorrow?" Thomas asks between drags.

"She’s joining us for lunch, she hasn’t seen my parents in a couple of years." I explain "Are you done making everything perfect?"

"Shut it." He scolds and I snort.

"Why are you so nervous?" I ask

"They’re your parents, I need them to like me." He states

"I’ll still love you if they don’t" I say with a smile, he doesn’t find the joke funny.

"Do we need to hide the cigarettes from them?" He asks

"No, they know I smoke, I’ve smoked since I was 18." I explain "We don’t need to hide anything, just be you, be us."

"What are we making for dinner?" He asks "Spagbol?"

"Oh no." I say seriously "I can’t outdo mums spagbol, I’ll make hunters chicken because that’s just as impossible to screw up."

"Whose nervous now?" He asks with a smirk

"Mum is the best cook I know." I state "besides we have parmesan and imported barbeque sauce. It’ll be great either way."

He chuckles.

"I’m sure it’ll be great love." Thomas says.


	93. 'Rents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions and adorableness.

There’s a knock at the door and it makes Thomas jump. I debate calling out and telling them it’s open but he gives me a look so I extinguish the end of my cigarette in the bucket and follow Thomas to the door. We stand together and he pulls it open.

"Sorry love, we’re a bit early." Mum says sweetly and with the sweep of an arm Thomas invites them inside.

"Don’t be silly." I reply "We were just out for a smoke anyway." Dad appears from behind mum with their little suitcases and wheels them into the flat. Thomas extends a hand towards him, Dad shakes it firmly.

"Thomas, it’s good to meet you sir." He says.

"I assumed as much." Dad jokes "Please call me Tim." I hug dad as they step back and here Mum introduce herself.

"Finally, meeting the man himself." She says.

"It’s very nice to finally meet you Julia, I’ve heard a lot about you." Thomas replies.

"How are you doing love?" Dad asks in our hug.

"I’m really good Dad, how are you?" I asks

"Ticking along, you know." He answers.

"Y/N?" Thomas asks "What have you been telling your Mum about me?" There’s a cheeky grin on her face.

"She’s winding you up baby, whatever shes told you is a lie." I say simply and she sighs, defeated. "How about a tour?"

"That would be lovely." Mum agrees.

"There’s not that much to see." Thomas states.

"Hey you gave me the tour the first time I was here." I remind him, he almost blushes at the thought. I smirk and wave my arm around the room. "Somewhat redundant but this is the main living area. Kitchen, lounge and dining area." Mum smiles and bee-lines for the gallery wall.

"The infamous gallery wall." She states and starts to inspect the pictures. She spots a few of me and her as well as the last time we’d gotten a full family photo, it was one of the two largest photos.

"Oh I love that one." Dad says appearing next to us.

"Me too." Thomas adds, hee wraps his arm around my waist casually. I point out some of the newer additions as we move around the flat and after leaving their bags in the guest room, we take them to the balcony.

"It’s a wonderful view." Mum says happily. Her and dad take a seat each at the table and I think it’s a good time for another cigarette. I offer one to Thomas who gives me a look as he takes it.

"Would you calm down." I say, loud enough for my parents to hear. "They’re my parents, not the prime minister."

"I don’t want the Prime Minister to like me." Thomas states "Acutally he’s a bit of a prick." Mum laughs loudly which calms the look of shock on Thomas face as his own words.

"We already like you dear." Mum states "I’m sure Y/N has told you how close we are."

"I did want to thank you actually." Thomas says seriously lighting his cigarette.

"For what?" Mum asks with a frown

"Aside from bringing this angel…" He starts and I gag jokingly.

"Ew." I add, Dad laughs

"Into the world," He continues ignoring me, mum is smirking. "I know that you’re a large part of why she decided to move in with me."

"I just told her that she had to make her own choices." Mum clarifies.

"Suck up." I whisper and he nudges me.

"I’m trying to make a good impression." He scolds

"Don’t bother baby, they already know you’re a shithead." I mock and he rolls his eyes. "But your my shithead." He puts his arm over my shoulder and smiles.

"And you’re mine." He adds.

"If you don’t mind, I think we’ll go and unpack." Mum says

"Of course, please make yourselves at home." I reply "The wardrobe on the right is totally empty, it’s all yours."

"What’s in the other one?" she asks cheekily, I wink at her.

"Oh the mountain of sex toys we own and the lifetime supply of condoms." I say seriously, Thomas goes red until he look at me, I can't hide my smirk anymore.

"There’s barely space for the guitars." Thomas adds. Mum and Dad head over the guest room and I hear distant chatter. Thomas wraps his arms around me as soon as the door is closed. "You’re a monster."

"I’m sorry baby, I had to!" I defend.

"I need you on my side." He says.

"I’m always on your side. In fact they are too but winding you up is just their way of showing love." I explain

"I just want them to like me." Thomas states

"They already do baby." I tell him. "You make me happy, thats all they want from you." He smiles and kisses me softly.

"I love you." He says

"I love you to handsome, I’m on your side I promise." I reply. Mum and Dad emerge from the bedroom.

"Whose hungry?" I ask from where Thomas and I are stood.

"Whats on the menu?" Dad asks

"I was going to make hunters chicken?" I offer "Or we can order food."

"She cooks?" Mum jokes with Dad who shrugs

"Is it safe?" He adds

"She’s a wonderful cook." Thomas confirms "I think she gets it from her mum." I step away from him, shaking my head and head over to the kitchen.

"Suck up." I whisper and he must have heard me because he rushes over to me and I squeal nervously. He captures me by the waist.

"What was that?" He asks repeatedly while he tickles me. I can’t breath for laughing. He stops and just holds me to him.

"I called you a suck up." I say proudly, I catch Mum and Dad watching us, they’re both smiling. "Please take a seat anywhere guys, we’ll get dinner going."

"No rush love." Mum says, Dad heads over to sit on the sofa, testing the cushions with a little bounce. Mum leans on the half wall.

"Can I help at all?" she asks.

"No please." I say "We actually cook quite a bit." Thomas is gathering the ingredients and laying them out on the side.

"Okay If I just watch?" Mum asks.

"Sure." I reply and Thomas and I start to move around each other with ease. I look over to mum occasionally as we prepare the dishes for dinner and she smiles.

"What?" I ask, reaching around Thomas for a wooden spoon. He looks up as well.

"You two moving round each other." She states "I’ve never seen you so comfortable with someone let alone in the kitchen."

I prod thomas with the handle of the spoon and at his smile.

"He makes it easy." I offer. He kisses my temple and steps to my other side to reach the cupboard.

"Can I offer anyone a drink?" He asks

"What’s on offer?" Mum asks

"Most things you can think of Mumma." I state "Booze or otherwise. We even bought a bottle of wine."

"Red or white?" Thomas offers having retrieved them.

"White for me please." She answers ith a smile.

"Want a Bud Dad?" I ask and he nods from his position, he stands to join us in the kitchen. I slide behind Thomas and grab one from the fridge and open it. I set it on the counter in front of him as Thomas sets mums glass of wine down too.

"And you, babe?" He asks "Your usual?"

"Please handsome, just a single for me." I reply, he pours us each a glass from an amber coloured bottle. He adds a large cube of ice to each.

‘Babe?’ Mum mouths with a question on her face.

"Babe, baby, shithead…" I explain "He’ll answer to most things." He sets the glass down next to me and offers a cheers.

"And so you will you." He adds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are they really parents if they don't help you tease your boyfriend? 
> 
> This is totally what my parents would do, probably with a few more curses thrown in for fun.


	94. Chatting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In true form, Thomas and Dad can't resist shop talk.

Cutlery is placed down on empty plates as each person clears their finishes. Dad first, Thomas, Mum and Me last.

"Well that was lovely." Mum comments "Thank you for dinner."

"It was our pleasure." I say. Thomas starts to stack the plates.

"Dishwasher?" He asks

"Yeah they can go in the dishwasher tonight." I agree

"Do you mean to imply that they don’t always?" Mum asks

"Sometimes we’ll just hand wash them, it depends." I explain

"We did a lot of that in LA." Thomas adds

"That’s mostly becuase we did the first night and Stace started on about how domestic it was." I say

"Oh how is she?" Mum asks "I’ve not seen her in the longest time!"

"She’s joining us for lunch tomorrow." I reply

"She is? That’ll be great." Mum finishes "I didn’t know she went to LA with you?"

"Oh yeah, she got really close with Dylan, apparently they video call everyday." I say

"Dylan is looking for any excuse to hop the pond, so to speak, when he called yesterday." Thomas adds.

"How is the flat selling going?" Dad asks

"It’s officially listed, the estate agents got all the checks and tests and shit done yesterday. She’s made it so easy." I explain

"Much interest?"

"Several couples aparently." I state "It’s looking likely that I’ll be shot of it by the end of next week."

"That fast." Mum adds.

"Once the sale is closed I can move the rest of my stuff in." I say

"We should pikc out a paint colour and do the office this week." Thomas reminds me. Mum looks surprised.

"Oh right. Uhm, plan for Tuesday?" I offer

"Sounds good. I’ve got a meeting with Hannah at 11 but after that." He explains

"But that's before midday." I comment and he rolls his eyes.

"Thats what I said when she called and told me about it." He jokes. Mum and Dad look at us strangely.

"Thomas doesn’t know what mornings are." I state seriously. He scoffs "He sleeps like a rock and I’ve literally rolled him out of bed on more than one occasion. Does that mean you leave me in bed this time?" I turn to thomas who loading the plates into the dishwasher.

"Yeah it’s been the other way round most times." He comments. I stand and we head over to the sofa. Thomas wipes down the sides with kitchen towel. I grab the rest of the bottle of wine for Mum and another beer for Dad. Thomas tops up our drinks and joins us. "Did you tell your mum about the DS?" She shakes her head.

"Oh it’s cool and also stupid." I start, Thomas chuckles. "Thomas has added me to the insurance so I can use use his car and when I had to go and let Sasha and the photographer into my old place the other day I took the vintage one, I think I’ve mentioned it before." Mum nods, Thomas shuffles next to me and I lean against him comfortably. "And he warns me on the way out the door that the handbrake is stiff. I had to use both hands!" Mum and dad chuckle happily. "I was also thinking that I might get my bike license." Dad smiles widely

"Oh yeah?" He asks

"We rode a harley out in LA that just makes me want to steer myself." I say "I’m on the back of Tommy’s all the time."

"What have you got mate?" Dad asks.

"We can go down and look if you like?" Thomas asks.

Dad stands eagerly and they disappear to the garage.

"So what has he got as of now?" Mum asks.

"Just enough space for another one." I jest and she winks "There’s the Ducati that he’s had for eight? Years now and the BMW which he bought few years ago.

"And he still knows nothing about the other one?" She asks

"Still clueless, just in a bit of limbo while I wait. Hopefully I can get on with Art by the end of the week." I explain. We sip our drinks in happy quiet for a minute.

"I like how he makes you smile." She says seriously. "You’re always talking about him but seeing you together is something else."

"That’s why he wanted to invite you actually. He was set on meeting you before I fully moved in." I say

"It was his idea?" she asks

"He’s old fashioned sometimes, he knows we talk pretty often and that you mostly know whats going on. You should’ve seen him before you got here…" I say "I swear he was this close to pulling out the level and checking the frames on the wall were straight. It was adorable."

"You really love him?" She asks

"More than anything." I state "I never expected to he’s... everything." She smiling widely.

"It’s clear how he feels about you. " She says. "The way he looks at you."

"I’ll hold onto that one." I say seriously and she nods. The front door swings open and Thomas and Dad walk back in chatting about something.

"That’s a nice collection." Dad states, they sit back down with us.

"We’re hoping to add to it when I get my license." I say

"We’ll see." Thomas adds.

It starts to get late and we say our goodnights, we head out to the balcony for one last cigarette before bed and Mum and Dad head to the guest room.

"What were you talking about with your mum while we were downstairs?" He asks

"You mostly." I say, he smiles "She said seeing us together is much nicer than just hearing me talk about you all the time. How did Dad like the bikes?"

"He says we should go for a ride sometime." Thomas says happily.

"He’s always liked bikes." I say "Same with mum, that's probably where I got it."

"She does?" He asks

"Yeah, she asked me what bikes you had when you went downstairs. How long have you had the Ducati?" I ask

"Uhm, 8 years I think." He says

"That’s what I thought, good." I confirm "She’ll see them on the way to lunch tomorrow anyway."

"Which car do you want to take?" He asks

"The Audi has better leg room." I say "I was thinking of taking mum for a drive in the DS to see my old place if we have time and no other plans."

"And leave me here with your dad?" He asks

"You can talk about bikes or something." I offer, Thomas pulls out his phone and taps at the screen.

"What does your dad know about Yamaha’s?" He asks

"No idea, why?" I reply

"Jacks got an old Yamaha he’s been working on." He answers his phone buzzes "and is free tomorrow. What do you think, worth taking your Dad over to take a look?"

"Are you trying to steal my Dad?" I ask and he grins "He will love you more than me if you give him any excuse to use his hands on an engine."

"On that note then the DS wants a new spark plug?" He offers.

"Oh don’t tell him that, you’ll be at it all day." I moan

"I’ll take any opportunity to bond with your Dad." He states

"Well he used to be a mechanic, like you so I don’t think you’ll struggle there." I say. Thomas grins and we finish our ciagrettes.

"How do you think it’s going?" Thomas asks, I’m pulled to his chest and can feel the vibrations as he speaks.

"I think they’d be happy to adopt you." I state and he chuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so stupid to me but he'd actually get on really well with my Dad.


	95. BLT's and Coffees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the Cafe again.

I usher Mum and Dad out the door and we wait for Thomas to lock it. He takes my hand in his and we head to the Cafe.

I spot Stacey waiting for us out the front and wave, she waves back with a smile. Mum hugs her tightly as we get close and we all head in.

"Afternoon guys!" Sarah greets.

"Hey Sarah! I reply.

"Whose this?" She asks, she has her notepad in hand and the same chewed pen tucked behind her ear.

"Sarah, these are my parents." I introduce. Mum stretches her hand out to shake Sarah’s.

"Lovely to meet you Sarah, I’ve heard lots about you." She says, Sarah blushes.

"They demanded to meet the person who was witness to our first date." I clarify "You're basically a part of the family now Sarah."

She giggles tunefully and composes herself, pulling the pen from her ear.

"That’s very sweet, thank you." She says "What can I get you all today?"

"I’ll have the BLT please and Y/N, the Cheese and Ham Panini." Thomas states.

"Am I that predictable?" I ask and the others laugh.

"Yes dear." Thomas jokes.

"A second BLT please." Dad asks

"Make that two for the Panini’s," Mum adds.

"and the chicken Salad Wrap for me please Sarah." Stacey finishes.

"We’ll also have four coffees, 1 tea and a lemonade please Sarah." I say, she nods as she jots it down.

"Two BLT’s, Two cheese and Ham panini’s and chicken salad wrap. To drink is four coffees, a tea and a lemonade." Sarah confirms, I nod. "I’ll bring your drinks right away, food will be with you shortly."

"Thank you Sarah." I say and she smiles widely.

"So how was your first night at Casa Sangster?" Stacey asks. Dad nods happily

"It’s very nice place." Mum says and it makes me smile. Thomas rests his arm on the back of my chair as he usually does. "and how you doing love? It’s been the longest time since we’ve seen you."

"I’m alright Julia, the bars are keeping me busy but the good busy you know?" Stacey says

"And whose this fella I’ve been told about?" Mum asks, Stacey blushes and looks to me.

"Sorry, we were talking about LA." I clarify.

"I actually really miss him." Stacy says sadly. I reach for her hand across the table and squeeze gently.

"We'll have him over here soon Stace." Thomas says and she nods.

"We video call everyday but sometimes I’m so jealous of these two…" Stacey says nodding to Thomas and I "I wish we could spend more time in the same place." Sarah comes with a tray of drinks and we thank her as she dishes them out as directed.

"Do you love him dear?" Mum asks

"I do, yeah." She replies with a soft smile "I think it’s probably too early to admit it though."

"And who was it that said I shouldn’t play matchmaker?" I ask and look at Thomas who raises his hands defensively.

"How was I supposed to know?" He asks with a smirk

"Oh I was thinking mumma," I start "If you didn’t have any plans after lunch that we’d head over to my old place and now that the pictures are taken I can bring a few other bits to Thomas'. Maybe in the DS?" She smiles widely and I know it’s a good idea.

"What will we do with your father?" She asks with a grin.

"I actually have a friend whose working on a Yamaha sr125 and he needs some advice." Thomas says. I applaud his smootheness internally.

"If you think I’d be a help." Dad says humbly.

"Any chance you can bring the record player home today babe?" Thomas asks me hopefully.

"I don’t see why not handsome." I reply and he smiles.

"Yes." He says

"Have you got plans after lunch Stace? I ask and she shakes her head.

"Cool to join you and your Mum at your place?" she asks

"I’d appreciate the help babe, thanks." I reply and she smiles "Besides, it would be madness to move without your help."

My phone buzzes with a text from Lauren.

_Lauren_

_Kasey has officially posted the interview with the video. It’s great. Give it a read when you can._

"Kasey posted the interview." I say where Thomas is looking at me expectantly. He smiles.

"What’s that love?" Mum asks

"We did an interview a few days ago with this kid Kasey Stuart, my agent set it up after a super nice review of Central." I explain

"Oh read it now." Mum invites.

"You sure?" I ask

"Please." She replies and the others at the table nod. I reply and thank Lauren quickly before clicking on the link.

I read it aloud to them.

_Hello friends Kasey Stuart at your service. For those who don’t already know, I’ll start with the coolest thing that’s ever happened to me and I’ll follow it by my heart stopping and starting and stopping for a whole hour. After my review of Central Rush I was contacted by Y/N’s agent who informed me that Y/N and her boyfriend/costar were interested in doing an interview with me. She said they’d read the review and loved it and becuase I mentioned that I’d kill to sit down with them then, Lauren, Y/N's agent wanted to set it up. I had to move the phone away to scream before I told her I would love that._

_I met with Y/N and Thomas at Lighthouse Talent offices last week and let me just tell you that they are a fucking power couple! They stroll into the reception oozing style and sophistication, each had a leather bike jacket over one shoulder and a helmet under the other arm. I didn’t see them at first, my head buried in the messiest notes I’ve ever written but when the receptionist offered that I ride up with them in the lift. I seriously struggled not to squeal._

"She was impressivley composed." Thomas interjects and I nod to agree.

_Sitting down, I was super worried about how far I wanted to push the answers. I didn’t want to make either of them uncomfortable but I know all of you guys had questions and I said that I’d try my best to ask. Y/N started by bringing up how I’d mentioned Bisexual representation in Central Rush and how it was a really good observation. She said that as a Bisexual herself that it was really important to her to be able to champion such causes. We didn’t know this. Y/N told me herself that I was her official outlet for coming out. So this is me waving the biggest welcome banner ever. Wow. Thomas followed up with how proud he is of her and how she’s been teaching him more about LGBTQ+ terms because he’s not educated. He called her a great role model!_

_I had some confidence behind me then and decided to try and move on to the hundreds of questions sent in about the relationship. I’ve never seen a more compatible couple in my life. Not only were they joking with each other through out… and by that I mean there seemed to be a debate on who kissed who first,_

"For fuck sake." Stacey adds joking.

"I lied." I tell her and she laughs.

_They also just seems to be happy with each other, lots of laughing. My favourite dynamic they seem to have, aside from being just amazingly cool is that Y/N seems to want to expost thomas as a softie where he’s built this rep of being this quiet, stoic guy. She tells of how he’s very romantic and they’re just unapologetically attracted to each other. You only have to see them in the same place for two minutes to see they way they look at each other._

_You’ll of course be able to see this all in the recording but I wanted to add this write up to thank them mostly, to explain or try to explain how incredible an opportunity it was to get to sit down with them. And not just that but for them to be as open as they were with me where other interviews have pushed on the questions._

_One last point before I let you just watch the damn thing..._

_I’d like to announce that they are now my parents. I’d like for them to adopt me... Promise I won’t be any trouble._

_I hope that you’ll both get to read this and in that assumption I will say thank you once more, for everything. It really was dream come true._

_I also have this to forever remind me..._

She’s added the picture of the three of us at the bottom of the post where we have her squeezed between us.

_This has been Kasey Stuart shamelessly bragging and…_

> _You’ve been filmed in._

"I’ll watch the video when we get to your place." Mum adds and Stacey nods excitedly.

"If we ever want to adopt a 19 year old." I joke and Thomas smiles. "How adorable is she."

"That was a very sweet post." Thomas adds.

"Yeah, I’m really glad we did it." I confirm.

"Me too." he agrees. Sarah comes over with two plates and returns to the counter quickly to grab the other three.

"Thanks Sarah." I say and she hands them out carefully.

"Enjoy" She says happily and disappears again. We all dig into our food happily and continue to chat. Mum asks Stacey more about the bars and plans for the future and about where Thomas and I think we’ll be spending Christmas as our first together. We decide we’re unsure but promise to seriously think about it soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New drinking game, take a shot every time we go to the cafe for food. Actually better not if you'd like to keep your liver.


	96. Pretty Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watch he damn things three times. Ugh

We gather everyone to leave once we’ve all finished eating and I have Thomas gather them out the front of the cafe.

"Thanks for everything today Sarah." I say with a sweet smile "I promise less of a crowd next time." I pay for our meal directly and drop a £20 into the tip jar.

"Anyting for my faves." She states and smiles back.

"And you just made my Christmas list." I add and wave on my way out. Her loud happy laugh makes me smile and the door jingles closed behind me.

"Okay home to cars and then we part." I annnounce. Thomas hands me a cigarette from the tin in his pocket and I take it with thanks. He takes my hand and we stay to the back of the group.

"Where you just flirting with Sarah?" He asks, amused.

"Would I?" I ask and he smirks. We’re done with our cigarettes by the time we reach home and we head for the garage. Mum, Dad and Stacey are looking at the bikes and Stacey is pointing between us and the bikes. Thomas pulls me to him and kisses me sweetly.

"Promise me you’ll bring me a record player?" He asks and I smile

"If I bring nothing else gorgeous, I’ll bring the record player." I reply and he kisses me again.

“Oh hey I’m going to post that picture of us with Kasey to, do you want me to tag you or just leave it?” I ask

“Whatever you like love.” He replies “I don’t mind if you tag me.”

“Ok handsome."

"I love you." He says

"I love you too Tommy." I reply. He reaches over pulling me with him to get the keys for the Citroen we each take a fob for the garage door. "See you in a bit handsome."

We part and he gets into the Audi with Dad. I usher mum and Stacey into the Citroen. Thomas backs out first and we part ways on the drive with a beep of the horn. I close the garage door with my fob. Stacey looks out the back window.

"I didn’t know you could do that!" she comments and I giggle

"Ere, that’s a bit fancy." Mum adds.

"Is it?" I ask and she nods "I guess I’m used to it now." I laugh.

"How the other half live." Mum jokes and we laugh together.

We head over to my old place and I pull the car into an open space on the road. I make sure my foot is firmly on the break and try to pull the handbrake up casually with one hand. I groan with the effort and have to use both for it to click into place. Mum and Stacey giggle.

"Shut it." I scold. "This stupid car is pretty and stupid. It’s a great drive until you want to park and then I don’t have the strength to lift the fucking handbrake." We all climb out and head up in the lift. There’s still a handful of empty boxes leaning against the sofa. "Oh did you guys want to watch that video, I can bring it up on the tv?"

"Oh yes please." Stacey says.

"That would be great love." Mum agrees, I set the video playing from the link via my emails.

I pull out my phone and find the pictures that Kasey had sent that day. I tap the first one and make sure it’s in focus before I post it.

_A very fun interview with Kasey Stuart._

_#BiPride 🏳️‍🌈 ✊🏻_

I start to put some boxes together and stop a few times to look at Thomas on the screen as it plays and try my best to ignore the coos from the two that have now settled on the sofa. I’m shushed for pulling tape from the roll too loudly and force myself not to groan.

_His smile, if I need to keep it PG.  
_

_He has two kinds of smile, his 'thats actually quite actually funny' smile and…That one._

I see the way he’s looking at me and make a mental note to tell him not to bite his lip like that, it’s far to attractive.

_And if you don’t need to keep it PG?_

_Have you seen him without a shirt?"_

_For god sake._

_What about you thomas? What's your favourite thing about Y/N?_

_She’s herself and she’s never apologised for it_

_He’s much more romantic than he’s let people believe._

"You two are adorable." Stacey comments as the outro plays on the video. She starts it over and they watch it again.

"Guys." I groan, they wave me away casually. I head to the bathroom to get one of the towels and fold it to fit in the box. I grab the case of records and lay that inside first before I add the towel to protect my record player. I unplug it and wrap the cable up and tie it with the hairband on my wrist, I grab the marker off the desk to label the box.

_I mean, he’s Thomas Brodie Sangster. In all seriousness, when I auditioned I knew that he was already attatched to the film and that he’d worked with Wes on the Maze Runner films and I remember being quite nervous to meet Thomas for the first time._

_I certainly couldn’t tell. I just remember thinking that you’d be quite serious._

_I’d be serious? You surprised me, really quickly with how funny you are._

I grab another box and pack in a couple of shelves of books making sure I leave most of them for show. I close and label that one two. I head through to the bedroom and do one final check. I find a smal box of scarves under the bed that I’d forgotten all about and have to lie on my stomach to reach it. I take it back throught the liviving room and they’re still watching.

_Oh that bike. Without a doubt the best day of the trip._

_Followed very closely by the Peterson._

_Oh, the Vault at the peterson! You could spend an entire day in the vault alone, it’s incredible! it’s an entire city block, which is like an entire football pitch and it’s packed with cars, some seriously incredible cars and what are you smiling at?_

_Nothing dearest._

_You just want them to add yours._

_I’d be happy to do a trade._

I rest the box on the back of the sofa and rifle through it lightly. I find a couple of old school ties and put my hand on something cold and metallic, I pull it out and shove it back in quickly when I realise that’s it’s handcuffs. I forgotten all about them, forgotten that I’d even bought them. I close up the box with a couple pieces of tape and mark it scarves. I stack it with the other two as the video finished on the TV for a third time.

"Please, no more." I beg, they spin to face me on the sofa.

"If it weren’t already obvious. They’re going to know now." Stacey says seriously. I feel the coil of panic in my stomach.

"What do you mean? Know what?" I ask

"That boy, is undeniably in love with you." She states and the spring inside uncoils quickly.

"There goes his cool guy cred." Mum adds. My phones buzzes and I pull it from my pocket to answer.

"Hey baby." I greet.

"Hey, hows it going over there?" He asks

"They’ve watched the video three times and I found a random box of scarves under the bed, I’ve also got one of books." I explain

"Three times?" He asks incredulously.

"I brought it up on the TV." I add "Have you seen it?"

"Yeah I just watched it." He replies

"Did you hate it?" I ask nervously because he sounds frustrated.

"No! no, why would you think that?" He asks

"You sound a little annoyed handsome." I offer.

"Oh sorry baby, we were just having an issue with the bike." He confirms

"Oh, what’s going on?" I ask "Laymans terms please." He chuckles

"Your Dad and Jack have the bike upside down in the living room, we started on fitting a new Throttle lead but then we met a few issues with connecting it to the custom… uh thing."

"I don’t need you to clarify baby, don’t worry. Is Dad alright?" I ask

"I’m not sure what his element is," Thomas starts, "but he’s in it." I have to giggle at how well they’re getting on."If you guys are done, we’ll just meet you at home in like an hour maybe two?"

"Sounds good, I need to remember to check in with Kaya about seeing if she’s free." I say

"You know, it’ll be easier if you can just coax them all into a group chat." He states

"I’ll set Stace on em’." I joke she looks at me confused. "I said I’d have you start a group chat for the housewarming." I explain and she smiles, she pulls her phone out and starts tapping away.

"Damn, shes quick." Thomas says and I chuckle.

"She’s a wizard. Okay, we’ll see you at home then handsome." I reply

"See you at home, love you." He says

"Love you to." I answer and we hang up the phone.

"You guys ready to head back?" I ask, Mum is looking at me sweetly. "What?"

"It’s just very sweet how you talk to each other." She says

"Never like that with anyone else." Stacey adds. "Not even Ryan."

"Exactly!" Mum agrees.


	97. Group Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's like wrangling children.

Stacey decides to come back with us and I almost have an argument with the hand brake prompting more sympathetic giggles. I hang the keys with the garage door fob on the hook and we head upstairs.

_Stacey Quinn Has added you to Housewarming!!_

_Dylan O’ Brien Has Joined_

_Thomas Brodie Sangster Has Joined_

_Will Poulter Has Joined_

_Ki Hong Lee Has joined_

_Stacey_

_Can someone add Kaya please? x_

_Y/N Has added Kaya Scodelario to Housewarming._

_Thomas_

_I’ll add Jack I know he’ll want to see the place._

_Thomas Brodie Sangster has added Jack Montgomery to Housewarming._

_Dylan_

_Hey guys!_

_\- Hey Dyl!_

_Ki Hong_

_Oh Hi! We haven’t met yet?_

_\- Hi Ki, No I was sad that we couldn’t get to meet when were in town._

_Ki Hong_

_You spend a lot of time with the bean pole, not that many people just call me Ki._

_\- Sorry, is that okay. It’s ingrained._

_Ki Hong_

_Of course! It’s nice to meet you, if only virtually Y/N._

_-You too Ki._

_Kaya_

_Housewarming?!_

_-I’m mid way through moving in._

_Kaya_

_Fucking hell! That’s great._

_-Tommy suggested getting everyone in one place, he’ll join us eventually but he’s with Dad working on a bike so it may be some time…_

_And Kaya! Meet my bestfriend Stacey!_

_Stacey_

_Hi, It’s nice to meet you!_

_Kaya_

_You too!_

_Did I read that right? He’s with your Dad?_

_\- We have my parents here for the weekend. He took Dad to Jacks to work on the Yamaha._

_Dylan_

_Meeting the parents?_

_Stacey_

_I did mention this yesterday!_

_Dylan_

_I’ll pretend I knew._

_Ki Hong_

_Classic Dylan_

_Will_

_Hey guys!_

_\- Hey Will!_

_Stacey_

_Hey!!_

_Kaya_

_Hey mate!_

_Dylan_

_Kaya!_

_\- So the plan isn’t set yet I just wanted to get people schedules for the next couple of weeks if you know them. We’re in a bit of a limbo until my old place sells but we’re hoping thats end of the week._

_Dylan_

_I’m flying in Thursday, I’ve got two months free so I’m coming to London._

_Stacey_

_WHAT?!!_

_\- Dylan!!_

_Dylan_

_Yeah?_

_Stacey_

_Once more?_

_Dylan_

_Pick me up from the airport on Thursday?_

_Stacey_

_OH MY GOD!_

_  
Will_

_Looking forward to getting a drink mate._

_Stacey_

_OH MY GOD!_

_\- Deep breaths babe._

_Kaya_

_I’m booked on a film but I can probably move a day somewhere when we have a date._

_Ki Hong_

_Back in LA and I’ve got this week of press for a thing but after that I’m all yours._

_-Awesome. Will?_

_Will_

_I’ve gotta work a date a couple of mag photoshoots but I’ll make it work._

_-Perfect, I’ve got Tommy covered. We’re taking time off anyway while we move me in so we’ll just check in with Kaya and will when we need to pick a day and then we’re sorted!_

_  
Thomas_

_Flying in Thursday?_

_Stacey_

_HE DIDN’T TELL ME!_

_Thomas_

_Dyl!_

_Dylan_

_See you this week mate._

_Thomas_

_Looking forward to it!_

_\- How’s it going over there babe?_

_Thomas  
Still tinkering. _

_Kaya_

_Babe… Awhh_

_Thomas_

_Fuck off._

_Kaya_

_Why have I only just learnt about Y/N moving in? No one thought to tell me?_

_Thomas_

_I don’t do group chats at the best of times._

_Kaya_

_Fine, but what’s their excuse._

_Ki Hong._

_We have just met._

_Will_

_Wait till you see the gallery wall they put up._

_Kaya_

_The what?!_

Dylan

_Oh Stace mentioned this._

_\- Oh it’s still not done here. We’re painting the office on Tuesday._

_Thomas_

_As soon as you pick a colour._

_-Yes dearest._

_Kaya_

_Who are you?_

_Thomas_

_Fuck off. Again_

_Kaya._

_What is this domesticity I’ve never seen before?_

_Dylan_

_I blame Y/N_

_\- Hey! Blame is too strong a word._

_Stacey_

_Is it?_

_\- Baby, help!_

_Thomas_

_It is a bit your fault._

_Will_

_Mean._

_\- You can all fuck off!_

_Will_

_I’m on your side!_

_\- It’s not like I’ve changed him! He’s still a grumpy tired boy who wakes only for food and booze._

_Thomas_

_I resent that._

_Dylan_

_Sorry dude, she’s got a point._

_Will_

_She’s bang on._

_Thomas_

_Baby? Help_

_\- On your own there handsome._

_Kaya_

_Pet names?! Fucking hell._

_Jack_

_Hey everyone!_

_\- Hey Jackie_

_Jack_

_Nope, that still a no._

_Thomas_

_You won’t get him to accept any pet names love._

_\- Watch me._

_Dylan_

_What’s up Jack, it’s been a minute._

_Jack_

_I know! I wish I could get out to LA more often._

_Dylan_

_Be nice to catch up._

_Kaya._

_Jack, It’s good to hear from you. How are you?_

_Jack_

_I’m very well thank you. What were we talking about?_

_Dylan_

_Thomas and Y/N’s PDA._

_Kaya_

_You’re kidding?_

_Stacey_

_Oh he's not._

_\- We kissed in public! :O_

_Thomas_

_Don’t you start._

_Kaya_

_I’ve missed too much. Can someone keep me up to date please?_

_Stacey_

_I’ve got you!_

_Kaya_

_Thank you!_

_Stacey had added 6 pictures._

_They’re of Thomas and Y/N holding hands in public and getting off his bike outside of the pub._

_\- Stace, was that necessary?_

_Stacey_

_Yes it was, she needed photographic evidence._

_Thomas_

_I beg to differ._

_Kaya_

_And I’m the last to know about this madness?_

_Ki Hong_

_We’re both last._

_\- I’m sorry guys, in my defence I didn’t think it was entirely necessary._

_Dylan_

_They did spend two weeks with me._

_Will_

_And we’ve gone for a drink at least three times._

_Jack_

_Likewise._

_Kaya_

_I hate working when everyone else is off! Fuck sake!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's not obvious now I read it back but I've recently added Jack in to these later chapters and wish I'd have included him a bit earlier but we can just imagine. I know he knows the cast from South Africa because he went out there with Thomas so it makes sense to have him in as more than a passing idea.


	98. Fare Thee Well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See my Parents soon, for now we have plans.

I hear the key click the lock free from the door and it swings open. Thomas and Dad were mid conversation on their way in. He spotted Mum and I on the sofa with the TV on quietly.

"Honey!" He announces dramatically. "I’m home."

"How’s the bike coming?" I ask, they come over and Thomas kisses me happily, leans on the back of sofa and crouches. "Did you fix the throttle thingy?"

"Throttle thingy." Thomas reapeats and raises an eyebrow to dad.

"Yes dear we fixed the throttle thingy." Dad says and smiles.

"Don’t roll your eyes like, I don’t know bike motors like a do car motors." I defend. "And Jack’s ok?"

"Yeah, he passes on his hellos." Thomas relays, "What have you guys been up to?"

"Just talking, dropped stacey home about an hour ago. She wanted to go video call Dylan." I explain

"Awhh bless." Mum adds

"He’s flying in on Thursday." I say and she smiles

"Oh he is? That’ll be lovely for Stacey." She replies.

"It’s been almost two months since we saw him last." I add "I’m looking forward to having them over while he’s here."

"So you approve of their relationship?" Mum asks

"I’m the reason they’re together." I brag.

"You and several tequila shots." Thomas corrects.

"What is with you kids and needing alcohol to get it on?" Mum jokes and we laugh with her.

"We’ll all just anxious babies at the heart of it." I joke "We need it get over ourselves."

"And then when we’re sober we realise what great ideas we make when drunk and decide we should do it again." Thomas adds with a smirk. Dad settles on the sofa next to Mum and I pull Thomas over the back to join us.

"It’s going to be so quiet at home." Dad says

"A bit sad that we have to be getting back tonight." Mum adds

"It was nice to have you here for a couple of days." I say with smile.

"And he really makes you happy." She states, I don’t realise it’s not a question.

"Than I ever imagined" I reply. Thomas kisses my temple. I get up and head to the balcony to smoke and Mum comes to stand with me. Thomas and Dad stay seated and seem to chat about somthing.

"He’s certainly impressed your Dad… and we like him more than that Ryan moron." She says, I groan.

"Yeah me too. Can I also argue that, the fact that he likes engines would’ve meant he was in with Dad, He’s not all that difficult to please."

"Yes, that’s fair but it’s getting your Dad involved…" she starts "It’s not treating him as an old guy, as someone whose fragile."she explains .

"He said that Dad really helped actually." I state "apparently Dad was on his back under a bike earlier. I imagine you’ll get the full story."

"If I hear about Thomas from him more than I do you, we’ll have to adopt him." She says "Or we can just marry him in"

"We’ve not even been together a year Mumma." I Remind her.

"You took longer to move in than your father and I." She states

"It’s no where close." I explain "We’ve not spent any time apart and we have no idea how thats going to go yet. We can’t base the rest of our lives on almost 9 months of a relationship."

"He loves you, why can’t you?" she asks

"And I love him. I just don’t see him proposing anytime soon." I reply. Thomas and Dad appear at the door.

"You ready to get going love?" Dad asks and Mum nods. I drop the cigarette butt into the bucket and we all head to the door. Thomas helps with their bags into the car they’d parked on the road. I hug my parents and Thomas shakes Dads hand before Mum pulls him into a hug.

"I’m glad to have met you Julia. Please come anytime." Thomas says sweetly.

"He means call first." I joke and they laugh.

"You’ve got my number if you need any more advice on that bike." Dad says simply.

"Thanks for everything Tim." Thomas replies "We’ll talk when you know your schedule and go on that ride."

"That’d be great mate." Dad says. They move to get in the car and it pulls away from the curb with returned waves and smiles.

We stand on the curb until they’re out of view, Thomas wraps his arm around my waist.

"That went well." He states

"Dad really likes you. Mum's worried he’s going to be talking about you the whole way home." I say

"He’s great with his hands. He really did help us out today." Thomas defends

"He has two sons but I think you might be his favourite." I jokes and he laughs happily. "In all seriousness Mum said that she really respects you for not treating him like and old man."

"He still has so much to offer." Thomas states. "No hair doesn’t also mean no brain."

"I’m putting that on a t-shirt!" I announce. We head back inside and settle on the sofa together. "He’d totally wear that."

Thomas spots the stack of boxes, I’d set by the TV and gets up suddenly.

"Record player!" He announces.

"Bottom one." I say with a laugh.

He unstacks the boxes and tears the tape off with ease, quickly uncovering the record player. He pulls the record player from the box and moves to the other side of the tv, he unplugs the Alexa and throws the puck shaped speaker to me on the sofa. He sets up the record player, making sure it was squared on the surface before moving back to the box and pulling out the case of records. It happens to match the wood of the table perfectly. He pops the case open and flicks through them, it’s quiet while he does and he hides his choice as he sets it on the deck.

_Anticipation has the habit to set you up  
For disappointment in evening entertainment, but  
Tonight there'll be some love  
Tonight there'll be a rawkus, yeah, regardless of what's gone before  
I want to see all of the things that we've already seen…_

_(Arctic Monkeys, The View From the Afternoon, Whatever People Say I Am, That’s What I’m Not.)_

"Good choice baby, subjectively the best Arctic Monkeys album." I say and he looks annoyed. "What?"

"How do you know?"

"I bought the damn records baby, I’ve heard them a hundred times." I say.

"It sounds so good though." He smiles and comes back to sit with me.

"Any news from Sasha yet?" He asks.

"They’re showing it for at least another two days before we basically decide who gets the place." I explain. "It might not necessarily be the highest bidder. It’s then at least start of next week before the money changes hands. But we can move all the stuff by friday latest."

"Friday is official move day?" He asks

"And we still want to paint the office by then." I remind him

"I vote tomorrow off a lazy day becuase it’s been a minute with all that we’ve had going on." Thomas starts "We’ll go pick up some paint and get the first coat on Tuesday, the second on Wednesday. Thursday is Dylan day."

"He’s never seen scenic." in interject.

"Drink at Scenic," He continues "and when the deal on your place is closed we’ll do the whole shuffle around in here. The last thing is the housewarming."

"Then we may acutally have to start looking for new jobs." I state.

"One step at a time." He says softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you if you're still here. I know it's long and I make references to things at the start but it's entirely self indulgence so thank you if you're here.


	99. Supplies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 100?? Ooops.
> 
> We chose some paint for the office :D

"How many shades of grey does one need?" Thomas asks. I hold up the handful of paint swatches we have each with a varied selection of shades of grey on them.

"Definitely more than 50 shades of grey." I jokes and he grunts disappointingly.

"First, light or dark?" He asks

"Dark, I like the contrast between that and the light walls in there." I decide "and I think a warmer grey."

"Ok, that rules out…" He pulls a few of the swatches from my hand leaving the warmer tones. "Those ones."

"I think it’s this one or this one." I point to two options.

"They’re the same colour." He states and I giggle.

"That one then." I state and put the other swatches back into the holder.

"Great! What's that’s one called?" He asks and stands back to look at the tins on the shelves.

"Urban decay." I say

"Of course it is." He deadpans and reaches for a can on the shelf, checking the label. "Right, just a cutting in brush, two rollers with trays and we’re good to go." We take everything to the checkout and lay it all out on the conveyor. I catch the cashier looking at us a few times as she serves the person in front of us. They pay and she moves the paint can across the checkout with a beep.

"I’m sorry, are you Thomas Brodie Sangster?" She asks and continues to scan our things, I have to smirk.

"Yes I am." He states with a serious look on his face. "What’s your name?" I can see that she’s excited and that there’s no one behind us.

"It’s Carly." She states

"It’s nice to meet you Carly." Thomas says with a quick smile.

"Would it be really rude to just ask if I can have a picture with you in a minute?" she asks nervously.

"Not at all, as long as I’m not holding anyone up." He says. She finishes scanning our things and I pay for the paint. She shuffles out from behind the small checkout booth.

"I’ll take it?" I offer and she smiles widely.

"I’d love if you were in it too Y/N." She comments and passes her phone to a colleague.

"Oh really?" I ask, I catch Thomas’ smile and join them to one side, he places his hand on mine behind her back and we smile for the picture.

"I think you two make the coolest couple." She says.

"Thank you." I say sweetly. She thanks us for the picture excitedly and we head out to the car with the paint supplies.

"I think you just made her day." I comment and he nods.

"We did." He corrects. "You want to stop for lunch on the way back and we’ll paint after that?"

"Sounds great handsome." I say. We stop at our usual spot and Sarah waves happily as we enter. We head for a table nearer the back and she comes over quickly.

"Hey guys!" She greets.

"Hey Sarah, how are you?" I ask and she smiles widely.

"I’m great today thanks for asking." She replies.

"Anything specific or just feeling good?" Thomas asks

"My girlfriend agreed to move in with me this morning." Sarah announces.

"Sarah! That’s great, congratulations!" I reply.

"That’s wonderful news Sarah." Thomas as and she bustles with pride.

"Awh, Thank you guys. What can I get for you today, the usual?" She asks grinning, Thomas raises an eyebrow. "Maple bacon waffles and the BLT?" She offers.

"And two coffees." We say athe same times and she laughs.

"Yes please Sarah." I say and she skips over to the counter.

"Have you got cash on you?" I ask and Thomas pulls out his wallet to check.

"A £20, why?" He asks

"I wanna leave a extra big tip for Sarah, and a note 'for the move'." I say and he smiles "Add it to the £20 and £10 I’ve got."

"That’s lovely babe." He says.

"She’s practically family." I state "She’s seen me and you through a lot."

"That she has." He agrees. Sarah comes back over with our coffees.

"Thanks Sarah, say can I borrow a bit of paper and pen?" I ask, she nods and tears a page from her notepad with a pen that’s not chewed. "Thank you."

_Sarah,_

_For the move. You’re the best._

_Thanks for everything! <3_

_Y/N and Thomas!_

I take the money Thomas had gathered from the table and bend the bottom of the paper over the bank notes. I hide them under my phone when Sarah returns with our food, we thank her.

"Do you have a painting outfit?" Thomas asks, lifting his sandwich to his mouth.

"Not since I helped paint Stacey’s place when she moved in, that was four? Years ago." I state "Don’t worry I’ll find something that I don't mind getting paint on." I take a few bites of pancake.

"How have we not been over too Staceys in the 8 months we’ve been together, since the party?" He asks

"She prefers our place, I guess? I don’t know. We should offer to go over there when Dylan is in town." I say

"Yeah that would be nice. I was thinking I hardly remember what her place looks like, only the front." He says.

"It’ll probably just be that she’d think it was easier to come to us because we’re two whereas she’s on her own mostly." I explain.

"We’ll set something up." He says finally and we finish up our lunch and head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be totally false but actually think the grey on my walls is Urban something...


	100. Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Painting the office day one.

"How’s this?" I ask in short grey shorts and a long black tee. Thomas turns from where he’s mixing the paint up with a piece of wood, he frowns.

"I recognise that shirt?" he asks

"It’s the one I got maple syrup on." I state

"You can’t wear that one. It’s a piece of history." He moans so I roll my eyes and go and change into another old shirt of mine.

"That’s better." He states, "I’ve not seen that tee before."

"Pray tell me why you’re not wearing a shirt." I ask

"I don’t have a paint shirt and it’s hot anyway. Why, problem?" He replies.

"Yes it is." I say casually. "Very hot." The jeans he has on already have a few paint splatters, they sit low on his hips and I’m suddenly aware of how hard it’s going to be to concentrate. I hop up on the kitchen counter next to him and watch the muscles in his arms move as he keep stirring the paint. He coughs to get my attention.

"See something you like?" He asks with a smirk.

"Always baby." I say simply.

"Come on" He says leaving the stick in the bucket of paint. "We’ve gotta move the bookcase and desk out the way. Actually can you go down and grab the tape measure from the toolbox?" I nod and slide off the counter, I head down to the garage and in find the tape measure in the top drawer of the tool chest. I join him in the office and hand it to him. He stretches it out to measure the width of the desk.

"Yeah it’ll fit against this wall." He states and points to the wall with the window on it.

"Perfect." I say and he nods for me to help him lift it. We manoeuvre it out and set it next to the dining table so it’s not in the way. Thomas grabs a box from the sofa that I hadn’t seen and loads the books from the bookshelf into it, there aren’t that many and they all fit in one. We barely squeeze the book case out and shuffle it to one side.

"Tape of the skirting board and the two other walls?" I ask

"Yes, you want to cut in or shall I?" He asks

"I don’t mind, it’s only around the window and the plug anyway." I say and he hands me the small brush. He pours paint from the bucket into one of the trays coating the roller that’s set into it. He hands the bucket to me and we head to the office. I pull tape from on of two rolls and stick it in long strips them along the edges of the adjacent walls and around the top of the skirting board to protect them from drips, we set to painting.

"I’ve got no where to put Alexa, you want her in here?" Thomas asks

"Don’t you want her in the kitchen?" I look for his reaction.

"We only use her as a timer anyway and there is a timer on the oven and a proper egg one in the cupboard." He explains, "You use her more than I do."

"You sure?" I ask

"Of course." He confirms

"Thanks baby, that’d be great." I reply. I dip the brush into the paint again and continue to slide it along the edges of the window sill. "Do know what time Dyls flight is?"

"I’m sure Stacey does, you can text her in a bit. If it’s early enough we could do dinner?" He offers

"Here?" I ask

"Or out." He confirms

"If nothing else we need a beer." I a state and here a hum of agreement from behind me.

"Any requests for music?" I ask, standing from where I had been knelt under the window. "Do we know if Hotel Lux has an actual record yet?"

"Sadly not, Muse please." He says

"Muse it is." I reply and head over to start the record player. I turn the volume up so we can hear it in the office. I grab the other roller and tray and head back in, when I return Thomas is tapping his foot along to the music as he rolls paint on the wall. I smile and pour paint into the other tray.

"If we switch sides," He offers, "I’ll do the top half of that wall and you can do the bottom half of this one."

"Oh, good idea." I agree and we change ends, he stops me and kisses me on the way past, his hand resting on my hip. I place a hand on his bare chest and feel how warm his is, I slide my hand down gently and rest my fingers on the top of his jeans.

"Mmm." He groans and when he pulls back he bites his lip.

"Don’t do that." I scold softly, he frowns "Don’t bite your lip." I clarify.

"Oh." He says

"And this is too tempting." I state tracing where the jeans sit on his hips. He shivers, I step away quickly and turn my back to him refocussed on painting the wall.

I hear Thomas sigh frustratedly and smirk,

"That was mean." He comments

"You started it." I state

"I don’t even know when I’m biting my lip." He defends "You know what you were doing."

"You’re not wearing a shirt Tommy." I remind him. "and your fucking chain is sitting there all innocently." He chuckles

"I forgot." He reminds me

"Forgot that you have no shirt on?" I jest.

"Ha ha." He says humourlessly. "If you want this office painted, one of us has to pay attention."

"It’s as if I haven’t spent the last hour cutting in." I remind him "Just so you know, I haven’t spent the entire time staring at you."

"Just some of the time." He teases.

"Exactly." I agree.

"Not bad for a first pass." I assess our progress on the two walls, Thomas hums in agreement.

"Second coat in the morning’ll do it." He adds

"What d'you think of the colour?" I ask

"It’ll look great baby." He confirms

"I need to decide on where I want the shelves.” I say. We head back to the kitchen and wrap the brushes in the cling film to stop them from drying out.

"Shit, is that really the time?" I ask "We should eat."

"Yeah." Thomas says tiredly

"You go chill baby, I’ll put something together."

"I can help." He offers

"I know you can handsome." I say wrapping my arms around him.

"I wouldn’t." He warns but lets me hug him anyway, He’s pretty sweaty.

"I don’t mind." I say and he wraps his arms aorund me too."I’m just as sweaty."

"Wonderful." He comments.

"At least I’m wearing a shirt." I mutter

"We could shower _then_ eat." He offers

"Perv." I comment

"Nothing dirty." He states "Just come and wash my hair.?"

"You always turn into goo when I wash your hair." I accuse.

"I can’t think of a better way to end the day." He admits

"We didn’t get out of bed until lunch." I remind him, he pulls me towards the bathroom. "I know you’re not this tired from painting two walls." I say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chain though... ugh


	101. Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops... More smut. Smut warning. It's not great or very long but it's there.

"Did you forget all of yesterday?" He asks with a grin

"No, I didn't. I still have aches in strange places."

He smirks and sets the shower to heat up.

"Don’t blame me." He mumbles and starts to undo his jeans. I pop the button on my shorts and drop them to the floor, he watches me undress hungrily.

"Can I help you?" I ask

"Mhmm." He gunts softly.

"Did we not have enough sex yesterday to tide you over?" I ask continuing to strip. The heat from the shower starts to build up steam in the room. "I thought you were tired?" He stalks towards me.

He traps me to the wall between his arms and presses his body to mine. My skin tingles and I close my eyes. I put my hand to his hips when I feel his lips on my neck. "Tommy." I whisper and feel him smile against my skin. I pull his hips to mine eagerly and trail my hands down his body to his member. I wrap my hand around him and pump slowly. He has to break from kissing my neck to groan appreciatively. We move towards the shower and step under the water. It helps the friction in my grip.

"Baby." Thomas warns so I change pace, he hisses at the change and has to use the wall to steady himself. He backs up suddenly and freezes.

"You first." he chides, he runs his hand from my chest to between my thighs and I step apart to give him access. I sigh as he presses a finger to my bundle of nerves. He starts to circle and I reach for his wrist involuntarily. My breaths quickly become ragged.

"Fuck" I gasp and he doesn’t let up his ministrations. I start to rock my hips to meet his fingers and I feel my orgasm building.

"Tommy." I beg, he pulls his body closer to mine so that I can hold onto him. The familiar thrum of vibrations course through my body intensely and I shake. I can still feel his fingers as my vision clears.

"Front or back?" I ask as he retracts his hand and eyes my body.

"Jump." He instructs, I know he’ll catch me to I hop up and wrap my legs around his hips. He holds me to him, hand on the underside of my thighs. I reach between us and line him up with my entrance. He pushes in slowly and I gasp and the feeling. He waits for me to adjust before he starts to slide and in and retreat. His pace increases quickly and It takes most of my concentration to hold onto him. I feel my body shaking in his arms uncontrollably. I don’t bother to hold in the moans that escape me, nor does he. We finish in quick succession and I lean on the wall of the shower when he puts me down. He’s still admiring my body as we catch our breaths.


	102. Goo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a long old one but it didn't feel right to spilt anywhere so we end up getting a lot done in this one and it's over two days.

"Pass me the shampoo." I instruct and he reaches behind him for the bottle of blue liquid. He rests his hands on my hips and tips his head forward so that I can reach. I squeeze some shampoo out onto my hand and rub it between my hands so it’s not so cold on his scalp. I feel his body relax as I weave my hands into his hair and he hums softly. I massage his scalp with the shampoo and it lathers coating the dirty blonde strands evenly. I back him up under the shower head to wash out the product before repeating with conditioner. He watches me wash my body as he washes his and when we’re both suitably clean, I take the towel Thomas hands to me and follow him to the bedroom for clothes. We each dress in comfy clothes, I recognise the tracksuit bottoms Thomas slips on, they sit low on his hips, where the jeans he had been wearing also sat.

"What do you feel like eating." I say and he looks over. The tires of the week obvious on his face as I’m sure it was on mine given that even on the ‘day off’ we took… well we didn’t actually rest all that much.

"Something that’s easy, I don’t want you to have to slave over anything for me." He states

"Pasta bake?" I offer and he frowns

"That sounds like a lot of work." He moans

"It’s a jar of sauce and there’s sliced meat in the fridge I can throw in." I explain

"You sure?" he asks

"It’s easy, I promise." I confirm "I’ll go get it started and while it’s in the oven we’ll have a smoke on the balcony. Where did we get to on Poldark?"

"End of season 3, I think. I’ll bring it up and have a look." He explains

"Sleep is calling huh?" I ask and he smiles softly. "We’ll eat and chill on the sofa."

"I don’t think tomorrow is going to be that busy." He adds

"Just a second coat on the walls and I think that’s all. We can even lay in bed all morning and leave it until the afternoon. Tomorrow is also supposed to be quite a lot cooler." I offer. 

I run my hand over his back as I pass and he follows me out of the bedroom. I head for the kitchen and throw a handful of dried pasta into a baking dish, I add a jar of sauce and refill the jar with water for the pasta. I pull apart some pieces of chicken from the fridge and season the dish before sliding it into the oven. I twist the top of the egg timer Thomas had pulled out and join him at the balcony doors as he slides it open. We step out into the fresh air and I take the cigarette he offers. I use the lighter on the table to light and inhale. I feel the nicotine calm my system and lean on the railing next to him.

He rubs my back gently with his free hand.

"You okay baby?" He asks

"Sleep calls me too." I offer. "We’re both quiet when we’re tired." He nods

"Long lie in, I promise." He says and pulls me to him. We smoke in comfortable silence, listening to the sounds of the city.

We only settle to watch an episode of Poldark while we eat and decide to head to bed early, it’s almost still light out but neither of us have any trouble falling asleep. 

It’s well past 11am when I blink awake and I feel Thomas’ arm over my waist as I reach for my phone. I have a few notifications and decided to start with my emails. I tap quickly on the one from Sasha.

_Hi Y/N,_

_Just doing a little check in between the showing days. There’s half a dozen bids on your place from yesterday. All within asking price and we have 4 more interested parties looking today and feedback from all is that’s it a nice well lit space. I’ll check back in Friday latest and send over some numbers._

_Regards, Sasha._

I shoot a quick thank you email back and put my phone back on the side. I turn over and fall back asleep for while. When I wake again the clock reads just past 1 and I decide it’s probably time to get up and at least get coffee before getting back to painting. I see that Thomas is still sound asleep and decide to get up and put on a pair of leggings and loose shirt. I head to the kitchen and make coffee. I decide I’m not hungry and instead just grab the paint and take it to the office. I have to come back out to grab a brush before I get to the cutting in on the second coat. I inspect the clean line before heading back into the kitchen to wash the paint out of the brush. It’s almost three when I see Thomas emerge from the bedroom, his hair falls around his face messily and I can’t help but smile at how adorable he looks.

"Hey." I greet and he smiles.

"How long have you been up?" He asks

"Just over an hour." I say simply.

"You should’ve woken me" He states

"You clearly needed the sleep." I counter.

"I can always sleep." He defends.

"I’m perfectly capable of cutting in on my own babe, it’s just the rolling."

"Let me go get dressed and we’ll finish it off." He says, he kisses me chastly and heads back to the bedroom. He appears some minutes later in tracksuit bottoms and a black tee. He stands wih me at the sink and pours paint into the other paint tray. We carry them thought to the office and set to rolling the walls. I don’t notice that Thomas isn't behind me until I hear music and recognise another of my records over the speakers. He comes back in with a smile. I dance along to the music while we paint. Thomas giggles when he sees me and moves his hips to the beat as it occasionally changes. My phones buzzes on the window sill and I have to duck under Thomas’ extended roller to grab it.

_Stacey_

_Beer?_

_-Usual spot?_

_Stacey_

_Meet you @ 7?_

_\- See you then love, cool if Jack joins us? x_

_Stacey_

_Of Course! x_

_I swap over to Jack on my phone._

_-Oi Drink later, meeting Stacey at 7?_

_Jack_

_Usual spot?_

_\- Aye._

_Jack_

_I’ll be there. Actually I’ll park at Tommy’s and walk over with you._

_-Okay, see you later!_

"You wanna grab a beer with Stacey and Jack in a bit?" I ask, Thomas is still streaking fresh paint on the wall.

"Sounds good, Where?" He replies

"Usual spot." I confirm

"Cool." He agrees and I move back to the other wall. I inspect it and once more and stand back.

"This side is done." I state

"Looks great." Thomas comments "I just need five more minutes and this side’ll be done too."

"No rush baby." I say "I’ll go wash out this roller."

"We can peel the tape in a minute." He replies

"Oh hell yes." I exclaim and he laughs. I head out to start washing out the roller and he calls my name a few minutes later.

"Done." he announces

"Tape time?" I ask and he nods.

"You start that end and we’ll meet in the middle." I head over and start oulling at the tape gently. I releases leaving a wonderfully clean line between the fresh grey and off white of the adjacent walls, I pull the tape at the skirting board too, we meet in the middle as predicted. I add thomas’ ball of tape to mine.

"Fuck me," he says "That was satisfying." I giggle

"It really was. This is perfect." I confirm

"It’s going to look great in here with the shelves and your things." He adds

"Thank you for the office baby." I say. He wraps his arm over my shoulders and I’m thankful that it hadn’t been as hot as the day before, neither of us are close to as sweaty as we had been."

"It’s my pleasure baby, I’m just glad we could do something that was just for you." He says

"This was already home, even if we hadn’t." I remind him

"I know, it just also feels good to actually make use of this space, I’m never in here." He explains " Let’s get these washed and then we should eat something before we head out."

"I propose a smoke break in there somewhere." I say and he nods. We head back to the kitchen to clean everything up. We leave the rollers and trays with the small brush on the draining board to dry and head out to the balcony.

"Thank you." Thomas says as he takes the cigarette I offer from the tin. He pass me the light once his is lit and I light mine too. I inhale the smoke and hold it for a second before exhaling, the metal railing is cold on my forearms.

"What do you want for dinner?" I ask and a pensive look appears on his face, I know he’s heard me.

"Nothing big." He says after a few minutes.

"We don’t have to have anything at all if you aren’t hungry." I state

"I’ll eat if you’re hungry though." he says

"We should eat something today." I remind him

"Oh shit yeah, uhm."

"Do you just want a sandwich?" I ask "There's still chicken from the pasta bake and the lettuce we picked up the other day."

"Is that still edible?" He asks

"Yes dear." I jest

"Ok, sounds good." He say finally. We finish out cigarettes and drop the butts into the metal bucket. "Can I help?"

"I can manage chicken salad baby." I say and he leans of the counter and watches me put fillings between slices of bread. I carry them to the table and we talk about furniture while we eat.

"The book case and the desk can’t have been the first pieces you made?" I ask

"Oh no, Ava has the first bedside tables." He states "They had their problems and I believe they’re actually screwed to the wall."

"Oh really?" I ask with a giggle.

"The desk and the bookcase are much tougher." He confirms finishing another bite of sandwich.

"When I do get to meet your family?" I ask

"We could have them over for dinner? Next week?" He offers "Though if you’re going that route, I’ve not met any of your siblings."

"Oh but they know you exist" I state

"Has everyone seen the pictures?" Thomas asks

"Plus the one mum took of us in the garage." I add

"The huh?" He asks

"It’s cute," I state, I pull out my phone and show Thomas the photos she’d sent me. Thomas’ arms are around my shoulders and our faces are close.

“That is pretty cute.” He relents and I giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I appreciate anyone who takes the time to read this monster.


	103. Complusory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beer at the usually spot with Stacey and Jack.

We finish our sandwiches and a quick check of the time prompts expediency in changing into clothes worthy of leaving the house.

Thomas changes quickly and is tapping on the phone, perched on his side of bed, I wriggle into my jeans.

"Are we free Monday?" He asks

"As in four days from now? I think so." I confirm

"Mum, Dad and Ava are coming over then." He states.

“Cool we have all day Sunday to move things around." I say and nod. I shrug one of his shirts on over my vest top and check my outfit. I add a small brown leather bag to match my sandals.

"We should go." Thomas states "You look gorgeous, as always."

"Back at you." There’s a rumble outside and Thomas nods knowingly.

"Jack." He says, We skip down the step and the Thomas opens the garage doors, Jack looks up as it opens and pull his bike in.

"Hey guys." He greets as he stand and removes him helmet.

"Hey Monty." I say and he smiles.

"Keep trying." He jokes

"One of them is going to stick Jackie." I chide.

"Shall we?" Thomas says and we head out to meet Stacey at the pub around the corner.

I see her waiting outside and pull her into a hug as we approach. She hugs Thomas too and waves at Jack because they don’t each other all that well, we head inside. It’s busier that it usual and we have to wait at the bar a while, until a table frees up. We order drinks and take them to the table. Jack sits opposite me and Stacey opposite Thomas.

"How you doing babe?" I ask and stacey smiles.

"Can you believe he’s flying tomorrow?" She asks

"It’s so much sooner that we expected." I say

"You excited?" Thomas asks

"Of course!" Stacey exclaims "Nervous too though."

"Nervous, why?" I ask, Jack is just listening, sipping at his beer.

"Its been more than a month since we’ve seen each other in person," She explains "we video call everyday but it’s not the same."

"I bet it’ll feel like you were never apart." I offer.

"I hope so." she agree and drains her glass. "My round?"

"That’d be great." Thomas says "Thanks Stace." She stands and heads to the bar. "I think it’s cute that she nervous."

"Only because I know the minute she sees him again, it’ll disappear." I add

"Would you be nervous if we’d spent time apart?" He asks and lean on the back on my chair. I put my hand on his thigh innocently.

"I think I would be yeah, until I saw you then I’d be fine." I explain

"Awh." He jests and Jack laughs

"And I suppose you don’t get nervous?" I ask

"He actually doesn’t." Jack interjects

"Not since I met you and not for a long time before that." He states

"Awh." I coo. My phone buzzes in my bag and I only hear it because it’s resting against the wood of the chair I’m sat on. Stacey returns with fresh drinks and I thank her as I reach for my phone.

_Mum_

_You busy next Wednesday?_

_\- Nope, what’s up?_

_Mum_

_Surprise party for Jess, forgot to say._

_-Am I the last to know?_

_Mum_

_Sorry! Bring Thomas?_

"You know you said about meeting the siblings?" I ask

"Yeah?" Thomas replies

"Surpise party for Danny’s missus next wednesday?" I offer

_\- Is everyone going to be there?_

_Mum_

_Dan says it’s compulsory to bring ‘the blonde’._

"Danny says you have to come." I relay

"Isn’t a week a bit short notice?" Jack asks

"She’s always the last to know." Stacey clarifies

"That." I confirm "It’ll have been planned for like two weeks and I always end up with about a weeks notice."

"Mum, Dad and Ava are coming over on Monday." He reminds me. "Hopefully we’ll have everything in place by then."

"No rest for the wicked." Stacey jokes, Jack smiles at her joke.

"You know this always happens when mum tells everyone I have a boyfriend." I say

"Poor Ryan." Stacey says

"Whose Ryan?" Thomas asks and Stacey realises what she’s just said and give me an apologetic look.

"My ex." I say simply "Danny couldn’t stand him."

"Rightly too." Stacey adds "Ryan was a prick."

"Cool." Jack says and I frown. "Low expectations." I join stacey’s giggle.

"Hey, at least we have Tuesday off?" I offer

"Again." Thomas says.

_\- We’re in, Text me time and place._

_Mum_

_Will do._

"What time are your parents and Ava coming over?" I ask

"6" Thomas States, "I thought we’d do Spagbol?"

"Can do, it’s easy enough." I agree.

"Oh, your spagbol is good." Jack compliments and I wave a hand at him fake blushing.

"Oh Stop." I joke. "How did we get so busy while not working?"

"Good question." He answers and turns to Stacey who has mostly just been listening. "I assume you’ve met them all?"

"Oh I was at her parents wedding!" She says and he looks confused.

"They were engaged for 14 years, they got married what I was 15." I supply

"Wow." Thomas says

"So the housewarming will have to be uhm… Probably the week after next." I say, "If we’re doing moving things around this weekend and Tuesday to chill before we have to drive halfway across the country."

"That the rest of next week off and we’ll check schedules for the week after?" Stacey asks

"I think so, week after next." I confirm

"I’ll throw it out as an option in the group chat." She states.

"Then we take a whole week off to do nothing before even consider doing anything else." Thomas demands.

"At least a week." I agree "Do you think you and Dyl will want to eat at ours tomorrow?"

"Uhm, No. I’ll make something at home and we’ll come over after." Stacey replies.

"Cool, text me when you leave yours?" I ask

"Of course." She replies "What’s Ava like?"

"Uhm, like me but she sings." Thomas supplies

"Helpful." I comment

"I don’t know!" He defends "She’s my sister."

"She’s super sweet, a lot more like Tanya than Tommy is." Jack adds "I’ve never me anyone who doesn’t like her."

"See that’s what I was looking for. Thank you Jack. And your Dad it’s Mark right?" I ask

"Yes?" Thomas answers with a raised eyebrow.

"It’s on your wiki." I answer.

"You wiki'd me?"

"Calm your ego there Indiana Jones, it was before we met." I explain and he smirks at my reference, Stacey and Jack giggle.

"I want to be that in love." she sighs.

"Does he know?" Thomas asks, she shakes her head.

"I think it’s too soon." she says

"How long has it been since you got together?" Jack asks

"Thing is, I don’t really count before LA as us being together so really only a couple of months."

"You talked a lot though, before LA?" I ask

"Almost everyday." She states "but we didn’t know what it was like to _be_ around each other until LA."

"I never meant to fall for this idiot in the first week of knowing him." I admit, he tuts.

"Firstly. Hey! Secondly. Week?"

"Shut it." I chide "You’re very pretty, how could I be expected to not fall for you."

"I hate you both." Stacey jokes.

"You should tell him." Thomas states seriously.

"You think?" She asks "You know him best"

"He doesn’t clear his schedule and fly to London for just anyone." He clarifies.

"I love it when she listens to you and not to her best friend of 15 years." I joke and they all smile.

We take stacey home with us to sleep off the alcohol and Jack takes his bike home. Once I have Stacey settled in the guest bedroom I join Thomas in our bedroom, he's undressing.

"We’ll shuffle the bookcase and the desk back into the office in the morning?" He asks

"Yeah just back where they were for now, it’ll be easer to hang the shelves without them in the way." I explain.

"Ok." He agrees. I flip off the light switch and tread carefully to find the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	104. Eggs & Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast and teasing plus talk of hardware shopping.

I wake in the familiar warmth, my face buried in Thomas’ chest, his breathing is even.

I pull back to check the time and hear the balcony door slide open, I debate staying in bed for a minute before I get up and throw on a shirt.

"Morning babe." I greet Stacey on the balcony.

"Hey, I didn’t wake you did I?" she asks, a cigarette balanced between her index and middle finger.

"No it’s alright love, I just heard he door." I explain, I grab a cigarette for myself from the tin and light it. I lean on the railing next to her.

"How you feeling?" I ask "We’ll drop you home in a bit."

"Thanks babe, no rush. I’m all right, do you have painkillers?" she asks

"Yeah, bit ouch today?" I ask

"A few too many beers I think, I lost track of how many I had." She states

"That’s why we brought you back here." I say

"Is he still asleep?" she asks

"Oh yeah, dead to the world. If he’s still dead in a hour or so I can always run you home."

"I don’t need to be anywhere until lunch-ish so honestly no rush." She says

"Stay for breakfast?" I ask "If nothing else some toast."

"That’d be great." she says with a smile, we look out over the buildings as we smoke.

"I love this balconey." I admit " I remember Thomas being nervous when I was here for the first time. He didn’t think much to the view."

"I love the view, it’s still quite private for what it is." She agrees.

"Exactly." I say. We head back inside and Stacey follows me to the kitchen. "Now do you think you could stomach some eggs on your toast?"

"I think I could handle that." She confirms "You need a hand?"

"No, you’re alright babe." I say, she leans on the counter to watch me.

"Sometimes I still can’t believe that you’re moving in with Thomas." She says finally and it makes me smile.

"You can’t?" I ask incredulously. "If you’d told me when I was cast on Central that I’d have even kissed that idiot I’d have told you that you were drunk."

"And now look at us." Thomas says from the bedroom doorway, I look up and smile at him, he comes over and wraps his arms around me. "I don’t know how I got so lucky"

"You’re lucky you’re pretty." I jest and Stacey giggles.

"Oh that’s what is, is it?" He asks "You just like looking at me?"

"Yes that’s all it is. You’re like a very attractive, intelligent ornament with good fashion sense." I joke and I feel his chest vibrate as he laughs.

"I see." Thomas smirks "Glad to know that where we stand."

"You know I love you." I say and he kisses my shoulder, his body is still warm and I feel it through the thin shirt I’m wearing. Stacey is just smiling happily at us, I continue to push our eggs around the pan.

"And I love this shirt you’re wearing." He states, I look down and realise.

"That’s because it’s yours." I say and roll my eyes, He fake gasps

"It is? Wow. I didn’t know." He jokes, Stacey laughs again.

"You want some breakfast handsome?" I ask

"Uhm just toast probably." He confirms.

"You think you might want to put some clothes on?" I ask

"I’m sure stacey doesn’t mind if I eat in my boxers." he comments

"It’s nothing I’ve not seen before." She adds

"Don’t encourage him." I scold and she smirks I pretend to ignore him. "You know, all the things I heard about him before we met suggested that he was kind of private. Wouldn’t let anyone see him vulnerable, always perfectly styled and now look at him."

"Stood in his boxers?" she asks

"If it were anyone else but Stacey," He starts, I feel his breath against my ear. "I would’ve put clothes on"

"Awh, thanks Tommy." Stacey jokes.

"Why though?" I ask

"Well I imagine you’ve seen more that enough of each other." He states, Stacey nods

"Yeah, that’s true actually but that’s just a girl thing isn’t it to have seen each other naked." I ask

"I’ve kind of always wanted this though." Stacey adds.

"To be in our relationship?" I jokes and she laughs

"To be almost as close to your boyfriend as I am to you. Like I know that if you’re away on set and I need someone to talk to... I know I could still come here." She explains, I almost feel tears in my eyes at the simplicity of the statement and I can feel how much she believes it.

"Of course you could." Thomas agrees simply.

"Guys. That’s adorable." I comment "I’m the lucky one to have such amazing people in my life."

"That’s enough sappiness." Stacey states "Let’s eat." We all laugh and I dish the food out onto plates, Thomas does actually go and put tracksuit bottoms.

"Anything you need to be home for?" Thomas asks and Stacey shakes her head, she finishes her mouthful before answering.

"Only to change before picking Dylan up." she explains

"I can always run her home quickly." I say.

"I wanted to go get some hardware anyway," Thomas adds, "for the shelves in the office."

"What do you mean?" I ask

"Well there's wood downstairs for the actual shelf but I was thinking of picking up a couple of floating shelf bars and then I can just nail together a box to go over them for your shelves. Regular shelf brackets aren’t that pretty." He explains. Stacey and I stare at him stunned "What? Don’t look at me like that, you know I build things."

"What?" Stacey parrots.

"He built the bookcase and the desk." I tell her casually

"The bookcase and the desk in the office?" She asks

"Oh, she didn’t know that." Thomas confirms

"I didn’t know you had been thinking about the shelves." I state

"I saw you scrolling on Pinterest the other day, a lot of the ones you liked have the floating shelves." He states

"You’re unbelievable." I say and he smiles.

"You built the bookcase?" Stacey repeats.

"With wood and pocket holes." Thomas states.

"What are pocket holes?" Stacey asks

"It’s just where you hide the screw holes on an angle, you need a jig for pocket holes." I explain

"How do you know that?" She asks

"Youtube." I state and she giggles

"Everything is on youtube." Thomas agrees. "It’s not the first thing you’ve learnt from there."

"What was the other thing?" I ask

"Boob tape." He states.

"Oh, of course!" I say

"The what?" Stacey asks

"Boob tape." I repeat "I didn’t wear a bra to the premiere, I couldn’t in that dress so I taped and he was fascinated by it."

"Oh yeah! I was with you when we tried that for the first time." She reminds me

"I remember it well." I say.

"Seriously?" Thomas asks, he gathers our now empty breakfast plates and deposits them in the sink.

"Moral support." I state

"Moral support for boob support." Stacey jokes and we laugh.

"You want to borrow a shirt to go home in?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"If I’m just going between here and the car and the car and home I won’t bother. I’ll shower before I go an pick Dylan up anyway." She explains. I look over at the clock which reads _10:30_

"Alright give us five minutes to get dressed and we’ll head out." I say and she nods. She heads back to the guest room, presumably to get her handbag and shoes. Thomas and I head to the bedroom.

I slip into a pair of light coloured jeans and a strappy top. I slip back on the sandals I had worn to the pub and grab the same bag. Thomas puts on a pair of straight leg trousers and loose shirt leaving the top three buttons undone. His chain peaks out from between the buttons and catches the light, I freeze and stare at him.

"What?" he asks after a few seconds.

"Chain." I state, I lick my lips and he smirks.

"Come on." He says and pulls me out of the bedroom, I groan and let him tug me along. We meet back up with Stacey in the living room and head down to the garage.

"DS or Audi?" Thomas asks, his hand hovering over the sets of keys on the rack.

"DS." Stacey and I say together and he chcukles.

"I thought you didn’t like the DS?" He asks

"I love the DS." I defend "I don’t like parking it." He laughs "I'd like if you had to argue with the handbrake but you’re stronger than you look and make it seem so fucking easy."

"Sorry?" He offers.

"No you’re not." I state and he smirks.


	105. Hardware and Tools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Building some floating shelf boxes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * May not be totally accurate but I i know a bit about carpentry.

We walk down the central aisle hand in hand looking for the shelving section, I start to see screws, nails and bolts.

"Here" I say and pull Thomas to my side. I’d spotted the bit we were after and he nods approvingly as we cast our eyes over the racks.

"This. Uhm, Two or three?" He asks reaching for a package that contains a flat metal bar with two poles sticking out from it with Rawl plugs and long screws.

"Two." I state “One on the right of the desk that I was thinking about the wire rack under for small paper bits and one kind of opposite the door for decor stuff.

"And two more for over the TV?" He adds

"Yes." I confirm, He pulls three more packages from the rack and flips one over to check the back. I can see that it has measurements for how the wood needs to be cut to fit over mechanism.

"You have enough wood for four shelves?" I ask

"Yeah, in the locker in the garage." He states

"I’ve never looked in there." I admit.

"What did you think was in there?" He asks

"A dead body." I joke and he smiles.

"Damn, busted." He replies

"It’s okay, we’ll bury her under the concrete in the garage." I say simply.

"Accomplice does have a nice ring to it." He adds

"Exactly." I agree.

We pass through the checkout and take the supplies to the car. It’s a short drive home and once the car is parked, we get out. Thomas carries the packages of floating shelf supports to the worktable. I watch as he moves to the double wide locker and pulls the doors open. He nods me over and I join him. It’s filled with various lengths and colours of wood. There’s a shelf at the top that has half a dozen cans and a couple of bottles, I see a few shades of stain and couple of finishing seals. He reaches in a pulls two long planks and I hold the doors for him.

"These should cover what I need." He says and comes back to the locker. "That’s the stain that matches the tv unit and this one," He pulls three cans from the shelf. “is the one I used for the bookcase and desk."

"Yes, I wanted it to match." I say and he smiles. "What's the other can?"

"It’s just a polyurethane finish, stop the wood getting scratched up too easily." He explains

"Oh cool." I say. He places the cans on top of the tool chest and lays out the boards on the worktable. He swings a cupboard door open that I’d not seen at the bottom and pulls out a circular saw.

"Don’t say it." He chides.

"I won’t if you promise not to say ‘everyone should have a circular saw'." I reply, mocking his tone.

"I promise." He says, He offers me a stool and I sit on the other side of the work table so that I’m not in his way. I watch as he uses a tape measure and pencil to mark several lines on the two planks of wood, he tucks the pencil behind his ear.

"You don’t have to sit and watch by the way, I just thought you might want to sit." He says

"I wanna watch." I say and he smirks "This is going to be better than watching you make mojitos in LA.”

He pulls out a long metal rail and clamps it to the bench along with the wood. I can just see that it’s aligned with one long pencil line that will split the plank in half. He buzzes the circluar saw twice before pressing it to the edge of the long metal rail. It buzzes loudly, cutting into the wood with ease and when Thomas reaches the end the whirring of the blade slows and half of the plank clatters to the floor. He finishes making all of the cuts and smiles when he looks up from the wood on the bench. I have my elbows resting on my knees and I’m still just watching him, he stacks the wood in two piles and places a hand on each.

"This pile," He says tapping the stack under his left palm "are tops and bottoms. This pile," He taps the other stack "are the sides of each and fronts. They’re essentially lid-less boxes."

"And then just pressure fit on the rails?" I ask

"Exactly." He replies with a proud smile.

"What’s next?" I ask

"I could actually use your help for the next bit." He says and I stand on the other side of the worktable. "We’re going to glue and clamp the boxes into place so we can nail them, no jokes about nailing." He say with a serious look, I feign innocence.

"What are we nailing them with?" I ask, from the same cupboard the circular saw came from he pulls an 18 gauge pin nailer, it has a hose protruding from the base and I go round to his side to see if there are any other hidden power tools I didn’t know about. 

I’m glad to see that there aren’t. I just see and what I assume in an air compressor, the spiralled hose from the front of it leads to the nail gun. I get the bottle of wood glue that I’d seen in the tools chest and bring it back to the worktable. Thomas picks two pieces from the top and bottom pile and two of the smaller pieces as well as a front from the other pile and sets them up in a box shape. I run a line of glue between two joints and spread it with my finger, he does the same on his side and we secure each of the joints with a couple of clamps.

"Do you want to try nailing?" He asks

"Do you have a scrap piece that I can test it on?" I ask "I’ve never used a nail gun." He nods and pulls a small block of wood from a shelf in the worktable.

"Come here." He instructs and I stand with him. "So hold the trigger and it’s pressure activated. So hold and tap." He pulls the trigger in and taps the gun to the wood, it ejects a nail with a small hiss of air. He hands the gun to me and I take it with both hands.

"As long as you’re pointing it at wood and not me or yourself then your perfectly safe." He states with a reassuring smile. He steps back to give me space but watches carefully. I pull in the trigger and tap the gun to the block of wood the same way he had. It ejects a tiny nail with another tiny hiss of air. I look at him for confirmation and he nods, still smiling. I tap it a few more times into the block.

"You think you can aim into the shelf?" He asks

"Yeah." I say "I’ll try." He step back to me and points to spots on the shelf where there need to be nails.

“If in doubt, aim for the inner edge because it’ll be hidden aynway.” He offers.

“Gotcha. How many nails is too many nails?" I ask before I start to tap them into the shelf.

"You’re unlikely to find the number of too many for pin nails but about a centimetre apart will be just fine." He explains. "I’ll set up the next one."

I start to tentivley tap nails along the joints of the first box and as I add more I feel confident in using the tool.

"Is this strong enough, these nails are so small." I comment tapping in the last few nails for the first shelf.

"The glue does most of the work." Thomas says "The nails are just to hold it all in place while it dries, It’ll be plenty strong enough." I hand the nail gun to him and start to take the clamps off the first shelf. We finish tapping nails into the other three shelves.

"We’ll let these dry and we should be able to get stain and finish on them tomorrow or Saturday." He says and cuts open one of the packages pulling out the main section of the mount "For peace of mind, check everything was cut right." He inserts the rods into one of the shelves, it’s a perfectly snug fit.

"Oh that’s satisfying." I say and he smiles.

"They’re going to look great." He confirms, We head upstairs, wash our hands and settle on the sofa for a while.

"Did I do good teach?" I jest and I lean against him.

"You did great" he compliments. "It was really nice being able to build those together."

"I’d have been more than happy to let you do it but to also get to say that I helped, is nice."

We leave the shelves to dry, laid out on the bench and head upstairs, we settle to the sofa for at few minutes before moving the bookcase and desk back into the office temporarily. Thomas falls into the corner of the sofa and reaches for me to join him, I lean against him happily. We sit in comfortable silence until my phone buzzes.


	106. Risotto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy boy, cooking food and Stories of growing up that may or may not be too far from the truth.  
> Enjoy!

_Stacey_

_On my way to pick him up, see you in a few hours._

_-Can’t wait. Deep breaths._

_Stacey_

_I’m so fucking excited._

I look over at Thomas to tell him and see his head fallen back onto the cushions, his eyes closed and his breathing is even. I shuffle from the sofa, slipping my phone into my back pocket and stretch a little. I test the weight of the bookcase and find that I can easily move it on my own. I drag it down the small corridor to the office and push in back into it’s place. I’m extra careful not to brush against the paint even if it should’ve been almost totally dry by that time.

"And what are you doing?" Thomas asks having turned over on the sofa, his cheek resting where the back of his head had been, his body still curled up in the corner.

"You look adorable." I say and he smiles sleepily. "The bookcase isn’t as heavy as it looks. Are you hungry?"

"I was going to make risotto." He says "Let me help you with the desk at least." I watch as he extends his long limbs and stretches out. He runs rough fingers through his hair as he stands and it, rather annoyingly, falls into place perfectly. 

At each end of the desk, we lift and shuffle it back into the office, I follow him back to the kitchen.

"What kind of risotto?" I ask leaning on the half wall separating the counters from the entryway.

"Bacon and pea?" He asks

"Bacon and anything is always a yes." I admit and he smiles, turning to the fridge to get out the ingredients.

"Anything I can help with?"I offer.

"You wanna chop up the bacon while I get the onion going? He asks and I nod moving round to stand next to him. Once the bacon is chopped I toss it in into the pan where the onion is frying and when they’re both spent a few minutes browning he adds the risotto rice and the stock. He rests a lid on the pan slightly wonky so that steam can escape and lowers the temperature. "We’ve got time for a smoke before this is ready." I mirror his slight smile and swipe the baccy tin from the coffee table. He pulls the balcony door open and we step out together. We lean on the railings and each light our own cigarettes. He chuckles.

"What?" I ask

"I was just thinking of those first few days on set, for some reason my brain brought the memories up." He explains

"What came back?" I ask

"You remember the first few times our characters interacted?" He replies

"When they were still smiley, happy people, yes." I recall "Holding your hand was so foreign to me, anyones hand really and now it’s habit whenever we go anywhere."

"It’s still a marvel to me that those scenes came out so well, knowing how awkward we were." He says

"I wouldn’t have been surprised if Wes wanted to reshoot them honestly." I say and he hums in agreement.

"I guess we’re just that good." He jokes

"So profesh." I add and he chuckles. We discard the butts into the metal bucket and go inside. Thomas lifts the lid from the pot and stirs.

"Almost done." He says. He moves to the freezer and pulls out a bag of peas, ripping the top and pouring about a cup into the pot. the rice has absorbed almost all of the water and what’s lefts looks and smells amazing. He switches off the heat and continues to stir the mixture for another couple of minutes seasoning with salt, pepper and a sprinkle of garlic powder. I grab a couple of bowls the from the cupboard and put them on the side next to the hob, he dishes risotto evenly into the bowls and puts the pot in the sink, half filling it with cold water from the tap.

"Beers?" He asks

"Ooh, good idea." I agree and grab two bottlesby their necks from the fridge, I pop the lids off using the edge of the kitchen counter and take them to the table, Thomas is smirking.

"What?" I ask

"Bottle opener who?" He jests

"What can I say? I’m a classy broad." I reply, We sit opposite each other at the dining table and dig into the dish.

"Ooh that’s really good." I moan and he smirks again

"Not bad." He adds.

When we’ve finished we put our bowls into the dishwasher and head back to the sofa, we take up the positions that we’d been in prior and put on a Netflix show we’d seen before. It’s more background noise.

"Tell me a story." Thomas says.

"From growing up?" I ask and he hums. I have to think for a minute for one that he’s not heard already.

"Did I ever tell you about Stacey’s 17th birthday?" I ask

"You haven’t." He confirms.

"So when we were growing up Stace lived a couple villages over and the garden at the cottage was crazy long; so for her 17th birthday she had a bunch of friends over and we camped out at the end of it. It was back in the days and she and I only had one dress each that got worn to every party and they were objectively too short." I start and he chuckles and feigns shock. "Neither of us had really drank much before that so our tolerance were super low and when starting with shots of, god I don’t even remember what; we got hammered pretty quickly. By that I mean not all of the guests had turned up yet and I had to fight not to zone out. I managed to retain just enough cognitive function to help her out of her dress midway through the night and into some trackies.”

"Oh to be young." Thomas comments.

"We drank a mad amount of Apple Sourz, that I do remember. Certainly not an amount I could tolerate now." I say "But that’s another story."

"That one’s next."He jokes

"Anyway as a thanks for looking after Stacey and for getting her changed, her mum offered me a shot of Archers."

"Nice one." He comments.

"Back in the days where she was kind of cool and not a monster." I state.

"So what’s your thing with Apple Sourz then?" He asks

"Everyone has that thing that they drank too much of a teenager, felt like they almost died/threw up and now can’t stomach even the smell of."

"When?" He asks with a grin.

"My second ever house party was hosted by a girl from college, she had a bunch of friends over most of whom I hardly knew if at all. I started on vodka with a guy I was close with and we finished the little bottle I took in the first 5 minutes of him turning up. I was determined to get hammered."

"Jesus." Thomas adds

"Vodka was my thing before I met Henry, he introduced me to Jack." I explain "Someone else bought the sourz anyway and because at 18 I never said no to a shot, I found myself making out with a stranger for a good portion of the night. His name was Mick… I think."

"You think?" He jokes

"Tell me honestly that you remember the name of every girl you’ve ever kissed?" I say

"I’ve been in the public eye for more than two thirds of my life, it was never that easy to get drunk and make out with strangers." He reminds

"Ah, yeah… I get that." I reply

"So the sourz?" He prompts.

"Oh, so on top of making out with that guy, I threw up my entire stomach contents into a hedge and continued to drink. I passed out in the hallway and that’s where I woke up too."

"So a good night then?" He jokes

"For 18 year old me who hadn’t long lost her virginity actually yes it was pretty great." I confirm

"What was your first house party like them?" He asks

"No kissing strangers at that one." I say "Just drunk dialling a guy I was crushing on hard and hoping his girlfriend didn’t pick up. Most of that one is fuzzy too."

"Damn." Thomas jests "You little homewrecker."

"I know right." I reply

"Is that the Henry guy?" He asks

"Oh no, I didn’t meet him until my third year of college." I clarify

"Right." Thomas says "and he introduced you to Whisky?"

"The first time we hung out just us, I had vodka but he let me try some of his jack and coke. I explain

"You don’t like Jack and coke?" He clarifies

"Not anymore, too much of that too and it reminds me of all the shit we got upto that year." I say

"Please, go on." He jests

"I promised I’d never tell." I say and he frowns. "Scouts honor." My phone buzzes on the coffee table and I lean forward to get it.

_Stacey_

_Heading over now, see you shortly._

_\- Eeek, see you shortly._

"That’s Stacey, they’re on their way over now." I say and Thomas smiles

"I’m looking forward to having him around for a bit. LA part two." He jokes, he tangles his finger tips into my hair and rubs lightly, neither of us are paying attention to what's playing on the TV.

"Yeah me too." I agree "He’s infectious."


	107. Missed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan's back and Stacey can't keep a secret.

There’s a knock at the door about 15 minutes later and Thomas gets up to answer it before I do, he doesn’t bother to check the peep hole and pulls the door open eagerly, Stacey steps in first.

"Dylan!" I yell and hop up from the sofa to greet him. He catches me in a hug and laughs happily.

“Y/N!" he says into my shoulder "I missed you to."

"She’s jumping as if it’s been years and not two months." Thomas says sarcastically and Stacey giggles. She steps forward to hug Thomas as she always does.

"It’s okay, I did the same thing Tommy." She admits.

"Yes, but you’ve seen him naked." Thomas adds

"And your girlfriend loves me more." Dylan chides and puts me down.

"That’s false." I correct "But I have really missed you." Dylan hugs Thomas too and Thomas smiles at me over Dylans shoulder.

"This place looks different." Dylan exclaims.  
"There’s still more to do." I state "The sale closes on my old place tomorrow."

"You need any help with the other furniture bits?" Dylan asks

"That would be amazing Dylan." I say

"I was going to be helping out anyway." Stacey confirms.

"We’d appreciate it mate." Thomas adds

"I’d be happy to." Dylan says and we all step into the flat from the entryway. "Are you going over tomorrow to move things?"

"Tomorrow and/or Saturday." I confirm "I have one of the people buying it meeting me there Saturday afternoon to see what furniture they want me to leave. I’ll just donate what they don’t want."

“Where are you donating?" Stacey asks

"If there’s nothing you want then then there’s a guy coming from the hospital to collect for their new nurses lounge." I explain

"I didn’t know that." Thomas says with a sweet smile.

"That’s super sweet." Dylan adds.

"You remember Sophie Barnes from school?" I ask and Stacey nods "She put out a tweet mentioning it, I guess she’s like social media manager or something and I figured at least my old stuff would be put to good use."

"No way, small world." She says and I smile.

"So I think it’s just my two bookcases coming over to here." I look to Thomas who nods.

"Whatever you want." He confirms. "Anyone want a drink?"

"Beer?" Dylan asks. I grab four from the fridge and hand them out, we head over to the sofa.

"Music requests?" Thomas asks with a wave over the where the record player now sits by the tv.

"What have you got?" Dylan asks and stands from the sofa to flip through the case.

"He likes the record player huh?" Stacey asks

"He’s put it on everyday since we bought it over." I explain

"Bless." She adds

"It’s adorable. Oh did you want to see the paint job in the Office?" I ask

"Oh yes!" she replies, we head past the boys who are still choosing a record.

"We will be moving it around but for now we didn’t want to dink the new paint, we only did the second coat yesterday morning." I explain

"Oh, that’s a nice colour with the off-white." She comments.

"I can’t wait to get everything else in." I say, "We’ve been in this limbo for like two weeks now just waiting for my old place to sell."

"Have you spoken to Art?" She asks checking the door, we hear music start playing over the record player speakers.

"Yeah, I’ve been keeping him in the loop." I say "As soon as the money clears from my place I’ll send it over and then he’ll just wait for the date of the house warming. He’s just as excited as I am."  
"Awh, bless and he’s?" She asks and nods to the living room.

"Oh none the wiser." I confirm

"None the wiser about what?" Thomas asks sticking his head into the room.

"Whether I want a wire rack under one of the shelves." I lie "It’s a thing I saw on pinterest." He puts his hands up.

"Your office, your choice." He states and leaves the room.

"Smooth." Stacey compliments and I smirk.

“Oh! Imagine Dragons." I say as we rejoin the boys in the living room. Thomas huffs dramatically.

"What’s his problem?" Stacey asks

"He keeps trying to catch me off with my own record collection." I explain and she giggles.

"Oh honey." She says sweetly and pats Thomas’ shoulder.

"Ugh" Thomas groans.

"You’re welcome to add records baby."

“There’s a record store that we used to pass on the way to set, we’ll go tomorrow and see if we can find something cool." He states

"Record shopping in the morning and meet them at my old place on the way back?" I ask

"The rest of the decor bits now that’s its been shown." Thomas states "We’ll see what time we have left for the bookcases."

"It may end up being Saturday morning for the bookcases, one last check over and then Byron is meeting me there Saturday at 4." I clarify

"Why does it sounds like you two are always debating everything?" Dylan jokes

"We talk a lot." I confirm

"Agreee!" Stacey Adds

"Pot Kettle Black." I chide and she grins. "Moving is exhausting."

"It’s just a lot to keep track of." Thomas says "Could you imagine trying to do all this and working a full schedule?"

"Fuck that." I state and they all laugh.

"You guys wanna crash here?" Thomas asks, we’re unintentionally three beers down and smoking a second cigarette.

"That’d be great dude, thanks." Dylan says.

"One condition… someone makes pancakes." Stacey jokes

"Done." Thomas confirms

"Really?" I ask "We’ve not had pancakes since LA. Getting out of bed in the morning part of the day _and_ pancakes?"

"Don’t push it." Thomas says seriously but I see the humour in his eyes. I flick the ash from the end of my cigarette reflexively and bring it to my lips to inhale. I see a small smirk play on Thomas’ lips which usually dictates mischief.

"Stace," He starts "What do you know about Henry?" She freezes.

"Don’t you dare." I warn her and she giggles hiding behind Dylan.

"Whose Henry?" Dylan asks.

"See now, that reaction indicates that you’re hiding something." Thomas says seriously.

"I’m just not sure you need to know handsome." I reply, Stacey giggles again.

"Stacey?" Dylan asks "Seems like you might want to share?" I sigh heavily and nod, she beams.

"Henry Lawson, who introduced Y/N to our friend Jack Daniels." She states and Thomas nods. "Well it wasn’t the only thing he introduced her to." I refuse to look at Thomas whose gaze I can feel burning a hole into my head.

"I require details." He says

"I call that the year of smoking, drinking and sex." She adds

"You were sleeping with him." Thomas says "That’s why you didn’t want to say."

"In my defence that is how I spend a lot of my time now." I say

"Fine." Stacey clarifies "Day drinking, sex and smoking. When did Henry come up?"

"I was telling Tommy about the house parties from college and he asked if Henry was who I was drunk dialling at Lucinda's" I explain

"Oh no that was Ollie." She blurts out and her eyes widen.

"Oh really?" Thomas asks, Dylan is giggling.

"For fuck sake." I say and drop my head onto my arms.

"Did you tell him about Mick?" She asks

"Oh yeah, Mick I got." Thomas confirms.

"Henry was much later and actually he was kind of a prick." Stacey clarifies. "At least he was hot."

"Oh he was a prick but his tongue control was stellar." I mumble.

"I heard that." Thomas says and chuckles. I lift my head and smile.

"Nothing like yours of course my love." I add and the other two join the laughter.

"Uh huh." He replies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed names and embellished but also not far off. *Nervous laugh*


	108. Condition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning part of the day?

When I wake, I smell pancakes but don’t feel the familiar weight of the body usually next to me. I relish in the warmth of the covers for another minute before I decide to follow the smell. I slip on cotton shorts and loose tee from the chair and pad to the bedroom foor. I hear voices, the owner of whose look over as I swing the bedroom door open.

"Good morning." Thomas greets

"What are you doing out of bed before me?" I jest. Dylan and Stacey both giggle "Don’t, it’s only happened three times since we got together."

"Wait." Thomas says seriously "This is the morning part of the day?" I scoff and join the other gathered in the kitchen.

"Morning all." I say and half hug stacey as I pass.

"He’s fulfilling his condition." She states I wrap my arms around Thomas who in turn wraps his free arm around me. His other hand shakes a pancake loose from the pan and with a flick of his wrist flips it gracefully.

"Fuck sake man." Dylan moans

"What?" I ask, confused

"He’s been doing that for ten minutes, and now one handed." Dylan explains

"It’s annoyingly impressive." Stacey adds and I chuckles

"That’s just how he is." I offer "He’s good at everything." Thomas scoffs "I’m sorry did you want to add something dear?" He shakes his head and shuffles the now cooked pancakes onto a nearby plates, he ladled more batter into the pan and tilts it so that it covers the bottom evenly. "You should’ve seen him yesterday."

"After you dropped me home?" Stacey asks

"Yeah, so you remember we were talking about the shelves for the office?" She nods in confirmation "So we go and pick up the hardware for the shelves, get back and not only does he have a locker full of wood down there that I didn’t know about but he then only goes and pulls out a track saw to break some boards down." I explain. Thomas, who flips what looks to be the last pancake, looks very pleased with himself.

"You did build a whole shelf on you own." He adds

"The saw isn’t the only hidden tool…" I continue Thomas adds the pancake to the plate and ushers us to the dinner table. I hadn’t noticed on my way over that it had been laid out with all kinds of toppings for the pancakes. There’s strawberries and cream, and open jar of Nutella with a knife sticking out and the english classic, lemon and sugar. We all sit down to eat and are a few pancakes in before Stacey reminds me that we were talking about tools.

"Oh right!" I say "He also has a nail gun."

"He what?" She asks

"I needed something to tack the shelves together while they dried." Thomas declares "Y/N even tapped in a few dozen nails herself."

"You guys…" Stacy sasys

"Y’all are perfect for each other." Dylan finihes. There’s whipped cream on his chin which stacey spots and reaches to remove.

"You built shelves together." She says

"They still want stain and finish." Thomas confirms.

"He’s good at everything." I clarify.

"So how long do you think it'll roughly take to pick up some records?" Stacey asks "an hour-ish?"

"Oh hopefully not that long but I think by the time we clean up and get dressed and go and get records it might be about an hour so what do you say to meeting at my old place about then?" I offer

"Oh yeah!" Stacey agrees.

"That’ll be about right." Thomas confirms. He and I stand to clear the breakfast plates and Stacey and Dylan stand to help us.

"No please." I say waving over the table, Stacey frowns.

"Are you sure?" she asks

"Yeah we got this stuff" Thomas concludes "You guys get going."

"Meet at your old place at 12?" she clarifies  
"We’ll text if it looks like we’ll be late." I confirm, I kiss her cheek and they make for the door with their things. We clear away the breakfast things and load the dirty dishes into the dishwasher and head to the bedroom to gets dressed.

"What do we think?" I ask "Leggings, fro movements, flowy top for cool-ness."

"Yes, cool-ness." He says.

"My choices were cool-ness or cool-ability so take your pick." I state and he rolls his eyes.

"Cool-ness it is." He confirms and once we’re both dressed we head down to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	109. Damien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Packing the last few boxes at my old flat.

We both want to take the DS while it’s still warm but remember that we’ll likely have to haul at least half a dozen boxes back so relent and take the Audi.

The record store is less than 15 minutes from home and we’re lucky to get a spot almost right outside the door. I bring up the local parking app and pay for a ticket that a nearby metre spits out. Thomas sticks it to the inside of the driver side window. The door knocks a bell above as we enter and it alerts a guy stood behind a long L shaped counter.

"Hey there, I’m Damien. Give me a shout if you need help finding anything." He announces

"Cheers mate." I say and he smiles.

We start at the aisle farthest from the counter, scanning the racks of records and flip through them, I see Thomas pull out a couple but he hides them on the other side of his body under his other arm and I can’t see what they are. I pick out a couple of my own, names I recognise amongst the sea of names and covers that I’ve never seen or heard of. We slide up and down the aisles and eventually reach the counter and as we both set them down I see that he’s picked out a few more than I have but that together there are about a dozen or so new records for the collection, I scan his choices.

_Catfish and the Bottlemen_

_Cage The Elephant_

_Franz Ferdinand._

_The Kooks_

_Two Door Cinema Club_

_Group Love_

_The Maccabees_

_and a couple of others._

_I_ ’m glad to see that we hadn’t picked any doubles up and I when I look up I see that Damien is watching me as he scans the records.

"Is this the kind of music you like?" He asks

"I’m pretty varied." I offer and he smiles

"Yeah, you don’t look like the indie type to be honest." He says and winks at me, I lean forward on the counter.

"Oh yeah? What type do I look like?" I ask, Thomas is frowning and has crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are these going to fit in your case?" He asks seriously.

"The record player is yours then?" Damien asks and I ignore his question.

"I’m actually not sure." I say to Thomas and I spot a record player case just behind Damien that looks a lot like mine.

"We’ll have that too please." I say, pointing to the case behind him. Damien turns to reach it and when he turns back round, slides it to me slowly.

"Thanks." I say with a smile, he starts to tuck the records in and once we have paid for it all we leave. Thomas is silent until we’re both settled in the car.

"You have to know that he was fully flirting with you right?" He exclaims, irritation in his tone.

"Of course I do baby." I state but his frown doesn’t ease "But he knocked £40 off the case." I can see that he's trying to fight the smirk forming on his lips but gives into it quickly.

"You minx." He chides "We’ll be finding a new record store." I laugh happily and he pulls the car away from the curb. We have to double back on ourselves to get to my old place and get caught in a little traffic on the way.

There’s more than one cars worth of parking outside my place so Thomas pulls as far forward as he can to leave space for Dylan and Stacey who can’t have been that far behind us. We grab an armful of the collapsed boxes from the back seat and head towards the lift.

The lift doors open and I unlock the door to the flat carefully.

"God it’s not looked so much like a show home since I bought it." I jokes and Thomas smiles.

"What do you want to start with?" He asks

"One box for the kitchen and bathroom bits, the towels too as it’ll stop things clanging together"

"Got it." Thomas confirms.

"I’ll fold all the bedding and cushions into the big wardrobe box." I explain. We star to pop the boxes back up and tape the bottoms when there’s a knock at the door. "It’s open." I shout having correctly assumed it was Stacey and Dylan. "Hey guys."

"Hey, how can we help?" Dylan asks

"Put us to work boss." Stacey jokes

"You guys are on bookcase duty." I state. "Use as many boxes as you need as long as we can lift them."

"You got it." Stacey says, I offer a ready box to her and Dylan and they head over to the bookcases together.

"Any music requests?" Thomas asks holding his phone up.

"The Strokes please handsome " I say and he smiles. We move around each other with ease placing things into boxes. I pull he plastic pole from the holders in the wardrobe box and drag the box through to the bedroom. I return and grab the sofa cushions stacking them in the bottom of the box first. They’re followed by the one from the chair and three from the bed. I whip the fluffy blanket off the bed but somehow manage to tangle my feet in it. I squeal loudly as i feel myself falling until I hit the soft bounce of the mattress. I hear sudden approaching footsteps.

"Are you okay?" Thomas says anxiously, I pull the blanket from my head and giggle. Several strand of hair cover my face and he laughs.

"I got tangled." I offer with a pout.

"Do you need help?" He asks smirking.

"No." I announce "I can manage thank you." I flick the blanket off myself and stand victoriously. I look at Thomas pointedly. He leaves and presumably heads back to the bathroom. I successfully fold the remainder of the bedding, including spare sheets and cram them into the box. I press the flaps closed and hold them together with several lengths of tape. I wrap my arms around the surprisingly light box and shuffle it through to the living room, the size still makes it a bit of an effort to move. I grab a marker from the desk and cross out the word wardrobe printed on the cardboard and instead write bedding. Another trips to the bedroom for a last check prompts me to also grab the floor lamp, I stand it by the front door with a couple of already sealed boxes of books.

Thomas appears from the bathroom, box in his arms that doesn’t look all that heavy.

"Bathroom is done, I think." He says "Just go check I’ve not missed anything?" I nod and kiss him on the cheek as I pass, he smiles. The only thing left in the bathroom that not attached to the wall is a half roll of toilet paper and when I rejoin the others in the living room Dylan stacey are part way through the second box each. The song changes over the small phone speakers and I start to dance along, Thomas looks up from the box that he’s loading things into from the kitchen and smiles. 

I grab a fresh box and take it to the desk, still swaying my hips. I start to unplug cables from the computer wrapping them around my hand. I rummage in the draw for something to hold them together and fail. I pull the hairband from my hair and it falls onto my shoulders, I wrap the band around the cables and drop the bundle into the box. Thomas comes over and hands me three more hair bands.

"Here." He offers with a smirk. "From the bathroom."

"I knew there’s a reason I love you." I joke and he chuckles "Thanks baby."

"Can I help? I’m almost done in the kitchen." He says.

"Oh could you grab me the bits on the table by the door?" I ask, he nods and moves to get the decor items and plant, he puts them on the desk as I lift the computer into the box. "Thank you" The computer fits perfectly in two diagonal corners of the box which means I won’t need to worry about it moving. I add the other things from on or around the desk down either side of the computer. Thomas tapes and stacks his full box by the door with the others and comes back over.

"One more should do it." Stacey states stacking another full box.

"Wow." I say solemnly, looking around.

"Do you not want to bring this?" Thomas asks spinning in my desk chair.

"Yours is newer baby and just as comfy." I state and he nods. I lean on the arms of the chair stopping him from spinning and kiss him firmly, I wink as I pull back.

"That’s the last bookcase box." Dylan announces, taping the box closed and adding it to the other by the door.

"Awesome. last checks then and we can get out of here." I say. I look around the main room and bedroom one final time, Thomas checks the cupboards and drawers, Dylan is at the desk.

"Clear." He calls out.

"Here too" Stacey says, appearing from the bathroom.

"That’s it then" I state and stand looking around for a minute.

"Would you guys go put the seats down in the Audi, we’ll be right down." Thomas asks. He tosses his keys to Dylan who nods and Thomas comes over.

"You okay?" He asks and wraps his arms around me. I rest my head on his chest and I’m as surprised by my melancholy as he is. "It’s okay to be sad about leaving."

"I didn’t think I would be." I clarify. “I'm thrilled to be moving in with you, I mostly am moved in already but…"

"This isn’t about us." He says "You worked hard to afford this place."

"You know me so well." I admit.

"It’s why I keep saying how important it is that you bring whatever you want from here." He explains

"This isn’t home without you." I say seriously

"It was once." He confirms

"Not anymore." I clarify "Let’s get out of here." We grab a box each and head for the lift. Dylan and Stacey are stood by the Audi when we reach them, the seats are tucked away and we line the boxes up inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flirting for a discount, bit shady I know but if Damien wasn't being just a little creepy then I wouldn't've.


	110. Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of setting up the office.

We decide that the best place for the boxes temporarily is behind the sofa and once they’ve all been brought up we think we need a smoke break.

"Bookcases today then probably? Dylan asks, I flip my wrist to check the time.

"I mean, we don’t have to," I offer "We have done a lot already."

"Me and Dyl can just go?" Thomas asks

"Squeeze them into the Audi and bring them back. It’ll be a single trip." Dylan adds

"We’ll start putting the office back together?" Stacey offers.

"And you guys are okay with that?" I clarify

"I wouldn’t have suggested it love but the more we do today, the more time we’ll have tomorrow before we have to go meet what’s his face." Thomas states

"I owe you a six pack." I say and nod to Dylan and Stacey.

"An him?" Dylan asks nodding to Thomas.

"I get to see her naked, everyday" Thomas jokes and we laugh. Thomas grabs Dylan shoulder and they head for the door, each leaving a kiss goodbye on our cheeks. Stacey and I lean on the rail to finish our cigarettes.

"What’s first?" She asks as we step back into the flat. I decide to leave the balcony door open to let the breeze in.

"Well, we can move the bookcase and start loading it up because it won’t be in the way of putting up the shelves." I explain "I need to grab a screwdriver though, Tommy says we can screw it to the wall and there should be a hole there already from artwork that used to be on the wall." She follows me down to the garage to retrieve said screwdriver and hardware.

"Are these your floating shelves?" She asks, at the workbench.

"Yeah I’m hoping to get them stained and finished, maybe tomorrow so that they can go up before Monday." I say and watch as she picks up the one still pressure fit into the mounting bracket.

"This looks awesome, I can’t wait to see them up." She exclaims. There’s a knock at the door when we get back upstairs, I peep through the view finder and see a delivery driver with parcel. I step back to swing it open and sign for the parcel with a thanks.

"Oh the wire rack." I announce as I inspect the outside of the package trying to remember what I might have ordered.

"I thought that was just a cover for the bike?" Stacey asks.

"Honestly babe it was and then Tommy asked about it and I went looking to go along with it but it started to sound like a really good idea." I state and she giggles, I briefly show her the package and head through to the office. I remember to grab the step stool from the kitchen on the way.

"From here…" I hold out my arms to the width of the bookcase and pivot on my right foot to face the freshly painted adjacent wall. "To here."

"Oooh, that’ll sit in there so well." She compliments "It’ll be like the whole wall."

"Exactly." I confirm "It’s not heavy either, I just need you to help me centre it."

"Be happy to." Stacey says and follows my lead in manoeuvring the bookcase and once we have it in place I fold out the steps and climb. I see signs of two partially paint-filled holes in the wall that are equidistant from the ends of the bookcase and decide to add screws to both with the small L brackets to the bookcase.

I grab a shelf and give it a good shake, the bookcase is immobile and Stacey and I smile at each other.

"Who says we need men?" She announces and I cheer.

"Now for the books." I say, we move the boxes with ‘office' written on them from the living room to the office. "If you grab Alexa I’ll put some music on too." Stacey grabs the puck shaped speaker on our final trip with the boxes, I push one box with my foot and carry the last box. I plug in and set up the AI speaker while Stacey tears the tape from the top of all the boxes and starts to stack books on the floor in size groups.

"Alexa play my chill playlist." I say and move to join Stacey at the bookcase.

_Here’s your playlist, Chill._

Music plays out from the speaker as we start to set the books on the shelves, the bigger books at the bottom. We around two thirds through all the books when I hear keys in the front door.

"Alexa, volume two." I announce, the music quietens. I hear Thomas and Dylan shuffle into the room and we go to greet them. Stacey and I lean on the doorframes for the bathroom and guest room casually. "You need a hand?" I smirk

"We’ve got it." He says with a sly wink and they set the first of two bookcases down by the dining table.

"Our handsome men." Stacey jests and Dylan flexes with a laugh. They disappear back down to the car and retrieve the second bookcase, the stand it with the other one and we all decide to take another break, this time resting on the sofa.

"Have you decided where they’re going?" Stacey asks nodding to the bookcases.

"We’ve discussed it." Thomas says "We’ll find a home for everything."

"He keeps saying that." I chide

"He also keeps saying that he wants your things around. I just worry that if it doesn’t visibly change it won’t feel like _our_ place but that’ll still just be mine." Thomas replies

"When did I last call it your place?" I ask

"At least since you stayed with me." Dylan states

"I called it home the _third_ day we spent together." I remind him and he smiles.

"And you changed colour so fast." He jokes

"I barely knew you then." I defend

"That was after we slept together." He declares

"Fine." I accept "I knew you biblically. But basically all we did that weekend was drink, smoke, flirt and fuck." He giggles and the two are laughing "Tell me I’m wrong though."

"You’re not wrong." Thomas agrees and reaches for me so I scoot closer to him and he kisses my head.

"We went back to work after that weekend," I start "Oh I never told you this Stace…" she looked interested. "We get back to set, go and talk to Wes which obviously goes smoothly and this idiot is all ‘act normal, it’s no ones business’ and then kisses me outside the office _with_ tongue. He then all but brags to the makeup ladies about spending the weekend together." Stacey ad Dylan are both laughing happily.

"You two were peas in a pod the minute he knocked at my door." Stacey says with a wink.

"I think a lot of that initial awkwardness just evaporated when we knew we could be casual with each other, it wasn't work it was just hanging out." I offer

"We have since been informed how obvious the attraction was on set." Thomas explains

"I think the party was the straw that broke the camels back." I add

"The sexual tension was thicker than fucking custard." Stacey chides and Thomas and I chuckle.

"That does explain the PDA."Dylan says

"And you and will fucking grilled me on that!" I admonish

"How were we supposed to know he'd fallen for you!" He defends "It was only at the end of the night we realised that you were more than a casual fuck."

"Well, shit." Thomas states "They knew I loved you before I did."

"Best friends usually do." Stacey adds with a smile and a wink. Dylan looks over the check the time.

"Oh fuck we actually have to get going. We’ve got a dinner res at 6." He announces and we all stand.

"Christ, where has the day gone?" Stacey asks.

"Thank you both for all your help today, it really meant a lot that you could both be part of this." I say and hug them both tightly.

"Call if you need us tomorrow." Stacey reminds "If we don’t see you before then, we’ll see you Tuesday."

"Everything is mostly moved so I don’t think we will but I’ll keep it in mind." I say

"Tuesday?" Thomas asks

"Dinner at Stacey’s, Tuesday." I remind him and he nods "We’ll bring a six pack."

"Good luck for Monday." She adds

"She won’t need it." Thomas assures.

"Oh right, meeting the other set of parents." Dylan confirms

"Don’t dude, I’m nervous enough." I groan

"You have no reason to be nervous." Thomas states

"Uh huh." I jest "Because you weren’t nervous meeting my parents." He smirks

"Touché" He adds. We send Dylan and Stacey off with waves at the door.

"What do you say to ordering pizza, taking it downstairs, finishing those shelves and calling it a day?" Thomas asks.

"That sounds perfect Tommy." I agree

"What time are you meeting that guy?"

"Byron?" I clarify "Not until 4."

"Oh good, I imagine we can get the bulk of the moving around things done tomorrow." He states and pulls out his phone tapping the screen a dozen times ."Usual pizza?"

"And garlic bread." I say and he taps a few more times.

"Drink?" I offer and he nods. "Strong?"

"Wonderful idea." He confirms and follows me to the kitchen. I drop ice cubes into two small glasses and add a double measure of whiskey from the first bottle I put my hand on in the cupboard. I slide one glass across the counter to where he’s leaning and take a sip from my own. He stands and I follow him out to the balcony, they door has been open for the majority of the day keeping the room cool.

"And for the lady..." He says and offers me a cigarette.

"Thanks very much handsome." I reply, he sips from his glass and smiles I admire the amber liquid in the glass as the ice cools it and he’s smiling at me now.

"I love you." He says simply

"I do believe that’s been established." I jest

"I just mean that you’re my girl, you know." He clarifies

"Ahh, booze in one hand and smoke in the other?" I ask

"Follow it up with Pizza and a project." He confirms

"I love you too handsome." I say, he leans over and kiss me and I kiss him back eagerly. We’re interrupted by a knock at the door and I skip across the flat to answer it, I set my glass on one of the empty bookcases.


	111. Finishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staining and rolling a finish onto the shelves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, may not be totally accurate but I really like watching people make things so I hope it's not totally wrong.

"Pizza for Sangster." The delivery guy announces as I pull the door open. "Wait, aren’t you Y/N?"

"I am yeah." I confirm as I take the boxes from his grip. "Thanks for the pizza buddy." He turns and walks back away muttering something to himself that I can’t quite make out. I giggle and close the door.

Thomas picks up my partially refilled glass and I follow him downstairs boxes in hand. He lifts the shelf boxes from the bench and sets them on the floor before hopping up on the bench. He pats the space next to him and I set the boxes and hop up next to them so that they’re between us. He leans and grabs a controller from on top of the tools chest, music starts to play out quietly over some wall speakers. I slide the top box from the stack of two and flip open the lids of both. I turn slightly and lift one leg up onto the bench so that I face Thomas and he does the same. We eat in comfortable silence and I take the opportunity to look around the workshop/garage in more detail and I’m glad to not suddenly notice any large pieces of furniture that I hadn’t before.

"You want to stain the office ones or do you want to do one of each?" Thomas asks

"I’ll do the office ones." I confirm "That way if I do a bad job they’ll be hidden away."

"You can’t really mess up staining." He adds "It’s wipe on, wait and wipe the excess off."

"Assuming we’re sanding by hand?" I ask biting the end off a triangular piece of garlic bread.

"Detail or orbit?" He asks and points to the largest of the draws in the tools chest when I frown.

“You’re kidding?" I ask and slide off the bench going to look. Sure enough there are two cordless sanders set into foam, each with a dozen or so sanding pads. One iron-shaped detail sander and an orbital sander.

"You didn’t think I sanded that bloody bookcase by hand did you?" He asks

"Well, I just figured you used someone else’s tools." I defend "You absolutely could have sanded them by hand, you have more patience that anyone else I know."

"That’s a fair point." He agrees eyeing the last slice of pizza in the box.

"It’s all yours." I say and he grins lifting it from the box and biting the end off. I stack the empty boxes and set them with our glasses on the third to bottom step ensuring we take them back upstairs.

"Detail or orbit?" He repeats sweeping a pile of crumbs off the bench and lifting each of the four shelves back up.

"Detail please." I decide and he hands me the tool and coordinating stack of sanding pads. "Thank you.”

"Why do I feel like you don’t need to be told how to work that?" He asks and I shrug.

"Youtube." We say at the same time and chuckle.

"Start at?" I ask

"Uhm, 100 grit should be fine to start. The woods not terrible as it is." I pull the velcro-backed pad from the sander and stick the one labelled 100 in place waiting for him to do the same before.

"Empty the sawdust bag between shelves or every few grits?" I ask

"Up to you, they’re decent sized bags." Thomas confirms

"Okie dokie." I say and flip the switch on the tool. He does the same and they whir loudly as we press them to the surface of the wood. We work up through the grits to 400 and Thomas grabs a wet cloth to wipe down the surface of the shelves.

"This bit I don’t get." I state

"Why wet it?" He asks

"Yeah." I confirm

"Getting the wood wet will bring the grain out so we can do a final sand. If we don’t then the water base in the finish will and it’ll hardly feel like we sanded them at all." He explains

"Oh. Yeah that makes sense, I follow." I say

"These are for you." He says and slides the darker can of stain and a grey rag to me. "Rub it on in circles, we’ll give it five minutes, go smoke or something and take off the excess with a fresh rag."

"I can do that." I say and use a metal kind of key to pry the lid from the can, I bunch up a section of the rag and dip in it the can. I notice the way he’s borderline aggressively applying the stain to the first of his two shelves and the worries of messing it up float away.

"Last of all is finish." He says tossing the stained rag to one side “That, we can roll on and then they’re done."

"Awesome." I add, he lays out the two small rollers and a tray that he pours the liquid into, it’s almost milky but runnier. With final check over the shelves we call them done and take the pizza boxes and empty glasses back upstairs. The boxes are stacked on the recycling bin and the glasses placed into the sink. We head for the sofa and it’s only when we settle onto it I feel the weariness in my body, I yawn and Thomas smiles.

"Yeah." He says simply and I giggle.

"There’s still a good amount to do." I state.

“Yes, there is. But we do have the next two days to put everything in it’s place." He reminds me.

"Oh right. It’s still only Friday." I say and he nods.

"I think most of the furniture moving can be done tomorrow and we’ll put the shelves up." He starts "The rest can be done Sunday. I wanted to take a look at the kitchen cupboards, swap out something of my old shit with your nicer stuff."

"Is my stuff nicer?" I ask

"It matches." He states

"That’s just because I bought it all at once and we’ve never had matching utensils." I explain

"I feel new tea towels coming on." He jokes "If you’re up for it Sunday we could pop out and get a few bits, just to really tidy it all up."

"I imagine I might be, maybe in the morning so we know what else we need to do. I think most of my work will be putting the office together." I say and he smiles. "Anything else that’ll be a big sorting job?"

"Nothing pressing." He assures. "Mentally at least most things have a place already, it’ll just be… well as you said. Filling the bookcases in their various places and getting your office how you’d like it. Stuff in places."

"Stuff in places." I repeat "Interesting." He laughs at my suggestion and pinches my waist gently.

"You know what I mean." He admonishes.

"Yes, dear." I jest and he pinches me again.


	112. Operations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Putting up some shelves and figuring out where things need to go as we discussed a little while back.

Waking up in his arms feels like it’ll never get old and so I lie in the warmth of the covers for a while listening to Thomas’ even breathing. I feel myself drifting back to sleep when the muscles in his arms tense around me.

"Don’t go back to sleep" He warns gruffly and I hum "we should be getting up."

"Order of operations?" I ask blinking awake.

"Bacon and eggs for breakfast." he starts and I hum again "Lots of coffee…"

"Mhmm." I agree

"Then we start with the shelves, in the office first because nothing is in the way there. Move the bookcases and figure out the rest as we go."

"I’m excited to get the shelves up." I say

"Me too." He agrees "They’re going to look great."

"And we’ll shuffle the TV out the way for the ones in the living room." I clarify

“We’ll do the ones in the office first because the desk is already not in the way and once we’re done with the drill we’ll do the main shuffle out here and put the shelves up when we move the tv over." He explains

"Okie Dokie." I confirm and we both move to get up. I swipe my phone on the way to the balcony for a smoke and shrug a shirt over my body. Thomas joins me a couple of minutes later with a large mug of coffee and a smile, he takes the half-smoked cigarette from my fingers and finishes it off.

"Where did the new records end up?" He asks while I’m mid slurp.

"Other side of the TV." I state and he leans away from the railing to look.

"Oh I see it." He confirms

"You’re the DJ today." I say and he grins.

"I just want it to take you more than 10 seconds to guess the song and artist of." He admits

"Might I suggest Cage The Elephant." I ask "I’ve not heard two thirds of that album so I might not even know the words." He grins happily and nods.

"Good choice." He agrees. We head inside, leaving the balcony door open and we go to get dressed.

"A hand with the shelves?" he asks

"Of course." I say and skip behind him. He stops at the top of the stairs and I’d have crashed into him had he not crouched and caught me on his back. His hands hold my legs around his hips and I hold myself to him, around his shoulders. I place playful kisses up the back of his neck and he chuckles, subtly tightening his grip on my thighs. He deposits me on the workbench next to the fully finished shelves and turns. I trap him with my legs and he runs his hands up and down my thighs roughly. I lean forward to kiss him hungrily and he kisses back with the same energy, then he pulls back suddenly.

"If you don’t let me go, we won’t get anything else done today." He warns "And as much as I’d love to stand here and make out with you all day…"

"I know." I interrupt "Things to do." I run my hand over the smooth surfaces of the shelves. "Oooh smooth." He does to and smiles.

"Oh, very nice." He adds

"I’ll unwrap the brackets and you bang them in?" I ask, he giggles "Really?"

"Can I bang you in instead?" He jokes and I roll my eyes "I know. I’m 12 years old."

"Just get the hammer, you child." I say and he smirks, pulls it from a nearby drawer and starts to tap the brackets into the shelf boxes. We carry them upstairs with the mounting hardware, a drill and a screwdriver. The two lighter coloured shelves get dropped onto the sofa for later and we take the other two the office.

"Shit, can you grab the level from under the sink?" Thomas asks, I go to retrieve it.

"I’ll hold it level and you jam a pencil in there? I ask and he pulls the pencil from behind his ear. Once they’re both hung and securely fixed to the wall I add the wire rack and Thomas pivots the desk so it sits under the window neatly.

"Perfect." He says

"Agreed." I reply

"You wanna stack the rest of the boxes in here and then we can get everything moved around without them in the way?"

"If you don’t mind." He says perching on the desk "this is your office now."

"Not until everything is set up."I correct "I’ll accept temporary storage if it means we don’t have to keep stacking boxes in different places just to move things."

“Alright, just for today" He confirms, we get to stacking the boxes from the living room and bedroom first on the desk and then on the floor around it.

"Bookcases next?" He asks

"Then that table." I say pointing to the narrow table by the door. "Over here."

"Yeah." Let me put this one in the bedroom and we’ll do the main shuffle." He lifts one of the bookcases by the top shelf.

"Tommy!" I say but he doesn’t hear me and I’m frowning when he returns.

"What?"

"Bookcases are heavy no?" I ask

"And I’m stronger than I look." He justifies, he stalks over and dips me suddently, he holds me almost parallels to the floor and I squeal that turns to laughter in shock. He kisses me eagerly.

"What was that for?" I ask

"To prove a point and because I wanted to." He supplies, I have to catch my breath for a second and wait for my brain to catch up, he lifts me back to my feet.

"What do you think?" He asks and we step back from the wall to admire our work, my knees hit the edge of the sofa and I fall back onto it.

"Looks like they’re been there the whole time." I say and he smiles. The current record ends and Thomas stands to play another.

"I guess now we just have to organise the kitchen stuff and fill the bookcases?" I ask

“You want to get the kitchen out the way or do you want to do your office first?" he offers.

"Kitchen first." I say

"Smoke first?" He adds

"Sounds good." I agree, we stand and head for the balcony, I take the cigarette he offers and light the end. My phone buzzes in my pocket.

_Stacey_

_How’s it going there?_

_\- Pretty good actually, Shelves are up and the main furniture is moved._

"Shite, I should go and meet Byron soon." I say having checked the time.

"Oh, damn. I didn’t realise it was getting on that time." Thomas confirms. "I’ll come with you. I think I should."

"You want a break?" I offer

"Any excuse for a ride." He smirks.

_Stacey_

_See you both Tuesday?_

_\- I’ll bring beers, you need anyting else?_

_Stacey_

_I’ll let you know?_

_\- Yeah no sweat. <3_

We extinguish the ends of our cigarettes and Thomas gets our jackets from the bedroom, we meet at the front door.

"Ducati?" Thomas asks on our way down the stairs.

"Or the BMW?" I offer nd he smirks

"Good choice." He agrees and we climb on the bike, pull out of the garage and head towards my old place. I recognise the guy waiting out the front of the building from the picture Sasha had sent over. I stand from the bike next to him and pull the helmet off.

"Byron?" I ask and he relaxes.

"Yes that’s me." He says "You must be Y/N"

"Yeah, that’s me. This is my boyfriend Thomas." He reaches forward from his seat on the bike, he’d removed his helmet.

"Good to meet you." Thomas says.

"Shall we go up?" I ask and Byron nods nervously.

"You need me?" Thomas asks and pulls me to him.

"I don’t think so handsome but thanks." I confirm with a wink and he kisses me before letting me go.

"So I’ll have Sasha call you?" Byron asks as we rejoin Thomas outside.

"For sure. Thank you for making it so easy for me." I reply

"You should have payment tomorrow at the latests." He replies

"Good wishes to you and yours." I say.

"And you." He replies, we wave as he heads to a car parked a few meters down the road.

"So?" Thomas asks

"He said we can donate the lot." I confirm

"Oh, that’s great." He replies

"And bonus, Sasha offered to handle all that. I linked her with Sophie last weeks when we set up the meeting with Byron." I explain.

"Oh, that’s perfect." Thomas agrees "You want to pick up some dinner while we’re out, say Hi to Sarah."

"Good idea." I say and climb back onto the bike, Thomas pulls away and shortly up outside our favourite café.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me.


	113. Terri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild anxiety warning in this one after we're caught looking at a really pretty girl.

Sarah is outside, wiping down a table and looks up as we approach.

"Hey guys!" She calls out, I brace my hands on Thomas shoulders and stand from the bike as I usually do and shake my hair loose from the helmet.

"Sup Sarah!" I greet with a smile, she smiles back. Thomas engages the bike lock and we all head inside. There’s a dark-skinned brunette leaning on the counter with a book held between long delicate fingers. I watch as she licks a finger and flips a page.

"What can I get for you guys?" Sarah asks, the woman perched at the end looks up and smiles.

"We’ll have our usual to go." Thomas says "It’s our last moving day."

"Ah!" Sarah cheers “How’s it going?"

"Slow but steady, he says. My parents are coming over on monday so we’re hoping to get most if not all stuff in it’s final place." He explains, I’m still watching the woman at the end whose watching them.

"Oh, this is my girlfriend Terri." Sarach introduces. The brunette stands and offers a hand to shake.

"I’ve heard lots about you both." She says, her voice sweet and smooth like honey.

"And you." Thomas says, we both shake her hand and as he steps back he inspects my expression, he smirks and clears his throat purposefully.

"When are you moving in then?" I ask and Terri smiles widely.

"I’ve gotta stick it out three more weeks at my place until my contract is up." She explains

"Yeah, we should start packing." Sarah interjects "Here you go guys." She hands over a tied package with two boxes of food. "Enjoy."

"Oh, you guys need any boxes?" Thomas asks, Sarah looks pleased.

"If you’re done with them?" She checks

"We’ve got a mountain of them." He confirms "and only about half are unpacked."

"I’ll take whatever you don’t need." She agrees with a smile.

"You in tomorrow?" He asks

"I’ll be here." She confirms

"We’ll drop them off around lunch?" He offers and she nods.

"That would be perfect, thanks so much." She replies

"No. Thank you, Sarah." Thomas says holding the boxes up she giggles. I parrot his thanks as he pulls me outside. He hands me the boxes to hold and we head home.

"She was pretty." He says as we head up from the garage. I blush suddenly realising that he’d been next to me for the whole nervous interaction with Terri.

"God, I’m sorry baby. I didn’t mean to…" I stumble, he smiles.

"Hey." He says reassuringly "It’s okay, it was cute to watch you get all flustered." My heart still feels heavy.

"I’m sorry." I say

"I’m not mad Y/N." He says gently.

"You should be. I found her really attractive." I whisper.

"What do you mean?" He asks, stroking my upper arms “You think I should be jealous?"

"I just don’t understand why you’re not angry with me." I clarify

"Angry?" He confirms "Of course I’m not angry. It would be stupid to be angry that you were attracted to a pretty girl. For so many reasons."

"Are you sure?" I ask

"Who taught you that being attracted to other people is wrong?" He asks carefully.

"Ryan used to get really mad and yell at me when I saw pretty girls." I state.

"Oh." He says softly. "Oh baby." He wraps his arms around me and just holds me to him tightly, I’m confused. "I’ll never be mad for you finding someone attractive, especially if I agree." He chuckles at the end but still senses my nervousness. "Ryan was a scared, insecure little boy. I know you love me and I know that pretty girls are scary, you used to scare the shit out of me." I smile and chuckle softly. He pulls back and looks me right in the eye. "I will never yell at you, I’m not him. I promise."

"I know you’re not Tommy." I say

"You never have to apologise. I know you, I know that you weren’t flirting, you just got flustered. I wouldn’t even be mad if you flirted because I don't worry about you going anywhere." He affirms

"Of course I’m not going anywhere. I love you, only you." I state seriously.

"I know you do baby." He says "Please never apologise for any of your feelings."

"Ok." I say quietly.

"Promise me." He asks

"I promise." I reply and he hugs me again tightly. I hug back this time and when he pulls back he kisses me. He picks up the boxes of food and once I’ve noticed the waves of nerves in my body I join him on the balcony.

"You okay?" He asks and I nod "You need a minute to decompress?"

"Is that okay?" I ask

"Of course." he says softly. We start to eat and slowly the tingles that had pricked up under my skin were softening and fading away. I stretch when my body has calmed and sighly heavily.

"So the kitchen stuff?" I ask and Thomas looks at me from where he’d been looking out to the city and smiles at me "You just want to pull everything out?"

"That’s what I was thinking." He says "Spread it all out on the floor with your stuff and we’ll just organise everything we want to keep back into the empty cupboards."

"That’ll be easiest I think." I agree and we finish our food with the sounds of the city, the sun approaching golden hour and the heat of the day disappating.

"Penny for them?"He asks and I pull myself out of where my brain had wandered.

"I was just thinking about Stacey and Dylan." I state

"Oh yeah?" He asks

"Somehow I can’t imagine each of them with anyone else." I explain and he smiles.

"Ahh, but which one of us it to blame?" He jokes

"It’s obviously your fault." I exclaim

"Eh? How is this my fault?" he defends

"You introduced me to Dylan!" i state

"And you invited Stacey over for drinks. I remember the the texts." He replies " _Oh stacey, He’s single, you really should meet him_." He pitches his voice higher to mimic me.

"I wouldn’t have offered if you hadn’t been like the sweetest person on the planet, you made me soft." I accuse.

"So it’s my fault that we met?" He jokes, stacking our plates and go back inside, I follow.

"Obviously." I confirm "If you weren’t so damn attractive, I might not have even _wanted_ to do Central Rush." He laughs and stacks the plates into the dishwasher.

"No you’re right." He agrees sarcastically. "It’s all my fault. I’m sorry." He comes over and traps me between his arms and the counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He wouldn't get mad, lot like Ryan did.


	114. Love Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does the unpacking ever end? God I sure hope so.

"You know what? I think I can find it in my heart to forgive you." I say seriously.

"I don’t deserve your generosity." He jests and I push onto my tiptoes to kiss him softly. My phone rings and I grab it from the counter to answer it, Thomas still has me pinned.

"Hey Sasha, how are you doing?" I ask managing to pick up the phone on the 3rd ring.

"Hello Y/N I’m very well thank you. I was just calling to let you know that the official papers are signed and the sale on your old place has gone through, the money will be with you in a few days and if it’s not there by Wednesday latest then give me a call." She explains.

"No way! That’s amazing." I say and Thomas looks at me with a smile, I mouth _Sasha_ and he nods "Listen, I’m sending a fruit basket or something as a thanks for also handling all of the furniture donation stuff." She giggles.

"Oh, don’t be silly." She argues.

"Wine then." I offer "Or cheese. Pick your poison sweetie because I’ve hardly had to lift a finger and I can’t tell you how helpful that has been for me."

"If you really want to do something, there’s a review section on the site." She says

"Oh I was going to do that too." I reply "Thomas says you have to let us send something for being so incredible."

"Wine please." She relents and sighs happily.

"Thank you." I reply

"Keep an eye on your account and call me if you don’t have the money from the sale by Wednesday." She reminds

"You got it, Thanks for everything Sasha." I say

"It was my pleasure. Take care now." She replies and we hang up.

"That’s it then." I state, Thomas is looking at me expectantly.

"Yeah that’s it officially gone" I confirm.

"How does it feel?" He asks

"Happy/Sad and kind of liberating." I say and he hugs me tightly, I sigh into his arms but feel the smile spread across my face.

He moves back with another quick kiss and he drops to the middle of the kitchen floor, cross legged.

"You know what I hate?" I ask and he frowns up at me. "How fucking graceful you are for someone who is 70% legs." He laughs happily and shakes his head.

"Are you joining me down here?" He asks

"Let me grab my main kitchen box from the office and then yes, I will." I say and he nods, I retrieve the box.

"If you just want to tip it out, we can refill it with anything we don’t want to keep." He offers

"Oh good idea." I confirm. I empty the box and sit cross legged opposite him. He’s pulled out most of the cupboards that he can reach and I pull out everyting else that I can reach.

"Okay, plates all go in." He states "Yours too."

"We don’t need that many plates?" I ask

"Well you only had four and they basically all look the same." Thomas clarifies.

"Okay, sure. Both sizes of plates and the bowls go back in." I agree and pass him my stack of dishes. We divide the rest of the things, organising by things we’d use most and everything else goes at the back of the cupboards. The floor has been cleared, the box that held my stuff has been refilled with things to donate and there’s a small stack of things that are only fit for throwing away.

We stand from the floor and stretch our legs out. Thomas closes up the donation box with tape and relabels it.

"Uhm, So I'm going to throw my books on the bookcase in the bedroom?" He offers

"Sure thing, I’ll get started on the boxes for in here." I confirm

"It won’t take me a minute." He clarifies "I’ll come give you a hand when I’m done." We both head to the office and pick up a box each, he goes to the bedroom and I set mine on the coffee table. I lift the decor items from the box that include a couple of vinyl figures, frames and a plant. I organise the items onto the shelves above the tv and move around a couple of Thomas’ real-looking fake plants and add the real ones to the areas with more light.

"How’s it looking?"Thomas asks and I have to giggle, thinking of the same line his character Newt says in The Scorch Trials.

"What?" He asks

"It’s a line, I just heard Newt in our living room." I say and he chuckles. "I just want to dust the TV unit and your plants." I say, head buried in the cupboard under the sink.

"You want to dust my plants?" He asks

"You say that as if they’re real, and by the way you dust real plants too." I chide

"Ok then, as you were." He responds, collapsing a couple of the now empty boxes "Oh, they look great." He points to the box floating shelves above the TV as I wipe dust from leaves on a couple of the plants.

"Yeah?" I ask "Styled ok?"

_"_ Fantastic." He confirms "What else can I do?

"I think there’s another box labelled for the living room?" I suggest.

"I’ll go see." He says and returns quickly with two boxes stacked in his arms. "These are both labelled living room.

"Ah. Ok, what's in them?" I ask, he slices the tape with a blade of a pocket knife and whips the flaps open. "uh couple more frames, one that you used to have by the door and couple more pop figures."

"Oh I’ll have the figures on this side, the rest on the bookcase by the door please." I say

"Okie dokie." He replies handing me the figures and heading for the bookcase. He loads the things from both boxes onto the bookcase, heavier things at the bottom and stands back when they’re empty.

"How’s it look?" He asks, I stand to join him with my empty box.

"It’s perfect." I say and wrap and arm around his waist.

"What’s left to unpack?" He asks

"I think it’s just the office left honestly." I explain

"Really?" He asks

"Yeah but I’ll tackle that tomorrow, it’s getting a bit late to start on that whole mess." I say "I’ve got at least all morning to get everything set up in there, We’ll drop those boxes off for Sarah?"

"Oh damn, I didn’t realise it was getting so late." He confirms "Lunch and then we could swing into a few charity shops, maybe drop off that box of kitchen stuff?"

"Two birds, one stone or I guess like three?" I add and he nods "Sounds good baby." We collapse the other empty boxes and lean them onto the back of the sofa where they had been before.

"We should hold onto a couple of these right?" He asks

"Any space downstairs?" I ask, he looks to be thinking for a minute.

"Yeah I could find some." He says

"I just have a feeling that even if we don’t need them, someone will." I explain

"You’re probably right." He agrees "You usually are." I giggle and roll my eyes

"Smoke before bed?" He asks

"Wonderful idea." I say. We head out onto the balcony, the chill in the air is nice on my warm skin, I take the cigarette he offers from the tin. I light the end and suck the smoke into my lungs, I feel the nicotine flow into my system and lean on the familiar metal railing.

"Who’d have thunk it huh?" I say

"What’s that love?" Thomas responds

"I lived for so long thinking I’d never want to live with anyone" I explain "I got so used to being on my own and even Stacey called me detached."

"What changed?" He asks

"You." I state and catch his little smile "You changed everything."

"I didn’t mean to?" He asks

"And it feels so stupid sometimes,” I continue "that all it took was a smile. That awkwardness of those first few weeks… and you smiled to ease the tension or something and I always wanted to smile back. It feels impossible that I love you as much as I do."

"I love you to babe." He adds

"I just never imagined I’d have this, the whole thing. Sure maybe I thought some kind of love, the kind that’s more like mutual respect and maybe even lust but not like this, like you’re my best friend too, my partner in crime. Maybe it’s the nicotine or that I’m tired I don’t know… I just know, without a shadow of a doubt that you love me, that you mean it when you say it, that it’s the same for you."

"Can you pinpoint it? He asks "What is it that makes you feel loved?

"Shit like this." I start and he smiles "Not just pretending to listen but actually engaging with what I’m saying. Never making me feel judged, reassuring me when insecurities knock me and just calming my whole body."

"You do that for me too." He declares

"What else makes you feel loved?" I ask

"I heard somewhere that it’s called love language." He clarifies "I know that yours is words and actions."

"Yours is touch and actions." I confirm "which I love."

"Just being near you calms me." He agrees, we discard the butts and head inside.

"I guess my point was," I say "I didn’t think I’d ever meet someone who just got that, got me."

"I never thought I’d meet someone with so many genuinely mutal interests, like growing up admiring bikes wasn’t something I knew until we’d been together for months. Even then someone in this industry, with so little ego or pride." He says, following me towards the bedroom, we start to get ready for bed.

“I know plenty who do but I’ve never understood, especially in this business, how anyone has so much of both. How do they expect to learn anything if no one ever tells them they’re wrong?" I say

"Couldn’t agree more, if I’m not learning something then I’m in the wrong business you know?" He states

"Exactly." I agree and then giggle.

"What?" He asks "Dylan might be right you know, we do kind of always sound like we’re having a debate."

"Oh" He realises "We kind of do." We both giggle and Thomas goes to switch the light off, we climb into bed and huddle close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do in fact require to be told that I'm loved to feel it so again, not far off.


	115. Setup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting up the office space with all my junk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kind of short one this time.

I feel his arm across my stomach when I wake and realise that I’m on my back. There’s a weight on my shoulder. Thomas’ face obscured by dirty blonde locks and I resist reaching into it and rubbing at his scalp lest the sensation wake him. Not that he’d usually wake so easily but that his head is more sensitive that most I know and has been woken by the sensation before. I lay with him cuddled against me for another few minutes before I decided to get up. I slide out of his arm over my waist and pad across the flat to the bathroom.

He’s still sounds asleep when I come back to the bedroom to grab my phone, I swipe it off the bedside table and bee line to the coffee maker. I pull the biggest mug I can find from the cupboard and fill it almost to the brim with hot coffee. I take the mug to the balcony balance a cigarette between my lips and take the stray lighter from them arm of the sofa.I lean on the metal rail and smoke in the slowly building traffic sounds of the city, the morning breeze cools my coffee quickly and I take a tentative sip. It’s hot but doesn’t burn my mouth. I extinguish the butt of the smoked cigarette and head back into the flat. Thomas hasn’t moved a muscle when I go to grab some clothes for the day, I hop into a pair of leggings and flowy top before going to the office.

The three remaining boxes are all labelled ‘office' and I start with the one I know that the computer is in, I wriggle it free from the things piled in on top along with the power cable. I set it up on the desk, dropping the cable down the back and plug it into the multi-socket I’d also pulled from the box and plugged into the wall. I click the power button and the screen lights up. I start to unload the rest of the first box, utilising the shelves, the next box holds the box-file of important papers that fits’ satisfyingly under one end of the desk. There are a handful of loose papers, receipts and sticky notes that I attach to the wire rack with bulldog clips. The last box holds more clutter that I place around the room.

"Y/N?" Thomas calls out, I move to the office doorway.

"Here baby." I call back and he comes over. His hair still mussed from sleep and he’s only in his boxers.

"What are you doing?" He asks looking into the room as I collapse the now empty boxes with a craft knife. "Shit, this looks great."

"Yeah?" I ask and he nods, he step forward and wraps his arms round my waist, his chest is warm on my back.

"It’s perfect, my favourite room." He says

"You’re favourite room is the garage." I correct and he grins, placing soft kisses to my bare shoulder.

"Second favourite." He amends

"Why?" I ask

"It’s you." He says simply and I smile. "It’s all yours, it’s home now."

"You sap." I joke and he giggles.

"Fuck, it that really the time?" He asks "I slept the whole morning."

"You didn’t exactly have anything you needed to be up for." I say and try to ignore how his lips feel against my neck as he places lazy kisses there.

"True." He says and continues, I drop the stack of flat-packed boxes and he chuckles seductively, I sigh. "See now," he whispers between kisses "I don’t think… you did either."

"Office." I state

"Could’ve waited." He retorts. His stomach growls loudly which shatters the lustful haze filling the room, he groans and I giggle.

"It seems like maybe food can’t though." I joke.

"I’ll go get dressed." He relents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for being here.


	116. Waffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't resist popping in for new menu items as we're there to drop boxes off for Sarah anyway.

"Can we take the DS today?" I ask following behind Thomas with an armful of flat boxes, he has the box of kitchen junk to donate in his arms.

"We’re not hauling boxes today." he confirms

"And it makes me feel cool." I add and he chuckles.

"You’re adorable." He says at the bottom of the stairs "Grab the keys." I lift the keys from the hook and follow him to the boot of the car, he puts the box in first and I slide the flat ones in on top. He takes the keys and unlocks the passenger door first, walking round the front of the car and unlocking his side, I close the boot door with slight force and go to get in. We pull up outside the cafe and Thomas parks the car. I have to check for oncoming traffic before getting out but when it’s clear I meet him at the rear of the car, he’s lifted the boot door.

Sarah appears next to us suddenly and tucks the small notebook she carries into a pocket on the front of her apron.

"Hey!" I greet with a wave.

"Hey there." She responds.

"Your boxes as promised." Thomas says and she smiles widely.

"My car’s just over there." she says and points.

"Oh, let me give you a hand." I say and we each grab some of the boxes, heading across the road to where she’s parked. Thomas closes the boot and leans on it to wait.

"Thanks for this." Sarah says, she balances the boxes on her foot and unlocks the car with the key fob, we move to the rear of the car.

"It’s our pleasure." I reply and tuck my armful of boxes in on top of hers "I’m just glad that they won’t be sitting around."

"They’ll come in real handy." She assures, we walk back over to where Thomas is still leaning.

"Thanks again for those." She repeats to Thomas.

"Of course." He says "Glad to be of help."

"Don’t think I forgot about the ’tip’ you left." She chides.

"Not me." He clarifies and tips his head to me, Sarah looks at me.

"I really appreciate it, even if it was totally unnecessary." She giggles and step forward to hug me excitedly. I accept the hug and school my surprised expression.

"I know but I wanted to do something nice." I reply

"Are you guys coming in?" She asks, stepping back and pointing to the door with her thumb.

"For food?" I ask "The answer is always yes." She giggles again and Thomas and I follow her inside, we scoot into a booth.

"Oh, couple of new things on the menu, you guys want to take a look?" Sarah asks

"Sure." Thomas says and she snatches two menus from the main counter, we take one each and and look over the freshly printed menus.

"Ooh waffles." I say.

"How is that different from the pancakes you usually have?"Thomas jests.

"Well what are you having then?" I ask

"A sandwich." He admits and I smirk.

"Oh yeah... so very different." I joke and he smiles.

"Any decisions?" Sarah asks. She flips her notepad to a fresh page and pulls what appears to be a new pen, only slightly chewed from behind her ear.

"Waffles with the strawberries and a Bacon and brie toasty for me please." Thomas orders, I hand him my menu and he passes the both to Sarah as she scrawls the order down.

"Great choices." She says "10 - 15 minutes ish?"

"Yeah no rush love." I confirms and she leaves the table to go and take another order.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that Hannah called about me maybe doing a shoot for some magazine or another if you didn’t mind." Thomas explains

"Why would I mind?" I ask and rolls his shoulders back.

"Well, just that we’ve got a lot going on at the moment." He justifies

"Do you want to do it or are you hoping I say we’re too busy?" I ask

"I’d like to do it." He replies

"Then you don’t have to ask." I state

"I was trying to be considerate." He declares

"I appreciate it handsome but I’m not your keeper." I add "When is it?"

"What time are we heading to Stacey’s for dinner?" He asks

"Tuesday?" I confirm and he nods "I don’t know actually, I’ll check." I pull out my phone.

_\- Hey love, what time is good for dinner Tuesday?_

_Stacey_

_Uhm, anytime after 6 to be honest. Why, you making other plans? :O_

_\- Tommy has a pop up shoot Tuesday apparently, I promise I won’t double book you. ;)_

_Stacey_

_Bitch could never._

_\- Exactly! Love Ya!_

_Stacey_

_Love you to!! <3_

"She says anytime after 6." I relay

"Okay cool. Hannah has put me down with the photographer for three hours so I’ll just say I’ll have the afternoon slot." He explains

"What time is the morning one?" I ask

"8" He states

"Shit." I say "Yeah. No, Pass. "

"We’ll have to be there for two but for three hours will give us time to get back here to get ready for dinner."He adds.

"We?" I ask

"You don’t wanna come?" He replies cheekily.

"I didn’t know if you wanted me there." I justify "I didn’t want to assume, it's been a minute."

"I don’t mind babe." He confirms.

"I’ll be glad to come and stare at you for three hours." I joke and he smirks.

"You can stare at me anytime." He adds

"Unless you’re sleeping, then it’s ‘creepy’ apparently." I jest. " I don’t get to watch you pose and pout everyday." he smiles.

"So much for that day off." He grumbles.

"We’ll have all next weekend off." I remind him.

"Sure baby…" He starts, Sarah comes over with our plates.

"Here you go guys, enjoy." She says.

"Thanks love." I say and start to hack chunks off the waffles.

"With most of the cast in town for the party, I can see us getting tons of alone time." He says sarcastically.

"Oh, bollocks. Yeah, good point." I agree.

"Not that I don’t love them just that after the party I demand some time to just do nothing."

"I promise handsome." I confirm "Well deserved rest. Actually when was the last time we took a whole day off, to do nothing?"

We both have to actively think about it.

"The Monday after your parents stayed over?" He offers, I think back and giggle.

"That wasn’t exactly a lazy day though was it?" I ask, he frowns and them smirks

"We didn’t exactly get dressed." He adds

"It was easier not to." I clarify.

"So the week before when we had a beer with will and Stacey but we didn’t get up until 7?" He offers.

"The day after the premiere?" I clarify

"Shit." He says. "I guess so yeah."

"That was like a month ago." I confirm and cram another mouthful of waffle in.

"Okay. _At least_ a whole week off." Thomas states. We finished up our lunch and with thanks plus tip, we head out to the car.

"Drop this off first?" Thomas says pointing vaguely to the box of kitchen junk.

"Were you looking for anything in mind?" I ask "Decor-wise?"

"No, we’ll just see if anything jumps out." He explains.

"Don’t need an excuse to look for clothes too." I add

"I love you." He says and I giggle.

"I know." I joke which makes him smile. Thomas pulls the car out of the space in front of the cafe and it’s quickly filled by another car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To think that Sarah was once a nameless server and now look at how important she's become.


	117. Thrifting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hitting those charity shops because where else does our king get so many vintage shirts? tehe

We park behind a row of charity shops and I pay for us to park for a couple of hours. Thomas gets the box out and I stick the parking ticket to the inside of the windscreen. I follow him through the narrow alley and we duck quickly into the first store.

"Hello there." The clerk greets.

"Hi." Thomas replies "We’ve had a bit of a clear out in combining our kitchens, as one does. We thought you could use these." He sets the box on the counter and the clerk looks through the contents excitedly.

"This is great, congrats on the move." They say "Thank you so much."

"You’re very welcome." Thomas says, "We’re also just going to have a bit of a browse while we’re here."

"Please do." The clerk finishes.

Thomas takes my hand as we head for the decor and books but has to let go when he’s drawn to the rack of mens shirts.I pick out a couple of books and I’m pulled to the clothes too, I see him pull down a couple of colourful shirts and he holds them up to inspect. I can’t help my giggle. I rifle through some racks but don’t find anything I really want at the first store.I meet him at the checkout with a few books and a blue glass stained vase.

He puts both shirts down with them on the counter.

"Couldn’t decide huh?" I joke.

"Eh, I figured why bother?" He explains

"Perfectly valid logic." I say and he smirks.

"That’s what I thought." He finishes, we pay for our things and head into the next store, and then the next and the next. I survey the things we carry as we make our way back to the car. We have a dozen new articles of clothes between us and several new clutter items that include three new vases and some new coasters.

We lay the haul out on the kitchen counter, Thomas has four new shirts, a tie and a scarf. I have a pair of shoes, three t-shirts and two shirts for myself.

"Not bad, not bad." He comments eyes gliding over the things.

"We even bought a few bits that weren’t clothes." I jokes and he smirks holing up the blue vase, the light leaks through the glass beautifully.

"This one, on the bedroom window sill." He states.

"Yeah?" I ask

"The sun will shine through it in the morning." I hold up the next one, the glass is dimpled and the glass paint on the surface has worn away on the raised edges of the dimples.

"Maybe I’ll buy some flowers for these." I say absentmindedly, he hums. "I thought the office for this one." I state.

"And the last one?" He asks "Oh can I guess?"

"Sure." I say. He inspects the clouded, pale green glass. This vase is shaped more like drinking glass than any of the other vases I had seen with short body and a wide opening.

He looks up at me suddenly, confidence radiates from him, he heads to the bathroom and I follow.

"I’ve got it." He announces and I giggle. He lifts our tooth brushes from the plastic cup they sit in by the sink and he swaps it for the glass container. It matches the green flecks in the polished, stone counter and green tones in the grey wall paint even better than I’d hoped it would. He turns to me proudly, tossing the plastci cup into the small pedal bin.

"So?" He asks

"Nailed it baby." I congratulate him, he cheers. "I’m impressed." We set the coasters and other trinkets in places around the flat shove all the clothes into the washing machine and settle on the sofa.

"Hey, do we have everything in to make spagbol for tomorrow?" I ask "Or shall I run to the shop in the morning?"

"We’re good. We basically always have stuff for spagbol." He states

"Oh cool." I say looking around "I feel like I’m missing something." He chuckles

"It’s done babe, everything is done." He looks around too. "I can’t wait for everyone to see it."

"I’ll just run the hoover round in the morning." I say

"Whatever makes you feel better love." He says simply.

"What do you want to watch? I ask ignoring his comment.

"What were we watching before?" He asks

"Poldark?" I offer.

"That." He says "Sounds good."

I wake sometime later feeling a gentle stroking on my arm, my head in Thomas’ lap.

"Come on love." He says. "Let’s go to bed." Instead of pulling me to my feet as I had expected he clicks off the tv and lifts me from the cushions and carries me to the bedroom., he sets me down gently. I strip my clothes without getting up and toss them to the floor. He strips his own quickly and climbs in next to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read, I hope you're still enjoying the story.


	118. Parents and Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Mark, Tanya and Ava

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Thomas parents would be kind of like mine. He get's it sense of humour somewhere so his parents being just a sweet and teasing makes sense.

I march around the flat, darting in and out of rooms to check their level of tidy. I mentally cuss myself for having mocked how Thomas was adjusting the pictures before he met my parents. I refuse to adjust them myself lest he mock me even as I’m sure he can already sense the tension I know I’m filling the room with.

"Not a word." I say pointing at him reclined on the sofa, he puts his hands up defensively. I begin to bat the cushions next to him.

"Need me to move?" he asks chuckling.

"Yes please." I say seriously and he stands, heading for the balcony. He slides the door back, picks up the tin of a cigarettes and hold it out to me, I go to join him.

"I don’t know how you put up with me." I say inhaling a drag from the lit cigarette.

"The same way you put up with me." He declares.

"Drunk and heavily medicated?" I jokes and he chuckles which swishes air through the smoke he’d just exhaled and it parts like the red sea.

"How could you?" He asks with a grin "You could at least share the fun drugs with me."

"I’m just that selfish." I add and he smiles. We stand quietly for another few minutes.

"Can I help with that war inside your head?" He asks

"I don’t think so babe." I reply

"They’re going to love you because I do." He states "I know it won’t matter how many times I tell you that, you’ll still be nervous. I know I was."

"Is it that simple though, that just because you love me, they will. I want to make a good impression you know. You’re close to your family like I am to mine and what if they hate me?"

"Then I’ll just have to never speak to them again." He says seriously.

"Hah ha." I reply sarcastically. "I’m serious Tommy."

"They won’t hate you. It’s physically impossible." He says

"Humor me." I retort, he passes his cigarette to the other hand and loops the now free arm over my shoulders. He pulls me close to his side.

"In the incredibly unlikely scenario that my parents aren’t your biggest fans…" He starts "It won’t change anything because I love you and you don’t have to see my parents all that often. I am 32, they don’t control my life." I stay quiet for a second and focus on settling my brain. It wants to ask if he’d come to resent me for his parent not liking me and for me making this harder for him but even as I think it, I know it’s a stupid thing to say and even to think.

"Okay." I say

"Okay?" He clarifies

"Yeah. Thanks baby." I confirm and he smiles.

There’s a couple of loud knocks on the door and Thomas extinguishes the last drag of his cigarette before going to answer it. I do the same, I’m a step behind when he opens the door.

"Hey Mum" Thomas greets

"Hello darling." Tanya greets, behind her is Thomas’ Dad Mark and Ava. They all file into the room with a grand wave.

"This must be Y/N." She says and I offer my hand, she smiles and hugs me tightly. "We’ve heard lots about you."

"It’s all lies." I joke and hear chuckles.

"You’re even prettier than the pictures." Ava says and hugs me too, I blush.

"It’s really wonderful to meet you, this whole family is so pretty." I state.

"Easy there." Mark Jokes and out stretches his hand. "It’s lovely to meet you."

"And you." I reply.

"Come on in guys." Thomas says and we all move further into the main living room.

"This place looks very different." Mark comments and Thomas smiles.

"That’s entirely Y/N’s influence." He states.

"Unless you hate it and then it’s not my fault." I joke, Mark laughs.

"It’s wonderful! Look at this wall." Ava says heading to the gallery wall. "Oh, looks it’s us!"

"Oh wow." Tasha adds "You have us on the wall?"

"Of course." I say, "Family and friends. I still think we should hang the guitar and bass either side."

"We’ll see." Thomas adds. "How hungry are we all?"

"What’s on the menu?" Ava asks with a smile.

"Everyone good with spagbol?" I ask and receive smiles and nods.

"Always." Mark announces happily.

"Y/N makes and excellent spagbol." Thomas says.

"If I get that going we can do a little tour before dinner?" I offer and he nods.

"Can we help at all?" Ava asks.

"If you want to love, but don’t feel like you need to, you are our guests after all." I say and she smiles.

"I’d love to help." She says and we go to the kitchen, Thomas stays with his parents by the gallery wall. I hear him explaining the pictures from the SD trip as we leave the area.

"What’s first?" Ava asks as I pull a pan from the cupboard.

"You wanna grab an onion from the fridge and chop it up for me?" I ask and she nods. "That's usually Tommy’s job."

"How small chunks do you want?" She asks.

"They don’t need to be super fine but small ish chunks if you can." I say and she gets to chopping the onion while I brown the meat in the pan.

"He says you were kind of nervous for tonight…" Ava says focussing on the knife against the chopping board. I groan. "I promise we don’t bite and he’s told us a bit about you already."

"Oh!" I say, "He talks about you guys a lot, I just really wanted to make a good impression. I know how important you all are to him."

"Even if he never shows it." She jokes "You have nothing to worry about. Mum and Dad just want him to be happy." We both look up and Thomas is looking over at us smiling.

"That’s all I want to." I say smiling back at him. Ava picks up the board and slides the pile of onions into the pan, they sizzle. I lower the heat as Thomas, Tanya and Mark come over.

"Good timing handsome, This just needs to cook through for a little bit." I say and he smiles.

"Tour time?" He asks

"You want to lead?" I ask as Ava loops her arm through mine, he looks down.

"Sure, I’ll lead, you appear to have been captured." He jokes and everyone giggles seeing where Ava has linked us.

"I’m stealing your girlfriend." She offers and he smiles.

"For now." He says with a wink and leads us all to the office first, at the end of the short corridor.

"Holy shit." Ava says when Thomas slides the door back to reveal the room.

"You painted in here." Mark confirms

"This the desk you built when you moved in?" Tanya asks and Thomas nods.

"The beside tables I have are still standing." Ava adds "Just."

"I never used the office so when Y/N moved it, we made it all hers." He explains.

"These shelves are new too?" Ava asks

"Oh, we built them." I say and she smiles widely.

"Together?" She asks

"Y/N made these ones, I did the ones in the living room." Thomas explains. Ava scoffs and then giggles, it makes me nervous for a second.

"God. You two are made for each other. Next, you’ll say she likes motor bikes and cars too." Ava jokes. Thomas smirks and I smile at her.

"Really?" Mark asks having caught on impressively quickly.

"I’m taking my bike test in a few weeks." I say and he looks impressed, flicking his eyes between Thomas and I.

"Seriously?" Ava asks.

"I grew up fixing cars with my Dad too." I say, "He bought home a lawnmower engine when I was 9 so I could learn how it worked by taking it apart."

"You never told me that." Thomas says softly.

"I didn’t?" I ask “Damn, sorry baby."

"So you really are like perfect for each other?" Ava asks breaking our eye contact.

"I don’t know, she doesn’t like courgette." Thomas jokes and we all giggle. We head to the bedroom next as the other room that had any kind of changes and Thomas points out the shelves in the living room and the new bookcase on the way.

"And that’s all." He says "It’s really only been the office and new things in the living room. Oh we had to consolidate all the kitchen stuff, that was a few hours of… well I wouldn’t call it fun." He jokes and I head to the kitchen to stir the contents in the pan. They all follow and he stand with me. He looks in the pan too and reaches for tomatoes and gravy granules without me needing to ask. He also hands out a selection of herbs and seasonings that I add to our usual meals. Tanya smiles as she watches us and nods to Ava.

"What are you two staring at?" Thomas asks as he notices them.

"You two moving around each other."Tanya says "I’ve never seen you like this with someone other than us."

"It’s fun to watch." Ava adds.

"We have been basically living together for a couple months now." Thomas states while we continue to prepare the food. We set some pasta cooking next the sauce and set it to boil.

"We’ve gotten pretty used to cooking together. I’ve only just sold my place, in fact I don’t even have the payment transfer yet but I’ve not spent more than a few days at what used to be my place..."

"Since we met?" Thomas interrupts, I try not to smirk as I think.

"Since Stacey’s party at least." I confirm and he doesn’t bother to hide his smirk.

"I see." Tanya says with a soft smile. "You know that all that really matters to us love, is that you’re happy." He moves behind me and wraps his arms around my shoulders, I reach up and hold his arm while the other stirs the tin of tomatoes into the meat and onions in the pan. He places a soft kiss to my temple and smiles, his family looks at us.

"More than I ever imagined." He states simply and they all smile sweetly.

"I love you too, sap." I joke and he pretends to be hurt before he can't fight the smile on his face. "Oh we’re almost done, you wanna set the table?" I ask and he nods. Ava comes round to help him and his parents head for the table. I dish out the pasta and pile the sauce equally between the four plates, we carry them over and settle at the table to eat.

Mark groans loudly at the first bite and them looks up without embarrassment. Tanya and Ava hurriedly take their first bites and each groan softly.

"My goodness, that’s wonderful." Tanya compliments.

"Can I get the recipe?’ Ava asks

"There kind of isn’t one but I can tell you that the special ingredients are gravy granules, nutmeg and Worcestershire sauce." I explain.

"That’s what it is." Mark says as he’d been trying to figure out what he could taste in the sauce. "It’s very good."

"It’s passed down from Mum actually." I say "She’s an excellent cook."

"Can confirm." Thomas adds "She made a fantastic Chilli when they stayed over last weekend."

"So you’ve met Y/Ns parents already?" Tanya asks

"Sorry mum, someone had to be first. You’d love Tim, dad." Thomas says. "He was a mechanic for like 30 years, you have a lot of the same interests."

"Oh yeah?" Mark asks "We’ll have to arrange to go for dinner or something with them."

"I’ll have Mum call you guys, she’ll be happy to get together." I say and Tanya smiles.

"Awh." Ava interjects "We’re like family already. I love this. I always wanted a cool sister."

"Hey. I’m cool." Thomas complains

"But you never let me plait your hair." Ava states

"It’s never really been long enough." He justifies.

"You can plait my hair anytime sweetie." I say and she smiles. 

We’re about halfway through the meal when Thomas looks at the table.

"Fuck." He says and everyone looks at him. "Does anyone want a drink?"

"Oh shit." I add, "We even bought wine."

"You don’t drink wine." Ava accuses Thomas.

"Yeah but for you guys." He explains getting up and moving to the kitchen.

"Beer?" Mark asks and Thomas holds up his hands.

"What kind of man do you think I am?" He jokes and pulls three from the fridge. Tanya raises an eyebrow to Ava who nods back.

"Two glasses of white please." Tanya says. I can see the second of panic that crosses Thomas’ so I get up to help with the bottles.

"Go, I’ll do the wine." I say as I reach him and he smiles. I get two wine glasses, uncork the bottle and fill the them a little over halfway with the liquid. I bring the glasses back as he sets the bottles down, one for him, mark and the last for me. I set the glasses down for Tanya and Ava.

"None for you?" Ava asks

"I’m not a wine person either." I say and she rolls her eyes.

"You are the female version of my brother. It’s odd" She states.

We continue chatting for a while after the plates are cleared, Mark checks the time.

"Shit." he says "It’s getting late."

"Oh god." Tanya agrees. "We should probably be going." The three of them stand together and I start to stack the plates from dinner.

"I actually don’t have to be going anywhere but they’re my ride." Ava adds.

"You’re welcome to stay, I can drive you home later." Thomas adds and she smiles as if that was exactly what she’s intended.

"Thank you so much for dinner." Tanya says reaching to hug me and I hug her back as tightly as she hugs me. "It’s been wonderfully to finally meet you in person and spend some time together."

"You’re very welcome and I couldn’t agree more. Thank you so much for coming." I reply. She steps back and hugs her son who is smiling softly. I offer my hand to mark who shakes it firmly.

"All of what she said." Mark says and smiles proudly.

"Back at you." I retort and shake his hand.

They head out and we close the door behind them.

"Do you smoke Ava?" I ask heading for the balcony, Thomas is a step behind us.

"Oh no." She says, "But you guys go ahead, I’ll stand in the doorway." I take two cigarettes from the tin and Thomas takes one, we each light up and draw from them.

"Be honest." I say, "How did that go?"

"How do you feel like it went?" He asks

"Well... Ava is still here so I can’t be totally repulsive." I joke and Ava giggles.

"Confirmed, not totally repulsive." She adds. "And my parents don’t sugar coat anything."

"Confirmed." Thomas repeats.

"They’d have left the minute we’d finished eating if they were being polite." She explains. "They really only actually care that he’s happy."

"Told you." Thomas adds

"Shut it." I chide and he smirks

"Anyone who spends a minute with you two can see that you’re perfect together." Ava adds. "How did meeting your parents go Y/N?"

"Just as well to be honest. Dad’s easy though you know, when Tommy like engines and Mum’s actually quite a lot like Tanya. I think it’s a mum thing to uhm, just want to see kids happy." I say

"Julia also said about how comfortable we were with each other right?" Thomas adds.

"Yeah, exactly." I confirm "Apparently it’s a thing."


	119. Parked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just *Smut* because car sex after all that nervous energy floating around would be welcomed.

"Thanks for dropping me home guys." Ava says scooting across the back seat to the curb side.

"See you soon love." I say and smile back at her.

"We’ll set something up." She confirms, she reaches forward to pat Thomas shoulder and gets out the car.

"See ya." He calls out. She waves as the door closes and she makes her way up her path, we wait until the front door closes and know that she’s safe inside.

Thomas turns to me suddenly and kisses me intensely, I’m slightly breathless when he pulls back.

"God I’ve wanted to do that for hours." He says.

"Two choices." I say and he frowns "Park somewhere dark or speed home." I say and he smirks seductively.

"I like the first one. We’ve not done that before." He says

"Make a choice baby or it’s going to get real hard to concentrate, real fast." I state sliding my hand up his leg impatiently. He bites his lip and pulls away from Ava’s place.

"All I need is five minutes, I know the perfect place." He states.

I restrain myself long enough for him to park in a small totally empty carpark in a wooded area. He shuts off the car and I reach over to unbutton his jeans quickly. He groans and involuntarily bucks his hips. I pull his member from his jeans, it’s semi hard already and stiffens even more in my grip. I lick my hand to ease the friction. He slides his hips forward on the seat and watches me, his pupils dilated. I bend and swirl my tongue around his tip, he moans loudly.

"Fuck Y/N." He says I hum and he squirms. I wrap my mouth around him and slide up and down him gaining speed before slowing suddenly, I alternate between sucking him eagerly and licking up and down his length. He tangles his fingers in my hair but doesn’t force my head down which I appreciate.

"Baby." He warns. I pull back and lick my lips. "I don’t want to be the only one."

"Thank god I wore a dress tonight." I say and he smirks. He taps the dash and I know he means to lift my leg so he can touch me. I slide back in my seat and he sits up and scoots over. He kisses me passionately and traces swirls up the inside of my bare thigh. I sigh and watch his face. He spreads my folds with his fingers and I can’t help but reach for him, my hand finds his shoulder as the first thing I can reach and if he’d been wearing anything sleeveless, I’m sure I’d have left nail marks. He chuckles lowly and continues to play with my bundle of nerves. I feel the tingles sparking through my body as he explores. His ministrations get rougher, his fingertips bring an increasing wave of pleasure, I feel it building.

"Tommy." I whisper

"Yes dear?" He asks, lust turns his tone gravelly. I buck my hips up and he chuckles.

"Oh fuck." I moan "Don’t stop, please." I feel my body almost begging for release and thankfully he doesn’t slow. I hit the wave like a wall of concrete, gripping his shoulder as tightly as my orgasm filled haze will allow and moan loudly. He continues to pleasure me through the orgasm and only slows as my breathing starts to even out. He pulls his hand back and when I find the strength in my legs, I lift one over his hips.

"Oh." He says, "You’re not done."

"I don’t want to be the only one." I parrot his earlier statement and he smirks sliding down in the seat and resting his head on the back of the bench. I kneel over him and reach for his member, I lower myself on top him and slide him in easily, He grips my hips and hisses.

"Oh god." He whispers, I lean to place kisses on his neck and while I feel myself stretch over him, I hold my moan and listen to his with pride. I rise back up, being careful not to bash my head on the roof too hard, the pressure of his hands on my hips pulls me back down.

"Don’t play with me." He says gruffly.

"Say my name." I instruct.

"Y/N. Please." He begs and I loose my composure. 

I rise up and slam my hips down on him again and again, speed increases, the windows have fogged and the carpark is still thankfully, empty.

I brace my hands on the back of the bench either side of his head and he raises his hips up each time to deepen the penetration, I feel the pressure building again and the pace starts to falter. His fingers grip my hips tighter that I thought he’d have the strength to and he finishes with a loud groan, he's completely unashamed of the pleasure. I continue to ride his member as he refocusses and I finished right after him, my body shaking violently with the pleasure of a second orgasm. I kneel and fall back to the passenger side tiredly and we sit for a minute just breathing.

"Holy shit." He says finally. I giggle and reach for the pack of wipes I know to always be in the glove box. I hand him a couple and take a couple for myself we get cleaned up and sit back up in the seats. The windows are completely fogged but it would be obvious to passers-by even now, what we’d been up to. I roll the window all the way down on my side and welcome the slight breeze carried by the summer night that drifts in. We discard the wipes into a rubbish bag that sits in the rear footwell and he smiles at me proudly.

"I won’t lie baby," I say, "That... was great."

"Agreed." He admits. "Home?"

"Yeah, you want a cigarette on the way?" I ask and we both plug the seatbelts back in.

"Yes, please." He says. I pass him one from the tin and he lights the end before backing the car out of the space and towards home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the better smut chapters. I was reading back some of the first couple yesterday and they're just bad. Bad and short.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're enjoying the story!


End file.
